Jade Chan and the Keybakto
by Aeroza
Summary: It's Been at least One week since her and her family's final battle with Shendu, but what she didn't count on is that even though that adventure ended a new one has began, and She was now claimed as the Chosen. New friends, enemies, and what not, what could go wrong?
1. The End is New Begining, or is it?

Author's Announcement:

This is one of my stories, so if it sucks or not don't blame me please. I also like the other readers and fanfiction to know I don't own anything but my idea for this story and the plot. And for any game, or cartoon based characters from other franchises, and their creators of that very franchise. I am announcing that I don't own anything. I will only own my own O.C. characters, and creatures. I had this, as well as many Ideas in my head for a while. Since nobody came up with a story that features a cross-over with Jackie Chan adventures and Kingdom Hearts, thought I give it a good shot at it. I will probably make it a Warcraft crossover as well, so I also don't own blizzard biased games. This story might feature some kingdom hearts worlds, and other worlds based on anime and movies, etc. This story continues off the end of the series. Like one week after the end of the series. And I'm making this story T-Rated. Help with this story would be nice, so if anyone wants to help me out with this one, just let me know. I would also like others to know that any O.C. Character that you want in my story is fine with me as long as I got your permission to use them as well. I will also be adding at the end of every chapter who's O.C. I used and by whom. As well as any items or abilities that she might of gained. I will also add the characters that some people might now or not know at all in the info as well. I might have Jade be slightly ooc a bit, but never the less; she will be the same girl we know. She might also be attracted to a certain gender if you managed to read on in the story a bit.

Like I said this story takes place after one week after the battle between father and son; Shendu and Drago that is, and banishing them into the demon nether realm. In this story Uncle decided to teach Jade chi spells, just to get her boredom out of the way, and Jackie decided to teach her some more Martial arts, that is, if she can stay out of trouble at her school. Right now Jackie and Jade are living with Uncle again until they can get their own place, probably near the shop. I am also going to be letting her re-gain her talisman powers and queen of the shadowkaun biased skin, but her eyes will be slanted like dragons, cause of the talismans once belonging to Shendu. As well as some shadowkaun biased abilities. Among other powers. Her eyes will remain the same color though as she normally is.

" ** _Summoning_ _blade_** " or powerful voices

" **Demonic"** or Powerful Bosses Speech

 _Thoughts_

" _Keybakto_ " chat

Specific meanings in words

 _(Modified: 6/17/17)_

(I would also like to announce that please despite them being too-soon crossovers; as at the end or in some announcements, it will stick to the current until I decide otherwise. If you stop at certain chapters; you will miss-out on other important things. I also realized about the POV Switching as such, but I will mostly make it from now on, past these current chapters that is, mostly Normal POV or unless it is needed One Single or two's Views with mostly Normal POV Chapters.)(I will also be updating this fic as well, finally, pretty soon but not now; so do expect it to be updated eventually soon guys)

* * *

 ** _The Strange Dream: Awakening of the Chosen ; Losing a World of her own, and New allies in the World that was not suppose to exist…_**

 ** _Jade's POV:_**

I felt like I was falling threw water like in an ocean. Of course that wouldn't even begin to feel like the way I felt as I was falling. My eyes were also closed but I could sense or feel that I was not in any water per say, but in a fluid-like element I cannot describe. I then felt myself standing upright now, and no longer falling downwards, and that feeling was then gone suddenly. I wanted to see what was happening around me, but I couldn't open my eyes still. Eventually I was able to force my eyes open and I gasped at what I was seeing. It was completely pitch black all around me, but I knew I was standing on some floor of some kind.

I decided to take a walk around and see if I can find my way out of this place, when suddenly, the floor began to glow brightly after I took only one step, making me quickly cover my eyes. Once the glow was gone, I gasped once more after removing my left hand away from my face as I was seeing a large picture, just like I saw in a church once when I was little. In the middle was me, but I also was surprised to see not only I was on the picture, but my family and friends as well. We were all in big circles, and a big line was separating us, yet connecting us at the same time. But I noticed in my picture was twelve symbols that I recognized right away. It was the talismans. But I also noticed that I was normal on my right side on the picture, but on the left, I saw I looked like I did when I was the Queen of the Shadowkhan, yet slightly different. But I was smiling in it, a true smile at that. Though, I was so focused on that image on the floor, I didn't sense someone was behind me. I then heard a slight cough which made me jump as well as turn around.

It was a young man in some kind of armor, and he was around the age of twenty-two I think. He had no helmet on so I could clearly see his face. His eyes though were slanted on his pupil's, but they looked normal except they had strange small symbols that I couldn't make out. They were of course mixed with a bright-green of some kind mixed with the bluest of the oceans together in color. He was also clean shaved, and he had a scar on the left side of his left eye, like a single claw mark stuck it in deep. His hair however was pure white yet his armor however, represented that of the medieval times; like a knight, but the armor was mixture between silver, and gold. The shoulders represented two specific animals, one I clearly know, and the other I didn't. The left one was in shape of a dragon, while the right was a bird of some kind. I also noticed that he also wore a pitch-black cape that moved like water threw waves a little. He now was crossing his arms as well as smirking right at me as he finally spoke, saying in a young, yet deep voice, "It's about time you got here Jade Chan. I've been trying to get in contact with you for a little over three years now."

I raised an eyebrow at that as I then asked him firmly mixed with brief hesitation, getting into a defense position that my uncle Jackie taught me while doing so at the same time, "Well, I don't know who you are, but I'm warning you, I know martial arts." Then it was his turn to raise a white eyebrow at me as he then chuckled and then said with humor in his voice, "I don't doubt that Jade, but that's beside the point of how I know who you are," he uncrossed his arms then as he decided to sit down in an Indian pose and said finally, "Chosen one of twelve." He chuckled even more after I faltered slightly after he said that to me, somehow knowing he knew about the talismans, but I quickly shook it off as I then said with a lot more hesitation clearly in my voice, "H-how did you k-know I had the-", he raised his right hand to silence me and then said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "I know everything, since I have many, upon many abilities and powers, especially the use of the ying-yang sight." I decided to do the same, since he seemed friendly, for now, sitting down that is and then asked him with a small tilt to the head as I was curious what he said, "Ying-yang sight?" He chuckled once more while also giving me a friendly smile instead of his smirk and said with knowing, after seeing my confused face, "It's the ability to see and know both the past, present, and both futures. I tend to go with the one that has good chances of working out. But if the future vison is the same with the bad, I can't do anything about that." He shrugged, and then said with a gleam again in his eyes," Well, I try to anyways."

I was still confused about that, then he sighed as he then said to me, clearly like he had some kind bad news to tell me, yet at the same time good, "I've been secretly watching you as well as your friends, family, and yes even your enemies for a while Jade, and I got to say, I'm impressed. But I'm not only here just to introduce myself." I looked at him weirdly and then I asked, "Well, you didn't even give me your name yet, yet you know mine?" He chuckled once more to my words, and then looked at me right at my eyes as he begins to introduce himself, since I noticed he agreed with me about that, "My name is Aeroza Vontrillizo. I'm a cursed yet blessed immortal that's stuck at the age of twenty-two…" He placed his two left fingers to his lips, which I noticed were pale as well at the same time normal looking, besides the two fangs protruding from the top of his mouth, like a snake with oversized fangs with them being exposed, and said curiously to himself yet loud enough for me to hear him, "What like twenty-two billion and twenty-two years I think. I'm not sure." He noticed my baffled expression now as he chuckled some more before saying to me, "I tend to forgot my real age sometimes, yet I'm not proud of the fact on how I became immortal anyways, to depressing." He waived his right hand back and forth like it wasn't something he even wanted to think about, but I just nodded so he could continue, as he seemed kind of grateful about that. Then he said to me with a solemn expression, making me curious and at the same time nervous for some reason, "I'm here to aid you threw you Inner Heart my dear Jade, but I also have some bad news for you as well, you may have to become half-human or something more, once you're done with your Inner Heart. But fear not," he placed his left hand to the middle of his chest with his eyes closed with a look of peace now, then opened them looking directly at me in the eyes again continuing, "I tend to help you of what best I can do."

I looked at him with a wide-eyed expression then, and then asked him hesitantly, "W-What do you mean?" Aeroza sighed once more with him saying clearly like he was still giving news, to which was both good and bad, "What I'm saying Jade, is that you will still be you, but the powers and abilities that you have gained, while being of use to you, but at a price of becoming half-human. Or partly close to that." He began to wave his left hand around the area where we're both sitting down at and saying quite clearly, "This is your Inner Heart. And believe it or not, you and me are related, but let's get to that bit after I help you pass your trials." Aeroza said with his left hand raised when I was going to ask him what he meant me being related to him. He stood up and motioned for me to do the same, which I complied, and then told me clearly, like I really need to listen on what he has to say, "This is your Inner Heart, and you being here allowed me to come visit you, not physically, but mentally since your Inner Heart is both your heart, soul, and mind my dear Jade. So what I'm saying is that, you are dreaming and this isn't really a dream at the same time." He then placed his right hand on my left shoulder looking right at me like searching my soul, yet he smiled gently once more continuing, "We will be meeting each other in real-life sooner then you think, but for now, let's get your trials over with, then I'll help you choose what you will be half of." He looked to the right of him, and waved his right hand at the same time with a monor waving motion. A door started to come up from the ground two feet away from us, and it looked like it was made of wood of sorts, but it had a weird symbol on it, but there was no door knob of any kind on it at all. It slowly began to open once it was fully out of the ground, and it looked warm, yet cold at the same time. An attempt to invite us in for something, which I don't know what it was. Aeroza started to walk to it, then turned as he motioned for me to come with, I hesitated at this, then I trudged my way with him threw it after a brief debate within my head.

Once were got through the door, it closed and then vanished after I saw it close, into sparkly-like dust, and I looked around me noticing that it was the same place, but a different image. It had me and my entire family like in the other place, as well as my friends. But on others they were blank, except Aeroza who was right next to me on the floor in an image of his own; wielding some kind of weapon I don't know what. With his current armor on. Aeroza noticed me looking once more on the floor the way I did before, shaking my thoughts saying to me clearly like he knew what I was about to ask or what this is about. "This," he waved his hands around the whole platform, "Is your True Inner Heart, but the one we just left is also part of it as well." He noticed I was confused once more then clearly stated answering what was I was going to say as a question, lowering his hand and then smiling at me, "Any Inner Heart can be truly awoken by the aid or power of a heart or hearts of either your own, or the power of Kingdom Hearts itself. I am what others may call a Wielder of a particular weapon, like the one you see in the image on the floor as of right now, my Keybakto, Ragnorok." Now I was really confused as he then explained even further, "I am a wielder to a weapon that is an infusion of two types of blades with unique abilities and powers, which you Jade, will also gain when we complete the trials ahead." He looked at the center of the area we were standing around, and then snapped his gloved hand, which I noticed now was pitch black on his left hand, and the area was shaking slightly then. Then in the middle, five objects began to appear. One was a floating metal-like sword with strange symbols, like the rest of the objects around the place. The second was a staff that at the top looked like a dragon with a glowing orb in its mouth. The third was a shield that looked heavy, yet light. The fourth was a gun, but was giving off a mist-like effect threw the nozzle, and it also looked like it was futuristic. The final one was just a glowing ball of energy with symbols appearing inside of it. Changing every two seconds or so.

I looked at him, and he also looked at me, waving with his left hand, saying clearly like I had no choice, yet kind words to me at the same time, "Go ahead Jade, choose which one you will keep, and which one you will give away." I raised my brow at what he meant as he chuckled briefly and then stated to me with humor, "Where's the fun of telling you what to choose. In this test you have to choose what your heart tells you to choose my dear." I sweat dropped a little at that, but shrugged as I started to head over to the objects. Suddenly the five objects began to come to me, and then they were floating in a circle like a merry-go-round, but with no music of any kind as they were bobbing up and down in a wave-like pattern. Then the objects were slowly begin to circle normally around me. Then they stopped after a few seconds. I began to think then to myself. _If I had to choose these things with my heart, well, I might as well try. Not like it's going to hurt me anyways… Right?_ I looked at all five objects, and then I decided to just trust my senses as well at the same time I close my eyes. I just placed my right hand outwards, not touching any of the objects, and I noticed as soon as I did that, one of them was in my hands already. It felt strange then any of them should be, like something familiar yet not at the same time. Like something I felt a long time ago yet I can't recall as to what as it also briefly pulsed into my hand. It was then I took a peek with my right eye, and did a small gasp noticing that it was a new object that appeared in my hand.

It was a metallic-looking cube, which had different glowing symbols of that which also glowed like a true rainbow. But the symbols matched the other five objects, which I noticed were currently missing. I looked at Aeroza seeing he had a slack-jawed expression on his face of disbelieve. Then he looked exited as he then clapped once saying quite excitedly, and yet calm with kindness to me, with him now walking to me as he did so, "Jade, it seems you done something impossible. You don't have to give up anything like I did when I had to go through this! This is remarkable."

I gave him a look of being surprised, to what he mentioned that this happened to him as well. Aeroza just smiled at my now stunned expression, and said softly to me, with his right hand on the cube in my hand, "This is a sacred object that can only appear to those that get a special privilege to not give up any abilities or powers they were or not able to get or keep. Seems Kingdom Hearts thinks you yourself is considered worthy to possess those other five objects that you saw, before they vanished that is." I was about to ask him what that meant, but he shook his head with his eyes now closed with a gentle smile, then looked at me saying, "I will explain a bit more of what Kingdom Hearts is to you once we meet in real-life Jade." There was a bright flash of light behind us, and then we both turned, I noticed it was floating rectangle-like planks made of some kind of glass, making them look like they were floating, it was a staircase, _but to what_ I thought to myself.

Aeroza, when I noticed his face, now looked grim briefly, and then he said still looking at the stairway, "well, the first trail is done; now we have to head upstairs for the second." He began to walk up them, and then turned and motioned for me again to follow him. I began to quickly follow him, since I noticed he was walking in a fast pace, then joined him. It felt like we have been walking for almost a half-hour, but then I began to get bored, and then I looked at him about to ask how much longer until we reached the top. It was another platform, but it had a huge symbol instead of a picture. I didn't know what the symbol represented, but he did. Aeroza then answered my thought-out question from observing it. "This Jade is the symbol of what you and I must deal with from time to time, and if you noticed that the other new symbols appeared, they are representing other enemies as well and some allies." I noticed more symbols are forming in the middle, with some glowing and others are not.

"Each symbol represent an ally, or an enemy," he began to explain to me, which I'm kind of listening but at the same time looking at the symbols with my full attention, "The heart-like symbol belongs to a tainted race known as Heartless, the cross one represents another set of those beings made from the body of what a Heartless took from a person, a Nobody, which by the way, have no hearts at first, then they make their own. The one that is giving a purple and red mist symbol is a Nightmare, while the other one next to it is a Spirit. This of course is giving off a white mist of its own." I looked at him then as I began asking about them now, "But they are the same symbol are they? I mean, they look like they are the same thing." He smiled at my statement, but said to me clearly once more, "its true Jade they are the same, yet different, Nightmares feed off the good dreams of those in the Realm of Dreams, while Spirits, aid those in that realm." I then had a look of understanding on my own face as I stated to him with another question once more, "So the spirits are the good guys, and the Nightmares are the bad? Right?" He nodded as he then continued as he also pointed to the other symbols on the floor, "The one that is glowing gold at the moment, is the symbol of a Soulless, but in one world, which they originally made from, are known better as Hollows. Like I said before," he looked at me, "I will probably be going to teach you everything there is to know about the enemy, probably in your level of smarts." I gave him a look, and he raised his hands stating, "I'm not trying to offend you intelligence anyway Jade, but I'm going to probably teach you on your level of knowledge." I nodded once; still kind of peeved about that comment, but I shrugged it off as he finally continued to the last two symbols, which I noticed one was glowing blue, and the other gave off a bad vibe to me. The blue glowing symbol looked like a smile you see on a smiling face, but above it was a circle with a plus sign in the middle. The other one however, was a cross with four X's in each corner, and a triangle on top of said cross. Aeroza then sighed to himself before he began to explain the last two to me, "Those last two symbols are representing two factions, the one that is blue Jade, is known as Rebellions. They are or who once were people untied whole once more, but at a price; they maintained the formed of their original selves with their Heartless, and Nobody. Just like the other one that I noticed you look wary of. The Rebellions are our allies." I was still getting a bad vibe from the other symbol as I finally asked, even more wary to him still looking at it, "so what is the other one then Aeroza?" He sighed heavily to me, looking at the symbol as well, saying in a calm yet sad voice to me then, "That Jade represents the symbol of the Corruptions. They are formed when tainted darkness forces to fuse the right entities of both a Heartless and Nobody back together. But with the same price, but as slaves to the one doing it to them. They have wills of their own, but sometimes they can't be able to help themselves to follow their orders, but rarely do they tend to fight them, and they get punished." I looked at him then, as I noticed he had a sad look with glazed eyes, remembering something quite clearly, and I then asked him softly, "What happens to them then?" He looked at me with the same expression and stated to me quite clearly with remorse, "They are killed by their own kind. Then sent back to the Realm of Darkness and Chaos to be re-formed once more. For Corruptions, the tainted darkness is everything to them. Especially those that lead them." I gave him a look and he stated to me in a more calm as well as kindly tone now, to which no longer looked remorseful, "it is a sad life for them, but I tend or should I say try to free them so they could become Rebellions themselves, and make them choose where they can go and others, for you see, the Rebellions are free, and they tend to help from time to time, I even have a long-time friend that's one."

I noticed the Corruption symbol seem to pulse now while he spoke, and the other symbols faded out of existence, and the one symbol that was still pulsing, but more quickly, went to the middle and began to come out of the ground as a mist was quickly forming. A creature was then taking shape, and to my horror, it was a shadow-like dragon that represented a form I thought I wouldn't see again, Shendu, but misty. Aeroza noticed and was immediately on guard and went right in front of me. The creature hissed in an evil way as it began to laugh wickedly at us both. It was looking at the both of us, and the Corruption symbol was on its forehead as it stated, making me have both relief and fear that this wasn't Shendu, but a monstrous form from what the person in front of me said it was. It also wasn't wearing a loan-cloth like the original Shendu, but armored pants, and chest gear with minor pulses of darkness coming off the set. And its eyes were glowing amber-yellow, and it was breathing a silver mist out of its nostrils. " **I have come for you Jade Chan...** "

Aeroza narrowed his eyes at the creature before us as he stated to me calmly, but carefully to me then, which made me kind of freaked out at the moment, "Jade," he looked at me carefully and then back at the creature, "this is not supposed to happen at all. It would seem you may have to help me deal with this creature, if it's not dealt with, then you might become ill back in the real world. Very ill. And I won't be able to make it in time to heal you with my powers." I looked at him one more time in shock, then fear as I gazed upon the creature.

The creature seems to notice I feared it as it then roared in mockery at me. I went even further behind Aeroza, and he looked back at me, stating to me with calming waves of kindness as he saw I was afraid, "Don't fear what isn't supposed to exist Jade. Just allow yourself to be true and if you manage, your blade will come to you." Aeroza then looked back at the creature to which it was also now laughing wickedly, breathing even more of that mist out of its nose, with a serious look at it as Aeroza then said to me carefully, noticing that I might not be able to do anything about our situation, "I will summon my blade to me Jade, and protect you. You are not ready to face this creature yet I suppose, but if I must, I will help as the best of my abilities as I possibly can. It seems that the Corruption wants you for some reason Jade. Even though it looks strong, yet weak." I looked to then him in both shock and still in fear at what he was saying to me, but in wonderment on what or who he meant, but I began to think quickly to myself, _h-he is going to protect me? Even though I'm scared to face that thing?_ I looked at the monster once more, my fear was depleting little by little, but determination set in once I noticed Aeroza was walking right up to it. _I need to help him somehow, but what can I do?_ The creature roared at him loudly, and then I was going to run to him, but I noticed I was in a bubble-like force field; I kept pounding away at it, _what's this I'm in? A bubble?_ I thought quickly in astonishment and returning fear. this tiem is wasn't about myself I was faring for, but him.

I was looking at Aeroza as he looked back at me then with the man saying softly that was only loud enough for me to hear him, "You will be safe in their Jade, just let me deal with this mock of your enemy you have faced before." Aeroza then turned back with a harsh glare at the creature as he placed his right hand in front of him, like he was holding a blade with him now saying a chant of some kind, which I heard out loud. When he chanted it, it echoed slightly everywhere, " ** _Bring forth hope and devastation of the world I lay me feet upon… RAGNOROK!_** " Then an explosion made me cover my eyes as a unknown energy blast was quickly brought into existence where Aeroza was at. After the light of the very blast faded, which I noticed the creature covered its face a little too, I had my jaw dropped to see the same blade that was in the picture that I saw before, in his right hand, and it was pulsing for a few moments before settling down. The blade itself was a mixture of silver and gold, the gold being the entire blade, but silver with strange symbols, and the hilt was like a regular sword, but in the middle of the blade was a large glowing sphere of some kind. And around the blade, the same symbols that was imbedded onto it, was floating around the weapon. And Aeroza himself. He smirked at his weapon, and then looked harsh once more at the creature, saying loudly to it, "you will never harm her, Corruption, for I shall fight with all my power, and defeat you!"

The fight had begun. He then leaped up into the air, and made a diagonal slash with his sword with both hands. But the thing that represented Shendu just simply dodged it, and roared then right at him. It then quickly charged at Aeroza with it running like a raging bull, and Aeroza just simply leaned to the left side as it then toppled over itself. I gave up with the pounding on this bubble-like thing he placed me in, and I saw after the creature was beginning to charge the same way once again towards him, and Aeroza said something I couldn't hear, but I was amazed as to whatever he said, casted from his weapon, a bunch of fire-like balls of flames at the Corruption. I noticed it began glowing at first, and then out of nowhere, it began summoning small strange-like shadowy beings. They were armored, but had the one symbol I noticed he mentioned to me the Heartless symbol. They wear metal-like entities, with one long blade as a hand on the left side. They began not only charging at him, but at the shield I was in, freaking me out inwardly. I fell on my butt then, and started to head back into the middle in a reverse-crab walk. Aeroza noticed this with him now charging at the creatures attacking the shield first, before engaging the ones protecting the Corruption. "Just hold on Jade," he responding, hacking and slashing each one, creating a pure-like heart which vanished into the sky with each kill, "I can't believe this thing summoned the Heartless like this into your own heart." He stood up and then he smiled kindly at me. As I was about to say something to him, the Corruption began to do something which I thought was gross, it began to eat the ones that were near him and began glowing once more. Aeroza looked as well as sighed once more to himself, then looked back at me with annoyance on his face with him now stating, "well, this just got more stupid on his part." Confused, I was going to ask why until the creature began to run full speed at him and the shield I was in, knocking him back. It was then I noticed some cracks forming after it did that. I began to panic once more before Aeroza simply shook his head, and glared at the beast.

He charged quickly at the creature and he also leapt onto its back before it could recover. Aeroza then made deep slash-like gashes on its left shoulder-blade, making it howl in agony and pain with it began to spin in circles trying to get him off. He kept hacking and slashing the creature all around it for like four minutes before the creature suddenly grabbed him, and tossed him towards me at the shield, cracking it even more. I thought it was done as Aeroza began to get up, but it wasn't. It charged again, shattering the shield spell, and then did a turn around grabbing Aeroza by the neck. It picked him up undertaker style. Yes I did watch wrestling before, and I saw this thing was recreating the undertaker's choke-slam move, but with actual power to it as it then slammed him on the ground, causing cracks to appear. It begins to lick its chops and it turned to me, making me shiver, but I knew I had to do something once it looked back to him.

I just didn't know what I was supposed to do at all, until I heard a voice in my head. It sounded feminine. " _Do you wish to aid the one protecting you?_ " I was startled, and then looked around, the voice chuckled softly at my way to search for it, and just responds with kindness in her mature tone, " _You can't see me dear one, I am in your mind at the moment_ _._ " The creature began to open its mouth and a glow began to emit from within it, as the voice responded not noticing my look of worry and fear at Aeroza, as well as concern for the man, " _Like I said before Dear one, do you wish to aid him, decide before fate has sealed him._ " I Gulped, but then got a determined look on my face as I said it as well mixed with being brave, "I need to help him, whoever this is, please help me!" I shouted the last bit of what I spoken to whoever was talking to me in my head out loud. I suddenly felt something warm, like a hug or something like that around me as the voice said, like a small whisper into my ear, " _Then feel with all your heart Jade Chan, feel the hidden power inside of you, and call me out!_ "

I didn't know what I was doing at the time, but I just followed my instincts and looked even deeper than before inside of myself, feeling something clicking inside me now, and opened up with overwhelming power threw my entire body. I was surprised at what I said, but I didn't know I was saying it. it was like a phrase like I was meant to say these words, but it felt like it wasn't me saying those words that were coming out of my mouth; as well as my body, with my right hand extended outwards, " ** _From my inner heart I call to you, of both light and darkness…. SHANDRA!_** " Time seemed to stand still suddenly, as I felt then both a warm as well as cold energy surrounding not only me, but mainly my outreached hand, forming something I wasn't understanding. Then I got blinded by the very energy itself, as I thought I heard Aeroza said in disbelieve, "she did it."

The energy faded then as I blinked a couple of times. I then noticed to my surprise I was wielding a blade of some kind. I truly noticed that it was like a samurai sword in shape and design, but it had strange writing around the hilt of the blade. It had a keychain as well at the end of the hilt that looked like a talisman with my name written in Japanese on both sides, but in both black, and white on each side of it. The blade itself gave both a warm feeling like I had before, and that very cold feeling that wasn't dreadful, but was truly pleasant; like cooling off in a shade of a tree. The blade itself was made of some kind of metallic alloy I didn't know what, but it seemed it be sharp slightly. But the most interesting thing of the weapon I was holding as I observed it, is that it had a small but glowing blue sphere wear the blade itself meats the hilt. Then I heard the voice once more, sounding kind-of surprised, " _I-I can't b-believe you managed to summon me on the first try dear one,_ " then I looked at Aeroza as he pushed the creature. Since it was staring at me in shock off to side, harshly making it whine in pain once more, and he then quickly came to me as he placed his hand on my shoulder giving it a small slap with him smiling, as he said to me with a proud tone, which I thought was nice for me a bit, "You did it Jade, You god done did it." I responded looking at him, lowering my new blade I had just summoned, "I did this?!" Aeroza just nodded his head and was about to respond until I felt some kind of pressure forcing me down, as well as him, and we turned to the creature. It was creating some kind of black puddle from its own body, which was dissolving in on itself. Then we heard clapping as it began to form a orb, and then flew into the air as a deeper voice, but raspy which gave me a chill up my spine, said quite clearly, "Well, well, well. Seems my pet project was easily defeated within a weak setting, but I guess being the one who made it, I need to take this more… seriously."

We both looked around as the orb began to give off a black-like mist of sorts, and then quickly make some kind of portal. We stood still as a figure to which would haunt me it for a while at least, made its sudden appearance. It was a pitch-black armored person with a build of being a male, if I had to make a guess. Which he had on his gear a gold and silver skull on each shoulder (his armor reminded me of Arthas in world of Warcraft) with strange runes all around his armor. His helm however was that of a dragon which was looking as if it was snarling with glowing red eyes. The person also had pointed ears as well as the red eyes that misted a bit every time he blinked, or moved them. The helm only covered the top portion of his head, but not the lower, which was steel-like in color. And he was grinning with razor sharp teeth which looked to be stained in blood at the tips, at least from my angle. Finally though, he had a somewhat longer and dark-purple tongue, like that to a snake which showed briefly before going back into his mouth.

I looked at Aeroza as he than narrowed his eyes at the very person that just showed up, and stated clearly to him, slowly putting me behind him in a protective manner, making me wonder as to why that is until what he said stunned me. "Zarlandros, The Vile Creator. I should've known you were behind this small attack within Jade's Inner Heart." The now known Zarlandros, chuckled wickedly at him and then turned his head, noticing I was staring at him with a nervous look at his strange gaze with him also wickedly grinning while he was looking at me, then looked to Aeroza as he was then stating with humor in his voice, "Well, yes that was me. But I was only ordered to send it to see if the power she wields was true enough." He went straight, and then placed his right hand outwards as a mist like object began to form within his hand. Aeroza narrowed his eyes even more if possible at the person, and said with a calm, yet angered tone by his voice to me that is, "Well, you have no business being here at all with her heart, shadowlord, leave and let me as well as her finish her own trial."

The mist began to deflate, but was absorbed back into Zarlandros as he looked shocked, but cleared it quite clearly and he also said in fake pity to both of us, "well, I thought that was going on, so I'm soooo sorry for that." I looked at him angrily as I was about to go around the person I was behind, and he stopped me with a kind, but stern look as he looked back to Zarlandros, clearly not in the mood as well as amused by his words, "just leave shadowlord, or I would have to make you." Zarlandros laughed wickedly at that, and then began to slow it down with a wicked chuckle as he then sent his left hand behind him, in which was making another portal as he began saying before going threw it to us, which got me confused as well as slightly frightened at the same time to what he said, "well, I will go… but not like she isn't going to be one of the targets we be going after. Sooner or later, she will be either one of my experiments or a prize to… let's say someone that wants her power." He chuckled before Aeroza began to sprint to him, the portal vanishing quickly. And he made a small but loud growl to himself, with a look of anger where the person vanished. Then took a deep breath and looked at me with remorse, then quickly smiled at me saying with pride once more though even threw the situation, "well, that was unexpected of you to summon your weapon during that Jade, but I think we can clear two trails already off the list."

He walked to me now as he then calmly lead me to the middle of the platform, and then all of a sudden, it began to rise, causing myself to jump a tad, and him chuckling as it began to rise up higher and higher until it connected to another platform, but it was a room this time. But during that time I began to silently think to myself clearly about what the person we encountered said to both of us, _what did Zarlandros meant about someone wanting me for just my… power. It's not like I have any… Right?_ " _I have to agree with you on that dear one._ " I didn't jump like last time when I heard her voice, but I was still surprised to hear her, and she just gently chuckled. Then she said with humor, _" You going to have to get used to my voice dear Jade, were partners now. And I will protect you no matter the cost._" I thought some more to her I guess in a question, _wait you can hear what I'm thinking?_ I kind of felt like she nodded a yes to me with another gentle chuckle, even though I don't think that was possible to feel a nod in the first place. She responded to me to which I thought was a mentally raised eyebrow, " _well, we're both connected to the heart, mind, and soul Jade. So yes I can hear your own thoughts. Just not all of them; just the ones your let me hear though. But least you understand that I can talk to you either this way, or threw meditation. Maybe in your dreams I think. Until you get your powers up or more that is._ " I was about to respond to her right back about that, until Aeroza said quite clearly to me, but loud enough to get me to focus back to him, "Well Jade, we're here."

I looked at him with confusion before I then began to notice the entire chamber we're both in. "Wow…" I said in awe, to mainly myself though as I looked at the entire room over. The room itself was clearly big. But it was like a ball room for size, but it was mainly all white everywhere, but the floor which showed strange symbols as well as runes on the tiles. And in the center of it all, a strange looking booth of some kind, but not a telephone booth, like a small chamber and around it, five pillars. Each glowing randomly with different colors every twelve seconds or so. Then I looked back up and I also gasped as I saw the ceiling changed to that of a starry-night sky, like I was somehow in space and the walls then changed to that as well. The pillars gave off an ethereal glow though afterwards and they still kept changing random colors still.

Aeroza chuckled at my wonderment as he now made me look at him, getting ready to ask a million questions going on threw my head, and I noticed the female voice, who I believe to be my weapon chuckled at my wonderment of this chamber. Before we did anything, he said to me with a grin stating he was amused as well, "well, at least you like the place." Then he looks slightly grim as well as guilty all of sudden, which I noticed. He then looked at the center stating clearly to me with remorse, "well, since you managed to pass the last two trials, all that's left now is to make you half-human or what-ever that chamber decides." That got me out of my wonderment real quick, and replaced it with fear, and yet I felt like I somehow knew it was too soon to do this. He saw this and then turned with also placing both hands on my own shoulders, looking right at me with a gentle smile, "Jade it was bound to happen, later or sooner of course. But I think you should know at least what this chamber is called." I just looked at him and he sadly sighed at me, yet a sad chuckle came from him as he then continued, knowing I was clearly paying attention this time, "this Jade," he stood up and waved in a circle as he then looked at me once more as he finished, "is the Chamber of Destiny and Fate. This is where anyone with let's say... royal decent is sent to; to decide on the species they are going to be. It's in everyone's heart of course, but more so in those… related to me or my kin."

I looked at him in shock at the small revelation of what he said about me being related to him or someone he is related to. Aeroza than began walking to the chamber, and motioned me to follow, I shook my head no and he then sighed. My weapon now suddenly spoke to me in my head once more, trying to calm me down, but gently, _" Jade, he's only trying to help you, and mainly make sure you don't end up becoming something that I think would hurt you or something like that. I think that is why he told you this I think dear._" I took a deep breath and responded back to her with worry though, _but I just feel like I don't want to become something else entirely…._ I paused for a second and then asked her, _what's your name again btw?_ " _It's the name you called when you summoned me dear one, but I'll remind you. It's Shandra. And I'm the mistress of both light and hope, and darkness and chaos._ " I kind of looked astonished at that as Shandra gently chuckled at me with what I felt like a small smirk mixed with a real smile, _" Although I'm kind of a prankster at heart... So to speak. But I think you need to go to him, like he said before, he is going to help ya. But I'm going to vanish until you call me once more, but we can still talk threw thought though._" I was about to ask in thought what she meant until my weapon, Shandra, vanished into floating particles and then was gone. I stared at my hand as I heard her gently chuckled at what happened as Shandra then said gently to me, " _I'll explain later, just get to it dear Jade._ "

I gulped and then I moved at my own pace to where Aeroza was waiting for me. He gave me a look that he knew I was scared on doing this, and then lead me to the middle of the chamber as he then told me gently to reassure as well as also kindly as well, "Jade, this chamber isn't going to kill you or cause pain. Just change you or give you anything you might need as well as the species that will be given to you. I will be right outside, helping this chamber out. And before you ask me once more, it's called the Sentient Change Chamber." Before I could say anything the chamber began to close in a swift motion when he stepped out of my sight, then shouted to me calmly, since I was scared still, "Easy Jade, I'm right outside. Just let the changes happens but if you want the chamber to knock you out, then tell it to, otherwise it will let you witness yourself transforming you, to a new you so to speak." I kind of not wanted to notice anything happen to me in front of my eyes and stated quite clearly, even though I was scared still as to what I would look like after the change, even though I was I could've not had to go through this in the first place, "Umm, Chamber. Please just knock me out, I'm kinda freaking out about this. So if… you… can please… knoc-" I noticed I was getting very tired all of a sudden and I couldn't fight the urge to sleep, so I had no choice, and I blacked out instantly.

 ** _Aeroza POV:_**

"Finally." I said to myself in a calm tone. I began to walk around the pillars as I tapped each one when I went around them. Clearly thinking to myself, _well, the chamber added many sentient species to my gene pool when I went through this, and I survived that at least. But I wonder what it might suggest for young Jade here. Like I told her, I'll help her through this. She is my daughter in the first place, and she comes before me after all._ I heard a chuckle, or what a group of chuckles in my head as I groaned to myself slightly as I thought to my other spirits within my head, _Ragnorok, guys, come-on, she needs support right now, I know this is all sudden for her, but she needs me._ They stopped laughing at that, but my main weapon responded with a roar of laughter and stated quite clearly in a young man's voice, _" well old friend, she is kind of like you were when you went through this._" The others agreed with him as I groaned again but with annoyance as they chuckled with this bit I did. I sighed as I then looked at a monitor that showed Jade, and she was in the middle. On the sides of the screen were her power stats on the left, and also what species was going to be added to her on the right. But none were showing just yet though as I said to myself out loud, "well, least the chamber can let me help her out. Unlike you did before rags." I heard him scoff at me and I smirked to myself then with myself focusing mostly on the screen, since it was the size of a 50inch TV monitor.

Then the monitor beeped suddenly in a loud yet low tone, and then began to show her powers as well as to what sudden species being added, including to my surprise the powers she obtained or encountered which worried me a bit, but was relieve from what it read that it won't affect her personality like it did before. Then it was adding gene pools from other worlds into her blood which worried me what I was reading, Cybertronion DNA from a prime named Solus, regen and reformation of Majin DNA, Saiyan DNA to increase her healing and power. And more was being added, but at least it wasn't affecting her appearance when I saw a slight change though. From what I was witnessing, she was looking like her old Shadowkhan Queen form, but least she had her eyes the same color, but slanted like a dragon. And she also had a blue furred monkey tail going back and forth, and it was being neutralized from the full moon effect. Which I sighed with relief. But I noticed her feet became like a velociraptor, and that got me kind of worried as more physical changes became known.

The DNA that was being used for that, was the one DNA strands from the genetic weapon: Indominus Rex, which made her skin more reptile-like but smooth as well like her normal skin; her skin would feel like that to a snakes, but mostly look like normal human skin, but added to the no shedding which I was also relieving at that. I was pretty sure she didn't want that to her new change. Her skin was now showing it was a light blue though unlike her original one to when she became that queen. Her hair though began to have a couple of high-lights starting to form in it; one was silver and gold on her left side, and the other red and blue on her right, with them both being mixed. She also stated to develop as well as show, two fangs that showing on the top part of her mouth, but wasn't digging into her skin. Finally I noticed she gain two hearts like the one species, and her blood changed from normal red color to purple mixed with blue energon, with gold, silver, and red sparkles to which I think is her human blood still remaining. Since the change made her a techno-organic, sort-of likes Cell. Good thing I made him and a few others in that world an offer they couldn't refuse to me. After they've died of course.

I then noticed the chamber was making her stronger, and I also noticed it was going to enhance her so to speak, so I decided to turn away for a moment, the monitor said it would be finishing up in 15 minutes upon me moving away. I decided to conjure up some food, since I felt like eating right now, and then began to chow down as I began to wait near the chamber, to finish. _Just hope she likes the change though, but I'll help her still. And explain like I said, but not all of it. She needs to be told when we are fully in contact though. I might send one of her sisters to aid her… but which ones._ I thought to myself, as I began waiting to let the chamber finish. I knew it is possible with my untold power I could stop her changes as well as not eat as currently my mental self is in her mind or inner heart still, but I knew form the brief visions she must have this happen to her, otherwise I would of not let her go through with this at all.

 ** _15 minutes later… Jades POV:_**

I began to groan from what I thought I felt like being 3 hours under, from whatever the chamber did to me by putting me to sleep. I noticed barely that I was floating inside the chamber, but I got shocked slightly after I heard a loud beep and then something else saying something outside, like transformation complete, then I began to think quickly, but in fear, _t-transformation? He didn't s-say anything about that!_ I then began to quickly notice that I couldn't move my head at all even if I wanted to, but the chamber then after I was fully awake, began to lower me down gently. After I touched down gently on my feet, I noticed they felt weird somewhat, but I kinda didn't want to look in a mirror or anything at the moment. Then the door outside began to open slowly to let me out, and Aeroza had a hand out for me to take instantly once it was fully opened.

I knew I should trust him, but like I thought before, he didn't warn me about that bit from this thing I was in. He noticed and gently just smiled as he kindly grabbed my hand, carefully pulling me out without any time to adjust. I stumbled briefly and noticed that I was making a click-clack sound from both of my feet, which still felt strange, and I noticed I had an itch that I need to take care of, but it was on my butt for some reason, mainly around my tailbone. I tried to move my head, but I still couldn't do it, and I began to panic which he quickly took noticed. Aeroza then calmly tried to say to me, even though I began to half-listen to him as I was slowly starting to begin to get panicked, "Jade, you need to calm down right now dear, I'll explain quickly why you feel strange in a bit, but I'll start the head part." He used his left hand and made me turned to him, but then I noticed I was slightly taller, and I was also able to reach up to half his height. He once again gently smiled at me and then calmly stated with kindness in his tone, which relieved me, but not by much, "I placed a spell on you before you entered the chamber, which is sort-of tradition that you can't see yourself without looking fully in the mirror, which is why you can't move your head at all, but you other body parts." I looked at him with wide eyes and asked him loudly, which he flinched slightly from me shouting in his ears, "Why did you place a spell on me? I know it seems like tradition to you, but I'm kinda beginning to freak-out right now!" I also stated at the end.

He sighed, and then turned away from me, then looked back and snapped his fingers. I heard a poof behind me and then a metallic clang. He looked closely at me without moving and then smiled to me a little, stating what he did, "Well, the spell could only be broken if you look at yourself in a mirror," he motioned behind me and I then slowly began to turn, but he stopped me, with both hands on my shoulders, looking closely at me with a kind but in-order to understand look, "now, when you see yourself, just don't give into a panic attack alright?" he tilts his head slightly I did earlier to him when he finished and I would of nodded, but winced since the spell he placed made it so it was kinda painful to me. Aeroza then noticed and without any word from that, turned me around quickly to the mirror he conjured up out of nothing, and I was truly shocked.

I still kinda look like me, but I noticed that I had four different kinds of highlights in my, inward relief, the same ivory-black hair. Though I saw that my skin was blue like I was before, as the Queen of the Shadowkhan. But my eyes were the same emerald color as well to my other relief, but slanted like a dragons, and I also had upper fangs. I looked more as I then noticed my feet weren't really human feet anymore as they were now like dragon feet, mixed with a particular dinosaur I thought I remember seeing at the museum a couple of times from my uncle's trips to it. I also began to notice the reason why I was having an itch behind me: I had a blue monkey tail! And to top it off I looked older, but more developed slightly as I also noticed I gotten a slight muscle boost from me doing some small flexing without knowing I did so, since I felt sore at the moment as well, like I did a marathon or two yet still felt fine. And to top it off my clothes seem somewhat tight on me right now, and my chest was making it kinda hard, yet not hard to breathe since I somehow gained slight curves as well as a more then average chest I guess. I finally took noticed that Aeroza was off to the side just waiting for me to noticed that he wasn't behind me anymore and letting me check myself out.

Aeroza chuckled as I turned to him, about to ask why I look like this, and I noticed that he was actually leaning on nothing but air as he then stated to me with a gentle tone, which I began to notice that's what he was mainly doing when he speaks his mind sometimes, "Well, your…." He waved his left gloved hand back in forth in a sideways motion to me and then lowered it with a smile finishing his statement, "transformation was a success... I think you can put it like that." I raised an eyebrow at him as I then crossed my arms under my chest, looking at him with a confused yet a grimace on my face, asking him with a stutter briefly, but not too much, "W-why I had to change so much though. I thought I was just supposed to be half-human of some kind." I looked up a bit to continue more of what I thought I was going to be, "maybe a demon of some kind I guess." I looked back to him as I noticed a small shocked look on his face, which he quickly shook off, and then came walking to me in careful strides, stopped and turned as he conjured a table with two chairs, and he simply motions for me to sit. I complied, but I had to move this crazy moving tail out of the way to which he gently chuckled at my slight problem with it. Aeroza looked closely at me, and I began to wonder why he was doing that after sitting down as he then muttered quietly to himself, but I could somehow hear him, "Well, seems she gained at least a C-Cup or D-Cup in bra size…." I had a small blush on my face once he looked again and noticed. "Not to offend you thinking I'm a pervert or anything Jade, just that you might noticed you indeed look older," he did another swaying motion with his left hand once more before continuing, "but in reality, you the same age as you are, just developed." I raised an eyebrow at him at his words, looking at him like I didn't believe that, and he just grinned in response with him clearly stating then with normalcy slightly, which I kinda expected," Well, it's from the other," and with this he gestured at me, then at the machine and did a shrug finishing, "D.N.A from other types added to you threw the Chamber."

I looked at him weirdly once again at that, to what he mentioned. I noticed my new tail began to tap against my head now and I turned and suddenly grabbed it, but hard. I quickly afterwards begin to cringe in pain and I found out I suddenly couldn't move at all. He immediately got out of his seat, and went to me. Forcing me to release my hands and then the pain was gone in an instant. I looked at him with teared eyes as he stated softly to me then, looking right at me in my eyes, "Jade, next time don't grab your tail very hard. As you need to be trained in order to no-longer have any pain from it." He then looked up and then leaned his head a little to the side with him still looking at me continuing, as if I didn't think clearly about what I did, "that would be the Saiyian part, from your tail Jade." With still tearing eyes I looked at him confused, seems I'm getting more confused than ever when I'm in his presence, asking with a whimper in my voice slightly, "Saiyan? What's that?" When I was asking that, he returned to his seat and calmly said to me, still looking right at me still, "It is a warrior-alien biased race that can transform into a 50-60 foot tall gorilla-like ape with either full control, or out of control power when they stare at a full moon." He noticed my face then as it not only showed I feared that, he also saw I panicked as well. But I still had tears still running down my face, and he quickly placed both hands up as well as quickly stating to me, "not to worry though, the Chamber neutralized that part from the tail and your blood. So no ape form for you Jade," he then paused and then placed a couple fingers to his chin with him lightly tapping it, then looked up stating, "well, at least you get the benefit of the other abilities the race has, as well as the other races added to your D.N.A. ." I was about to open my mouth to ask him that, since I'm no longer crying now from minor pain from my tail and he then interrupts me with a raised hand as he now said, "when you are awake, you will probably be getting a book biased off the races and creatures you obtained. And also," he stood up now as he then began walking away from me, and then turned his head to motion me to come with. I quickly did with surprising speed, and he noticed, but continued anyways,"it might help you understand your new form better, but also you might experience some new things when you do get into your late teens though biased of the Saiyan blood. And before you ask, the book will list complete details off all the races, including the biology."

We were still walking forwards, and I noticed everything changed now while I wasn't paying attention. We were currently walking through a hallway, with the same scheme as the previous room. Then I noticed a door with a small chamber, a small room I bet. He noticed me looking at the door and sighed, and then looked at me once more with a slight grin, "well, this is where we part ways for now, but before I do, let me just-" I interrupt him asking loudly, but not loud enough like a banshee, "what do you mean parting ways for now?" Aeroza had a look in his eyes with mirth briefly, and continued as if I didn't interrupt him at all, "well, let me tell you that I will also be leaving something behind as well as the book, to help you understand more. And your Keybakto will help you out as well." I noticed at the corner of my right eye since I'm facing him near the door that it began to softly glow, and then heard a clicking sound as if, it was being unlocked. He continued speaking to me, "also you will be noticed only by your family members, but to everyone else, not including your enemies, that once you wake up, they will noticed your new form. You can explain it to them," he looked up for a moment, then back to me with a slight grin with his eyes holding even more with mirth, "I bet you uncle will understand it, but not your uncle Jackie Chan when you talk to them first."

I snorted at that as all the times Uncle Jackie told me to stay away, I ended up still joining him on his missions as well as adventures. I just nodded my head in agreement with him on that as Aeroza then actually smiles at me as he also now pulls an envelope out of nowhere with my name on it, and he placed it gently into my hands. I looked at him and I then questioned, waving it slightly in front of me, "what's this for?" He just placed his right hand on my left shoulder as he then softly stated to me, "That will explain why you had to go through this, and everything else. Just open it when you wake up, which I think will be around three in the morning." I gave a look stating you got to be kidding me, and he just chuckles at me as he then points with his hand he removed from my shoulder to the door, which was slowly opening, and suddenly some kind of wind began to pick up out of nowhere, going into the door. I looked at him as he said with some final words, "This is only the beginning of you journey Jade, just have fun a bit, and we will meet soon, just also before you get sent back, I'm sending someone to you, later on in the day." I was about to respond, but before did, he just shoves me and shouting out through the door. And then everything went black.

 ** _Jade's POV, Uncle's Rare Finds extra bedroom. San Francisco_** ** _, CA:_**

I woke up in my bed, and noticed it was slightly weighed down because my new body I have to guess and I got up as I still can't believe I looked different now. But then I remembered what Aeroza said as I got kinda nervous, since I noticed when I looked at my alarm clock, which read nine in the morning instead of #am like he stated. I sighed in relief at this since he joked on the 3am part, but I knew that Toru, Uncle, and my Uncle Jackie might be up, eating, and getting around about this time. I noticed now that my pajamas had tears and was suddenly tight on my new form. So I decided to get around, but before I did two objects appeared on my bed from out of nowhere. One was a strange looking book like he said I was going to get, and the other was a box with an envelope as well as a note next to it. I decided to look at the note first and read it to myself. I noticed it was the very same one he handed to me, so that's why I didn't wake up with it in my hands.

 ** _Dear jade,_**

 ** _The box contains an orb that will, when placed on your clothes as well as your outfits you want to wear, to fit you snuggly, and also some comfort. On any outfit you can possibly think of as yours that is if that helps more to know. I had to also use one of these when I was about your age when I had to go through my growth spurts._**

 ** _Now before you head downstairs, I placed a time spell on your world. Once you step out your door, time will resume. And judging by the face you might be making right now, it's in confusion mixed with surprise. I wanted you to have time also reading the envelope and a little bit of the book, which I bet you will save for later, but my advice, read chapter two, page 4 in the book before you head out. It will tell you the exercise on your tail, and making it so it won't feel any pain, and controlling it to be like an extra hand. But knowing you, you might wait till tonight to try it out. Also in the box is a device that will make any outfit you wear, indestructible. Because of the other races in your genes now, you might be nude if you fight from said abilities._**

I blushed on that as I really didn't want to be nude anytime in public, that is if I can't help it at all, and then I continue to finish reading.

 ** _And one more device I might mention that is in the box is an Infinity Chest, it's like a modified version of an Ender Man Chest from Minecraft, which is a real world by the way Jade. And yes I also know you sometimes play it on your free time by yourself. It can hold up to as many items as you want, and it can shrink down to the size of a small box that can fit easily into your hand. You see, once you activate it with you name, it will be linked to you permanently, and if you lose it, it will just appear in your pocket. My advice, since I felt something is wrong with your world's keyhole, is to place all your items into the chest before you leave your room. Also it will also store anything you think, but I also advise not to think while conversing with Shandra. Might make things glitch._**

I gulped at that, not the most amazing chest I was getting, but to what he mentioned, my worlds keyhole, _I don't know what that means, but I guess I need to be ready I guess, when what comes down around me._ " _Yes dear one, it's better to be prepared then to not be prepared at all._ " I jumped unexpectantly to her speaking in my head once again, thinking she was also a dream yet not. My weapon chuckled inside my head now as I knew she might be grinning at seeing as she made me jump, I looked at the mirror that was on my dresser, and made a playful glare at myself and she just giggled once more before saying anything to me then, " _sorry, but I couldn't help myself making you jump, but I can help you understand what a keyhole to a world is a bit, at least from what I know about it if you want._ " I just nodded my head with her now humming as well in my head, and then Shandra said as a way to explain it to me, " _from what I sensed Jade, is that there is three keyholes within you own world, one I believe exists where we're located. The other two are in different zones, I think you already been to one of them before._ " I looked at myself in confusion, and then thought to her in a question, _what does that mean Shandra? I don't think I have been to any place that might have one of the keyholes your mentioning?_ She sigh at my question to her, and I could of sworn I felt her sweat drop as well as when I asked that, as she then stated to me then, _" you have Jade, it's within the Demon Netherworld._" I gulped as I was in minor shock that the place I been to before thanks to my uncle's misfired chi spell, sent me. Of course I escaped the place, but I wonder how one of the keyholes was located there. I then thought to Shandra, _well, I'm kinda surprised that place has one of those…_ I scrunched up my face a tiny bit then thought to her, kinda annoyed, _you still haven't even told me what these keyholes even do Shandra._ I felt her sweat drop again as she agreed with me, " _right Jade._ " She then did a brief attention-like cough, and then explained it a bit more, " _basically, the Keyhole or keyholes are the gateway to the world's heart. If any one of them falls, the tainted darkness can easily get through, and either capture, destroy, or devour part of the world they are attacking._ " I stood up as looked to her form my reflection, in small fear and panic, and then I felt the same cold, but warm energy envelope me once more as Shandra calmly begin to say to me, " _nothing is going to happen Jade, I'll be here with you all the way, and I bet that Aeroza has a plan about this as well. In fact we didn't even open that other envelope yet._ "

I looked at the envelope and then thought to her, as well as to reassure myself, _I guess I can open it now, right? I mean he did write in that note we have plenty of time before leaving this room._ I felt her somehow nodding a yes to me, so I grabbed the envelope, and then sat back on my bed. I began to open it, and I was kind of curious of what he wrote in this one. I began to read it once the letter was fully out, to me.

 ** _Jade,_**

 ** _I didn't want to say anything, but while you were in the chamber, I decided to come out with why we were related before I meet you in real life, well here goes… I'm your Father._**

I had my eyes wide open from those words and shouted to myself, "WHAT!" " _Well, that explains a lot dear one. He did mention before within your heart that you, and him were related. I just didn't expect to be like that._ " I just dumbly nodded my head as I begin reading the letter some more, since I noticed there where quite a few papers that was in there.

 ** _I had a feeling you might have shouted out something in disbelieve, so I'll tell you how we're related to those terms:_**

 ** _I met an ancestor during an unknown battle location, the Bermuda triangle, and yes there is something there to behold. An island Jade, which consists of many wonderful, but dangerous things. In fact you grandmother lived there. And the reason I was attracted to her is because of what I'm about to reveal to you right now as well: she was a soul re-incarnation of my one true-soul, Lucania. I will explain more of why that is when we meet. But anyways, she was just like her, and instantly I felt a connection, and the same was told as well to her. Your ancestor's name was called Malinda, as she was considered mixed breed between a human and a Shadowkhan, and yes they did co-exist back then, but only on the isle._**

 ** _Anyways, she and I fought for at least three weeks against a demonic legion that was trying to invade your world, thanks to one of the shadowlords that is. And you are not going to believe what that demon horde was: The Burning Legion. That's right, the one based of that blizzard game you saw on YouTube, and sometimes played: World of Warcraft. And before you ask, yes, that world does exist. We finally made it to the top of a demonic temple, and defeated together, the Demon Lord Kalus. And just not to describe the battle, it was messy, and very dangerous. As he was about to die, that shadowlord, the very one that summoned them here, captured him in a ball-like sphere of darkness and fel-energy, and then said to us with a warning. "_** ** _This isn't the end of this demon, also Aeonmaster, I will come one day, and bring the darkness to this part of the world. And only this part. So Farwell fools!"_** ** _He escaped before we could at least kill him._**

 ** _But eventually, time passed, and then I met your mother, the descendent of my friend during that battle as well as former lover, as she decided to be that, friends to my disappointment. I found out she was married to your step-father, from the Chan clan. And I noticed he was infertile; someone that can't produce enough to make kids, Jade. They desperately wanted a child, and they didn't care about the sex of it, so I arrived as she recognized my name once I mentioned it to her, and then she explained to her husband about me, and was he shocked._**

 ** _So one thing lead to another, and I gave them a deal: allow me to father her a child, and let her husband blood-adopt the child as well, to which I helped out when it was just us three only knowing the ritual to do so. So they agreed and boom, you were born my dear Jade Chan. I also told them you might develop powers later on in your life, and yes Jade, they knew of your adventures in the future, since I showed them. They were both shocked of course, but accepted it since I told them this was what to be expected. So they had to fake on things when you explained you're so called "Made-up" adventures you told them anytime you have returned home._**

 ** _Also Jade, you might be seeing more siblings sooner than you think. I'm sending two of them, one is your sister, biologically, named Sakura Haruno, and yes that very same one from Naruto Anime you tend to watch. Her world was an alternate version though, to which is many alternate -like worlds in the same one to which she also truly existed as my daughter, but she would explain why she didn't just decide to return to it to you eventually. The other is my Adopted daughter, which she would either introduce to you, or Sakura will. Also, you see, I sensed the keyhole to the part of the world you were born into was off. So I'll be coming as fast as I can. So to also add to the note of relations, you have 24 others Jade._**

I was gob smacked at how many he listed, as well as my parents knowing not only him, but what he done to see the future for them on me. But I think most of them were the adopted ones. But like he wrote, he will explain it all to me. So I continued reading the final parts of the letter.

 ** _Now I will also have something to tell you Jade, the book you have is no ordinary book, it will detail all the races you are related to, and detail them fully to you so you know what to expect. So currently it is about the Saiyan race. But in the book is a piece of un-destroyable paper that is bonded to you as well. It will list all the races you have. And also I added something extra to the book, it will also detail other races you might encounter, and if needed to, will make you learn their language instantly. It might feel like a sharp pain on the back of the skull for at least 7 seconds, but it will be worth it Jade. So basically this book will give you knowledge about anything you might want to know, with reason of course. It will also be a journal, spell book, abilities, and others based of the races you obtained, or gained Jade. And that I will not tell you how._**

 ** _Also to let you know Jade, you can show the book to your family, and also these papers. Just to help you out on explaining why you look different._**

 ** _I just hope you not mad at me Jade of not explaining it then and there that I'm you dad. You see, family is important to me, even if they're not related to me at all. I even consider my allies, my friends, and even my rival's family. And if you wonder what happens if any of them get injured or worse, I tend to go "full out" on my own power. But I send myself and the victim... I mean enemy into other plains of existence, which has no life at all, except me, and the enemy. Of course they somehow go full out as well, and I let my family watch me fight, to know not only I'm defending them, I'm defending them because I love them as a father, friend, or rival. Even a brother to them. So let's just say that at 100% of my powers, since its god-like, could destroy 5-7 worlds in a single wave of my hand._**

I said to myself then with brief wide eyes, "He's kidding, right, there is no way that he could have that kind of power." " _Well Jade, he did say his age somewhat to us._ " I just nodded as I then finished reading the letter to the end.

 ** _Well Jade, this will be all I can write for now. Also, just don't complain about Sakura's forehead though, she was picked on by it when she was little. And the your other sister, is all green, even her eyes and hair Jade, and she even wields a gem-like Keybakto. So look out for her; Sakura, has true pink hair. And also know that I will see you soon as can be._**

 ** _With Fatherly love, Aeroza_**

I had my eyebrow raised at what my adopted sister might look like as well as Sakura's true hair color. They should be easy to spot I guess. I decided to place all the papers on the bed, and then decided to test out that orb. As is turned out it did work, it scanned me first of all, and then scanned my clothes lastly as it adjusted them to my size. I also opened the book, towhich looked like it had runes and stuff all around it. I turned to that page that the note mentioned to me, and it looks kind of hard, yet easy to do. Then I began to think about earlier on what he meant; about later on from this race and the book automatically showed me the results. I began to blush red in the face very badly, and Shandra began laughing at my predicament, but kindly to me. So I'm not going to explain what it read at all, let's just say, that I'm not interested on doing that... yet.

I then did as the note said to the chest now, and it worked. I then thought to it I guess on placing everyone's belongings into my chest. And then I heard a whoosh-like sound, and I turned as noticed all my clothes, and even my belongings vanished into nothing. So I raised an eyebrow as I then looked inside, and noticed that it was all inside the chest. It looked huge inside, like an endless void to just fill with anything you could think of.

So I put on my usual, but modified of course, outfit on. And it fit like it did before I changed, well within my heart I suppose. Then I decided to place my book so I can look at it later, into my chest as well. I then said my name as it suddenly shrunk enough to fit into my pocket as well as into my hand. After placing it into my pocket I began to head outside, but I hesitated on the door-knob. _What if they don't like my new form at all, it's still me, just changed a bit._ I sighed to myself and then Shandra wrapped me up in her energy once more as she calmly stated to me like a mother with total acceptance, " _They will not disown you or anything like that Jade, you know what they're like, and I do to, since your memories were transferred to me,_ " I raised an eyebrow at that, but I was less nervous than before, then she added to that, which felt like a wicked grin, " _and I also got to say, you go girl._ " I sweat dropped at that comment, then took a deep breath in, and out. Then I opened the door as I suddenly felt a wave of energy pass through not only me, but my entire room. Then I knew the spell wore off instantly like he wrote. Then I took a quick sniff quickly, since I was getting around I noticed I had a good sense of smell now, and smelled spiced eggs and bacon.

I practically felt like I flew downstairs and then sat at the table as no-one noticed me yet since they were busy at the moment. I still had the papers with me, but I placed them in my hand. And I'm kind of surprised they didn't go anywhere since I moved like that. Uncle Jackie was reading his only newspaper he likes to read during breakfast, which is if he gets the time to do so. Uncle was deep into an old book, which said the words, "Artifacts and knowing what they are". Also the food was in the middle of the table. I was somewhat drooling slightly; since it was more then we normally ate. I also noticed Toru already had a cup of coffee as well as a plate of eggs and bacon on the table near him. He was about take a sip of his coffee, until Toru looked up and saw me. He froze, then I did a sheepish grin and I made a silence shushing motion as well as at the same time, head-pointed to Uncle and Jackie as I quickly mouthed to him wait and I'll explain please. He just slowly nodded, and began to normally eat with his eyes on me. It got me to squirm a tiny bit and he did a soft gaze as he now began to eat normally, looking away from me.

Uncle placed the book down and was about to talk to Uncle Jackie about who knows what, and quickly froze as he saw me. I looked at him, and he looked right back at me with wide eyes, then eventually shout out loud enough to knock Uncle Jackie off the chair, "HACHA!" Uncle Jackie was going to ask Uncle what was wrong until he pointed at me and he too froze as he saw my new body I guess. He had his mouth open in shock, and eventually asked me nervously, "Jade…" I looked at him and responded with a nervous yes. "What did you do now?" He looked at me sternly, and I began to squirm a tiny bit more, and noticed my tail was hitting my head now, and they saw that and jumped away from me a small fraction. I slowly stood up and raised my hands with the papers in them, and just handed them to Uncle, and began to try as well as calm my tail down, as I was inwardly hurt they did that yet I understood from my skin color. I might look like her again.

Uncle read the letters and then began to grow wide eyed at what he was reading. He then handed it to Uncle Jackie after he was done, and let him read it. And while they were doing that, Toru, being the nice guy he was, helped me swat my tail away from my head as it then automatically wrapped around my waist, snug-like. It looked to me like a blue, furry belt now instead of being a tail like it truly was. I smiled at him in thanks, and he smiled kindly to me back and stood near me in case it does it again.

I looked at Uncle and to Uncle Jackie as he finished reading the letters, and he placed them gently down on the table as he then looked at me in confusion and wonder as he asked, "Is this true Jade? I don't mean to doubt you at all, but it's kind of hard to believe this." I gulped as I now looked him right in the eyes and nodded a single yes to him, and softly said that word as well. He grabbed the chair as picked it back up, and sat it back in place. He then sat down in it, and Uncle finally spoke to me with him now speaking calmly as well as asking me, like something bad was going to happen, "Jade, if letters are true, then you not evil as Queen of Shadowkhan then?" I looked at him with me saying then, "Yes, he said I wouldn't be like that when this happened. But the other things he mentioned were kinda unexpected though." I motioned to my form. He nods with his fingers to his chin in understanding and then sat down. I then explained more things that happened, and it took me almost one full hour to explain it all and as I did, they all had wide eyes, but they also understood what I was telling them, slightly a guess with Toru and Uncle Jackie, but I was surprised Uncle understood it all.

"Jade, Uncle is guessing that Corruptions, you said they were, are bad news yes?" I nodded at Uncle, and then slightly asked in a small voice, since I was getting slightly nervous, "Do you guys still like me?" They looked at me in concern and Jackie asked me kindly while getting up as he was placing a hand on my left shoulder, "Yes Jade, we still love you. Nothing matters on what happened to your body at all." He looked at Uncle as I didn't noticed, but he did as he was about to say something and gave a slight stern but gentle look at him, "right everyone?" He nodded as yes to Uncle Jackie, and Toru smiled gently and nodded a yes to him as well to me.

I sighed with relief then, and I also smiled at them afterwards. I then said to them with gratitude, "thanks guys," but then I began to slightly frown then look at my tail and complained, "But I'm not going to get used to this thing at all any time soon." They all laughed a little at that, and I made a small smile at the joke I made unknowingly. We ate breakfast and they now noticed how much of a change in appetite I did. I ate all the food, except the ones on their plates. Toru was shocked and then said to me with both a question of astonishment and wonder based shock, "Jade, where did you put all that, I normally don't eat that much food in one setting?" I gave him a sheepish grin and placed my hand behind my head and lightly scratching it replying to him, "Well… he did say one of the races has a big appetite, maybe that's why I ate all that food?" Uncle and Uncle Jackie just chuckled at the blush on my face since I was embarrassed.

After we took care of everything, we went upstairs to my room then, and I showed them my chest Aeroza gave to me, and the book once I got it out. They were surprised how much it can show you inside it, and how it shrunk, and the book as well. Then they remembered that the letters said to pack everything, and so we did. We just placed all their objects, even the shops into it, and they still all fit. I shrunk the chest then as well as the book back into it, and placed it in my pocket as we then left out the door. After walking a couple of blocks, we noticed that everyone didn't seem bothered by my looks like Aeroza stated to me, and we just kept going. We eventually came upon the park entrance, and noticed two people waiting there for us, at least from the stares they were giving us suddenly.

The one close by I bet was Sakura; she had spiked bubblegum-pink hair, and was at least 6 foot in height, she looked like she has an average build for her age. She had green eyes and thin lips, with of course her forehead showing slightly. She was wearing a mesh shirt that showed a bit of her cleavage, and over that was an emerald-green vest with silver zippers. She was also wearing pink-jean shorts with golden zippers on that as well. On her vest though showed a strange symbol, which I think was the roman number for number seven. She also had bracers around her wrists that looked they were home-made, and she was wearing biker gloves on both of her hands. She looked like she was Japanese mixed with being American. The other girl on the other hand was all green, literally, and she was wearing a biker's outfit, mixed with a green vest just like the other girl. But she was also wearing a silver-studded leather color on her neck. She also must be my other sister he mentioned. She also seemed to have a golden tattoo of a Chinese dragon on her left arm as she also had a metal gauntlet-like gem on her right hand, and it was a deep emerald green. It looks wicked looking though to me.

The pinked haired girl coughed to get our attention, and pulled a piece of paper out of her left pocket of her jeans and looked at it, then us asking kindly, "You four don't happened to be the Chan family, right?" We all nodded, and then I responded since I kind of figured who they both were, "Your both my sisters, right?" They both turned to look at me, and they both nodded to all of us as the Green one said, in a British accent to us, in a kind question, "Yes, it seems you read our fathers letter I assume?" We nodded once more as they then both turned to look at each other, then around the area a bit before coming to us. Then Sakura pointed to a near-by ally as she said to us in caution, "We need to head over there to talk, I have a feeling we're being watched as we speak." I looked behind us, and noticed someone different than the rest of the people in the area; he was wearing a trench coat that covered his entire body. I was assuming they meant that guy to us. We all nodded once more and we followed them to the ally they mentioned. The same guy tried to follow us, but for some reason he couldn't once we entered the ally. He hit a force-like field that prevented him from entering after us. He gave an inhuman growl, and ran away.

They both, Sakura and the green girl, then lent on against the ally wall which we noticed was very clean for some reason. Sakura then crossed her arms looking at us debating about something, and the green girl looked to be checking the ally mostly then us, as a look out I suppose. She then looked right at me with a kind smile, and then gently stated, after debating for at least a few minutes, "It's nice to finally meat my sister. I'm Sakura Haruno - Vontrillizo and this," she gestured with a thumb with her left hand to us, "Is Emerald Vontrillizo. She was adopted the same day as me, being a home world gem and all." "Hello." Was all the now known Emerald said to us, still looking outwards towards the alleyway? I looked at my adopted sister, and then asked her with a curious question, "I don't mean to ask this, but can you see me for who I really look like right now?" She looked at me kindly, noticing I was still getting used to this new body I was in, and smiled gently in a way of understanding, as she then spoke to not only me, but the rest of us, "Yes, you see we are family, and we can see who we truly look like, even if our father did place a second spell on you, that makes it only your family, and those you trusted enough to see who you truly are, underneath the spell that is."

Uncle Jackie hummed in thought at this, with his hand to his chin, then looked at her and asked, "If the spell only lets us see Jade what she truly looks like, then he must be pretty big in power." Uncle motioned to Uncle Jackie, and he complied, then knocked him on the head with two fingers from his left hand with him stating sternly to him, "Magic from Aeroza is powerful; of course his spell is more than mine. One more thing…" I sweat dropped as within ten minutes, Uncle was giving Jackie a lecture after lecture from what he noticed about my spell, and my body I guess. I walked a bit to Sakura and Emerald, so did Toru. During that time, I began to talk with them, and get to know them a as well, and it turns out we have some dislikes. But mainly we have a lot in things in common. Even Toru asked some simple questions and they truly answered him. I noticed Emerald was a multi-tasker, keeping an eye on the alleyway, and still paying attention to us while we chatted. Also Sakura, asked me how I passed my trials, and I told her the short version, she was kinda surprised by the fact I also wield a Keybakto as her and Emerald does.

It seemed that Uncle and Jackie were done as they now headed over to us, and I asked Emerald since she kept looking at the entrance to the ally, and I decided a nickname for her, "Why do you keep looking at the ally for Emma?" She looked at me then with a slight look of shock, then it was gone in an instant, it seemed I was the only one besides Sakura to notice as she answered me calmly, with her arms crossed even more, "I am making sure that trench coat fellow stays out of this alleyway, and also," she looked at me kinda hard, yet curious, "why Emma instead of my full name Jade?" I just placed my hand behind my head, and grinned slightly as I answered honestly, "Well, it's kinda easier to shorten it, and I just thought of the first nickname I can come up with in my head." She closed her eyes a she sweat dropped, and then gently shook her head with a small smile as she then looked back to the alleyway.

I then noticed something was going on outside of it, so I began to walk to the exit, and saw that the guy was back, but he was pacing back and forth, so I stopped right besides where I think the barrier was, and he looked at me. I noticed it wasn't a regular man at all and I cautiously stepped back a couple of steps and I responded right away to everyone, somehow knowing as well as not at the same time to what it truly was, "That guy is Dusk! Even though I don't know how I knew that!" Right away after I said that, more showed up outside, and was attacking the barrier. Heartless also began to show up as well, more dragon-like types, and began to do the same thing.

Sakura came right to me instantly with speed just like me, and then said cautiously to me, like instructing me a the same time, "we need to get out of the area, now, this city is already compromised." I looked at her as did my other family and Toru as I stated in panic, "What do you mean the city is compromised!?" "No time to explain let's go!" Sakura looked to Emerald, and she simply nodded as she then snapped her fingers from her left hand, and a portal suddenly began to appear, just like that one person did before within my heart, but it felt lighter and welcoming then his, which felt cold and tainted. Sakura looked at all of us, and then shouted since a powerful gust of wind was blowing around us now, since I noticed the spell, which I think they made to keep us safe from the Dusks, was breaking in cracks with each hit, and shouted so we can hear her, "We need to go through and get the others. You're other friends. Emerald!" Sakura turned to look at her sister, and she nodded as she stood in front of us. She then picked us up one by one with un-imaginable strength and simply tossed us into the portal before we could reply to her or complain. Sakura then ran after us, and then the portal vanished, just in time I would imagine as the spell was gone, and they invaded a now vacant alleyway.

 ** _Unknown POV, Alleyway Jade once resided in:_**

I stepped out with the other Heartless and Nobodies, and gave a disappointed huff at the one in the trench coat, I then summoned my scythe and sliced the trench-wearing Nobody in half, and it was back into the Realm of Shadow. I flicked my magenta-pink hair in annoyance, and then smirked with my eyes closed as I said to myself, "Well played you lot, seems being number eleven in a failed group was a bit over the top, but now I have to try and catch you, especially the girl, for his…" I shuddered in response as I finished, "Experiments." I looked at the others that were just dumbly waiting for my orders, and I shouted to all of them, "What are you all standing around for, go, find them now!" They all jumped and immediately took off, without a word of course. I was about to head out away from this failed place, and then I felt pressure, weighing me down to almost touching my knees. I slowly looked behind me and saw one of my other teammates as he was just smirking at me, of course being a former shadowlord and now my comrade and new friend, even though I don't have a heart I believe, finds this rather ironic. He did still wear the same metallic armor as the other lords, (same armor model like with Zarlandros) but he had a helm in the shape of a fox with demonic eyes. Of course his eyes were sky blue mixed with a hint of amber, and slanted like a dragon as well. He was the same height as me, which is 6 foot evenly. Of course his green hair was in a ponytail with a red tip at the end. He was still grinning with two canines up top under his lip at me, then responded in a sing-song voice, "well, someone is going to be in trouble~".

I just playfully scoffed at his reaction to those words, and stood up slowly as I looked at him, crossing my arms and ended-up asking, since the pressure was gone now, "What are you doing here again? I thought I was to do a solo this mission to that failure of a scientist." He gave me a look at that and I quickly raised my hands to defend myself, even though I am right, "Not that I'm complaining, he did fetch me out of the endless void, being bored as hell, and I'm grateful for that... somewhat." I then lowered my hands, and walked away, like three steps from him, and then re-crossed my arms as I then finished talking, "I just wondered why he sent you here Nexaz."

Nexaz just grinned at me some more, and then replied, "I was just happen to be around the neighborhood, and I thought I help you out," he then looked down in a frown, then back at me with a sad-like look, and also stated to me then, "I just want you to not get whipped with that wicked weapon he has again for failing, like last time man." I just nodded, and resisted the urge to flinch at the pain in my back from the whip marks. He noticed but didn't say anything. I was grateful for that, and then sighed as I uncrossed my arms as I said as I was rather grateful, "well, the more the merrier seems to be a better option, with Sakura and Emerald joining them right now, I need you this time," I walked to him, and I then placed a hand on his left shoulder with him now looking at me with a sly grin as I finished, "Brother." He nodded and snapped his fingers from his left hand, and summoned a Corridor of Darkness, and we both then stepped through it.

 ** _Jade's POV, Location: Mexico, Mexico City:_**

Once I stepped through the portal my sister summoned for us, I noticed we were at the heart of Mexico City, since everyone was dressed for some type of celebration at the moment. It was then I remembered that Viper, and El Toro was here. El Toro had a match within the city for the event it was having. And Viper was here to locate a missing jewel of some kind. But last time I chatted with her, she was at the same five star hotel as El Toro.

I looked at my other family members as we noticed Uncle was passed out, and I began to panic as I headed to him. Toru was holding him gently and then I began to freak out and shouted, "What happened to him!" It was then I fell down as I saw him snore, and it seems Sakura and Uncle Jackie did as well. Emerald and Toru just gently chuckled at us as we stood back up. I looked at my elder Sister, since I now knew she is biological, yet adopted as a sister to me. She cracked her neck a bit and then looked at all of us. "We need to head to the El Diablos Inn, that one hotel your friends are staying at." I didn't know where it was, but Emerald, took out a map out of her pocket and pointed North saying it was that way, so we followed her and her map directions for the past twelve minutes, and we arrived. I noticed the hotel looks like a big five star one, but the model looks kinda different. It looked like one of those casino hotels blended in with a theater building like in Australia.

"So they're staying in that building?" I asked Sakura, looking at her while I did. She nodded a yes to me saying with slight wonderment, but looked back to the building, "Yes, but finding them isn't going to be easy." She motioned the entire building in front of us and continued, "This is a former safe house, which probably was transported to my-" She looked at me real quick and then corrected herself, "Our dads world he created." I looked at her in confusion as the rest of us did, except for Emerald. Uncle woke up around seven minutes ago while we were heading this way to the place. He then asked her, "Aeroza you said, made a world yes?" She looked at him and nodded a yes, and emerald responded to the question as well, looking at him in kindness stating, "He did indeed, it sort-of represents his old world, who is now home to Corruptions, Heartless, and the home to the Thirteen Shadowlords."

I noticed I gave a slight shiver which I don't know why I did, but Sakura placed a hand on my shoulder as she smiled at me, but I noticed that in her eyes she was giving me a look of concern. Uncle meanwhile looked at her with understanding and wide eyes as he yelled at us, making me and Uncle Jackie jump, "HACHA, you didn't tell me that those group does exist!" I and everyone else looked at him with wide eyes as she asked him with confusion, "You know of the 13 Shadowlords?" Uncle nodded and spoke confidently then, arms crossed since Toru placed him back down on the ground, "yes, I have a very old book that seems to always be in perfect condition. It tells about who they are, and what they would do if they ever succeeded and everything needs to know about them." But he paused for a moment and then continued with his brows furrowed, "But it only appears when it wants to, and it did show up on bed, next to me before we left, and I think Jade might have it in her chest."

They looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders and replied, "Well, I did tell it to grab everything we owned into it." Sakura just nodded with understanding as she remarked to what I said, "I have one as well as the rest of our family, its sort-of like something only we could use at the time, and continue using." I looked at her with wide eyes and I also had small questions going about, including that in my head. But then before I could ask, the doors to the hotel opened loudly with a bang, since they were metal to begin with. We looked to them why they opened.

It was a Girl, but she looked quite different, and I think she wasn't even human to begin with. She had indigo-short hair with long tipped ears, and human like eyes, but green. And when I mean green, they were glowing threw some bandages over her eyes. She was also wearing leather based armor that showed her figure nicely, but not too much, but it did show her chest somewhat, since she seemed to be the same size as I am. The outfit looked like it was made out of scales, and it was also colored pitch-black like a night with no stars in the sky, and they resembled a rugged warrior as well. They also looked like a mix between that and regular tube-top with rugged jeans. Her feet had combat boots of some-kind; which seemed to be made out of not only leather but silver-like metal. She also seemed to be wearing a half-pendent of the yang symbol of a necklace I used to have. She also appeared to have red-colored skin for a strange reasons, and some of her armor showed her mid-section of her body, and it seemed she was athletic at least, because she had a small six-pack that showed as her outfit didn't cover her stomach area. Also I know why she doesn't seem to be human was the fact she has horns on her head; in a curved shape on her forehead. She even has two, strange looking weapons, that was on her hips. She also appears to have a scowling look at the man, which I believe to be a security guard trying to make her leave. I forgot to mention one detail: she also seemed to have slight-glowing navy blue tattoos on her arms, and some parts of her chest, which also seemed to have at least four slits on each side, the same color as her eyes.

I looked at Sakura as she just placed her left hand on her forehead and she then stated softly to herself, "Wonder what she did this time." I looked at the girl that was pushed by the guard, and she quickly shouted loudly as the door slammed shut on her, "Well, thanks for nothing jerk wad!" She sounded like a young teenager, but with small amount of maturity in her voice, and with a slight echo to it as well. As she dusted herself off with both her hands as if she was covered in dust, she then noticed us and then looked sheepish for some reason as she weakly waved at us and looked right at both Sakura, and then Emerald, "Hey guys…. Um… what's up?"

Sakura looked at the new girl in disappointment like she has done this before, and asked rather calmly, which I shivered a bit from her tone to teen, "What did you do this time Devira?" The girl now known as Devira just gulped and responded rather quickly with anger afterwards in her eyes as she said to us, "I did nothing this time," she pointed with her left thumb at the building as she continued, "They just were angry I was winning again in their casino area." I raised an eyebrow at her as I asked curiously, "If they kicked you out for just that, why you seemed to be angry about that then?" She looked at me in surprise, like I wasn't there at all, then she became shy as she noticed me, as she stated the answer like it was obvious, "Well… I'm just too lucky at all the casino games they had. So I was just going to get going with my riches, and then they just throw me out." Sakura looked at her like she didn't believe her as was Emerald, and Sakura stated with a deadpanned look at Devira, "just admit you were trying to steal again, with that one skinning knife you had." Devria looked sheepish once more then deep breathed in and out as she then looked not at her, but some reason at me as she answered, "alright I admit it was the knife," she took quick notice that Sakura was about to berate her as she quickly held up both her hands, and quickly stated, "Wait, wait, I got a good reason this time." She then began searching her pockets until she got a ah-ha look on her face as she pulled out a piece of paper as she then handed it to Sakura, stating with somewhat ride I guess, "Hinaka is here Sakura, and they were onto me I guess."

I looked back at Sakura, and saw she was in shock, slightly reading the paper as she then turned to look at her from the information, as she said in a low tone; almost a whisper to Devira, "Are you sure?" Devira just nodded and then looked back at me with a sheepish grin, stating to me, "Sorry about that," She extends her left hand to me and then truly introduces herself, "The Names Devira, Demon Hunter for the Illadari Order." I shook hands with her with a slight look of confusion as I asked, "Illadari Order?" She just giggles at my question like she got it all the time as she replies, "Yes, me and Hinaka, the person I just mentioned to her mate," she thumbs to Sakura, who blushes as she finished, "Are sisters, but I'm the youngest actually, and she is the eldest by two years. Especially, since we originally came from Azeroth." I looked to her to in shock as I then asked in wonder, "that world exists like dad said it does?" She just nodded a firm but gentle yes with her head and stated with one word, popping the end letter 'P' while she did so, "Yep."

She looked at all of us and then looked back at Sakura, then at Emerald as she then asked them both, "So this is the Chan family you both were sent to find three hours ago?" Sakura was over from blushing by then and nodded with a sigh, and Emerald actually smirked as she stated to her, "Yes, turns out Sakura, and maps, don't want to make her go where she wants to go. Especially, to an actual place just to find the Chan family." Sakura looked at Emerald in disbelieve as I and the rest of us began to lightly chuckle. And then Sakura coughed as she then stated, getting back to business, "Well, enough of silly, but useless comments. Let's get in there then if my girlfriend is in there." I noticed Emerald looked at Sakura, contemplating on something, but then decided to say nothing.

Then the doors opened rudely once again, tossing a person out who was crying, harshly on the ground, but this new guard was wearing a pitch-black cloak of some kind, and I couldn't make it out, but it spoke in a deep male voice, saying to what appears to be a girl in a light-blue cloak, "You must stay away from this place. The master does not want you kind here, even if we have your siblings in containment. In fact you are one of the worst Sirens that we encountered for at least a long time." The girl seemed to be hurt, and crying in pain as well as in sadness, so I ran up to the guy, and kicked him for no reason at all. He was then sent back inside form my empowered kick quickly, and I heard a crash of some kind. I stopped at what I was doing and was then confused, "Why did I do that?" I stated to myself before shaking my head and went over to the girl and helped her up.

She seemed to be the same age as me, but her skin tone was a lighter shade of blue then mine was, but her hair was even lighter than her skin, but with two darker blue stripes going through it. She had a heart-shaped face as well as magenta colored eyes. Since it was an opened cloak I got a good look at her outfit though, she was wearing regular, but slightly ripped blue jeans, and a magenta t-shirt that showed she was slightly developed a bit like me, but less, and she had an even darker magenta street jacket. She also appeared to be wearing a choker-collar around her neck that had silver studs on it. And she also had biker gloves with silver studs as well. It seemed she was red eyed because of her tears, which were slowly going away as she looked at me in surprise and also giving me a grateful look, "Thank-you. That guy was being mean to me, for the past two hours," she looked down, then after a few moments looked back up with sadness on her face as well as her showing from her eyes as she finished, "I couldn't save them."

I then asked her out of sudden kindness, "Saved who?" I don't know why I was acting like this to this girl, but I just felt like doing it. She sniffled once more, then said sadly to me, hugging herself while doing so, "My two sisters Adagio and Aria. I just couldn't save them at all, ev-even if I could, I'm weaker than them." Then she noticed the others as Sakura came up to me and the un-named girl, and gave her a hankie. The girl silently said thank you to her, and blew softly. She handed it back, but Sakura just briefly said keep it to her. I looked right back at her, and then asked out of curiosity, even though she probably wouldn't answer me anyways, "Why did they want your sisters and not you?" She looked at me carefully but still red-rimmed in the eyes as she answered slightly in sadness, it seems she was judging my question slightly to what I somehow felt coming off of her, "I and my sisters are Sirens, but we were all banished to here from our old world a long time ago. We changed our ways a bit since then, but in order for our powers to keep going, we have to feed of the music we perform in front of people. Their emotions I mean." Uncle had a look of understanding at what she meant as he yelled, which caused all of us to jump a bit, "HACHA! You Siren from legend!" I looked at him in confusion, but then I noticed my Uncle Jackie was gone, as well as Toru. I then asked looking at the others, "Hey, where did Uncle Jackie and Toru go to?"

Uncle apparently didn't noticed, and then mumbled something I couldn't hear this time to himself, and Sakura looked like she was about to panic until Emerald placed a hand on her left shoulder and whispered something into her ear, she just nodded in slight relief and whispered something back, but then afterwards she looked at all of us and shouted out loud, "Let's find them, you need everyone before this part of this world collapses." I looked at her in both in shock as well as confusion as I then shouted, "What do you mean this part, I thought my home was safe!" She looked apologetic to me as she softly said when I glared at her, slightly that is, "well…. Dad somehow sensed this world is going to be cut off a slightly by the darkness. But I don't know how he could be the only one that sensed the darkness doing that though. It never has happened before."

Before I could reply the unknown girl began to panic saying, "T-the D-d-darkne-nesss is here!" I looked at her kindly as well as pity; I kinda felt that she was scared, confused, and above all sad still. I didn't how I could sense her emotions at this moment, so I just went up to her and hugged her, and like I said, I don't know why I'm doing this for her. She seemed slightly surprised at this, but she returned it a bit slightly, and Sakura slightly coughed as we both blushed at each other then. Uncle was giving me a knowing look, but I gave him a confused one right back. Then I noticed Sakura and Emerald was doing the same thing as well as I thought I began to grew a tick mark on my head as I asked calmly, but with slight frustration, "why you guys looking at me like that?"

They all sweat-dropped at me, for saying that to them. Emerald just smirked at all of us. Sakura just waved it off, and then looked at the building, then at the girl. "You said that your sisters are inside that place? She asked the girl, she just nodded real quickly and then looked at me and then back at the building as she softly answered her a yes. I just patted her gently on the back then asked the others as well, "So you think Uncle Jackie and Toru got taken somehow while we were distracted? Cause I think… no feel that I could of sensed it somehow…" I said looking down, unsure of myself. We should of sensed or somehow know if my Uncle Jackie and Toru was taken from us, but surprisingly we didn't. Not even a sound or anything. She Sakura gave me a gentle smile as she continued looking at the building, then said to me kindly, but knowingly, "That would be your Saiyan Instincts at work Jade." I looked to her then in surprise about that, but before she could continue, I noticed the girl next to me was looking at me with curiosity in her eyes, and the red puffiness of her crying was gone but stil showed she muts have been crying a lot for sometime. _She is kinda cute a bit._ I began to think, and I widen my eyes at that as I thought to myself, _why did I just think that?_ I did a small blush, but it wasn't noticeable at all by anyone though. " _Because dear one, I think you might have a crush on her, I used to be the same way on gender relationships like you're doing a bit._ " My Keybakto said to me through my thoughts. I just gave a slight nod inwardly as I didn't have a response to that, and then looked back to the building; I would understand this later, but first thing first. "I'm going in there; I bet that all our friends and both Uncle Jackie and Toru are inside." I said in determination, clinching my right hand slightly.

The girl looked shocked at me when I said that as she began to pull on me once I began to walk to the place, noticing that strange moving word-like runes were floating around it as she stated to me in panic, "Please don't go in there! It's madness inside!" We looked at her, but then continued moving to the building, and they too begin to notice it, and as we were going to the doors. She was hesitant at first, and then decided to quickly join us in what appeared to be a long walk though many doors. I was kinda surprised at the distance. I thought it was closer to us. She looked at us as she then said, slightly nervous, walking right beside me since the others were behind me as well, "This place… It tends to screw you over, and it's one of the many hideouts the people that took my sisters and your family away to." I noticed her even more as we were walking, when she walked she tend to move her hips, well move them slightly, and I shook my head as I told myself that was not a good idea, and I only heard my Keybakto laughed at me for that, and I did a minor sweat drop.

Sakura looked to her, since it seems we have been walking for hours, but not really, as she then asked, "Well, we do know your sister's name since you gave them to us, but not yours…. What is it anyways?" She looked at us in surprise that she forgot about that, and then said as we were walking, introducing herself to us, "Well… My name is Sonata. Sonata Dusk." I thought that name was good for her, and again I shook my head, and kept walking. I noticed the runes were going slowly away as the building then I noticed as we all stopped was way different. It looked like a huge version of that one castle in Super Mario brothers, Bowsers Castle, but instead of Bowser being on top of it; it was a wicked-looking dragon with fire-like eyes. It sort-of looked like an armored Hungarian Horntail from Harry Potter. We noticed that Uncle hasn't complained a bit for a while; I went to ask if he was alright, but I noticed he too was gone. I began to panic slightly in fear, until Sonata, at least that's what I remember her calling herself to us, placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, and for some reason I relaxed slightly, but I was still slightly panicked that is, as losing more of my family each time we proceed within or make progress at this place.

We managed to make it threw, and entered a huge room, that also had three doors on each side of the wall as they were labeled as well for easy knowledge. The room itself was about the size of a small gymnasium like I had at my school. And in the middle was a big orb-like object that was only half-showing in the middle of the floor, which was made of white marble. Also seemed to be murals on each door, but made sure to not see inside each one.

We all looked at each other, and before we began to decide to move to a random door, we heard a familiar yell from my Uncle Jackie, at the third door, since the room was full of them. Also Sonata gasped as she heard a clear female voice saying out loud, "Get away from me weirdo, otherwise if I wasn't tied up at right now, I would kick you where it counts." "It's Aria!" Sonata exclaimed, and headed right to the door quickly before we could all protest. It slide open for all of us to get inside easily, and we all slightly gasped as Sonata clung to me slightly, looking at her sister with tears reforming in her eyes. I looked at her then at the scene, and I also thought the rooms were going to be average, but boy was I completely wrong. The room itself was a massive laboratory/torture room. It was filled with gadgets and cages of all kinds, and also my Uncle and the rest of my family was being held up in the air with some of the cages, as well as the others we were meant to search for. Even another girl, who I can't get a good angle to look at, was staring at us in slight shock and hope.

The girl, Aria I suppose her name was, was tied in thick ropes around her ankles and hands, and was also forcibly sitting in a steel-like scientist chair with cuts as well as slight bruising on her arms and face, even her legs, with torn violet jeans showing her pale-lavender skin slightly. She also had dark-purple hair with a few light-green stripes in it, and had two half-star-like hair-clips in her hair in a style of pigtails. She also seemed to be wearing the same type of neckpiece that Sonata was wearing, but Sonata's unlike hers had no red gem on it, as she also had a lime-green leather jacket with a slightly stained white-shirt. She also has a star-buckle and dark-indigo combat boots. She was also glaring at someone with a hunter's knife in a dark cloak that was dark blue with black runes all over it.

The cloaked person noticed us, and then wickedly grinned within his hood as he spoke of that of a adolescent male, in a wicked tone, "Seems I no longer get to enjoy our… Game a bit Aria Blaze. Instead I have to deal with a new Game with the new ones that have entered without my permission." I grew slightly nervous, as he lowered his hood, and his skin was lime-green, and he had pointed ears like an elf. He also had a wicked smile on his face, which wasn't human at all, but reptile like. Like Shendu's face, but with red-slanted eyes with an actual iris in them. Also he stood around eight foot in height.

Aria took a long look at us in surprise and then as she was about to speak-up, the person waved his hand around her throat, and she was surprised that she suddenly became mute, and to that she began to glare at him harshly. The unknown person laughed like a hyena, but raspy, and then stated to us, with a wicked smile on his face, "So. Who do I get to fight first…? In fact we can make a torture game out of it." I looked at him harshly as I pulled Sonata up close to me protectively, surprising the two girls that were in this room slightly at my actions as I replied in slight anger to him, not seeing Sonata blushing briefly while her head was on my own chest, "Torturing those that are innocent isn't a game; it's a bad thing to do man!"

He turned to look at me in annoyance on his face, but his eyes said differently, he was pissed. He spoke the way he has been speaking, but with slight anger in his tone, "My Games are meant to be fun, fun, fun… Well for me that is." He twisted his Knife, and it changed to a blooded-scythe type weapon with glowing runes on it. He looked at each of us hungrily with a bloodlust look on his face, and spoke rather excitedly, but crazy, "The Game is simple people, some of you fight me, and I will let you go. The game rules are if I get at least one blooded cut on me, well… on my head, then I'll let you all go, and tell my master that my mission was a partial failure, but if I somehow managed to come close enough to slice you mostly on any part of your bodies… well… then I get to keep that person in my _special place_." We cringed when he said those two words with loathing, and we all looked at each other, and I eyed my family, friends, and the two girls, who was looking at us in slight worry, hope, and fear. "I will give you all five minutes to choose who is fighting me, till then I will just drink my Bloody Mary." He turned away from Aria, who was still upset from him not taking his spell off of her, and conjured up what looked like a glass filled with real blood in it. And slowly began to drink it.

Sakura looked at me first, then the others. She then quietly said, not out loud, but enough for all of us to hear, "Ok. I don't know who this guy is, but he likes to torture people a lot from quickly observing him just in the few minutes of looking. Somehow I think he is a Vampirake, a Dragon-like vampire hybrid born from a demon drake and a vampire. So if he has us at this game, we need to give the best person to fight him, which means me and Emerald. Unless he changed his mind and makes all of us fight him, or specific people." She then nodded her head to me to the cages, "Jade, I know you haven't known me slightly longer, but I need you to trust me right now, I need you and Sonata to get to the cages, and open them. I noticed that there was no lock on each cage, so my theory is that they are spelled to be locked. If you say this word: Aloran, than cages should open." I nodded slightly, understanding this is serious business like I done before form my other adventures, and Sonata had a slight look of fear in her eyes, mixed with Determination to them, and she unknowingly placed a hand into mine, which slightly surprised me, but I kept my cool this time.

"Times up." He simply shouted to us, making us all slightly jump a bit, and turn to him quickly as he wickedly chuckled and then said to us in a crazy, but serious tone, "So… Who's going to do the game I decided we can play?" He tilted his head slightly to the right, and a gleam was in his eyes. "I will, and so will Emerald." firmly stated Sakura to the man as he nodded with the gleam still in his slanted eyes, and looked at me licking his chops, and I knew then he decided to have me as his prize I take it. I slightly shivered at his look, and then recomposed myself as I got Sonata slightly behind me to get ready to run to the cages, since the ones in the air began to slowly lower now.

Before we began to do as we were going to do from Sakura's plan, the door opened and a whoosh sounded as it went right to the Vampirake. One of them was strangely scented like roses, and the other was scented like metal mixed with earth, and I inwardly frowned at myself knowing that the smells was from my Saiyan heritage kicking in once more. The two cloaked figures drew weapons, one was a flower-like scythe, and the other was a pair of long-broad swords that was made with wood and metal, and went right threw him, slicing him up. The Vampirake screamed in pure agony, and vanished into a dark-like mist, echoing slightly in a wicked laugh, "Seems this shadow image was useless after all. I will remember that Marluxia and Nexaz." It was then gone.

The other two turned to us with raised weapons, and the one with the scythe said to all of us, "We have some unsettled business between you and I Sakura." She glared at him and then harshly shouted, with her hand out like I saw Aeroza done, "You have a lot of nerve to fight me again Marluxia, seems you haven't learned you lesson after I beaten you back on Dinosaur Isle." They both chuckled, the one with the scythe nervously after reminding him of that, and the one who wielded the two swords, turned slightly with his hood on still to the other one as he then asked in humor, "She is the one that did that to you on that world?" Marluxia sighed and just simply nodded, as the one in swords began to roll on the floor all of the sudden, and laugh like he was crazy at what it was supposed to be something funny. We all sweat dropped at that, even Uncle. Then like it never happened, he was back up and standing a few inches away from Marluxia, who they both lowered their hoods, and stared at all of us with a serious look on their faces, and no trace of humor was on the one with swords, Nexaz I believe that image said his name was.

Sakura resumed her look and summoned her weapon. It looked like it was a regular katana-like blade mixed with a flower of some kind. And on the middle of the blade, was some symbol of a leaf on it, just like the one I noticed that was on the headband-thing that was around her neck, but slightly older looking. The blade itself looked to be a reversed blade of sorts. It was at least the same size as Aeroza's weapon in length. She then turned to Emerald who did the same thing, and summoned hers. Emerald's was a regular sword, but with runes on it, and it was made of the same type as her name, an emerald. The hilt had a small chain and it was at the end of it, a white pearl-like jewel, which glowed slightly, as well as her sword did. And it too was a reversed blade.

They went ahead of me and Sonata, and motioned to the cages to which we did a simple nod and took off to them, and we were about to be intercepted by Nexaz, until Emerald blocked his attack as she knocked him back into a group of stacked, empty cages with a loud bang. Marluxia looked back quickly at Nexaz, and then turned only to have Sakura try to slice him in two, and he quickly dodged her swipe of her blade, and jumped a couple feet back, then kept dodging and clanging weapons against Sakura, who was chasing him all around the areas with empty cages.

I knew that the fight might be a while, so since Sakura and Emerald was distracting the two, I quickly went to the cages, and said that one word, and each time I did, the cage doors, vanished, and we hugged slightly except I avoided Paco's who then stuck out his tongue at me, and went next to El Toro and Toru. I began to quickly lead them outside as the fighting was getting more intense between the four people with their weapons, and as we were going to the exit of the building with a fast pace, I heard crying in the door that I was about to pass. I stopped as the others just kept running, except Sonata and Uncle Jackie as he noticed I stopped and then turned to me quickly with him also hastily saying to me with a look of worry, "Jade, we need to go, come on!" He was about to grab me, before I dodged slightly and turned to that door as for some reason, I opened it. Sonata and Uncle Jackie was slightly confused at my actions, until they as well as me noticed that there was a cage in a small room, with another person inside it, as well as a smaller cage with a little girl dressed in rags in it as well.

The one girl in the bigger cage had plate-like armor on her, and was also had pointed ears like Devira, in fact she looked like the same species as her, but with pale, blue skin. She also seemed to have her eyes shut tightly, expecting to be in pain at any moment, and I noticed that her eyes glowed slightly in a misty-blue; with a mist-like quality to them, and had slightly tanned hair with blond highlights in them. Her armor though resembled a warrior with skulls on it (Resembled Lich King armor, mixed with adept armor.). The little girl had black hair though with some streaks of red in it, and she looked at us in fear in her very gem-like green eyes. In fact she looked like I did when I was her age for some reason.

I turned to the two who nodded, and they both released and helped them out with us to the way out, and the little girl looked at me in awe slightly as we all exited the place. As we about to go as far as we can, the ground itself began to shake then, and Sakura and Emerald managed to come out with slight tearing of their outfits, and minor cuts as they panted, but Sakura realized with wide eyes as she shouted quickly, "We need to go now, we need to head to the Ron-de-view point!" We looked at her in confusion, until more Heartless began to show up, and the sky suddenly began to get cloudy as well as becoming slightly dark at the same time. I quickly summoned my weapon without saying anything, and my Keybakto hummed in contempt at my skill slightly.

We fought with the Heartless left as some points of the city's ground cracked as well as some random buildings collapsing in on themselves, and right as we began to head to the outskirts of the city. Once there, I noticed that Aeroza was right there making a new portal, and turned to us with a worried look on his face as he said to us very loudly, with a slight echo to it, "Hurry, we need to get going before part of this world consumes us!" We then ran all into the portal, but I had to quickly head back for Sonata as she tripped, and she looked at me quickly with a warm smile. We were the lasts one though to enter before I felt both a sudden coldness and a sense of sudden lost of something important to me after the portal closed.

I turned to everyone as we each had different emotions running through all of us at the moment, some was slight fear, and some was filled with sudden sorrow for some reason, Aeroza turned to us sadly as he simply stated, since he was the one who closed the rift, "Seems I was too late to stop the Heartless from taking that part of the world, but luckily I managed to move all of us to a safe world… well a slightly safe world if you count the heroes and villains tend to fight with living energy that is." We all looked at him in confusion at that, but I turned and noticed that Sakura and Emerald was looking at Aeroza… no father I think since I remembered right then and there that he was my biological dad, with a knowing, but excited looks on their faces.

I suddenly sensed energy appearing right next to me, so I did out of reflex or instinct as I also at the same time, unknowingly punched whoever showed up. I heard a loud yelp, knowing someone was in sudden pain. I took quick noticed also that everyone had their jaws dropped for some reason at me, in disbelieve at what I just done, I looked at all of them at once, and asked in curiosity, "What?" Sonata just kindly pointed to where I punched, and I turned and I was then shocked. Turns out I punched whoever it was into a large mountain, making very large cracks into it, with a slight outline of the person itself, but very deeply. I heard someone whistled at me, and I looked at the other girl, noticing she was looking at the mountain and then right at me as she was untying Aria from her ropes with ease as she stated, "Well.. Looks like we got a powerhouse a bit, huh Aria?" The girl had orange hair that was just like Sonata and Aria, a streak of color in her hair, but it was yellow. She also was, which I noticed like Aria, was older or close to the same age as her. She also was wearing the same type of necklace like the other two with a red gem as well, making wanting to ask to what happened to Sonata's all of a sudden but kept it at bay for now. The girl was also wearing a gold belt with a purplish tom-girl-like skirt as well as purple-dotted jeans. She also had steam-punk-like purple boots with a gold circle on each one. In her hair, making it like a big ponytail was a purple and gold studded hairclip. Sonata turned to her slightly as she innocently told her, "But Adagio, she can't help it at all, I can somehow sense it."

I blushed slightly from her words, and clamped my hand gently around hers as she turned to me in minor surprise. Aria was trying to say something, until Aeroza simply chuckled and mumbled something, and then she coughed briefly as she then said to herself, "That sort of-" She noticed she could talk again, and quickly turned to him, and with slight wonder in her eyes mixed with confusion on her face. He chuckled once more as he simply told her then, noticing that everyone was taking to each other at the moment, not paying attention to them, "it's an easy spell to remove Aria Blaze. I kind of find it slightly funny as well as ironic that you were trying to still talk." She then fumed and was about to slap him, until Adagio held her back with a firm look, and she deflated slightly afterwards. Then she just sat on the ground in a huff.

Adagio then turned to me with the same look, but with slight warmth in her eyes as she then hugged me surprisingly as she not only told me, but Sonata as well, "I'm happy that my younger sister finally found her mate after all this time." I looked at her in confusion, as Sonata suddenly gasped at her sister, and then at me and her again as she said weakly, but with surprise, "My mate, I finally found my mate?" Adagio just simply nodded at her. Sonata then tackled me down and did something unexpected, she kissed me. I was wide eyed at this for a few moments, and then I quickly responded right back with a gentle kiss of my own. I didn't realize it yet, but I used up my first true kiss, on a girl... and I liked it.

We than pulled away quickly as we noticed that everyone, well mostly everyone was looking at us with slight shock, acceptance with knowing, or slight confusion with a bit of understanding on their faces. I didn't notice though that Paco had a glare on his face, but when I turned to him, he had simply smiled at me, not knowing that it was a faked one. Adagio noticed, but decided to say nothing as she turned to me with another hug, and then I was pulled away and did a small smile as she was about to respond, until we all heard a cough come from behind me, and I noticed that they were all staring at whoever was here now as well.

I turned as o now noticed it was a young man around his early to late twenties, with black-onyx eyes, and hair that was also spiked widely on his head. He was also wearing an orange fighting dojo uniform with a Japanese symbol for turtle on the back of it. It was also a muscle based one, because this guy was ripped, and he was taller than me at least around 6'1 in height, and had blue fuzzed wrist straps on each of his wrists. Also his pants matched his uniform, and he had a blue-like sash around his waist. He was looking at all of us, but especially me with wonder as well as minor confusion, then it changed to a welcomed warmth in his eyes as he simply waved, as I also took quick noticed with a small wince that this was the person I punched since he had a slight bruise n his left cheek.

He then said out loud in a kind way of greeting, "Hi, so I take it you guys are new here?" Everyone but Aeroza, Sakura, and Emerald nodded a slight yes in confusion at his choice of words, but he simply grinned at all of us, but at me especially as he then said with a slight clap sound coming from his hands, "alright, I'm Goku Son, and I think we can head to a safer spot for a moment. I took noticed that one of you had a high Ki energy and once I got here, I don't know who, but I got punched suddenly afterwards." I winced once again at his words, and he simply smiled at me as he only nodded. He somehow knew it was me, and I looked at my hands slightly as if in wonder how I did that, but then he then told us, making me look at him now as well as the others, "So if anyone has no-where to go I have a place for you guys to go to, my friend Bulma's House." We all thought the same thing, that this guy was slightly cheery a bit, but kind. We took him on his offer.

He told us to then have one of us touch his shoulder, and since Aeroza then told him he knows the technique by heart as well, surprising Goku somewhat, he simply nodded as me, Sonata, and her sisters took a hold of Goku's shoulders, and the others took a hold of Aeroza's. The next thing I knew I felt I was being sucked slightly out of nothing, but thin air, and we arrived at a huge, dome-like building with slightly smaller dome buildings connected to it. I looked to them all, then to him as he shrugged and placed his hand behind his head and said to us all, "Welcome to her home."

I knew right then and there that what happened to us wasn't a bad end, but a new beginning, and when I turned to Sonata, seeing that she was looking at everything in wonder, I thought to myself then and there as well, with my Keybakto agreeing with me, and surprisingly the little girl that I saved, hugging me slightly in sudden response of liking me suddenly, to which id don't mind at all as I liked little kids. _I think this might be a fun adventure for all of us._

What I didn't know is that this was a start of a long journey to know about not only myself, but other things in the future, and to know why I was called the "Chosen" for a reason. Both back on my original part of my own world, and onwards.

* * *

Well, what do you guys think of this story so far? I also modified it as I saw a lot of errors on the first chapter, to which I am going through the other four before working on Chapter ten of Pinkie and her Half-Sister story. Like I said, any help would be nice with this story, now for my O.C.'s and character profile:

Aeroza Vontrillizo: A very strange person who appeared within Jade's inner heart. He is helping Jade out with her trials to become a wielder like him. You guys will probably get more information from further on in this story. His weapon, Ragnorok, is an infusion of two weapons (I bet you don't even know? Or do you guys know? The chant kind of gave it away a bit I think. And if you're wondering about the mention of the twelve bit, I thought it was obvious of what she used to do when the powers were in her. So aye this is part one of prob a long story).

Zarlandros: one of the 13 Shadow Lords, and a corruption to boot. He sent the strange look-alike Shendu dragon within Jade's trial to test her if she could summon a weapon that belongs to her power. But was only sent to deliver a message or statement to both of Aeroza and Jade. He sees a useful experiment within Jade Chan and wants her for that. He Is the Shadow lord of tainted Dreams.

Jade Chan: TV shows from Jackie Chan Adventures, she is twelve years of age with emerald-green eyes and pitch-black-ivory hair, and tends to wear an orange sweat-jacket with sneakers and blue jeans. She is also Chinese, but speaks both that and American language. Not much has been known to her, but she will soon join others on a new adventure among many worlds.

Jackie Chan: Famous for being an actor in real live to us, but in the show, an archeologist and some-what secret agent to sector 13. He with jade and co did many adventures together. He is Jades real uncle. He is at least 32 years of age, and has black hair with brown eyes. Same types of language as Jade.

Toru: Former Shadow Hand lackey, and now apprentice to uncle as a chi wizard in training, he is one of jades best friends, and supporter during her time of need. He is of Japanese descent with an English-Japanese accent that's 6-7 foot in height, and he doesn't like to share his weight at all.

Uncle: An old man and great-uncle to Jade, and uncle to Jackie, he is a master good chi-wizard, and is a hard worker to whatever her sets out to do. He's at least 56-65 years of age, no one really knows for sure, and tends to eat mun-bean sandwiches and drink real-tea.

Emerald: My version of her as an oc, so no offenders on her. She is at least fifteen years of age, and is green. Like laterally she is all green, but her eyes is emerald green like her gem, which resides on her chest since she is also a gem from homeworld, in her dimension that is that was destroyed by the darkness. Aeroza adopted her since she was the only one left of her world, and she became one of his many kids. Her Keybakto is called the Bright Gem, Usani.

Sakura Vontrillizo (Sakura Haruno): Former Ninja from the elemental nations, well the one her dimension once resided; next to the real one, before it was destroyed by the tainted darkness. She was blood-adopted by Aeroza, and she is his half-daughter to him. She is only thirteen, but looks like a mature 16 year old thanks to the blood adoption. She tends to wear clothes that are in style, yet mixed with comfort most of the time. Her Keybakto is called the Swirling Blossoms, Akemi.

Nexaz: Not much will be reviled atm, but later on will there be more info, as well as the mysterious new character in play (bet you guys don't know who that is, I gave hints a bit that might already reveal anything who it was.)

Paco: An annoying young boy, and has a slight crush on jade, but gets over it after they defeated Shendu and Drago (or does he?). He is Mexican, which tends to always wear a blue-like teal shirt or long sleeve and pants. He worships El Toro the Wrestler. He has brown eyes just like his hero.

El Toro: A famous Wrestler and Part of the team, he is close to or around Jackie's age. He always tends to wear his wrestlers mask everywhere he goes, since it upholds his honor.

Viper: A famous Ex-Thief and good friend to jade, and crush to Jackie Chan. She is slightly younger then Jackie; at the age of 26, but she is flexible and agile in any part of battle. She can think of ways to help out, and get into tight places like buildings. Tends to mostly wear a black, latex suit that only is comfy to her, and shows off her curves. She has hazel-brown eyes and same hair color as Jade.

Sonata Dusk, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze: Three sirens that showed in the 2nd my little Pony: Equestrian Girls. They are in this story slightly different, but the same. Sonata is Jade's Mate.

Now for an explanation of the Keybakto: they don't always to have summoned their weapons like that all the time, the chanting part that is; they can summon it like a Keyblade, it's mainly for show a bit. The weapon itself, host to five to many spirits, and this make it have different forms to use for the one who wields one. So imaging what I wrote about Aeroza and the laughing voices, including his weapon. He has at least 13 different forms on his blade. Each with its own unique design, and powers. So that's a quick, but short explanation about that.

Also that to let you guys knows that in a while, I would continue this like I stated in my other story, Ranamon's Little Girl, and like I said, once I run out of some ideas for that one, I will work on this one since I have slight ideas for it. So chapter four for Ranamon's Little Girl will probably take some time, snice I have slight ideas on that, thought I give you guys the very good or slightly good chapter, a long one that is, for this story as a appetizer.

Like I said I don't own anything that I place in my story, just my own ideas and people. Just PM me , if anyone would like to help me out with this story. Or do it in reviews.

This is Aeroza, signing off.


	2. Dragonball Z: Part 1

Author's Announcement:

Hey guys sorry for the delay on this one, like I stated if you did read my notes on my other stories, I wanted to work with those slightly before working on this one. In this chapter is something interesting, since she is a pure-saiyan thanks to genetic modification if you recall from the last chapter? She would be able to do life-energy or Ki energy easier as well as magic thanks to her having Majin DNA secretly embedded into her. Also she will find out why from either Vegita or Goku why she acted around Sonata like that in the last chapter. Also Marluxia might make another appearance, but briefly as he was teamed up with another Villain that he got out of HFIL, if your remember what that stands for, it represents their worlds version of Hell.

I also wanted to let you guys know that this takes place during Dragonball Super, so this current world Jade is on is an AU version of it. Plus I tend in the next new chapter, chapter 5, add some more fights in it before they are heading tot he next world, whch might surpsie you as I had to think of a good world to do so in.

Also Beerus, who you might guess would go to a certain world for a vacation, thanks to a suggestion by Aeroza (Not telling which world, as you will be surprised as to which one it is though), making said girl (age fifteen), his demi-god daughter that is (OC, to which need suggestions of course, leaving it up to you guys to submit ideas for) Will reside for the time being. (hint: not Ranamon's Little Girl story or this one.)

Jade might also be doing some training, and other stuff. Also some more moments with Sonata as her dad shows up, my OC Aeroza, and tells her something that will make her blush and the others to gap slightly. Plus since she is still young, yet active now, she might experience stuff later on in the future chapters of this story. She will also I like to mention, get to hear what happened to Sonata later on this chapter as to why she was there in the first place(either that or next few chapters, since I might briefly add some parts). So yes I tend to make these chapters very long ones to make up with my other stories. Since this is my Original story that I thought of first that is. Also I might do something that's related to the other franchise for the DBZ series: DB:GT, and make the shadow dragons show up sooner than they would have, along with Pan by the means of Dimension-Travel as her world in her Dimension which btw is the future version, ended, along with the Robot Guru. So yes that was a slight spoiler, but the Shadow Dragons I think would mostly die off from this, except the female whose form is slightly altered and realizes she can feel normal as the shadow-ball version of the Dragon balls, is placed into her hand, her Shadow Ball. If you can guess, then find out in the story a bit but they might get introduced next chapter though. Jade might also meet her other mates. I only plan on giving her at least five or maybe seven mates based off her true race from her dad. So I estimate she now has three out of the five or seven mate's atm from this chapter alone.

So basically this chapter will mainly involve the DBZ world mostly, like some more chapters when I get around to them with ideas. I might also add some other characters from other worlds that was lost to the darkness, into that world since it's somehow, considered a safe one at least, or a safe world-like Universe. This time period will also be slightly after the Majin Buu's Time-line, so ya Gohan is sixteen in this, along with Videl.

This will also be mainly in Jade's POV, so this chapter might get funny as well. Also making an appearance are three of the seven demons from her world as well, but which ones, I leave it to you guys to guess to think about. But they arrived in their human forms, still powerful as demons.

Now so you guys know, I do-not own any franchise besides my own idea story plots, and my OC's that I make up off the bat. I also don't own any books, movies, games, series, or anything like that at all. But if I did, Freddy Fazbear would prank Vegita with a glitter-bomb, or something as a prank.

So here's some information:

" ** _Summoning_ _blade_** " or powerful voices

" **Demonic"** or Powerful Bosses Speech

 _Thoughts_

" _Keybakto_ " chat

Specific meanings in words

(Number; will reveal at end of chapter)

 **(Flashback Start/End)**

(Modified: 6/21/17)

* * *

 _ **A New World of Saiyan's: Training, Enemy's, and The Battle of Aeons. Oh MY…**_

 _ **Jade's POV:**_

It was the next day after we arrived to Bulma's home on this world; rested up and everything that is. I woke up with a slight big yawn from my face now in the room I was assigned to by said person who owns the home currently. I took quick notice though as I then quickly remembered all yesterday's events, and was saddened since I somehow knew I won't be able to see my home or my parents for some time. I took quick noticed also of the little girl I saved, since she was resting right next to me on my left side, while on my right I blushed to see Sonata in a pajama outfit that showed herself slightly, mainly her curves. I remembered last night after we arrived, I was dragged along with Sonata and the little girl by both Adagio and Aria, to a secluded place before it was time to eat dinner, since it was slightly late.

 **(Flashback Start)**

I was currently sitting with Sonata, holding her hand in a mixture of both hesitation as well as being nervous, since we arrived at a new world and all, and were currently at a strangers home that though welcomed us warmly, I felt that it was still too god to be true. Even after most of us laughing at Goku for what I did to him before we came here. Sonata kind of understood on what I was feeling as well as she felt the same thing. I noticed though that everyone went their separate ways, and did talk to the hostess of the place here. We even went to chat with others that showed up for this dinner-like event they were having. Sonata from her current look on her face, had something she wanted to tell me, but before she could I was hugged slightly as well as unexpectedly, by the little girl. She took quick notice of this as she smiled at us both warmly. I however, awkwardly patted the little girls red hair on her head.

The girl beamed at me for this, but still looked sad in her eyes as she was upset about something. So I asked her, looking to Sonata in the eyes for saying with them 'later', which she briefly nodded as she watched us without saying anything as well. I then turned to look back to little girl kindly, "What is it that got you so upset?" The kid looked slightly happy after I began to talk to her, and then responded in a British accent to my surprise as her emerald-like green colored eyes beamed at mainly me. "My name is Sarah Potter; I was brought to that place by the Bad Man. Thank you for saving me again Mommy!" She exclaimed before I could digest what she stated to me as she also then hugged me slightly hard for her age. I finally understood what she meant and I was about to object until we heard a slight cough come from behind the sofa me and the two were on. I briefly looked and it was Sonata's two elder sisters.

It turned out that Sonata was the same age as them, Siren wise as human form as well, but the place forced her to be changed to a younger form, around my age, by a machine they had to drain her powers she recently obtained. That is why she looked more developed then she did at that age when she was younger to them, they explained to the others after we arrived to that place as they also told us their story, briefly of course which got me to look at her at a new light... so to speak.

We decided then to follow them, since they mentioned us three only and we ended up at this buildings park-like area. Since back then they decided to keep some of the old park this building was then built upon, thanks to a small history lecture by Bulma herself when she gave us a small tour to some parts of the home. Once inside the area, we noticed that there was a blanket already on the ground, and they began to sit on it. So I just shrugged then and joined them, and noticed quickly Sarah, the little girl that mistaken me as her mother, sat in my lap. That got an amused look on Sonata's face at me, which I blushed slightly at this at the same time, and the two elder girls noticed this but kept their own words to themselves, since by their current looks they wanted to talk to us about something.

"Alright we need to tell you both something, something truly important." Adagio, the eldest I suppose, looked to me and her now younger sibling as before I could ask, she continued to speak to us, "As you know we told you and you're… Family I suppose our story, but we also didn't mentioned we were banished to your world by a wizard named Starswirl. You see even though the race that the world thrived on back on our old world, before we claimed yours our new home, feared the different, including our race." I raised a brow in confusion, which they noticed as Aria huffed as I then turned to her with her now stating to us, mostly me, "She means that the people back on our old home, feared anything they couldn't understand clearly, so Starswirl banished us for it, since we feed of the emotions sometimes of others through our singing. Henceforth us being sirens." I nodded at that, they explained to what Sirens were in the first place before telling us their story, which is slightly sad to say.

I then asked them, looking to them both as I unknowingly had my tail wrap around Sonata's waist, which they noticed but also once again didn't say anything as they looked to me, "If he banished you three… does that mean he banished a lot of other species besides Sirens?" That got them to look at each other in minor thought, and even Sonata had a look to be thinking what I asked. Aria shrugged as well as Adagio, as Adagio then gave a sheepish smile to me, "Well, if he did we didn't encounter some of them, as far as I can remember." Sonata had widened eyes as she then stated to her elder sisters, which made them look as well with me with wide eyes, Sarah just plainly observing our words with interest, "Well, that's somewhat true Adagio. We did encounter that one demon who wanted us to do a music-thing a long while ago, when her and the other six demon brethren were around that time."

I turned to them, and asked them, knowing who my mate… no Sonata stated, as for some reason I had that in my head about her. "You mean to say you guys conversed with Bai Tza, the Water Demon?" To say the three were shocked as I sheepishly grinned this time, and also rubbed the back of my head like they noticed Goku does, and stated plainly to them, "She was the last demon I encountered before I was sent with her to the Demon Netherworld by my Uncle's Chi Spell." I decided to be honest since they were mostly honest with us. They had their jaws dropped at this, knowing how powerful they were, and Sonata placed her left hand into my right once again, which I slowly clenched softly at, since she seemed to be frightened I encountered her, making me know the three had a bad experience with her somehow. But they decided from Adagio as well as Aria's look to change the subject for now, and back to what they wanted to tell us.

"Anyways, we still need to tell you both something, well… Mainly you… Jade, right?" Adagio asked at the end, to which I nodded a brief yes to her, and she then briefly looked to the other two Sirens, and then back to me as she then stated with a look with slight warmth in her eyes at us both, with a small smile as well; which I also noticed Aria giving a small one also. "Sirens, Jade, know or somehow know when our mate is near and you see, we Sirens only have one mate for our entire life. I and Aria haven't found ours yet, but I'm happy to find out my sister, Sonata Dusk found hers now."

I got shocked by this, as my weapon finally decided to comment to me now, in both happiness as well as slight understanding with some affection mixed into her tone of voice, " _Well, I'm glad you have her as a mate dear one, she looks to be a keeper. If what they told us is right, then she would be a wielder like you someday as well, from what power they described she gained._ " I raised a non-existing eyebrow in my head at her as I also thought back quickly, noticing I was pausing and I saw a worrying look form on Sonata's face. _I know what you mean. I mean I didn't know I was attracted to girls mainly now from what I was told earlier by Sakura... Which I didn't even know as back then I thought Viper was cute, but I see her as an aunt now. But do you think I should also tell them about who I'm currently think-chatting with?_ I thought I felt her warmth as Shandra then hummed to me in agreement, and plainly stated with a mirth-like tone, wondering about something but also keeping it to herself, " _Go ahead and tell them. I want to see their reaction,since what they told us earlier, from what Sonata gained, she might be able to gain more quickly with being your mate._ "

I nodded as they were currently confused until I told them about my time, finally, within my heart. I noticed Sonata had a shocked look now at me on her face, and softly stated quietly, but enough for her to let us hear her, "I went through that, but mine was different." I turned to her now as well, since my weapon was curious as to what she mentioned, as I then asked her gently, my hand now gripping softly in hers to which she looked calm somewhat from me doing this, "If yours was different than mine, I won't judge, but you can tell us if you want to." The other two elder sisters had a mirth-like gleam in their eyes as they saw this as minor blackmail in the future, since we just became a couple I had guess now, being soul-bounded mates and all from what I was both briefly thinking without thoughts, as well as feeling. In fact I never understood what being a girlfriend to another girl was like until Sonata came, and I hope I can improve on it.

Sonata then told us her entire experience of what I went through, and to say it was the same yet different way I gotten mine, my weapon that is. When she was finished, I hugged her since she fought a Heartless and a Nobody all by herself with her weapon by her side. Sarah who was silent mostly the entire time then asked us cutely, mainly looking to me, pointing to Sonata, "Is she my other momma, mommy?" I as well as Sonata froze slightly at this as the two elder sisters stared at the little girl in astonishment as they can both sense the child has magic, and her magic imprinted on mainly me being the mother to her for some odd reason. Again I was about to object until Adagio stated something that then changed my mind, but made my weapon as well as I, get shocked by her new statement. "I also forgot to tell you, our pendants tend to tell us if anyone has magic, and what type. And this little girl's magic declared you're her mom, so to speak as well. So I guess you saving her have some minor setbacks to that." I looked to Sarah as she simply smiled at me innocently as I then sighed. I nodded, knowing this might be tough to explain to my current and new family members, as she then hugged me once more, making me slightly jump from it. Sonata thought that was slightly cute in her head as I simply gave her a small smile, with warm eyes since she now indeed looked kind at the moment.

We were all interrupted by a cough as I looked briefly behind me, and noticed my dad… strange to call him that, standing there with his hands behind his back, looking at us all in amusement slightly as he stated to mainly me now, "Well, seems you made me an early grandpa already. At least it's magical since your young still." I blushed at the statement as Sonata held back some giggles from his words. Adagio and Aria looked to him, as Adagio, being the leader as well as the eldest sibling to the sirens raised a eyebrow and then asked him, "you seemed to accept that quite easily, as if you already knew?" He shrugged as he then honestly told us all, with a mirth-like gleam in his eyes, "Of course I sensed it, even after I saw the little girl with you when we arrived here." I sweat dropped at this as I gave a brief small cough and then I asked him, curiously since I felt he wanted something, "Dad… Did you just show up to chat, or something important happened?" He looked at me like he caught himself in a cookie jar expression, and sighed as he silently nodded. He looked to them and as they knew it was family business, decided to leave, but he held up his hand and then gave the three sirens warm smiles, and simply told them with a warm look on his face, "You three might as well stay, since it has to deal with your sister as well."

Now that got them curious as they now sat with each other, closer to me actually. The little girl looked to him closely, and then looked to me as she pointed to him, "is that Grandpa?" Knowing I couldn't change her mind even if I wanted to, I simply nodded to her a yes as she beamed again in happiness. I didn't expect her to quickly run to him like I do, which surprised me as Sarah hugged him, tightly I might add that made him grunt slightly from the pressure. I looked to him confused as did the rest of us at this, and he sighed as he patted Sarah on the back as he also turned to me slightly with both humor, and also remorse on his face as he then mouthed later to us, and motioning his head to the little girl hugging him, likely going to explain why she is this way to us. We all slowly nodded small to understand as he then spoke, changing the subject even though we didn't talk about it yet. "I need to tell you all something, but this is mainly about both you and Sonata, Jade. Since your Soul-bound mates, and you being a pure-breed Saiyan, as well as other races…" He trailed off as he noticed something after reading my mind, which I didn't know but my weapon told me as dad then gained a mirth-like gleam once more in his eyes as he finished, "behavior to their mates." I blushed at what I remembered from the book, making my weapon both laugh and somehow gave me a unknown look of pity as I know I might be getting lectured right now. He noticed the others were too looking to be ready to laugh, judging by his tone of voice it was the talk, and looked to me and decided with a shrug as I decided to get it over and done with.

 **(Flashback End)**

I blushed as I remembered the Sirens laughing as I was put up with; as both my mate and I, had to endure the talk from him, but I then shook my head as I got up slowly since nature was calling, so to speak. I went to the bathroom and as I was about to go as well as do my girl business I froze. I noticed something new was currently there, that wasn't not there at the time. I screamed very loud to which that very scream, woke up Sonata. She of course walked in on me, and blushed deeply as she saw me half-naked, with something new that shouldn't be on girls. Sonata then quickly shut the door as she shouted enough to not wake our daughter… This is weird to say as I blushed purple, because of my skin-tone as she repeatedly said, "Sorry." it sounded lie she was mixed to being embarrassed as well as being aghast to herself by seeing me as such.

Later on, since I came down with Sonata; who was still blushing as well as I now, along with a curious but looking-around Sarah, to the kitchen after a five minute trek throughout this entire dome-like house, to the kitchen that is for some food. We both noticed though that Sakura and Emerald, along with my dad as well as the two male Saiyan's were in the kitchen, along with Bulma and her mother.

Bulma had natural blue toned hair that was like my own skin tone, and she was the same height as her mate I guess. Since Vegita told me straight after sensing my type of choices of preferred sex I liked; which was weird and made me blush afterwards from everyone's stares at him, that is once we first encountered each other when we got here. Bulma was also wearing a casual Capsule Corp Logoed t-shirt with gray sweatpants and slippers that matched her hair but in darker colors, since she stated she had at least a few days or so off from her job being the current CEO of said corporation here from the tour yesterday.

Vegita though was like Goku; with black hair and onyx colored eyes, but slightly shorter then him as he mainly wore blue-spandex-like armor made for our race... This is strange to say at least, mixed with some-kind of plated-foam fused onto it, with white boots. He stated he wore this only to train at the gravity chamber mostly.

Bulma's mother, Bunny, she told us is slightly weird, but she seems to be all knowing as well under the persona of hers. She had blonde hair that was slightly mixed with messy and wavy hair at the same time. She was also slightly taller than her daughter by a few inches, and wore casual clothing. She looked to be at least a few years younger than her daughter, but that wasn't her age as her husband was nearing middle-age or so. I had a strange suspicion that she seems older then she truly is for some reason, yet is still considered young for her age, but that was my brief non-thought of course telling me as such. Even Shandra agreed with my thoughts, since she heard them of course.

Dad sensed I was still inwardly upset over something, and raised an eyebrow as my other two sisters sensed it as well. Even the two male Saiyans. I was glad my clothes; all my clothes were enchanted to fit me all the way, because I didn't want them to see my new… thing I woke up getting from. But my dad sensed it was the perfect opportunity and motioned for only me and the two girls to follow him outside for a few moments, making me groan as my stomach rumbled slightly at all the food in front of me. Vegita and Goku was about to dig into the food until Dad placed a spell on the table, making a time-shield spell on the food so they wouldn't touch it when we left, making both looked to him in both disbelieve as well as minor despair since Saiyans tend to eat a lot from what I read. He simply shrugged to them both as he then told them both, smirking with mirth in his eyes, and mainly pointed to me with a slight serious look on his face, "Jade here woke up to something to which needs to be explained, and it won't take long since my spell will preserve all the food, and keep preserving if its added to stay fresh and warm. So you may have to wait patiently you two… otherwise," His eyes went briefly red and back within moments, making both of them gulp suddenly as he made them only sense his true power shortly, and then finished calmly but with a smile on his face now, "We might have some difficulties on locating certain parts."

They seemed to understand as they grudgingly sat at the chairs, silently until we returned. Since when we were leaving to go outside briefly, probably a secluded place to talk about what was going on with me somewhat, I heard both Bunny and Bulma chit-chat with my mate and daughter, as my daughter I can sense after we closed the door was giving them questions.

Dad unexpectedly teleported us to a plain-like area that was secluded, making me almost barf, yet not at the same time as my two sisters grinned at each other in silent humor since they knew how that felt when they experienced it the first time, and he was smirking as I gave him a look as he also raised his hands up stating without words, don't blame me. He then coughed into his gloved hand suddenly, and then crossed his arms, giving me a firm but understanding look as he now simply told me, much to my embarrassment, "Drop them." I began to blush a deep purple as my sisters understood what that meant, and I had no choice. Though my weapon was laughing her butt off at the moment now, I felt it was wrong, but I from his tone had no choice in the matter.

Needless to say they now know I have something extra, which he then told me to raise my pants back up. I forgot to mention I changed my current outfit to a casual orange shirt with black zig-zags on them, and comfy blue-jean shorts which also showed my athletic-like legs, which I wondered about after I looked at myself from my clothing options that early morning as well as the same shoes I always wear.

It looked like he knew this might happen, and before I can ask he raised his ungloved hand, and simply gave me a warm smile as well as even more understanding in his eyes as he also told me, placing his hands now behind his back, "This was expected slightly, since your mainly attracted to girls Jade." I didn't know what he meant, but understood since I recently found out I loved the kiss, my first kiss from Sonata, I loved it. I then understood as I looked to him in both confusion and anger as I slightly shouted to him, my hands on my hips as my sisters looked at the scene with slight worry, "if you knew why you made me drop them in a wide area... In fact we could have been in a public place and they… they would…" I hesitated with my form deflating on being angry at him, as I shuddered briefly as well as began to rub my left arm then. Dad then gave me a look as well as my sisters in knowing, and then came to me as he placed a hand on my shoulders, making me look at him. He currently had a gentle look on his face, explaining to me calmly since he knows I'm very confused, upset, and other kinds of mixed emotions at this very moment. "I sent us to an area that was abandoned with no life in this world, and I made sure of it as well before telling you to do so. I was making sure if you did receive that extra thing in your pants." I looked to him as they noticed I had slight tears of embarrassment forming in my eyes now, which he wiped away. Dad then had a mirth-like gleam once again as he then pointed his gloved thumb to Sakura as he clearly stated to me, making me look to her in shock, "She has them two Jade, because she has a single mate, Hinaka... Well, currently her only mate."

I looked to her as she shrugged and simply told us, mainly to me with a brief red tint to her face as if she was both embarrassed by dad, and something else I couldn't tell, "guilty as charged, but she loves it as well." She gave a smirk as she stated that, making me blush and the other two to slightly laugh at this. I understood slightly, but was still confused. So we ended up talking about it, and needless to say I was in both awe, and shock at what I was told. Seems that females from our dads race, Harmonians(1) that are attracted to only of the same sex, tend to grow the thing, which I'm calling it, for our mates. I blushed even more since he told me that it's fully functioning and able to create. But one thing I blushed even more is that instead of what normal females get on the other part, I would go into heat like Sakura does. But the timing depends randomly, and I would know or not at all, but they would; our mates would sense it for some reason. But my first time though would be from my body, making me confused as he only told me later on he would say as such.

After the longest talk, this was only at least twenty or so minutes, we then headed back inside, once we returned to the C.C. Building that is. We then all ate the food that the spell dissolved from, and went back outside. After that, we ended up waiting on the others as they ate as well, since both Bunny as well as Bulma made extras, and her mom was still teaching her how to cook… so to speak. Then when everyone was done, I decided I didn't know what to do at the moment since my mate and Emerald for some reason, went with her sisters to chat some more at a secluded place. Probably the very same park we been to yesterday.

I was going to see what dad would want to do since I wanted to get to know him better, until I was grabbed on the shoulder roughly by Vegita as he forcibly to my objections as I kept asking things related to what he was doing or taking me, now ended up at the gravity chamber he told us about. I noticed Goku there along with two kids, since they ate quickly and headed off somewhere as they stated to train, to I had to guess was this palce. But before I could get a good look, my daughter, which surprised them, entered as well before the door closed.

Sarah wore an outfit that was given to her after she ate, since we needed to do some clothes shopping for her since the one she came with to which she also stated to us innocently was the only thing she had. She wore a smaller version of the Saiyans fighting Gi-like shirts, but had smaller kids-shorts that were comfy as well as fit her. Her hair though was also cut was now short so she wouldn't complain they were going into her eyes, but it seems to be growing already into a bob-like cut. Sarah also had an awed look on her face as she saw the room, making me look to her confused as the others gapped since I didn't know it yet, but the gravity in the room was at least 200 times this world, and yet I as well as Sarah was somehow now affected by it at all.

I turned to them as I also noticed they kept looking back and forth to us, and I simply gave them a look to them with a raised brow as my hands were now on my hips with myself also plainly stating, "What?" They quickly recovered and Goku was the first to speak as he stated in astonishment, mainly to both me and Vegita that is, "I didn't know you could already move at this gravity level." I furrowed my eyebrows as I slightly lowered my hands from my hips then, and stood straighter as Vegita huffed at this, and stated rudely to Goku with a look, "Of course Kakarot, she is already this powerful from what I already sensed when we encountered her. She just doesn't realize the potential she has to use." Again I was both curious and annoyed as I stated to them, slightly louder as I asked again, "what do you mean level of gravity?" Vegita looked to Goku and made a look stating you explain, which he then rubbed his head as he complied, "Well you see its this… this is a gravity chamber." I nodded as I then leaned against the wall now as I also made a motion for him to continue, "And right now I'm surprised that you and the little girl here can withstand 200 times our world's gravity." I looked to him in slight shock at what he just said, and before I could state to them both, my daughter was playing with the kids, which was boys, within this room.

The first boy, which I noticed was tagged by Sarah, was like a miniature version of Goku, outfit and all, and the other who ran with her looked like a mixture of Vegita and Bulma, but he had a Purple fighters outfit on with the same shoes as Vegita on his feet, but they matched his lavender colored hair, which was short, but not too short to where he was bald. He also had Blue eyes like his mother does.

Vegita and Goku noticed me looking at the two boys playing with Sarah as Goku stated to me, making me turned to him then as he smiled slightly, "That's Goten, my youngest son, and that is Trunks, he's Vegita's." They waved as they then resumed playing with her, and my instincts made me soften my eyes at this, since Shandra began to comment to me slightly now, " _I love that little girl, Jade, and it seems she already made new friends. And what you're feeling this moment dear one is a motherly love and protectiveness based off the Saiyan heritage part of you._ " I thought back to her in shock, but understanding, still observing, not noticing my tail wave slightly back and forth, which the two Saiyans noticed, _I understand that part. Dad explained to us about her magic accepting us as a permanent role as that, but my instincts going into play like this as well. I didn't expect that to happen._ I heard her humming in agreement as I now took noticed that both adult Saiyans were looking at my tail with weird looks, and I looked to it, and then back as I asked simply to them, "What is it? Something on my face?" Vegita responded to me, making me jump slightly at his tone, "How come you're a Pure-Saiyan with the legendary blue tail?" I looked to him in confusion at that, and noticed Goku did as well as if he never heard of it before, making me know I wasn't the only one like this as I asked him then, with a curious look on my face and my tail swinging back and forth slowly with twitchy movements at times, "Legendary Blue Tail?" He simply nodded as he told us that part.

"It was stated by our race... Since your one as well, Jade was it?" I nodded a firm yes, but with a small smile also since I was listening, which he took notice of as Vegita continued, "If a Saiyan with a blue tail by any means was born, or somehow showed itself: they would be different in power. They would be able to use energy more easily, including if they received bloodlines from other races or such since it was tried with others to create by laboratories long ago to do so. It wasn't during my time they did this, but one was successful, a female of our race that lived to have the blue tail. And it was said she was extremely powerful, and able to not only use Ki energy, but magic and other such resources she gained from what she was given. She died protecting our old home with kindness, since she was an unusual saiyan to boot. At least from what I read when I was assigned to learn more of our race… before it was destroyed." Vegita noticed he had everyone in this room paying attention to him and I think he noticed my awed expression on my face. He did something he never done for a long time: he blushed small. Her then coughed to state he was done and I asked him then, since we were all curious, "who was she Vegita?" He grunted and said her name shortly, "Shandra." I heard a hesitant laugh in my head as I thought to her in astonishment and shock on my face; _it was you he was talking about?!_ " _Yes… um… surprise?_ " I sweat dropped and they noticed I was mainly pausing as if I was thinking or talking to someone not there silently, and I decided they could be trusted enough, and told them.

Needless to say Vegita had wide eyes as well as the other three, including my daughter who had awe on not only hers, but their faces. Trunks then asked me with an excited look on his face, "Can we see her weapon form?" I looked to them and noticed they too actually wanted to see the weapon. I shrugged as she told me it was ok. "Well alright, but you might want to take a few steps back from me to do so." Confused, they complied as Vegita then leaned on the wall I was before. I then went to the middle of the room as I begin to do what I did before. I placed my right hand completely out, and in a position as if I was holding a blade in my own hand as I chanted, which made the adults slightly shiver at the very energy which was considered both warm and cold, and the three kids in awe at, _**"From my inner heart I call to you, of both light and darkness…. SHANDRA!**_ " They were blinded for a few moments as the energy that was quickly formed burst slightly, and when it died down, in my hand now was Shandra herself, my weapon. I noticed their looks of shock, as well as Vegita who surprisingly gave me a slight look of respect for some reason.

I shrugged as I then made a couple of slashes with the weapon, and I noticed every time I did, a blue-wave like energy showed with every slash with it. I stopped as I heard Shandra chuckling lightly at this with me giving the weapon a frown as she didn't talk yet why she was doing that. She then decided to dismiss herself making me blink a couple of seconds as did the others as I thought-shouted to her, _hey I thought I could try and do some attacks._ She laughed still as she finally told me, what I felt like a grin in place from her, " _you said to only show them, not practice… so I thought I dismiss myself for fun, and I now know it hahaha._ " I sweat dropped to her words as Vegita looked amused knowing what he might be thinking towards me right now. He then returned back to his normal scowl on his face as he then had a gleam in his eyes, a mirth one in fact as he then cranked the gravity up by at least 200 more points. He lost the smirk quickly that was forming on his face, seeing that the two boys were struggling, but not my daughter and I.

Goku whistled as I noticed from looking to where he was pointing, that near the ceiling was a number-board that showed what level of points the room is set to, and I was shocked that I could withstand that much as well, and noticed the little girl didn't seemed to be phased at all. I decided to go to her, and she noticed that the two boys she was playing with was now struggling to move slightly, but still stood tall as I asked her kindly, making her look to me as I noticed her eyes glowing with hidden power, "Sarah, did you receive any kind of hidden training while you were at that place?" She then looked down as she furrowed her brows, then Sarah looked up with her eyes still glowing slightly as she answered to me truthfully, tilting her head to the side while doing so, "I think so… I'm not sure… I think I have been there since I was sold by my Uncle Vernon." I had a hard glare inwardly at that, and so did the other adults, knowing what might of happened as I then asked slightly hesitant, making sure she looked into my eyes as well, "do you know how long Sarah?" Sarah seemed to be thinking as she responded after a few moments, "I think twelve years… if that's what they said." I was truly shocked as well as Shandra on that, and so were the others. Sarah looks like she is only eight years of age, yet she said she was there for at least twelve years along with that. That made her at least twenty; she should have been an adult at this moment of time.

Vegita then sniffed the air and then recoiled in disgust as he was near us then after the comment, and I raised an eyebrow in confusion as he bluntly stated, "She was placed in a chamber to keep her from aging while she was trained, judging by the past smell on her. The girl is telling the truth." Goku looked amazed at what Vegita said as he then sniffed, and only managed to sneeze instead as Vegita scoffed at him as he then decided to do what he dragged me in here to do, with a wicked smirk. I then looked slightly scared and so was the kids. After a few hours, needless to say, I was hurting all over from the brutal assault he called training, and so were the two boys, and surprisingly only small from my daughter, Sarah. She only giggled when he attacked her, and so did the rest of us, making us know she is stronger than us slightly. It also made us wonder what training they placed her into, making me frown slightly in anger, as well as Shandra. But then we decided to eat and with my mouth watering since I noticed Sonata helped cook since she wanted to for some reason, I thanked her by kissing her on the lips, which she was surprised at me firstly, then returned the kiss. Sonata also noticed how hard I trained, and glared right at Vegita knowing I did this while in pain. Vegita gulped since he could tell she wasn't human at all, and then scoffed as well as muttered something I couldn't make out surprisingly.

Dad then sensed I was slightly stronger for only a few hours of training; Vegita style I guess, and he then shrugged to himself as he also conjured up to what I thought to be a frozen vanilla-cherry coke. That made everyone look at him weirdly as he noticed and shrugged once more, plainly stating to us as he also took a brief sip from said drink while doing so, "Well this is one of my usual drinks I tend to summon for me if I wanted one. So if you guys want one, just ask. In fact…" He snapped his fingers, and a list of what drinks he was able to successfully conjure-up from nothing showed. Making wonder what he couldn't do and I noticed he flinched at what I didn't truly thought, but did at the same time. Making me think to myself slightly, _if he did that, maybe he can't do somethings, even though he is powerful already to what I have known for a short time._ I felt Shandra agree with me right there as we all got our favorite drinks from Dad conjuring them.

After a while we decided to head out and do something together. We all were already dressed to go somewhere, and before I could suggest something since they were mostly suggesting silly or actual things that might make me bored, a flyer hit my face, so to speak. I then grabbed it as I also read it out loud to myself. "World Martial Arts Tournament. Come all fighters for the ultimate prize…" I wondered what that might be, until is was taken off my hands by Trunks, who took it to his father as he smirked and looked to Goku, "They brought it back up once more, must be from them forgetting about Majin Buu.' Goku nodded in agreement as I looked to the two confused, which they ignored as he looked to everyone as the Saiyan stated to them, "We're going to the Tournament again guys!" He shouted out loud to them.

Dad looked to them with a raised brow in amusement as he noticed I was ignored and then huffed as I also pouted, crossing my arms under my chest. I noticed they seemed slightly bigger than they were before, but not by much. I shrugged as I simply went along with them and Goku teleported to his house real quick as he brought back two other people, which looked to be at least seventeen or eighteen years in age back. One looked like a teenaged version of Goku, but he had a school-jersey with tan pants on, and fancy shoes. The girl however looked to be athletic slightly with a modest bust to her figure, and also blue eyes along with short-black cut hair; like she did it herself, and she wore a pink t-shirt with a white muscle shirt on top of it, and also green shorts with white sneakers. She also had tan-fingerless gloves on both her hands.

Goku began to introduce them before they could themselves, much to the teen boys embarrassment slightly, "This is my eldest, Gohan Son, and his girlfriend Videl Satan." He had a cheerful smile on his face as I noticed Gohan blushed slightly even more from being embarrassed, as Videl looked to both of them in hidden humor on her face, before they now noticed me, and went wide-eyed at the color of my tail, and mainly my skin color. I sheepishly grinned, seeing I might get this reaction from now on, since Dad told me earlier when we were eating my appearance would only show to those I can truly trust, like the Z-fighters or some others that will noticed since we no longer back on my world, and grinned small as I simply waved at them.

They waved back slightly as Goku rounded us all up, and the next thing I knew we were all teleported to an arena-like area that had no other people there in the stands yet. But I noticed there were some fighters who looked strange already there. I turned to Goku as he looked to us all, and shrugged as to say silently, what. I sweat drop as well as the others at this, but a cough from behind us made us all turn around and see a blonde-haired guy in a black suite with sunglasses on his face, smiling at Goku and us, which he briefly looked to, and told them excitedly, "Goku man, after that fiasco with that Buu guy, they decided to bring the tournament back up to be a fair fight, but with limited audience this time." I noticed a look of shock passed on the fighters that were currently here, mainly the Z-fighters as Goku asked, slightly both curious and astonished, "You remembered him?" The sunglass-dude was confused by the question as nodded with him simply stating to them as well with a confused smile, "Ya, it was only the ones that hosted the tournament, and a select few others, even some people after we noticed mostly everyone forgot about him but us." I noticed the looks they were given each other, like they were silently telling each other things which made me want to understand slightly. The same guy coughed slightly to get our attention as he then handed us each a paper with a random number up top that was large enough to see. Mine was number thirteen for some reason. So we ended up signing them after I read mine of course, and I gulped slightly since at least they would cover my bills if I ended up at a hospital.

We waited as the announcer, who the guy that talked to said through a microphone in his hands; began to talk through it, making it echo slightly thanks to the built-in speakers at the place. "Ladies and Gentlemen fighters, from all ages and races, let us welcome you all to the first ever Multi-World Marshal Arts Tournament!" I noticed that a girl that sort of resembles both Videl and Gohan was looking at me funny, but blushed when I noticed her looking. She only showed her face though, which was why I noticed her resemblance to them. She also had Vidal's pure-blue eyes as well as Gohan's hair, but mainly her body-structure. She also seemed to be my age with the same curves I have. I turned back to the announcer as I didn't notice a little white robot with a red eye was peeking through her cloak she wore to conceal herself, and she shoved it down back into her cloak with no effort.

"Unlike the usual tournament we have here this time, this time we will be pairing groups up based off of what fighters we have here. Each fighter is somehow from different dimensions or worlds, thanks to our benefactor, of KAP Industries!" I was shocked slightly as I turned to my dad, and so did my sisters since they were next to me, who noticed and simply grinned at us as he turned back to the guy, which we did also. "Now if you all recall your numbers. Those numbers will be shown, as well as other numbers in a group of eight fighters each since we have at least 56 different fighters here upon us today. If at least four or more fighters are knocked out of your group, your group is gone from this tournament until next time, and by that I mean you will be out of it, but able to still watch. Knockouts are allowed if it is the only choice, also being out-of-bounds of this arena. No killing is allowed. But all skills can be used within this tournament, no matter what powers and abilities they or you might have! Also to let you all know of some new rules as well to add to this: fighters of the same family can also aid those fighting, but they will be healed afterwards before their matches. Thanks to Korrin of the watchtower, who is not here, but gives his regards, gave us these beans that are said to heal injuries really quickly." I noticed the Z-fighters were shocked by this information but didn't ponder long as the announcer finished up, "Alright now that the rules are in place, let's turn to the Jumbo-Tron and see what groups you are all paired up with!" He motioned with his free hand behind a very large TV-like thing on the top of the arena.

The screen then began to randomly show numbers in seven specific spots for eight numbers. When they finally stopped I noticed I was paired up with numbers seven, three, one, forty-two, twelve, thirteen, thirty-three and twenty. I noticed that the one girl I saw looking at me, looked to me in shock as if one of those were her numbers, and I noticed my sisters grin as I noticed they showed me their papers being numbers twelve and thirteen earlier. I also took noticed a person who was wearing, somehow an Organization cloak but with a silver heart as the zipper, looked to me and nodded. The person had a feminine build slightly, letting me know that the person was a girl as well. I didn't notice any others but Goku grinning at me, knowing he might be in my team.

The announcer then looked to every fighter as we then noticed the stands were filed with people now, but not enough as we noticed a barrier of some kind rose up to make sure the crowd as well as the place was safe to go all out if we wanted to. He then shouted out loud, as he then stated specifically to us, "Now the groups are formed, each group listed will be summoned to the desk next to me to detail their team name... Yes I know it seems strange, but the officials wanted to do this for some odd reason." That made every person sweat drop to him at that. But he then called groups from group one to eight. When he called our group; group four, me and my sisters, along with the two girls and Goku showed ourselves to the desk, and noticed two other cloaked fighters in regular cloaks, concealing themselves.

One was slightly taller than Goku but wore a gold cloak, and the other wore a silver one, but was almost the same height as me. I also took notice Dad was at the desk, making the forms official as Goku looked stumped seeing him there along with a slightly old man who still had black hair, and was slightly muscular. This person was Vidal's father: Mr. Hercule Satan. Dad simply grinned at Goku's reaction to him being here as he simply stated to us, like he told the fighters before us, "I decided to not participate since my company is helping with this tournament I made for fun for every fighter I invited. Even my three girl's right in front of us." I simply nodded as Sakura lead Goku away after we named ourselves Team Starburst, because I thought it would be unique and it sounded right for some reason. We were then lead by an assistant to this place to a booth of some kind, and it had our group number, which then changed to our team name after we all entered inside the booth.

I noticed as the others did quickly that we were then lowered downwards which surprised us, as Sakura simply shrugged as she plainly told us, looking up slightly, "Well Dad did always wanted to have a tournament underground sometime, and just didn't know he wanted it on this world." Before we could comment, it speed up rather quickly, making us grab the bars that was on the sides and as quick as it was, we stopped suddenly. Then the booth doors slowly opened, and we were then shocked to which I also took noticed from the cloaked team-mates we had to what we were seeing. We were inside a very large dome, and in the center was an arena that seemed to be different than the one above us. Since it was placed within a see-through walls, but there was no stands, making it seemed to us that they might be hidden somewhere around us. I also noticed that the other groups were here already besides our team. Vegita smirked from where his team was, and so I noticed Gohan and Videl was placed on the same team, which was odd slightly, and the two younger boys were placed on another as well. Then the elevator, we took notice opened as the announcer, Dad, and Mr. Satan showed them by coming out of it, and Dad had a humorous face as he jokingly stated to us, "You thought we would be holding it in the old arena? After what I paid before I came back to this world with my three daughters, and new grand-child? I think not fellow fighters."

Everyone slightly chuckled or sweat dropped at his attempt at a joke, as before Mr. Satan could make a speech, Dad shushed him, and whispered something, making him slightly pale quickly as he nodded to him over something, and Dad then turned to us and simply grinned widely as he then stated to us, gesturing to the new arena, "This is one of my own designed arena's I made for all-out fighting, and also if you noticed that the crowd isn't down here with us? Is that I moved them to a safer spot in case you guys bust the arena up, and break the walls as well for the world-changing environment, which is randomized for a better fight in specific, but unique environments based off certain worlds. I call this the Multi-Battle Arena." He proudly stated to us as lights began to beam all around it, giving us a more view of the place we might be fighting in. It was like I described it, but the entire see-thought walls were shaped like a huge, dome-like circle, and up top I was surprised that the crowd was sitting in seat-boxes on the ceiling, since the dome was like two or three football fields combined in size.

He turned to us, and simply grinned softer now as he now stated then to all of us, "also to add to the rules down here, is when we get four groups of the fighters here, meaning half the group of 56 fighters, two teams of either group will be formed. Then an all-out battle with a random draw will be done. Same with our team fighting, since each group will be teamed up against each other. To make it simpler, all the group versus the other entire group in the dome when the team is called. The environment will change to either something your group will either ace, or despise at." We nodded, but I was concerned since what that means is that every one of our team will be fighting the other teams. But I noticed he had mirth-like gleam as he was going to add something, and I was right. "Also one last thing: the fight is anything goes, except killing blows, like death in the battle. But there is also something fun I added to this as well." That made every fighter here to turn or look to him closely, and he grinned wickedly then, making mostly everyone gulp by his look, well most of us as he then dropped a bomb, so to speak on us as well, "Not only you will try and knock your opponents out, but you will be also doing a challenge within the dome as well. It could be fighting a realistic hologram from an enemy I know or you might know, or a random game that might be easy or hard, or anything it could think of."

I noticed most of the fighters paled at this, and Goku had slight understanding mixed with slight shock, but quickly recovered. Dad then clapped and then whispered something to Vidal's dad, and he nodded as he then shouted out loud, getting our attention to him now as Dad then vanished into smoke somehow. "Alright fighters! The champ of this world is going to be the one to call your group, and the dome here like the benefactor stated to us all, will be choosing what environment, and challenge to do while inside. If the challenge is not done when all the team; either yours or you opponents, then you are automatically disqualified, and have no choice but to sit pretty and watch the others." Well that was nice to know before he left us to do something.

Hercule then added our team papers we signed together for, and then placed them to a machine that rose up out of the ground next to him as he then placed them all inside. The machine then sunk back into the ground, and an orb appeared from where it was with it came a glowing line that went right to the dome as it then projected the team names as it now began to choose which team gets to go first. I was slightly relived that our team wasn't called as it showed team Devastator vs. Team Freeform. The announcer then clapped his hands to get our attention, as a door opened on the wall near the dome, making us see a very large booth inside, with a bar and everything as he quickly stated to us, "Alright the teams that wasn't called, please head right inside, and those that were, head to the front of the dome, if you all noticed." We did, the front was a big-circle that was pulsing slightly, and then made a cavern to enter inside it.

So our team headed along with the others that weren't called, into the booth and we were surprised the doors slammed shut, and we took noticed that Vegita was in Team Devastator with some random people that looked pretty powerful. The announcer then pointed to the seats that looked comfy for all of us, no matter our shape or size, we would be able to sit as well as observe the fight. He then left us to do what we want. I shrugged at his departure, and looked to my team, as I nervously grinned and rubbed the back of my head, noting their shocked looks which then made me confused slightly until Emerald whispered something dad forgot to mention, and I paled to that as I gulped and softly asked, rubbing my arm now without looking to them, "So I guess you guys can see what I truly look like?" I didn't need to even know that I felt they somehow nodded and to my surprise, the two girls that was on our team, placed a hand on each of my shoulders as I felt calm somewhat as the one I can see yet not completely, finally dropped her cloak, and so did the others after noticing she was doing that to gain my trust.

She defiantly was a fusion of Vidal and Gohan's kid I can tell now, and Goku was surprised as well, especially since he was being attacked by a mini-robot that was mainly white with three fingers as well as toes, and a single red optic as it kept saying to us clearly 'Guru' for some reason. Goku ran in a small circle trying to get the small robot off his arm. I sweat dropped at this as did my team mates.

I noticed the girl was my height as well but seemed at least one year younger than me, since I was twelve for at least a week ago. She also was wearing an orange-bandana on her head, with light-yellow biker-gloves with small silver studs on the knuckles. She also had short-blue jeans with a furry belt that matched her hair color... And then it uncurled around from her waist making us now know she was like me and the others slightly, a Saiyan. She also wore blue sneakers with clip-ons instead of shoelaces with green short socks. The other girl had black-ivory hair, and she seemed to be at least eleven in age, and was slightly developed but showed she had slight curves. But the only thing she removed was us to see her head. She also had Pure-aqua-blue colored eyes, and she looked sort of familiar to me, like I saw her before.

The other two I was surprised on who they were. They were from two of my five favorite series I tend to watch, anime wise. They were both males though of course. The first male was a teen boy at the same age as the girl with her black-cloak thing on. He had a kill-me-now orange jumpsuit on him, with blue sneakers. He also was at least or slightly a couple inches above my height as he had spiky-blonde hair with three whisker marks on each cheek on his face. He also had crystal-blue eyes that showed he was curious about my looks. He also had a strange metallic headband around his arm that showed a spiral-like symbol that resembled a leaf. The other male was at least to be sixteen years old as he had silver hair with... Dog ears on his head? He also wore red robes that gave off a feeling they weren't a ordinary clothing choice, and a sword in a scabbard. He was at least six feet even in height, and was slightly athletic like the younger male, and he had small fangs as well as amber colored eyes. He also had a slight amused look as he mainly watched Goku run around in circles. Before any of us could talk, a portal appeared, and it randomly spit some more people right at us, and luckily the other groups of people mainly landed on the two males, which groaned slightly. When they got up, it was three others who seemed happy to see the two males. They were mainly girls though.

One girl seemed to be at least a year younger then the silvered-haired teen, at least fifteen years old, and she was wearing a school-uniform that was mixed mainly white and green as well as a small red tie around her neck. She also was carrying a slightly-beaten up tan sandal-bag around her left arm. She also had the same hair color, but more black as me, and pure-blue eyes that somewhat shined a hint of pink slightly if you managed to notice. And she kept saying the boy's name, which she hugged him now with slight tears forming on her heart-shaped face with a modest figure for her frame to him, which showed a slight look of concern on his features. I was now excited to know that those two were Kagome and Inuyasha from the anime I loved to watch.

The other two girls seemed to be wearing the same metallic-band this younger male wore, but at different spots. The first girl had lavender-blue mixed hair, and eyes that made her seemed blind but something truly tells me she wasn't at all. She also was the same height as me as far as I could tell, and even though her outfit tried to hide her figure, it showed she was more developed up top then I currently was, and had slight curves showing. She also to add to what outfit she was wearing: a furred-leather-like jacket with light lavender shirt and jean pants, and also sandals made for movement like the other girl has, and blue socks on her feet. She also seemed to have some of her chest showing, but also a metal-like mesh shirt was under her light-lavender one.

The other girl who had the same hair color as the boy, had hers in a ponytail as she had the mixture of both blue and green in both her eyes. She also had a figure as well, but less than the other girls but closer to mine. She also wore a black shirt mixed with a white muscle shirt as her chest showed slightly, to be at least my size I had to guess. She too also worn a mesh shirt I can guess under that one as well, and brown jean-shorts that went up to her knees, and slightly longer socks that was light-green in color. And both girls seemed both flexible as well as slightly athletic in build. I have a hunch that these three were Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuga.

I went up to them as they took quick notice with them also seeing my form as well, making me re-rub my arm slightly as I looked briefly down, and Naruto spoke quietly to the two girls as they had understanding looks on their faces as they now simply smiled at me when I took a glance, and I sighed in relief as the other girl with Inuyasha did the same. Inuyasha then asked in a slight young males voice mixed with a rough-like tone that was smooth slightly, to the girl slowly crying now in his arms once again, "Kagome, how did you ended up here?" She then placed her face against his robes as he then gently patted her back small, and Kagome mumbled something long, which I couldn't hear, but I think he did as he froze, and brought her to look at him, and looking into her eyes as if she might be lying, but knows now she isn't but still asked to confirm, which she noticed as well, "are you sure our world vanished?" Kagome simply nodded since she was checked up, and I noticed Naruto had the same look as he received the same news to him as well, by both girls. Since I know they come from other worlds, like my sister did, she noticed as I turned to her was shocked to see the three when not only he reveled himself, but the other two showing up as well. I mouthed to her what's wrong, and she took noticed as she for some reason, gave me a sad smile and she started to come over to where I was at.

The three younger teens noticed Sakura as they then had shocked, and disbelieving looks on their faces as the blonde girl whom I now know was Ino, asked in both hope, and to see if what she was truly seeing was her long lost friend, "Sakura?" She simply nodded as she was then tackled by her to the ground as tears was in Ino's eyes as she also loudly stated enough for us to hear her, "Where did you go.. We searched for you for at least five months before the village decided you were a waste of energy thanks to that one-eyed hawk, and the civilian council." That got her to look at both Hinata as well as Naruto who wore a sad look and simply nodded to her, and she then began to rub her hands slowly into Ino's hair to calm her down, and she was right as she was then after a few minutes reduced to sniffles and looked at her slightly in both sadness and happiness at the same time. Ino finally noticed something which she then blurted out, "How come you look slightly different and.. older?" She raised an eyebrow to not only her, but to the other two as she plainly stated with a small smile on her face, noticing the others approaching as well, and the one girl with the cloak was only observing everything at the moment in concern on her own face. "I can explain when we have some time later Ino, and this conversation involves you both too Hinata and Naruto." She stated to the two looking at them both, which they both slowly nodded.

Sakura then noticed I was awkwardly out of place right now, and she coughed slightly as she then helped herself as well as Ino stand up, and motioned for me to come to her as well as Emerald, to which we did as then since the went a few feet away form us to talk briefly. Sakura then spoke for us, introducing us mainly, "These are two of my many siblings, since I got adopted through a ritual, then for real later on. The all green girl is Emerald, and the other is one of my younger siblings, Jade." I noticed that the three were slightly shocked by this minor info, but I simply shrugged and decided to great them, placing my hand out as I spoke to them, "Hi. I'm Jade Chan." They each grabbed my hand as they then introduced themselves to me, and Naruto's was least to say more eccentric at it, making us all sweat drop at his antics. I noticed that the fight was now over between Vegita's team and the other one, and Vegita's won. I also took noticed that Goku and the robot watched the entire thing while we were busy chatting for a while, and getting to slowly become friends.

We all now noticed a board; a holographic one that showed in front of us as it showed not our team listed to fight in this arena, but Team Chaos, and Team Majestic. I and the others went back to talking, and I finally noticed Dad approaching us then with slight shock at the arrival of the three girls as he then stated out loud to all of us, turning to him in the process, "So it is true, your home my daughter came from as well as the Feudal Time world is taken." We all nodded as Goku was observing more of the upcoming fight as the board changed to a strange challenge for them to face: fighting a holographic boss. I rose my eyebrows at this slightly, but shrugged as I returned to the conversation of random topics about their home worlds, and was awed at this slightly, knowing now I can't visit them unless they were freed.

Sometimes I noticed small, shadow-like silhouettes of a fox with nine tails behind Naruto, and a three-tailed turtle behind Hinata, and I finally decided to ask them, making Sakura as well as Ino look to me like I was slightly crazy then, "How come I sometimes see two shadows behind you both?" That got both Naruto and Hinata to look at me strangely. Naruto then asked in a younger males voice that was slightly raspy, only a tiny bit with a hint of roughness, with also a look of hidden hesitation on his face, "what do you mean dattabyo?" I noticed Hinata froze slightly when I mentioned that, and I simply stated, suspicious at this with my arms now crossed since we were at this moment of time at a bench-like area used for parks, and cushioned to be charmed for comfort to sit down at. "I sometimes see a fox with nine tails slightly waving behind you Naruto, and behind Hinata, a three tailed turtle which is freaking me out with its look." Hinata sweat dropped at what I mentioned of the turtle, and Naruto seemed to be freaking slightly out; inwardly, from what I could tell because he was also sweating. Ino then understood as she simply sighed and then told us before they could or seemed ready, making both us Sakura and I to look to them in wonder as well as in slight shock, "They both have demons sealed within them, Naruto has a fox, while Hinata has a turtle."

Now that I slightly understood, as I then told them some information to ease them slightly, "Well I'm familiar with demons; I did face seven demon sorcerers based off certain elements." I noticed that Naruto winced slightly as if he got shouted at by someone from something, and Hinata sweat dropped even more as I then looked to the two, asking curiously, but somehow knowing, "you both can talk to them, can't you?" They then slowly nodded as if I won slightly, and I shrugged as I plainly stated with a small grin on my face, "Well, I've been more observant lately, and I think it might have to do with the bloodlines I have going through me as well." Now that got the three's attention, and both Inuyasha, and Kagome's. Since the elder two teens were merely observing us, and chatting some parts to themselves.

"Y-you have some bloodlines?" Hinata asked with a slight stutter. Her tone of voice would have been smooth and slightly mature toned for her age if she didn't stutter like she does, but she told us slightly why she was this way, and noticed my eyes shift as well as Sakura's to red slightly as well as back from our conversation earlier. I nodded to her as I then quickly closed my eyes, and opened them to make them gasp slightly. I accidently unlocked this eye limit when I was training with Vegita earlier today. My eye color was the same, but my pupil was now gold, and both of my eyes sclera were now pitch-black. My eyes also began to give off a mixture of both a white as well as light-blue mist, making my eyes glow briefly to this as well. Now dad was back with food once more and was shocked at what I did, and then sternly told me with both amazement and confusion, "When did you unlock our bloodline?" I was confused as he asked once more, making me look to him closely now as did the others, "When did you unlock the Harmonigun (2)?" "It happened when I was with Vegita training today… Why dad? Do you know what that is?" I asked in both confusion and suspicion to him.

He sighed slightly as he rubbed his head, and mainly looked to me, and then said carefully to not confuse me, yet be slightly informative to not only me, but the others right there since he sensed he could trust them. "It's a royal eye-based trait that allows us to use only one type of a rare form of our eyes, and be able to create our own version of the eye limit: the Harmonigun. Let me show you lot what I mean." That made us confused as he quickly closed his eyes, and then opened them as I stood still with my mouth slightly open, and I bet the others as well as his eyes was slightly similar to mine, but different. His eyes gave off a misty-like glow, and seemed to be in a star-based pentagram pattern, and the pupal was green as well. He then deactivates them and then was amused by our expressions as he simply shrugged and then stated kindly to us, "I wrote what our limit is in your book Jade. Sakura has her own as well if I do recall." He stated at the end with his hand to his chin, looking away, but his eyes on her.

That got her three friends I guess from her original world she was born from to see her strangely, like in a new light as Naruto stated slightly loud, and pointed at her making her sweat drop to this, "You have an eye limit!" She sighed, and then decided to humor them with a small grin on her face, which they noticed as she activated hers. Her sclera were mainly white were now blood-red, but her eye coloring changed to that of silver with runes circling around outwards on both eyes; from the center, to then the sides of her face, and repeat. Her pupil however was slanted like a lizard of some kind, and it was now gold-colored. Her eyes also gave a slight pink-like mist to them, but mainly enough to see the true colors of her eyes as well. Sakura than deactivated them as she grinned wider to see her three friends had their jaws dropped in disbelieve, and she simply shrugged as she also pointed a thumb to dad, and stated shortly to them in short explanation, "he blood-adopted me after he found me at…." She paused then turned to him, making him understood as he finished, making them look to him, as well as me, knowing this might be some information I get to know about her as well, "I found her severely injured to the point of her dying, but I felt she has potential, as well sensing her to be related to me as a niece. So I adopted her, but she is still your age, but from me doing so… Sakura looks three years older in appearance, but she is the same girl you three know and befriended. Though later on it was official as I had to donate blood once again though."

I was shocked that his blood could slightly do that, and she grinned sheepishly as he then added with mirth to his eyes, "She however found a mate already. As to what that terms our race will find 'the one'," he made hand quotes slightly then continued, "and we would know as well. She already found hers… but I feel she is supposed to have at least two or three true-mates(3)." She looked to him in shock as she exclaimed slightly to him, her arms crossed now with a look, "you only told me I would have only one girl as my mate." Time froze as she noticed her slight statement, and began to blush slightly at being found out what she preferred. Naruto looked dejected, but noticed Hinata blushed slightly at this and also recovered at the same time to where she almost fainted. I was the only one to notice she also blushed along with him, making me think he might like her as well besides my sister.

Eventually we began to make small talk once more before our team showed itself lastly, making us face Team Evil? Dad noticed the other team looking at us, but I didn't get a good look at them as they were gone by a blink of an eye. He turned to us seriously, and thumbed to where that team went, making us look to him closely, and slightly alert as Goku then decided to join us with the robot on his right shoulder, flying back to Pan Son to which I thought was cute of her, and she introduced herself along with the other girl, Xion. "I have a feeling those guys are working for someone, and if so. They might try and change the rules or do something slightly dangerous once your inside, especially since they made it obvious of their team name they decided." He looked back and saw the challenge as he paled slightly, muttering to himself as he then turned to us, a small smile of… hidden guilt on his face? "Seems you get to fight against something you be familiar with, Goku."

Confused he saw the board, and he too now paled briefly at whose name was part of the challenge. Goku stated then slightly loud, but normal toned to us, "We have to fight Broly-" then I noticed the name was added with more names. Confused by how his face paled even more, he turned to us with a serious look on his face, making me wonder why those names were important. But before he could say anything, the announcer showed up near us as he looked at us in an impatient manner, and stated quite clearly, but noticed his eyes were worried for us as well, "You guys need to get to the arena right now, or in the next ten minutes you be out of the tournament." Ino and the other three girls turned to him, and Kagome asked instead of the younger teens, her voice was mature slightly, but was a young women's voice with it being sweet and feisty. It seems I can tell what tone of voice many others can have with just my ears. "What do you mean; you're in this tournament as well Inuyasha?" She asked that while looking to him, noticing both Naruto as well as him was sheepish as they gave a short nod of a yes. Dad then raised a hand up before the three girls could say anything, and simply smiled as he then whispered something to the announcer, and that made his eyes wide as he whispered back something to dad, and he simply nodded, making us confused. The announcer then quickly left to the arena outside the bunker, as we took to call this rest area for fighters.

We turned to him, and he simply shrugged as he then had, to us a look of mischief on both his face and eyes as we were about to ask him when the speakers around us then blared to life slightly, "As part of the rules, Team Starburst is now allowed to have at least three or more in their team to join them on this battle. Since we have at least three teams already qualified, this is allowed to go. To also add to this, the arena will be set on purpose instead of randomly as the other fights showed, and to add to this since this is happening, they can be only to enter the arena, but not fight unless told so by the team mates. So now since they will be running late, we will just summon them to the arena doing so." We all looked to dad, and before I could ask him what he meant, we got teleported instantly inside the arena and noticed the environment we were battling inside of. It was a ruined-like city, which also was ancient looking, and seemed to be connected to a vast jungle area mixed with both a wasteland and plains with few forests.

The announcers interrupted our thoughts of this place, and then shouted loud enough for the crowd, which we noticed from their roaring of excitement were right outside, but not really. They were above, with monitors as I could try and see that showed us all, at different locations within the domed arena. "The challenge had been modified now, and its within this place. The new challenge is to find the ruins of Aeons, and they each face one spirit, separately, but since team Starburst has more members, they can decide who can join them as they face these Aeons. Afterwards from how many they passed on their trials, the Aeons give them, and then they will face each other in one vs one bracket as Team Starburst vs Team Evil." The crowd roared once more as he then shouted once more loudly, "Team Evil however has to fight against their worse fears, and now let the fight begin!" A loud dinging sound echoed all around us, telling us we started.

They all turned to me, and I looked and then back to them as I then asked them confused, "What, why you guys looking at me like that?" Sakura then placed a hand on my shoulder as she softly told me, with a calm look mixed with warmth in her eyes, "We agreed you and Goku be our team leaders right now." We turned to each other, me in surprise, and him expecting it since he was a seasoned fighter. I looked to them all as Goku gave me a soft look as I didn't notice and then began to panic slightly, "Bu-but me as your te-team leader? I don't know how to lead!" I shouted at the end, as Goku then softly gave me a smile on his face, and placed his hand on my shoulders as they began to talk with each other, making me look to him as he grinned then, "it would be easy Jade, I fought tons of times. So leading is easy, you just have to go with what you think is right with your heart. Ok?"

I felt like I could somehow do this now, since Goku to what I could feel, could warm anyone to help him, and maybe bring them out of their state of distress or anything as such. I gave him a small smile as he then patted me on the back a few seconds later to which also made me almost fumble over myself briefly, but I quickly recovered myself as before Goku could say anything else, a voice suddenly then spoke in the air at us, and it was familiar. I noticed how Sakura glared at whoever was in the air at the moment when said male voice spoke. "Well, well, well. It seems we do get to fight once more Sakura, but this time all out but with no killing… How sad it is, really."

It was that dude with the flower scythe again, but he was accompanied by a monster of a man in the air as well. He looked to be at least eight or nine feet in height, heavily muscled, teal-colored hair with green eyes. He also wore no shirt, but had white-baggy pants with ivory-tan shoes that Vegita wore today for training. He also had a green-gemmed belt around his waist as well. But there was a difference as on his forehead was a symbol of the Corruption, but instead of its normal color, it was a luminescent green, which also explained why it was slightly glowing but not by much. "Broly, so it was true, you're alive once more." Goku gave said monster, Broly, a brief glare on his face to him in which the other Saiyan only laughed at us.

Marluxia if I recalled right, simply grinned at us then and simply motioned to Broly as he suddenly smirked at us all, stating in an I won-you-lose face, "No, he isn't Broly at the moment, he is… How do I say this: the other personality, Negas." That confused us, and Goku as well. Suddenly Dad showed himself in a minor flash of light, yelling out loud everywhere, "Order five-five-eight. Timeout!" I noticed that the crowd was confused as dad's words as they now had no live-feed from the camera's, which I began to wonder where he managed to find places for them at all. Dad then turned to Negas, as Broly is right now at the moment, and from eye-to-eye connection with each other, I noticed something in his eyes flicker at dad. They silently stared at each other for a few more minutes as the flicker then died down, and he began to smirk as he turned to Marluxia who was getting impatient on waiting on us as well as dad, and smirked at him stating loudly, "I made a deal with Broly, since it turned out he had a memory block on his mind. So now he remembers what was currently lost, after I removed it. So when I snap my fingers, they will both split-up so to speak." Confused, before we could ask, he snapped his fingers as a rumble-like echoing sound was heard only near us. Negas began to grunt in agony as a mist-like thing came out of his body, and then landed right next to dad as it formed into another version of Broly, without the mark on his head. Now we did a double take as we looked to both Negas who is freed from Broly's influence as another half, and Broly on the ground who looked sheepish as he then rubbed his head to Goku, making him raise an eyebrow at him in both confusion and slight wonder as to what happened.

Broly simply grinned as Goku looked to him with a look that silently stated with suspicion as Broly then also raised one of his large hands to Goku, and stated kindly, surprising him as such, and not us since we don't know him at all, "No hard feelings Kakarot, he was the one in control most of my life, until I was sent away and then back." He stated to him, pointing a thumb to the other self in the air. Goku didn't respond right away, looking at him like he was searching for something, and nodded as he then grasped this Broly's hand after he landed near him, and shook it. Dad then slapped Broly's back as he then turned to us, a kind look on his eyes, and said more than he should, "Broly here is a father in another time-dimension to a little girl, who needs him badly." That made Broly as well as us to look at him in surprise as he quickly grinned as he continued with mirth on his face, "After all she is also my Granddaughter as well from her mother."

I gapped as he then snapped his fingers, and Broly flashed quickly in a short burst of light, and then vanished, making us confused as to why that happened. Dad then gave us a look to explain later. He then turned to the former Nobody, and gave him a look to which he faltered briefly as us did as well, "you have control over the leftovers right now, but know this; you cannot fight each other until your test is done by the 'Aeon draw' on each person as well as your own tasks. Remember?" That made him sweat drop as well as Negas since he looked like he was hoping to slaughter us in one hit. They nodded as they suddenly vanished, instantly, as we then turned to him. He gave us a grin, and gave something away before he commanded to the announcer to resume the feed, "Well, since you have my relations; my daughters with you Goku, I can give you some advice: head north of here, and you might find the temple where its located for the challenge. Like five miles outwards that is." Before we could reply anything once more to dad, he vanished as well.

Making us, mainly I frustrated at this. Shandra though laughed slightly in my head, making me inwardly glare at her, _sometimes, dad is so confusing, and also frustrating at times, including now. But at least he gave us a clue or more like an actual location to a temple._ She nodded as she also briefly commented; as we began to move on foot, since we didn't want the enemy to know we're heading there before them, " _I agree, but sometimes he is confusing like you mean Dear one. But I wonder if it has to do with being sometimes lonely after being alive for so many years._ " I pondered at this, since he did tell me his age or what he thought it was when we first met, and I shrugged as within a half-hour, we made it to the temple to which was truly ancient looking. It was somehow made out of limestone mixed with mossed-covered rock formations and there was also statues depicting some creatures of sorts around the entire temple in a complete circle. Well it had to be since it was slightly out in the open in the jungle part of the dome arena.

We all went inside, and I then noticed some touches were showing on the walls, guiding us inside to where we needed to be at this moment, and we traveled to what seemed like an hour or so, but mainly twelve minutes as we all then arrived to a very large chamber that was the size of a football stadium; with runes as well as ancient writing all over the place, and some broken pillars as well as statues, whole statues also all over the place. After going to the center, a pillar began to show itself as it was slowly rising off the ground with symbols I couldn't understand, but I noticed Sakura and also Emerald, and surprisingly Xion as well, had a look of understanding on their faces. Each symbol then glowed in a different color as they then projected off symbols I couldn't make out at first as it then spun around slowly at first, then rather quickly. Then the light shot-up into the air, and a rainbow-like energy emitted all-around us. Then suddenly as it all began, it slowly vanished away. The pillar however in front of us though, was still glowing that very same color-formation, and rainbow-like aura.

Then suddenly ten cards shot out as they surrounded us, hand sized cards that is, as they zoomed everywhere with those symbols on them. They than came back together as said cards randomly placed themselves behind the pillar, and came around as a stacked deck of cards. Sakura then commented to us, knowing this temple slightly. "Dad set this up to our trial. And since he knew Jade didn't do this yet, maybe he wanted to change the random one to this one for our little sister." Sakura commented to us all, as my other sister, Emerald, simply nodded in agreement. I was confused still until the chamber began to echo with a mixture of voices, but all speaking at the same time as one voice to us. Also what felt like a powerful force was being emitted everywhere in our presence now, " _ **The time has come to choose your fate, your trial of us Aeons. The spirits of those that rule all of elements. Choose a card within the top of the deck, decide who goes first. And so on. Touch our totem and brace for your trial.**_ " Then the feeling went away as we all looked to each other then, and I turned to Goku who simply shrugged while rubbing the back of his head as he now stated to us, looking at both the pillar and cards, "well… it is a trail so might as well see what it throws at us I guess?" We sweat dropped at this, and just went with it.

We each chose a card, and the three girls noticed that there's was currently blank after they showed us, since they had to choose from what it looks like to who they joined in the others trial. My card however I showed to my sisters before showing the others, and they were then shocked at what symbol I drew, and they gave me a strange look as I then asked them, "What's so weird from your looks on this card here?" I also waved it slightly at the end, after I gotten it back. Emerald said nothing, since she was slowly recovering from her own shock, and Sakura, quicker then her simply stated softly to me in amazement, making my eyes wide as I got the information I wanted from her, "That card represents the element of Light, and the one who is the Aeon to that is Bahumut, the Dragon King." I looked to the card as I noticed Pan as well as Xion showed us they received the same card as well. Making us three girls confused at this. Sakura had the water one, from what she told us, and Emerald had the air, which was the easiest one if she told us right. Goku had the darkness one, which surprised both my sisters as they told or sated to him that one trial is the hardest like Bahumut's, making me get nervous somewhat, but relieved from the looks the two girls graced me with; for some reason, I felt calm around those two as well. Like I was with Sonata.

I then widened my eyes at this as my weapon laughed right then and there once more and giving me what I felt like a combination of a victory smirk mixed with humor, " _Congrats Jade, it seems you found two more mates to add to your being a Harmonian. Good luck at that._ " I sweat dropped at her words, and both girls noticed I was pausing slightly likely thinking to myself, and then shrugged at each other as they whispered to each other, making me look to them now as they both nodded slightly together.

I noticed that the Pillar then spoke, normally but with the same power as the echo did earlier after we chatted to see which of us would go first and we decided to have Ino team up with Sakura, Hinata with Naruto since they are familiar with each other, and my suggestion to secretly hook them up as well, and we also did it with Kagome and Inuyasha. " _ **The time has come. Who among you is ready to begin our trials?**_ " Goku then began to walk to the Pillar and touched it, since he told us he wanted to get his done and over with so he could fight the other team, and we sweat dropped at that comment he told us. He vanished in a quick flash of light from the pillar after he placed his hand on the top. We looked to each other as the pillar then stated to us all, " _ **next group must come forth; our trials are held together as one, but separate to do our trials separately amongst you all.**_ " So after some time, it was down to only me and the other two girls now. We nodded to each other, and touched the pillar at the same time and we too vanished with a flash of light.

Once we came to, we all noticed we were at what appeared to be on a wide-mountain top of some sorts, and in front of us was… "Dad?" He chuckled at our expressions as he went over to us, and then grinned, clapping both his hands together with a gleam in his eye as he plainly stated to us three in mirth, "I am only here to summon my Aeon to see what trial you will face, together. And…" He hesitated, among us wonder what he secretly did, and we now are going to find out, "I may have altered you cards on purpose, since your two other mates are with you right now Jade." Dad mainly stated that to me, making the other two looked both confused and shocked at this, looking between me and him a couple of times. "Why would you do that?" Asked a confused Xion; who had a young-teen female's voice which was both smooth and friendly to hear.

Dad sighed as he then turned to us sheepishly I might add, as he then began to back up slightly from our looks combined, and placed both hands in the air, waving them slightly, "I know you girls might be slightly mad at this arrangement, but he wanted to do your trials together as one." " _ **Summon me already Aeroza. I want to begin their trial, which I might add is interesting**_ …" stated a random male, young yet mature voice all around us. Dad chuckled and nodded as he backed far enough away and then began to chant loudly at not us, but from what his powers that were showing a light-like aura, suddenly surrounding around his entire being. "From the heavens above us, and the light within, I call to thee… BAHUMUT!" We were then blinded as the aura glowed so bright we couldn't see at all, and then we were able to a few seconds later as the light traveled up to the sky, which then formed into an ever-growing storm cloud as there was something began to form within. Suddenly something shot quickly out of the clouds, and landed right behind dad with a very loud clawed-like thud.

Since we slowly recovered our sight, we were in shock at what appeared to be a pure-white bipedal dragon with rainbowed-scaled-membrane wings, and silvery eyes staring right at us. It also had some ruined metallic plated armor on its chest, arms, and legs, but only slightly. Its wingspan was at least the wide length of two school busses on each side of it. It also stood to be at least twenty-seven feet in height, and didn't have a ounce of fat on its body since it was slightly muscled, and had the body to know it might be quick as well as fast not only in the air, but its feet as well. It also had a very large crystal-like gem on the middle of the chest armor that glowed on and off with light. It also had a strange golden-designed item floating behind it, as it slowly made some soft melody-like tone, but it could barley be heard.

It then roared at us as it then crossed its arms with a dragon-like grin on its face, and it stated to us right then and there, making us gulp slightly, as well as knowing it was a male as well. " _ **Greetings, and welcome to the Temple of Dragons, The Light Temple.**_ " He turned to dad and he got the message as dad nodded. He then turned to us, and waved slightly and quickly stated, "See ya later girls, you're going to need all the luck you can get." Confused after he left us, we noticed the dragon Aeon was looking at us now, and it suddenly had a gleam in its eyes as he then stated loudly, making us jump as well as looking slightly nervous from its current look to us. " _ **The trial of Light begins…. NOW!**_ "

* * *

Well I did another cliffhanger didn't I guys for this chapter. Well I thought it might add up in the next one, the trial begins and a battle with team evil. But if you read carefully with my Ranamon's little girl story and this chapter with Broly… surprise aren't you guys, they are the same Broly. Figure I add that to this story since we won't be seeing him at all until future chapters later on. I also would like to point out, why not has Pan come in, even Xion since she only managed to die at the end of the Kingdom hearts 3ds game, and only then as a role I guess. I also would like to point out that yes, Jade having something similar to Aeroza is kinda obvious, but it's for good reason as well. Including him mentioning a granddaughter with Broly, from my other story. You see he also had the ability to travel to other dimensional universes as well, and aid those related to him in battle, or other things. That's why he was mainly in this, Ranamon's Little Girl, and Lucy and the Sirens because he hopped plenty of times doing this.

I would also like to point out that the third chapter would be after I do at least one of each from my other three stories.

Now here are the numbers

One: An ancient race of people that once existed on a world now ruled by the spirit of a possessed brother, to Aeroza. They were able to bring peace to the worlds, and then things happened. Now it's just his siblings, who most of them are dead, and his kids.

Two: A bloodline that only is able to be used from the royal line or certain lines of the race. Only one type of Eye form could be achieved each time and only from that form it can adapt, and change as they gain more power. It also allows the user of said bloodline to copy and do exactly what moves, technics, and other things the other can do. But only a limited amount to where it would only benefactor them, as it turns on by itself to a skill the user truly needs, or in case they turn it on for a battle to fight more efficiently, or something as such.

Three: To Harmonians, True-Mates are a one-kind deal, it's to the other part, and the other soul bound of their entire being. And said person wither the be male or female depending what tastes they prefer, will protect them at any cost, even get enraged and attack without mercy or such if said mate or mate are injured, or any type of bodily harm, including the offspring form their mates.

Character Biography report:

Goku Son: Main hero in the DBZ franchise. After so many battles, he is a slight expert of fighting. Even though he is always cheery a bit form the way he acts, he is also intelligent slightly sometimes, but excels in battles.

Vegita: The Prince of all Saiyans, and mate to Bulma Briefs. His goals in life to get rid of Goku or Kakarot as he mainly calls him by, and surpass him in power, which he slightly succeed sometimes. He has a snobbish attitude most of the time.

Gohan Son: eldest child to Goku, he is smart thanks to the studying his mother forced him to do, and is powerful half-saiyan child as well form all the training he was placed from his entire life.

Videl Satan: (sorry for the mistakes on her name, the correctors wouldn't let me change it slightly with its Vidal's) She is the same age as Gohan Son, and is his girlfriend. She is also the daughter of the supposedly famed Hercule Satan. She was trained by Gohan.

Hercule Satan: supposed champion of the martial arts tournament, and dad to Videl Satan. He is weak compared to the fighters, and is manly a laughing stock, unless he uses his suppose fame to aid them like the last time.

Naruto Uzumaki: a living sealed sacrificed person to the Nine-tailed fox, and a ninja to boot. He tends to act like he does back home, but he is slightly intelligent thanks to the Demon inside of him, which he recently befriended and now has a crush on a girl besides Sakura: Hinata.

Hinata Hyuga: an heir to the Hyuga estate back on her world, which is taken thanks to the Corruptions interference. She is a ninja that has slight self-esteem issues, and a bloodline that makes her look blind, but not really. She has a crush on Naruto ever since he saved her from being kidnapped by that kumo-nin, and now notices her.

Ino Yamanaka: a member of team ten, and a rival/friend to Sakura. She was worried like the rest of the twelve rookies, and worried about the missing 9-tailed container as well unknown to her, but later found out form hidden files form her dads desk back on her world. She secretly had a crush on her fiend, and is slowly trying to get her too noticed as she is a mate to her unknowingly. She is the slight master of Mind Justus.

Inuyasha: a half-demon dog teen who wields a might blade for the use of balance of destruction and protection. He is fiends to a group as they seek the jewel of 4 souls shards form their enemy, Naraku. He showed up the same time as Naruto, and been partners recently until Kagome showed up, and still are, but a full group now.

Kagome Higurashi A re-incarnated priestess to the jewel of four souls, and a friend to Inuyasha and co. she tends to use her miko powers and somehow, infinite amount of arrows with the fabled bow from Kikyo, Inuyasha's old friend who eventually betrayed thanks to Naraku. She came from the world as it was taken along with the shinobi world at the same time by the corruptions.

Xion: Former member of Organization thirteen as the fourteenth member, she wields a Keyblade, and tends to mainly wear all the time the cloak to remind herself of what happened. She recently was brought back by Kingdom hearts itself, and gave her, her own heart. She is a mate to Jade.

Pan Son: a daughter to both Gohan and Videl, in the future that is, which was taken from her, and sent her to the past-lie dimensional world, but also with the dragonballs form her world as well, but blue with darker blue stars on each one. She signed up to a tournament, and now is mated to jade by magic, and her soul.

Negas: not much is known about this person, but only enough to know it was the evil half or Broly.

Trunks Briefs and Goten Son: they are both trouble makers, and able to fuse into the mighty warrior: Gotenks from fusion. They are master prankers slightly, even more so that they encountered other prankers, like Naruto.

Bulma Briefs: mother to trunks, best friend to Goku, and mate to Vegita. She is the CEO of Capsule Corp. She is good with technology, and makes improvements on her ideas and the inventions not only her made, but her father as well. She created the dragonball radar for herself at first, then future onwards for her friends.

Bunny Briefs: mother to Bulma, she is a excellent cook, and her slightly strange personality is what makes her unique to eh brief family, besides her secretly being able to mostly know what goes on as well hidden knowledge.

Well this is all the time I have for this chapter atm, so until I get a chapter to each of my other stories done to continue to make another chapter to go with this one; this is Aeroza signing off… Peace!


	3. Dragonball Z: Part 2

Author's Announcement:

So chapter three guys? Seems I'm on a role now on my stories so far. If your reading this one, please also read my other ones as well, since I plan on not only posting this at the same time, but a new chapter for Rosalina and Lucy stories as well after I write this one. So basically both Fem potter stories will be posted at the same time. So in the beginning it will be a fighting scene with no POV until the fighting ends, and it will be back in Jades since she is the main character in this story. You might be surprised to what the fight is that the Aeon is testing them with, as well later on them fighting once more again against the other team. So if you read the last chapter on how Broly was separated, and read The one Fem Harry Potter story that has him as her real father, well yes there is a connection, but it will be explained later on in each story in later chapters. Also you all remember in DB:GT during the shadow dragon saga of the one female dragon? Well guess what, Pan unknowingly brought that Shadow-Dragon ball with her, and when Jade touches it, you might be surprised at the results as well. Also Jade will be surprised at the reward for defeating the challenge is, since there will be a twist to it once she does realize what the true part of it is. So yes this chapter will also be long one as well, well longer than the others at least. So if you guys also want me to submit any OC's or stuff just PM me on my account name here on fanfiction, and I might add that character to the story and who came up with it, just give me details and as such for it be male or female, hero or villain, etc.… Also to wish a new year to you guys as well. Since I just began writing this during that time period.

To also state, that all the flashbacks in this chapter are in normal POV, and then be switching briefly back to Jade's afterwards and back, so a fair warning, that this chapter contains POV switching.

So here is some-

(Me: (sees Jade, Pan, and Xion playing poker while also eating burgers and mozzarella sticks against My other Characters from Ranamon's little girl; Ranamon, Zoe and Deadpool as well) 'What are you guys doing, Jade and them are supposed to do the test now.'

Zoe: (shrugs and points to Deadpool and states in a sweat drop manner) 'He brought us over to simply play against him in poker, and Jade is winning by a couple of rounds.'

Me: (sweat drops) 'Well you guys can resume playing against each other after Deadpool says the thing.'

Deadpool: (shrugs while chucking a card from his sleeve into his hand to cheat without looking up) 'Sure author dude, but you owe me a favor later on.'

Me: (stares at him, then shrugs) 'Alright, as long it isn't anything too embarrassing.'

Deadpool: (stares at readers) 'This guy doesn't own me or anyone from any franchises but his own, yet he does own all the OC's his head can make up on the spot. In fact I heard that the FNAF guys want payback against Vegita to what he did to Freddy.'

Me: (sweat drops) 'That's all fine and dandy, but I'm going back to the story now… so here it is guys.')

So here's some information:

" ** _Summoning_ _blade_** " or powerful voices

" **Demonic"** or Powerful Bosses Speech

 _Thoughts_

" _Keybakto_ " chat

Specific meanings in words

(Number; will reveal at end of chapter)

 **(Flashback Start/End)**

(Modified: 6/22/17)

* * *

 _ **A New World of Saiyan's: The Test, The Other Type of Battles Told, and A Battle for Twins ?**_

 _ **No Ones POV, Temple of Light area for testers:**_

Jade, Pan, and Xion got into a fighting stance against the dragon entity as he simply chuckled as well as raised an eyebrow, and clearly stated to them all now as he made them falter slightly at this, " _ **Why are you preparing to fight when I didn't even give you three the test yet? In fact I didn't say you might fight me for my test.**_ " This confused the girls as the dragon-like spirit simply chuckled with it currently hovering partially in the air, and then grinned at them. But mainly looking to Jade as he simply pointed at her.

Jade was confused as to why he was pointing until suddenly she gasped. Jade was in minor pain at first, then it went throughout her entire body within moments as she felt something dark truly being extracted from within herself. She had her eyes closed as the other two girls gasp in both shock as well as awe as a dark-like mist was being extracted from within the girl Bahumut was pointing to, and he then opened his other hand he wasn't using. The darkness was all being pulled into that hand, and forming into an orb-like object as a few more minutes, the last of it was then extracted from Jade. Jade then collapsed slightly to her knees.

Jade than begin to lightly pant as she looked to the two girls, who were concerned for her health, but Xion also pointed to the dragon at the same time despite how she is at the moment. Jade looked as she was shocked to see the total amount of darkness she was currently seeing, and it was changed quickly into a ball of sorts now, in which it pulsed with every few moments with hidden power dwelling within. The dragon looked to the girls as he simply stated to them now, making them freeze slightly over, " _ **Your trial is to defeat the darkness from this girl here, and allow yourselves to prove yourselves worthy of being a chosen. The last bit to when you defeat the darkness from this orb is your part Jade. Anything may be used to this challenge, but know this: you cannot leave the area we are at for this battle. Also you may use weapons of any sorts to your advantage, and above all else, you may not use attacks that will inflict poison or blindness to Jade's Darkness. Now that is settled upon my rules…**_ " It flew up way high into the air suddenly, making the girls alert as he casually tossed the orb up and down while looking to it, and back to them grinning before dropping the object as it fell quickly to the ground, and roared loudly at them as he spoke loudly as well, " _ **LET MY TRIAL COMMENCE!**_ "

To what the girls was prepared for, it wasn't this as when the orb crashed onto the ground, it then exploded into the same dark-like mist all over the area it landed, making a slight indent as well. The mist then pulsed as it then began to slowly yet quickly form into a figure, to which they all gasped at. It formed into a newer version of Jade. This version of what came form Jade, had silver-like hair and her eyes were orange-amber mixed colored, and slanted like a dragons. This doppelganger also had the same body structure as Jade, but she had two Oni-like horns sticking from the top of her hair, and her tail was instead of being a Saiyan's, was a dragon-like tail. The girl formed from darkness grinned at them with slightly longer fangs to which they were surprised as they were metallic as the rest of her teeth after she briefly yawned as well, and back to the grin. She also had a snake-like tongue as well to add. Her skin tone though wasn't blue like Jades, but dark-pink colored, and on her forehead, was a pentagon-like gem to which was glowing slightly green in color. Her outfit was also completely different as well as she wore a muscle shirt that was all black, and her jacket she was wearing was made for casual wear as it was dark-red in color with a golden zipper, and a strange symbol on the breast-area of the jacket also. She also wielded a ruined-like blade which slightly began to pulse eerily-green as well in color. It was as if it was infused with some kind of strange energy, to which they noticed her gem pulsed along with the blade as well. She also wore the scabbard which matched her current jacket, with golden runes on it as well, and her pants were ripped also, making her pants look like they have been through hell. Her claws though as well on her feet since she is just like Jade in looks, were blue-colored, and she seemed to be examining her current body as well as everything before looking at them with a strange grin on her face, tilting her head as she spoke, to Jade's surprise in a British accent mixed with her own voice, to which made the girls look to her in shock from her words. "I'm finally free from that horrid place. Thanks to that Aeon I'm finally free. Now to deal with you Jade Chan!"

The girl suddenly charged them quickly without warning as well as surprising speed, making them almost get sliced by the strange blade, but thanks to the quick reflexes of their own they were able to dodge as she was mainly focusing on Jade now. Jade kept dodging form her strikes as the girl let out minor yells each time she swung the energy-infused blade at her, and Jade after a few minutes of dodging instinctively charged-up a unknown attack, and punched the girl in the face with the energy formed on her right fist, making her cough as the air was knocked out of her, and she went then sent flying to a wall, but stopped herself.

Jade looked to her fist in surprise, and then back to the girl as Jade quickly yelped as the girl re-attacked her with the weapon once again. Xion who was waiting the right moment to attack though, was charging her right hand, and brought it out. She now showed a weapon in her hand as it was a key-like blade of some kind (Oblivion, but reversed), Xion then quickly caught up to them as well. Pan was done building up her Ki energy also and charged the girl as well, making said girl yelp in surprise by the sudden three-way assault. The girl then simply grinned now as to their shock, as they collided with each other, and thankfully stopped their attacks to also include to their shock, they now noticed she went into the ground and then appeared a few feet away, unharmed. She simply laughed at them all as she now charged the same-type of energy into her own free hand, and quickly sent it to them as it then multiplied to thousands of energy orbs, making them wide-eyed as they had to quickly dodge each blast that left minor holes on the ground near them.

She laughed once again at them as she now began to hover, surprising them that she could fly without wings or anything as such, and grinned as she now coyly waved her finger in a tsk motion, to which was also making Jade slowly getting mad as she looked to Jade mainly, and grinned once more in a playful manner, "Oh come on girls, I haven't even landed a decent blow on you all, and the same to you. Maybe you guys are not worth my time at all." She pondered this as she placed her left clawed fingers to her chin, and didn't notice Jade now charging right at her impatiently, and when she brought a fist to her head, she vanished, and then kicked her instantly after showing back up to her left side as she landed face-first on the ground back at the girls.

Xion quickly healed her with a cure spell afterwards, to which Jade gave Xion a thankful look once she slowly got up and glared at the girl, who was now laughing at this, as if it was a joke. She looked at the dragon, and back to Jade as she grinned wider, and vanished, and then reappeared right in front of her as the doppelganger also punched Jade in the gut, making her do once more; cough out air as she was sent to the wall, but quickly stopped herself since she felt that attack was meant to make her brake it and leave the area. Jade glared at the girl again as Pan successfully this time charged a Kamehameha wave and then aimed at the other Jade, who grinned as to their shock once again, she began absorbing it, and laughed. When it was done, she once again did the same tsk motion to Pan. Now this was making Pan made now at this as she was reprehended by the girl, "Don't be too surprise I can absorb energy like Jade here can... opps I gave away one of her secrets, my bad… Not!" She to their surprise did a reverse attack with the wave as well to Pan, who yelped as she had to quickly dodge since it was also infused with the green-energy Jade's doppelganger has. They noticed it left a melting-like hole in one of the ruin-like walls, making them all think quickly to themselves to avoid that area now. They kept attacking her as the girl did the same thing for at least to what felt like days, but it was merely a few hours or so as they all began to pant. The area around them was broken as well as torn slightly, but the ground was also torn.

The dragon up in the sky was impressed by their powers and abilities, and secretly filed the information into the back of his mind, but thought to himself as they resumed fighting once more, knowing they were all getting tired as well as the doppelganger. _It won't be long until one of them slips up, it might be the entity that was residing within that girls heart that their facing. I'm shocked they are related as well._

After a few moments the Other Jade simply grinned at them, tiredly as she shouted to them with her suddenly appearing in mid-air, charging an attack from her energy once again but this time into the very blade she was wielding, to which was pointing directly at them at first, then all the way up into the sky as a small orb of the green energy began to form, and then grew enormous. "Take this… Death-Ball-Attack!" She swung the blade downwards in a single slashing motion to them quickly, and the ball was heading right to them, and Xion thinking quickly shouted out loud with her hands spread wide as fast as possible, as she quickly got in front of Pan and Jade at the same time, making the doppelganger awe at this as well, "Protega!" A large dome-like force field appeared all around them as the ball hit them directly, and this attack blinded them a few moments before fading as they saw to their shock that they were in a crater but still in the conditions of the Aeon dragon's trail rules. The spell then dissolved itself from where they were above ground, now they were inside a crater. The girl in the sky was pissed at this, but knew her energy was fading fast as she thought as well as quickly charged a very powerful energy attack in her right hand, since she was left handed on wielding a blade as she then yelled forcibly, a large-beam shot out of her palm, and headed quickly to them. Then the doppelganger began to fall to the ground. Jade didn't know what to do at this point, but then she remembered to what that girl said as she quickly stood in front of the two girls who were shocked as she absorbed it by force, into her now open palms.

Bahumut was shocked that Jade remembered to what that girl accidently said to them, and was inwardly smirking as the power was slowly yet now fully absorbed into her entire well-being, healing her wounds as well as restoring her energy as he also noticed that Jade was surprised at this, and looked to the now panting girl who was just simply lying on the ground a couple of feet away from them.

After Jade showed up at the girls spot, the doppelganger now looked to her harshly as the others finally managed to catch up to Jade, and then stated in defeat as well as minor anger to them, "Finish me off. It's what you all do to my kind anyways. It not like I can exist outside." Jade knew the trial might have meant to finish her off, as well as confused to what she meant by all of that; as the other girls looked to her in support since she was the leader in this. Jade then noticed the girls eyes showed to what real emotions they held, making Jade freeze up inside. The girl's eyes were in both in hidden terror at her own position, being weak as well as hidden remorse and sadness to which she couldn't figure out, but she felt something in her reform. Something that she didn't even know but briefly felt like it was familiar to her, and said these words to make them all look to her in wide eyes in shocked disbelieve as well as Bahumut in hidden approval. "No, I don't think I can do that to you." She looked to Jade in even more shock and slight tears slowly began forming, but not falling as Jade simply smiled to her.

Suddenly they were all healed up, mostly the three girls since Jade is much better than them. This slightly confused all four girls now as the dragon finally landed with the same clawed-thudded sound it emits upon doing so, near them. They quickly looked to him then for a few moments, and then the unknown named girl got up quickly and slowly backed slightly away from the other three girls. She froze by his look as she simply stood there in fear with him now looking to the others as they too stood, until he said something to which they all face-faulted for, " _ **You all passed."** _ Jade and the other three girls stood up as they now looked to the humored dragon Aeon in disbelieve as he continued, pointing a clawed finger to the doppelganger, making her look at him and then at them as she was currently being the center of attention at the moment. " _ **She is her own person… In fact you could say she is your forgotten yet not known twin, Jade, since she was created during your time as that whole 'Queen of All Oni' fiasco** **.**_ "

 _ **Jade's POV:**_

I looked to my doppelganger in complete shock then yet I noticed she did the same back to me. Bahamut sensed the awkwardness around us both, and motioned to the other two girls, Pan and Xion, to which they gave him a look of what on their faces to the dragon Aeon as he motioned to another part of this area. Which they nodded as they sensed me and my.. Twin I guess I could say, needed some time to talk about this. After I also noticed, as I looked back to the girl who was still in shock, I decided to take the direct approach since I could tell her personality she played was all faked-on so she could just simply fight me, to which I could understand since I feel as if she was fearing over something during that time. But I gotta say as I neared her, as she simply held her left arm as well as looked down from my gaze, with myself at the same tiem thinking. _She was a tough opponent to fight against, but if this is true, then I might be able to do the same thing as well. In fact I did feel lonely after I became_ _ **that**_ _person back then._ " _It is understandable dear one; you would feel lonely without knowing the consequences of what you did. In fact I was surprised you didn't summon me during that trial, he did say you could use anything to your fight._ " Stated/spoke Shandra to me from within my heart I guess, since that's where she is all the time. I thought quickly back to her as I noticed my new twin look at me with uncertainty in her eyes as she briefly raised her head before lowering it, making me think she is lower than trash, to which she isn't at all, _I felt like I didn't need your help at the time with her, and I guess I was right since it might have killed her… Right?_ I felt my blade simply nod as I then decided to be the first one to speak, making her look to me in slight surprise on her face and eyes to what I asked, since I leaned downwards to see her face while also tilting my head, my Saiyan tail waving gently back and forth, and also my hands behind my back while doing so. "Hi, so you impressed me when we fought. So… you're also my twin as well, this is neat." And I was stating the truth, I was truly impressed by her skills, it was fun the way we all fought with each other... must be the Saiyan blood making me think that, but it was non-the-less.

I noticed as I straightened backup, with my hands still behind my back she looked skeptic at me at first, then I saw she gave me now a developing smaller smile on her face as she then stated in that accent of hers, "Are you just saying that to make me feel good, or you only saying that since you now found out I was your twin… Jade right?" She asked hesitantly to me, now rubbing her hand behind her head like I do, as I simply nodded back to her with a smile on my own face, a small gentle one that is. "Ya, and I was telling the truth. I was amazed on how you fought, but I gotta ask something... sister." She looked confused for a brief moment, then raised an eyebrow at me then as she asked me shortly, but kindly as well, "yes... Sister?" It seems she was tasting the sound of that title to me as was I, it warmed my heart a slightly as I could tell from her eyes she liked what I called her. "Do you have a name I can also call you as well? Since you know mine mainly, and we being twins I guess and all…" She got the hint as she tilted her head to the left while thinking, as a few moments she surprised me with a honest, yet sheepish answer as she was then rubbing the back of her head again as she did so. "I… don't really have one to be honest with you Jade. I didn't even think of one while I was trapped behind that creature you have inside of you, but I did train within your heart of course." With that she gave me a small smirk that was filled with pride in it, making me wonder about what she meant about her and a creature deep inside me, but I placed them both in the back of my mind for later. I began to think, placing a hand to my chin, and biting my lip a tiny bit, to which she noticed.

After a few seconds something seemed to click into my head, and I smiled and stated to her, which she gave me wide eyes, as they were filled with something I couldn't describe at all. "Why not be called June Maria Chan?" She gave me a look as if to ask why. I then told her, making her now crossed her arms as she too thought to what I told my twin, "I thought since I always wanted a sister named June for some reason or other, and you also seemed to be like me somewhat in personality, as well as my twin. The name just sort-of stayed in my head for a while for some reason."

The girl, June now, simply nodded since she liked the name after some inner debate or something inside her head, to which I could tell from her face. June looked to me in the eyes with it being true acceptance. She also had a mixture of slight trust and hope as well as she said to me with a normal smile on her face, "I like that a lot sister, but I feel like we might be in for a fight for our lives later on, as you see just like your weapon, Shandra I think she's called, I too could observe my viewing through your eyes and ears. So I might just have to help ya, since…. Dad might allow it I guess?" June held her arm once more as she then looked briefly down, and to her quick surprise, I hugged her to which she froze in minor shock. I then leaned to her left side of her head, and whispered gently in June's ear, " _Of course he would allow it, but I would do anything to keep you safe as well as you do to me right?_ " She nodded as small amounts of tears slowly began to form as well as fall down from her eyes, and I noticed they were not normal tears, but that of which seemed to me like lime-punch. June then noticed my confused look, and she simply said back in a whisper, to also make me wonder even more, but to also keep that information later for now, " _It's me being part Oni-Demon from the book Jade, my tears are somewhat like this because of that. Ok?_ " I nodded as we separated as I decided to head back with the others as I also noticed dad was now talking to them as well as suddenly back. I also took notice the concerned looks on their faces as both June and I approached them, and they took notice of our approach as well. I gave them all a look of concern as I also asked hesitantly, unknowingly my tail wrap around June's left arm since she came with me on my right side, making her look to the tail in shock as if she knew what it means, but didn't say anything as my gaze was mainly on the two girls, dad, and Bahamut who also looked concerned as well. "What's going on guys? What's with the looks?"

Dad then looked to us both in concern, but was also surprised as if he somehow knew June was going to be here at this moment, making me suspicious slightly at this, but again I placed that to the back of my mind. He then stated to the both of us, repeating what he might have told the others earlier as I noticed the other three were looking at us as we were both in minor shock from what he was saying, crossing his arms as well as looking down in thought, but mainly looking at us from under his hair. "It seems somehow the tournament is going to the finals now since it's your team against the one currently here. Somehow the others got food poisoning, well some of them that is. because of this, they were kicked out of fighting. But that is not what is worrying me at all Jade, June." June seemed surprised that dad knew her name, and he simply chuckled softly at us as he looked to her kindly, and even spoke gently as she relaxed now, to which I was now noticing he was mainly tensed around the others besides me. "I knew you existed before my Aeon did, since he wanted to test Jade here to see if she was worthy of passing the Test of Mercy. So yes Jade, you indeed passed to which I am proud of you doing so."

He then briefly looked to me, and then back to June before he continued to what he was going to say, as he then conjured-up another one of his frozen drinks before doing so, "So I had no choice but to redo this area your located, as it is the final battle. For you see the semi-finals are considered a grouped effort in one vs. one battles, and the area here gets to decide which person goes against which. But I recently found out it was hacked somehow, and so the fights are fixed." Somehow I was not only worried, I was inwardly pissed at this to my own surprise. But I figured it was also the Saiyan part of me wanting to fight a true, honest fight. Dad looked to both June and I once again, and smiled as he said to us then, "June is going to be your partner in one fight Jade, so you can see or learn new things from her. It is the same with you learning from Jade here, June, since she needs to be trained instead of going by instinct."

He then nodded to his Aeon after now looking to him, and the dragon nodded back as he somehow snapped his dragon-like claws as a portal showed as dad to our protests then, escorted us, but not before the Aeon tossing me a glowing stone as to my shock, felt kind an warm, and made me look to him briefly before we didn't see him. I found out we were somehow outside the temple once more, and the others to my astonishment was worse for wear, and dad simply chuckled. He waved his hands, and they were instantly back to normal with all their energy restored, and body areas healed instantly. Dad simply stated to us all before they could ask, even though it amused that Sakura and Emerald still kept asking him. "It was easy to heal you all, so don't even bother try to ask me how I did it, it's just minor magic I suppose." He shrugged as they sweat dropped to his common answer.

Dad looked back to the temple and to our surprise it vanished slowly like a mirage, and the area then changed to one that Goku gasped at, as the scenery changed to a strange area. The water was all green, but the plant life was strange. The grass was blue and so was the tree leaves, and the bark was all red, light red to be precise. The mountains though were regular ones, but light green snow on top. Yet the air seemed to be breathable, but richer as well as more healthy-like. But what surprised me the most is that it felt familiar to me for some reason, but I don't think I ever been here before.

I saw Goku quickly turn to look at dad, who simply smirked in response with Goku stating loudly, "Why are we on Namek?!" Dad sweat dropped at the Saiyan's in response after he stated that, and then coughed in his hand as he also motioned all around us, making me wonder why as well. "This isn't really Namek, Goku Son, it's a real-life version of it yes, but not really as this Arena was specifically made to detail exactly from the plant life as well the water, and ground to a planet or someplace it was programed into to show, let's say for the fighters to fight in." Dad carefully explained to Goku who from his face got it as he smiled at dad slightly as well as the rest of us.

I as well as the others noticed Hinata was kissed on the face by Naruto on the cheek, which was making her blush slightly. My sisters and also the blonde girl, Ino, smirked at them both at the same time once they saw this. Ino then stated while clapping both of her hands as I noticed Hinata and Naruto had their hands together, like a couple does, "Finally, it's about time doofus here knows Hinata was crushing on him." Ino then crossed her arms under her chest and smirked triumphal as Sakura simply shrugged also at the two teens looks. I was confused though and then asked, making them turn to me since the others were talking with each other at the moment, making me think we still have time before we began to do that battle. "So Naruto is thick-headed when it comes to noticing girls then?" This caused said blonde to face-fault at my question and the other three to giggle slightly as he then righted himself back as well as pointed at me with a playful glare on his own face, "Hey! I noticed her most of the time." Hinata blushed even more if it was possible. Sakura slyly grinned then along with Ino, as she stated to the blonde male, "Of course, but why did it take so long to do so hmm?" He sweat dropped and then was silent, making me think he didn't think she would make a comeback at him at all, as she playfully shoved him slightly, making him glare at her in playfulness and she only grinned back at him in response.

I decided to change the subject as I asked them all something, making them looks to me, as Kagome came over to join in our conversation now, "So since it seems we passed our trails, what were yours?" That got them to look at my question in interest. Since I didn't see what Hinata and Naruto's were from the card they shared, and Ino shared it with Sakura. Before any of them could say anything, my sister now decided to join us as well, making them look to me and then at her in double-takes. I sweat dropped at this as June looked uncomfortable, so I went up and wrapped one of my arms around her, and looked back at her in a grin to which June gave a small hesitant smile back as I looked back to them and simply told them before they could ask, "Guys, this is my twin sister, June."

I was right to what their response was, all of them had minor jaws dropped with looks of disbelieve, especially my sister Sakura, yet Emrald seemd to look shocked inteh eyes yet fully knew as if she knew this might happen. I then explained mine and my two other mates trials, to which I told them, as Sakura looked once more shocked by this info, briefly that is as she was looking to the two girls who I mentioned as they were currently talking to both Goku and dad, since Inuyasha was sharpening his demonic blade on the ground. After I was finished, they looked at both June and I in awe, and a mixture of something I can't tell on both Ino and Sakura's faces as they briefly looked to my twin before I then asked, noticing June was looking down in slight shame at her actions, to which I wrapped my arm tighter, since the entire time I was holding her, and we were sitting on the grass while I explained as well. "Anyways, since I told you guys my trial with my two other mates... which is weird to still say at least. Can I ask how your guy's trial went?" Sakura looked to Ino, and then back to me as she then decided to explain her and Ino's trial to us first.

 **(Flashback; Normal POV)**

Sakura was surprised that she was facing the Water Aeon with Ino, knowing that she can sense she was stronger now from being off world, and away from her former home. _It has been a while since I thought of my original home for a while, being busy and stuff for being a wielder, and being the blood-adopted daughter of Aeroza. I just didn't think of it until what I heard back a few moments ago with my.. Friend I guess. I don't consider her a rival anymore._ Sakura thought as she observed Ino looking around the area they were teleported to, since Sakura was also briefly looking around as well. Not knowing Ino giving Sakura, minor to brief looks and back, as she was observing with her senses for unexpected surprises like she knew Sakura was doing.

Ino's thoughts however were different though. _I can't believe how much Sakura has changed. She went from a scrawny girl to a hot chick, with more of a chest then me as well as figure wise…_ Ino briefly shook her head as she had turned away from Sakura's curious gaze at Ino, yet shrugged as Ino also quickly thought to herself, since they were on a isle of some sorts that was barren and only a had few palm trees around them. _No, those were bad thoughts Ino. Don't even think of her like that; even though you now know your interests are mainly girls... Or mixed ones as well. Besides._ Ino looked briefly down in sadness as she thought without knowing all their times as rivals and seeking attention to that prick back home, _she might not even see you that way._

All of a sudden, the ground began to shake around them now, causing her to un-expectantly land on top of Sakura. Ino was now currently face-first into Sakura's large chest, since she was turning around to tell Sakura something, to which she forgot as she inwardly squealed inside her head now about what's happening at this very moment; as the ground still shook. Sakura was both in shock of Ino's unexpected landing on her, and the way this area was acting to them. Sakura then got the silent Ino, who blushed slightly; making her also suspicious to this as well, but decided to keep it to herself into a standing position, as the sky was suddenly dark with storm clouds. A giant whirlpool began to form outwards to the beachfront they were currently at quickly, and they were suddenly on their knees as they suddenly felt tons of sudden air-like pressure around them to only to find, as their eyes widened in minor shock at what was emerging from within the whirlpool.

It was one of her father's Aeon's, Markandus, the Aeon of Water and Seas. He stood above to at least fifty feet in height and at least the same in length since he had a more sea-serpent like dragon body (imaging the body of an actual sea-serpent mixed with the body of some dragons based off Yu-Gi-Oh mixed with the Final Fantasy version of Leviathan, and the dragons are Serpent Dragon and Stone Dragon). He had dark-grey coloring as well as four large fins in a 'X' shape in the middle of his body. He also had a snake-like head that was slightly long as well as smooth without bumps on his face, and he also had four red-glowing eyes; one set on top, and another on the bottom part. He also breathed steam sometimes from his nostrils near the end of his mouth, as well as his gills around his neck. He also had dragon-like ridges from the top part of the head to the tail, and his face also showed some fang-like ridges to make it showing he had teeth that matched his body, but they were teeth-like ridges that also showed his real teeth behind those. He also had three different colored rings near the end to where his tail was, with runes on all of them. They were ruby red, crystal blue, and dimmed violet colors from the glowing golden rings. He also had two slightly long and large dragon-like arms, with reptile-like human hands with very sharp claws at each tip of his fingers, and no feet at all since it uses the fins as wings as well to float with. Also floating around the Aeon, was in fact the purest water in existence, flowing around said creature in random lines as if to slightly shield him before he rose up from within the water, and was then sent back to the Aeon quickly into four orb-like intrusions on its sides near the fins. The orbs color was emerald green, and each one had a symbol on it that was marked for one thing in four different languages: water.

Markandus simply chuckled as he then lifted his power off the two, as both Ino and Sakura slowly stood up with him plainly stating with a dragon-like grin on his features to the two as well, crossing his arms while doing so. " _ **It has seemed that the Cards of Aeons**_ (1) _ **have chosen you two to face my trail. It may seem easy, but in reality, it is in fact challenging.**_ " Sakura raised one of her eyebrows at his words, and she noticed Ino looked suddenly nervous. Sakura then placed a gentle, yet reassuring hand on Ino's shoulder, making said ten girl to look at Sakura in slight surprise at that, and Sakura simply smiled still at her as she stated to make Ino somewhat better for the task ahead. "You can do this Ino, I know since we know each other for most of our lives, alright?" Ino nodded, hesitantly but before she could respond to her, the Aeon chuckled at them both as they now looked to the Aeon, who shrugged while grinning at them, now noticing an aura being projected all around him. The Water Aeon then stated as simpler as he can put it to their terms, " ** _this challenge for my own trial is all about something you two might be familiar with. But it is a mixture of that, and you going against something. I am taking on the Darkness Aeon's idea for this one, by making you face something…_ **_**unnatural** **to you two.**_ "

Now this made both girls somewhat both curious and worried at him loudly stating 'unnatural' to them. Markandus simply chuckled as the Aura was then placed in his left hand, and it was made into a sphere that to their surprise showed them as they are, but were shocked at the wicked grins that the reflections of them both were showing. Then it mainly showed Ino's reflection as the reflection of Sakura vanished from the orb. Markandus chuckled once more before casually tossing said creation he made in the air a few times as he was now giving them a look to which made them shiver in small fear, yet they got ready as he simply tossed it up and purposely failed to catch it. It landed as it made a dark-yet bright flash to which both girls had to place their hands quickly to their eyes to cover it so they wouldn't be blind. Once it died down though, they lowered their hands, and were then shocked as the Water Aeon chuckled once more at their reactions. It turned out that orb crated the reflected version of Ino, but differently.

This version of Ino had instead of blonde hair, black hair instead, but she had blonde highlights on the sides of her hair though. She also had a slightly more developed figure then Ino, to which said teen girl was jealous over since she knew she had a long way to go to catch-up with Sakura, and she wore black-like flexible armor that showed her curves in the right places. She also to their surprise had metallic-looking claws with the armor that looked to be part of her, but wasn't at the same time. She also had four-long black tentacles coming off her back, and also her feet to which unlike human feet, where to that of a dragon. She also had a pure-blue diamond-shaped gem on her forehead which glowed briefly. She then laughed slightly at them both as they noticed she also had a forked tongue to that of a snake, and they finally noticed her eyes, which were still like Ino's, but slit-like, and the pupil to their shock was purple. She then simply crossed her arms as she looked up to the Aeon in Ino's voice, but to their shock with an accent that was slightly British. "Yo Aeon guy, so you chose me out of the other for this task?" Markandus simply nodded as he stated one last time to the three girls now, the waters also slowly churning as he spoke, " ** _Your challenge to is be teamed-up with this girl, who is and isn't Ino Yamanaka at all, and to face something out of context to my normal tests. If you do this though_ **_**creation**_ _ **, you will be freed.**_ "

Sakura gulped since she knows what some of the Dark Aeon's test was slightly, and replied back to him, making him look to her, and Ino was in shock as she asked him, but they filed at the one word the Aeon pointedly said to the new girl with them. "We have to face our fears?" The Aeon simply nodded as the waters churned once more before producing a pitch-black mist that was forming into something... familiar to the girl, and she was shocked to find out what it was; since she faced it before. It was the Sha of Fear (2). The Aeon floated even more into the air as he then shouted out loudly, as well the creature roaring at the three girls, " _ **Let my challenge commence, but before that happens, the only way as a hint for this trial: fear can undo fear if the fear is revealed to those you are close to. Good luck.**_ "

The three girls now looked at the Aeon in disbelieve as they had to quickly dodge a massive swipe from one of its massive claws. Sakura quickly summoned her Keybakto and with amazing speed to surprise both teen girls, Ino and the other one that sort of looks like Ino, and slashed a few times making said Sha of Fear yell out in both rage as well as minor agony, as it then looked to Ino suddenly with sudden interest after dealing with the pain it was dealt with briefly, by consuming a nearby tree. Sakura then gasped as she forgot that one of the Sha's abilities is to summon more allies, showed, and large miniature versions of itself was about to swipe Ino who looked little too late, and was saved as the other Ino saved her.

Ino then looked to what was her other self in shock, as the girl only grinned back to her in reply, and she summoned two strange double-bladed like weapons (Demon Hunter Blades). They were giving off a strange red as well as green mixed misty glow, as she then swiped the creature with them in a strange battle stance she didn't know what to make of, as well as Sakura. To their hidden shock since Sakura resumed attacking the Sha as it kept its focus on her, the Sha vanished into darkness, but not without leaving a mass of purple behind, to which was absorbed into the blades the new girl wielded. Said girl simply grinned as more showed up, and Ino this time helped her out as well. Secretly though with Ino, she was afraid to what her true fear was from this thing the Aeon summoned for. Ino somewhat knows it might use hers against either herself, or her... friend. To which she was right as it then began to look right at her once again with a gleam in it's eyes now without her noticing, as it also wickedly laughed making Sakura notice to little too late.

Before Sakura could shout out to Ino, who was still fighting those other versions of this Sha of Fear, it was late timing on her part. Ino suddenly glowed a dark purple, and she yelped in surprise in both shock as well as pain now as quickly as it began to happen, she was now slumped as her posture changed now. It was like she was not herself as well as the same time, is. When Ino raised her head, Sakura froze as she saw Ino's eyes was now all white as her face was now showing no emotion at all. The mist that was surrounding her reeked of her pure as well as tainted fear as she then charged suddenly at Sakura, who kept dodging, not wanting to hurt her friend at all. Sakura noticed Ino was mumbling something to which she couldn't hear. The other girl simply shook her head as she knew this was her other self's test and not hers at all as she hacked another Shaling to pieces with her blades.

Inside Ino's head though was another battle taking place, as she was facing a complete greyed-out version of herself. This girl also gave a misty-like quality also, as this version of her was wickedly grinning as well as mocking her constantly as she kept trying to deal damage to this thing, only to fail each time. It was telling off her own flaws, of her failures as well as her one of many main true fears, Sakura's rejection against her as well as seeing her as more then friends.

For you see in secret she had a tiny crush with the girl a few days since they first met, even though they became rivals later on because of Duck-Butt, she thought she or Sakura could put aside that and finally talk about stuff, and then eventually she would confess to her liking her. But that was all for not as she vanished during the time the village was under attack by the Sound as well as Sand Ninja's, and strangely some strange-looking creatures to which she found out later by her sensei were called Heartless. So she secretly trained along with the rest of the rookie twelve that was still at the village still, since Naruto vanished as well as to their surprise, the Sabuku siblings at the same time like Sakura had. Even Duck Butt-Sasuke vanished later on. Though Ino was taught many things along with her comrades; including her elements to her surprise was the three elements, fire, wind, and lightning. As well as inheriting a new type of bloodline because of this, to which she came up with new as well as old ninjutsu as well to the three elements she gained. Her new bloodline along with her clan's was called the Ash-Storm (3). Since she could somehow use wind as well as fire to make one-handed seals for attacks, to which she found out be herself. She just was hoping she wasn't using those outside because of this thing in her mind right now, to which she dodged another attack from it.

Outside of Ino's mind, her fears was being used to that from the Sha of Fear, as to Sakura's shocked surprise, the controlled Ino was crying as she shouted out with a few hand-signs quickly at Sakura, "Ash-Storm: Dragon-Twister!" The wind quickly picked up suddenly around them both as fire also suddenly erupted from Ino, surrounding them both. Sakura was shocked once again as mini-dragons began to deal damage around her from within the twister as Ino was still crying, and the Sha outside of it was laughing, but a pained laugh. Making Sakura wonder if the other version of Ino was dealing damage to the thing, to which she was correct. Sakura yelled loudly in agonized pain as burn-marks showed on her arms as well as legs, as well as her own outfit was singed slightly as to her shock thirdly, she had to dodge a fire-infused fist that made a crater from being also infused with wind, to where she was last standing. Sakura yelped then as she kept dodging the 'fists of fury' attack with tears still falling down Ino's face while she attacked Sakura.

The girl not named yet, dodged a massive swipe of the Sha of Fear as she shouted to Sakura, to widened her eyes in surprised at this information as well as something else she knew of as well; a hint of understanding mixed with now knowing on some occasions as to why Ino kept looking at her with minor blushes sometimes. "The Sha is using her to attack you since she fears of what you might say to her Sakura! Of being rejected as both a friend and something more!" As Sakura now knows this still, she thought back to the times with her, and then realizes that she only focused back then on the fail Uchia prick than her, and she was also saddened at this. Sakura kept dodging now both fire fists and wind-enhanced feet kicks against her by the controlled Ino, who was still crying as well as mumbling over her own words. She now knew that Ino liked her as more than a friend after remembering quickly all the times they didn't fight over the prick. Sakura dodged another fist as it made another crater on the ground, but melted glass was formed to her surprise as the fires from Ino's fists became more empowered by the Sha's influence, as well as her attacks from the wind element she was also using. Luckily they both dodged an attack cause by the Sha of Fear that was an orb of darkness that destroyed part of the area they were on, mostly where they were at as they kept fighting with each other.

Within Ino's mind, she was battered as well as bruised as the other greyed-self of Ino, merely laughed at her, and then taunted her again with a mixture of both the Sha and her voice together, to which made the corrupt Ino sound like a demon slightly, " **You can never defeat Fear, as Fear is what empowers me more then you fool of a teenage girl can understand. You are nothing compared to what I can truly do. There is nothing you can do while I keep you within you own mind as I use your pathetic body to fight back against the one you are feared for.** " That made Ino's eyes widen at this information, mostly since her left eye was bruised as well as most of her body, the tainted version of her merely laughed as she punched Ino a few feet away from it, and made trudging sounds towards Ino, who feared now that if this keeps up, she might not make it. The corrupted version of Ino laughed wickedly as she grabbed Ino by the throat, and then slammed her to the ground once more, now choking the life out of her. Tears were in her eyes as Ino thought sadly not about herself as she also closed them, feeling the life slowly fading away from her as she thought to the one person she feared for. _I wish I could of told Sakura what I wanted back then, maybe it wouldn't of came to this now, goodbye Sakura…_ Avoice she recognized shouted within her mind when she was accepting defeat, "Ino! **"** This made her eyes widened in surprise and the greyed version of her snarled in anger at the echoed voice as Sakura shouted more through her own mind once more, "I know you're in there somewhere Ino! You need to fight him, come back please! I understand now!"

Outside of Ino's mind, Sakura as she said those words saw the possessed Ino stop a few moments before charging at her as to her surprise she saw Ino's eyes shifting from all white, and back to her normal eye color repeatedly with Ino also speaking slowly, but surely that Sakura understood as she asked the question, as tears kept falling down Ino's face. "You… Understand?" Sakura dodged another fire fist against her as she replied with honesty with both her voice and her eyes to Ino as she kept dodging still, shouting as well, "Yes I understand Ino, I thought back to our times even after we became Rivals, I now understand you wanted to be more than my friend! I love you Ino!" The Sha of Fear, roared in anger as Sakura was then hit for her influence against his newest pawn. Sakura was then slammed into a large rock that was near her since they were going around the Sha in complete circles, her blade instantly dismissing itself as she was then knocked out.

At that moment, the Sha's influence was suddenly gone from Ino along with the darker aura yet some remained showing, who looked in both horror and shock to what happened. Her eyes returning to normal as she quickly dismissed her elemental abilities as she quickly sped to the downed Sakura, who to her horror was even more bruised and singed from not her doing, but what the thing made her do. Ino quickly held the unconscious Sakura as true tears came down her face, and to her sudden surprise, to which she slightly jumped from; the other version of her was knocked back to them, panting, but not out of the fight yet.

Suddenly a voice, which froze her over as well as chilled her to the bone suddenly spoke. Without looking back as the Sha of Fear screeched in quick agony as its power that was still with her was gone now, knowing somehow it was defeated not by them, but something else, the person that was behind her most likely. The voice was dark, yet powerful sounding, with a hint of ice to it. " **Seems that the recreated Sha of Fear I was forced to use for this pathetic test worked splendidly after all. Glad I could take over this test for my own benefit. Even dealing with that pathetic Water Aeon, banishing it away till I have some… Slight fun at this area here.** " Ino slowly turned as Sakura was slowly coming to was also shocked at who was right behind Ino, and she weakly said, as Ino heard her, but kept looking at the person, "It can't… Be you… Darxaj… I defeated you."

Darxaj, or what Sakura looked to Ino in both disbelieve and horror, was a young man who seemed to be at least twenty-three years old, and wore mostly a black-like coat certain organization members wore. He was slightly buff under the coat as well. He also had green-catlike eyes, small fangs from under his top lip, and had short-brown hair with red highlights in it. In fact he looked to be perfection to mostly women that are attracted to men, but with his wicked grin-like smirk on his face as well as a certain gleam in his cat-like eyes, put him off as a predator of some kind or other. He chuckled at Sakura's expression on her face as he simply told her, now chilling Ino with his words as he spoke, casually as if he knew her somewhere. " **It has been a while since we last encountered each other, Sakura; I thought I drop on by since the last time we met…** " He suddenly licked his lips with a slightly long tongue to which was also forked like a snakes as he continued, making Ino look to Sakura in minor shock and worry, " **Was a good time, for me that is.** "

Ino decided to quickly to grab Sakura's hand as Sakura to her astonishment, grabbed gently as if seeking comfort. Sakura though continued starring at the man before them, in absolute fear. Without warning, he created a ball of energy and then quickly tossed it at them in a frontal attack, to which to his shocked dismay, all three girls when the smoke and debris cleared was not there, as a bloody mess. He froze however at the new voice that was now being right behind him, as he slowly turned around also, and saw someone who he feared the most. It was Aeroza, with red eyes at Darxaj, as he also punched him hard in the face, knocking him back a few feet as he then spoke harshly to him, "You leave my daughter alone, I don't know how you were brought back, but the test is over and done with you brat!"

As the two now fought with fists and energy attacks by both magic and Ki energy, Ino was shaking Sakura slightly to get her attention as her other self was looking between the two girls and back at the fight somehow, at the same time. Sakura after a few more shake within four minutes was no longer dazed, but still had a minor look of fear on her face as she looked to Ino and since she was still weak, responded as such to her, "I defeated… him Ino… He's supposed to … be dead." Ino looked back at the two men, to which knowing what the armored one stated as her being his daughter, and the other the one Sakura fears, and looked back to her in determination. Ino grasped Sakura's hands with both of hers, making Sakura look to Ino anew as she stated bravely to her with something in her eyes Sakura can't make out as she was feeling weaker still. "Don't worry about anything Sakura-Chan, as long as I'm here, he won't ever get you, I promise."

Sakura then weakly smiled at her, making Ino more worried about her current state at this moment then the fight going on as she then shouted out to the two fighting, with her head briefly turning back, making the other version of her aware of Sakura's state now as blood was now forming to where the Sha of Fear hit her with its claws, began to flow. It was a golden-like blood mostly with a hint of red as well as blue in it with slight silver specks. "Sakura's real bad over here; we need to heal her or something! I didn't do any training for medical stuff!" "Step aside Ino, you go help Aeroza as you already passed the test, both of you as well as I." Ino briefly looked to the girl in confusion before she was shoved away from Sakura forcibly as the girl looked to her once more, the same determination as her hands glowed green in healing energy and then shouted to her, "Go, I have a strange feeling that is indeed him, but he isn't human anymore. Go!" Ino nodded as she got up quickly as she then charged over to the two men, and fought with Aeroza, shouting loudly with fire-infused fists as her other elements, the wind element, made her faster.

Darxaj scowled at the two suddenly ganging-up on him. He then wickedly grinned as he used fel-energy to shove them back, stunning them at that as he was to their shock after a few moments in the sky as he laughed crazily as well as stated loudly, a tainted green aura now forming around the man, " **That foolish girl is right! I am no longer human…** " He was then covered in a bright, green flash to which both Aeroza and Ino both covered their eyes at this, and once the flash died down, in his place instead of a human was a demonic-looking monster. It was the same height as he was in human, since he kept his human figure slightly, but he had demonic looking wings, and his skin tone was now a blood-red with dark-green glowing runes on random parts of his body, since he was now showing his torso, but wearing ripped jeans that were black. He even had horns on the top of his head, to which was ivory colored, and also curled. His hair was also longer, and darker brown colored and his ears were pointed slightly as well. His feet though were now dragon-like as he also had a smaller tail behind him, and Darxaj gave the two a wicked, sharp teethed grin as his gaze was on the now healing Sakura as he also stated with both anger as well as somewhat crazy toned, yet deep voice, " **Behold fools! You face Demon-Darxaj now, and you are not prepared!"**

They were the ones now dodging attacks as he somehow created an energy-like blade made out of his own fel-energy and then kept slashing them. He somehow backed them in a convenient spot after twenty minutes doing so, to which he was wickedly grinning. He knew that his energy would tire both of them out as they were panting, since he was given the ability this time to do so by his master. Darxaj began to not only charge his energy blade, but his eyes as he stated loudly to the two supposedly doomed fools, " **Any last words before my power vaporize you two? Mostly the pathetic girl here?** " Aeroza had a harsh glare on his face at him, but to the demon's surprise on Ino's, who wore a smirk of confidence as she then stated smugly to him, to which made him confused, "Slice ya later!" He was about to respond to that when he was indeed sliced by a blade to his side, and was also knocked back as to his shock. Sakura was than standing, panting as her injuries was all healed, and the other Ino was with her, her blades out in a stance as well.

Darxaj simply huffed and before Sakura could charge at him with her weapon out, he slashed a charged energy wave at the two as he also summoned a gate; as he simply smirked, and vanished through it, closing behind him as Sakura sliced thin-air. Sakura clenched a fist with her free hand, quickly kneeled as she then hit the sand in an angry growl, but she jumped slightly as she looked up and saw not only Ino looking at her with those same eyes, to which she now knows was hinted with love, and concern, but her father was also looking at her with understanding. Ino began to help her up, and to their shock, Aeroza healed them all, and looked to the other version of Ino as he simply stated to her, making said girl look to him in surprise. "You as per agreement from the Water Aeon, are freed and your own person, twin of Ino. Good thing Ino while young, kept your soul when she was born, and you were still."

That froze Ino over, and then slowly looked to the girl, who now looked sheepish as she slightly laughed weakly at being found out. She was about to say something until Aeroza summoned a gateway, and pointed to the girl, and then back to the gate. She got the hint now as she began to walk but before she could leave, she was grabbed by Ino by her left arm. Despite her looks of being in shock still, the other Ino sees she has a millions of questions from what she could tell on Ino's face as well as eyes to her. "I have so many questions right now, but why do you have to leave so soon after I just find out your my sister?" Aeroza then spoke for the girl as he told them all, manner of fact as well, "She is indeed your sister, but she was also sent to an alternate dimension she grew up from, as a young spirit that is, and gained the power she now wields because of that. I am merely sending her to our house so she can relax and also enjoy herself. She earned it since she indeed died back in the world she lived upon. And she was sent back into you Ino during a certain event with a younger Sakura. So I suggest holding off the questions for later on."

Ino nodded slowly, but still had plenty of questions going on right now, but Sakura placed a calming hand to her shoulder as she simply smiled as Ino understood as her sister then said something to which she smiled at, her name to her, "Hana, Ino, My name is Hana. We will be seeing each other real soon again." With that she left with a smile on her face at Ino, and the portal vanished, and they were then teleported back.

 **(Flashback End: Jade's POV)**

I was both awed as well as shocked at their story, as they then sheepishly rubbed their heads, and to Naruto and Hinata's surprise, Sakura then kissed Ino on the lips. To Ino though, from what Jade could describe was in surprise at first, then in bliss as they pulled apart, and they then clasped hands as it was official. Ino's face was slightly blushing afterwards from said kiss. Jade briefly looked to her dad and then back to the others as Kagome was now interested, as well as Inuyasha as Jade also saw a small glint in his eyes, as Naruto and Hinata decided to tell theirs now. Which was slightly interesting to say the least? But she could also sense Hinata was wearing a cloaked device somehow, concealing herself as she wasn't seeing the real her.

 **(Flashback Begins: Normal POV)**

Naruto and Hinata were sent to what appeared to be a forest, but they were in a clearing of sorts to which they also noticed some ancient ruins were nearby, with some hints of decay as well as vines all around it as well, making them both think that this place was considered both ancient, and also hasn't been discovered yet. In fact the forest seemed to be alive, somewhat. The two were surprised as they both received the nature card for some reason, earlier from what Sakura stated to them, before they took off.

They then had to quickly cover their own eyes as a flash suddenly engulfed their vision, and when it died down they were stunned at a strange yet beautiful woman standing there, greeting them kindly in a warm smile. She was a slightly tall woman who stood at exactly eight feet in height, and had the perfect hourglass body with at least an E-Cup sized chest. She wore a pure-green gown that had imprints of leaves of all types woven into the dress, and it also showed most of her cleavage , but decently as well as it was mostly in a u-shape from the neck to the chest area. There were also silver-like vines with small golden leaves that were around her arms as well as waist, as if it was a belt to which it also had a diamond in the middle of said belt. She also appeared to be at least nineteen or twenty in age, and she also had pointed ears with black bead-like earrings on them. She also had pure-ocean-blue eyes like Naruto's yet she also had a triangle-like mark on her left cheek. Her eyes they also noticed, also glowed sometimes with power in them. She then greeted them in a warm, yet kind voice to which was also silky as well as smooth to her age, brushing her dress while doing so, "Welcome to my testing area, Naruto and Hinata, holders of nine and three. I am known as the Aeon of Nature, but more importantly as a sister to Aeroza, same to say to my other younger sister, the Aeon of Darkness. Though, you may call me Mazera."

Naruto and Hinata were not only awed at her, yet stunned that this Aeon was one of two sisters to Aeroza, and wondered if they were sisters, how did it come to pass she ended up as a Aeon. Mazera, sensing their hidden thoughts, stunned them once more with a small yet sad smile as she then told them softly yet loud enough to be heard, summoning three stool-like plants for them to sit on tat grew out of the ground, to which they did as she then softly sighed as well, "I and my sister, Felicia, had something happen to us. Aeroza had no choice as to allow us to be his Aeons until we are summoned for at least one thousand times, and in return, we are allowed by the Aeon Guardian Rulers(4) to which he might explain it better to you then me, stated we are allowed to keep as well as any other abilities we have gained over the years. Making us not age or die, and allow us to become immortal as such as he is." Hinata and Naruto as to their surprise, their biju were understanding yet curious as to how that came to be, but the biju themselves understood what spell might have been used, since they have existed longer then they said they did, but reborn during the time of the six paths time, after all of them dying to a sudden unknown enemy all at once.

" **Kit, I believe that what she is saying is true, me and my siblings may have fibbed a little about our true existence, since we were originally human before we became reborn as biju. I don't recall who killed all of us at once, but I was glad they returned, but a thousand years is a blink to an eye kit.** " Confessed the Kyubii in Naruto who eyes widen as he noticed Hinata's was the same as if hers stated the same thing, but differently. Naruto quickly thought to his biju, to also briefly notice Mazera was patiently waiting as she somehow knew they were talking to their demons sealed away into the two teens. _So_ _what you saying Kyubii is that your actually older then you say you were, and have more information to why she is like that?_ Naruto heard the demon hmm in agreement as he then responded back, almost making him fall off his plant-like seat, " **Yes kit, and to tell you the truth, it seems that they had no choice if what she is saying is true. It's a cursed, yet blessed life for those two. Something must of happen terribly to them in order to be the way they are. Me and my other sibling will explain it to you both later as it seems the Aeon is waiting to continue something, and she seems amused by the both of you.** " Naruto felt his connection briefly stop with the demon in him as he did notice along with Hinata as the Aeon of Nature chuckled gently with a hand to her lips, and then softly stated to them, making them freeze at her response, "I could hear what you were both saying to you sealed demons. It was interesting in fact from Hinata's. I have to pleasantly say it was interesting."

Naruto saw Hinata blush suddenly, and then scowled to herself as he didn't get it. Mazera then looked to them both now as she then began to explain something to the two, to which they were surprised at, "You two have already passed your first of three tests that are run by my area. You both are one with your mind and better yet, your powers. But my second test is to see if you can solve three riddles I have managed to come up with for both of you. You may help each other as this is a conjoined test as well. But your biju are not allowed to help you with their power, but may give you advice as well as helpful hints. But not to reveal the answers, for you both must agree and make the answers your own."

Naruto and Hinata were suddenly nervous, since Naruto indeed knew some riddles, but not many, but thankfully Hinata was good at them. Mazera coughed slightly in her hand, and had a gentle, but serious look now on her face as she then began to give them their first riddle. "We are beginning now. I can only live where there is light, but I die if the light shines on me. What am I?" Hinata began to think, including her Biju, the three tailed turtle to which she was able to get the name from her, Naima. When she proved herself to the Biju on something she did back on her and Naruto's home world, but she doesn't want to recall it since it was gruesome to do. To both their surprise, as well as the fox, Naruto shouted it out loud enough to even startle Mazera herself, "It's a Shadow! I remember hearing that one when I did pranks on the village. Some old couple liked to go against each other with riddles for some reason, and guessed after three tries." Mazera simply nodded as well as softly stated to both of the teens, with a smile on her face, "Correct. I usually hold the hard ones last, so I let you get this one this time." She then began to think hard as if trying to think of something, then she smiled as she then told her second riddle to them, almost making both teens stumped as well by it, "I have a name, but it isn't mine. My face shows signs of age. I always mean the same thing, no matter what I say. I'm born in mourning, and I last 'til the end of days. Men plant me, but I never grow. They run from me, but I never move. They look at me and see their future, rotting in the fields where I bloom. What am I?"

Naruto didn't know this one, but he recalled something like an object to him, something he seen before but probably with his team-mates back at his home world. It didn't help that Kyubii was laughing at him, making him inwardly scowl at the fox as he didn't seem helping him at all. But Hinata suddenly remembered what it meant, and she had a sad look in her eyes while she answered Mazera, which she looked to the girl. "It's a tombstone. The answer is a tombstone." Naruto was going to say something else, but was stopped as Mazera said to them both, awed by Hinata's riddle skills, "That is correct Hinata, that is two riddles you have successfully answered. Now it is time for one of my hardest ones, something to my surprise that no-one has come up with an answer to." The Aeon sighed as she knew she had to say this one, seeing it is indeed the one riddle she knew what the answer was to, but it was hard for those that don't understand the concept of it. She then looked at both teens once more and then spoke softly the last riddle to them. Hoping for once, someone might get it correct. "I am something to which are both the light, and the dark. I am something that is used, feel, and bring new life through you. I am something to which is also to connect to those you know with memories and such. I am something that will be with you unless I am either taken from you, or you die. What am I to you?"

Now this not only stumped both the two teens, but both Biju since this intrigued them both within their own vessels. Mazera after waiting five minutes for their answers, then decided on something to which they looked at her curiously. "I can allow you to give me three guesses, and if you wrong, and then you fail on my tests completely, and your team will forfeit." Naruto gulped as Hinata he noticed, looked unsure about this, but they both nodded hesitantly to the Aeon of Nature. Mazera gave a motioned hand to say go or as such for them to tell her one of the three guesses. Naruto said it first as he thought about it surprisingly, after a few moments of thinking to himself, despite the fox saying nothing for once. Except hinting about the body to him. "Is it blood?" Mazera shook her head no to him as he then said something else rather quick, "The head?" Mazera shook her head no gently once more as Hinata thought even harder, thinking she might have read or heard of this before. _**"**_ **I think dear girl, is that it might have to do within your body like the nine holder said, if I recall from your time from your memories girl, did you mother asked that to you a long time ago?** " Questioned or stated the Biju in Hinata to her through her mind. Hinata suddenly gasped as she realized what the answer might be, it was something inside her, but just not her, but within everyone. Either good or evil, it is in them; it was her mother that before a week before she passed away; before played with her during that time, a riddle game and gave this same riddle, to which she almost forgotten about. It was… "The Inner Heart."

Mazera was completely surprised the teen girl got it, the first time as well from her giving the three guesses, especially since it was the last guess. Naruto was confused, but was stunned as Mazera slowly stood up, and her seat vanished back into the earth quickly as she then smiled gently to them, but mainly at Hinata as she also looked to said teenager, "it seems you are the first to ever guess my last riddle correctly my dear, for that it is the correct answer." She motioned for them to stand, to which they did and noticed their seats did the same like the Aeon's a few moments ago, and they went back into the ground, and they both looked to the Aeon who only smiled. She then stated gently to them, with a warm smile still on her face. "Now it is time for the final test. Please come with me to my temple." She then turned as she also began to walk into the ruined temple. The two teens looked to each other and then quickly followed the Aeon since she was moving in quick strides.

They noticed that images as well as ancient writing was mostly described on the temples walls, all around them as they were going through a hallway that was lit-up from the ceilings by some type of crystals that glowed somewhat enough to see where they were going. It felt like three hours of nothing but going into a long hallway, but in reality it was mainly twelve minutes as they came to their instant shock to what appeared to be an arena of some kind. On the ground though was to their strange surprise, the elements themselves to which they were inside a ten-sided shape of some kind, with a line going into each section. The temple on the outside couldn't compare to what was inside, it was pure-marble except the symbols that represent the elements themselves, and the rune-like lines they were connected to, as well the briefly glowing runes and writing on all the walls within this new area. The area itself was a close resemblance to that of the one building the two was in, for their chunnin exams before the sand and the sound invaded. In fact at the very end depicted a strange, landscape-like image to which they can't make out, since it was covered in plant life as well as dust, to which the area around them also had slight vines as well as minor plant life as well growing inside or around it.

Their attention was brought back into focus as Mazera coughed lightly, and both Hinata and Naruto looked to her as they were now at the mural they saw on the wall. Mazera gestured to the mural as the Aeon of Nature's eyes seemed to be saddened somewhat, to which they could tell as her eyes were slightly dazed as if recalling something from her past. She looked to the two teens as if she knew what they wanted to ask, since she moved the plants to reveal a landscape tile-like portrait filed with beauty with strange creatures both impossible to exist, as well as townsfolk happily going on their own separate ways. It also had to what appeared to have a castle, a magnificent looking one with a strange symbol at the corner of the one part of the mural. It seemed to them a crest of some type for a family, to which they saw on Aeroza's armor. But on the other side though, was a very gruesome yet strange symbol that also seemed sinister if possible. It was also a castle of sorts within the sky, but it was on top of a upside-down pyramid that seemed to be leaking darkness from within itself, and also seemed to be made out of some kind of black stonework. Some of the creatures they saw though, shocked them once again, since they appeared on their world and also other types with on the other corner, were the same symbols they saw with the two of many types. But in the middle, they couldn't make out how many people was fighting, but they saw two things, one who resembled Aeroza was fighting against someone with darkness-like armor with demonic-like wings that also oozed darkness, in the sky. Each with their own kind of weapon out, Aeroza's weapon, and the others to which resembled a sword-like scythe as it also glowed blood-red.

Mazera sighed sadly to herself, causing them both to jump at the sudden noise from her, and she gave them both apologetic looks, and then looked back to the mural on the wall, placing a gentle hand on the crest, her eyes still glazed slightly. "It has been a truly long time since I saw this; this area represents a location that Aeroza made, with his own power of course, as well as a custom-built-true world for those that have truly lost theirs forever more. To which also includes our race, the Harmonians. This temple I mean." Mazera looked to the two teens as she could see their confusion, and also awed looks since they were still wondering about this mural. the Aeon of Nature sadly smiled once again to herself, as she looked to the mural still, and began to tell them a small, yet true tale.

"Long, long time ago, our world was peaceful, and it was one of many centered worlds that allowed other types of worlds to enter and exit from; a world of sanctuary for those that sought for it. It was run by a family that has been ruling for many, many years, to which they do many good yet powerful things. Hence forth as you see the castle in the background to where I am standing." They both nodded as she gazed back as if remembering deeply in the past as she continued, "They consisted a king and his many true-soul wives, and his children. For you see, us Harmonians have to what we call: true-soulmates. It is impossible to when we do find them, but when we do, we protect them, as well as our kin, and any child we bear, even our own. My sister, the Dark Aeon, and I, we are the youngest out of twenty-two sister siblings, and twenty four brothers. Aeroza is considered the second eldest." She noticed the jaw drops on both teens as they heard how many relations she is to Aeroza, as well as siblings, but they understood slightly from it, to what the demons within the two teens told them about multiple-wives, and it might have been legal to where they were from, just like the CRA (4) subject they have back home. The Aeon just continued her tale before they could ask, while holding her free hand up while doing so, "Eventually something had happened as some kind of new threat emerged, causing our world to go to war on its surface, as you can see the other end as well as the middle, all will be explained." She then moved to the other side, as she gazed sadly to the one black-armored person with demonic wings and scythes in hand for a moment before gesturing to the symbols as well as the creatures that seemed to be running to the battle. "They are or once were innocent people, or those that had darkness to much in their own hearts, from their own inner heart. Each one created in its own way, but my brothers and sisters found a way to free them, but at a price for those they freed. They were able to become themselves once again, but be known as Rebellions. They are our allies as well as on the new world my eldest brother created for not only himself, but for others. The others however that are reformed from 'tainted' darkness, is a different story. They are better known as Corruptions, and they are mainly slaves to the tainted darkness to serve the tainted Shadow Lords, and their leader: Ansemakku."

Hinata kept noticing that Mazera kept on gazing at both what she as well as Naruto and their demons knew was Aeroza, but who he was fighting, they had to guess it was the person she was just speaking to them about, and then kindly asked, making Mazera to turn to her briefly before looking at the two mural people once more. "You know who the black armored one is?" She nodded as she faintly smiled for a moment, before sadness as well as her smile shrank to a smaller one then as to what she responded, making all four, both teens and the Biju, stunned at her answer to Hinata, "Yes, that is who I spoke of, but he went by another name: our eldest brother, Sameen." Naruto was about to retort something to which his mind does sometimes, but noticed Hinata giving him a brief look as Mazera got both their attention once more, and softly stated to them, her hand now on both fighters with her now moving slowly to the middle part of the mural. "But that is not my tale to tell my two friends. For you see it is my brother, Aeroza who has the choice of telling it. But know this, Sameen was possessed by the one spirit we all fought after, for seven straight years. But it was all for naught, as our world ended up in his hands, as a shadowed world for tainted darkness to reign. But to thee fortune, we evacuated every life and most of what our plants existed during the time, before that happened. It was once known to us by a very ancient, yet beautiful name, Harmonis. But now it is known as the Corrupted World." She looked to the two, and motioned them to follow her, and they complied as they were awed slightly as the floor glowed, and then the entire area as it was changed slowly yet quickly into a coliseum arena of some kind, to which they can't quite make out, but knew that their final test was to fight something. And they were right.

"Now to your last test, to which is the hardest of them all from my views." The two teens suddenly were gasping as if they were in pain from their hearts, and yet not at the same time, and they were shocked as their shadows suddenly extended in front of them instead of behind, and both shadows slowly began to rise up out of the ground. Mazera continued even as the two teens were shocked at what they were seeing. "Your final test, to which I am the embodiment of both nature, and also balance, is to fight against your darker half, yourself." From the shadows that resembled them were the same yet different.

Unlike the two teens, they had pitch-black hair, and different clothing as well as eyes, but mainly resembled them entirely in age and form. The Naruto version of the nine holder, had a leather-vest that was dark-orange as well as black-combat jeans with boots with dark-orange shoelaces. He also wielded a blade in his right hand, and was also wearing a dark-green shirt with the leaf symbol on it. He also had blood-red eyes to that of the Kyubii, and his lines were darkened. The Hinata version though, to which both she and Naruto blushed, was also wearing same kind of vest, but most of her outfit was short enough to not only show more skin, but show-off her curves in the right way. She wore a mesh shirt on top of a thin-yet not to see through shirt, to which was dark blue in color, and short-black shorts that was close to the end of her butt, and she also had two golden-like ruined bracelets on both her wrists as well as her ankles. The other Hinata also had to what appeared to be a metallic bra fused with that mesh shirt, but also to Hinata's surprise, her hands were more like flexible claws; as her feet were also not human, but dragon-like in appearance. But the other version of her had an extra clawed toe on the side of her feet. She also as well as the other Naruto had a tail; hers was dragon-like, while other Naruto's was a fox, the same color as his hair. Her eyes however were all black, but the center of her eye was that of a fused Sharigan, mixed with her own eye color, but in a shape of an Octagon, and in the center was a multi-colored star that lined in all of the shape of the pupil, and it was also in a pale-lavender circle, and it seemed to be at least two centimeters away from the Octagon shaped eye color. She also had metallic-looking skin all over her as well, making Hinata confused by hers, but saved that thought for later as they both got into a fighting stance.

The two darker half's grinned wickedly at the two, making both of them scarred slightly at that from a minor drop of their stance, but back to it as Mazera stated softly; as she teleported to the top of what they saw when looking up, a throne in the sky and was sitting in it, as she stated loud enough in gentle kindness, "if you managed to defeat them, you are able to receive something out of this, since they are formed by what darkness that was created during your time back home. My test is to see if you can truly conquer your darkness, and remove your burdens as if you do this, a reward will be done."

They immediately had to dodge a sudden surprised attack from the darker halves, as the kept up that grin of theirs on their faces against the two. Naruto's darker half grinned even wider and suddenly shouted out loud, surprising Naruto at how deep the voice was, his sword suddenly taking on a crimson-like aura as he jumped quickly in the air and slashed with it, "Foxfire Wave!" The wave then changed after he slashed it into what, to Naruto's and his demon's minor shock, a smaller image of the nine-tails as it charged at Naruto, with its power increasing ten-fold. It was lucky he managed to avoid the attack as he jumped quickly back a few feet, because it left a cross-like imprint on the ground, with a smaller crater to go along with it to where he was standing. Naruto wiped his forehead as he then muttered to himself, as he the dodged another wave-like attack aimed at him once more, "Man, I sure know how to dish it out when I want to." " **Of course you had to deal with you issues of your lame stances jailer; otherwise I would have to step-up and deal with this fool myself.** " Stated or commented the fox within Naruto, whom simply sweat dropped at this as he dodged another wave.

Meanwhile, Hinata was blocking constantly against her darker half's attacks from both feet to fists, since Hinata activated her eye bloodline, the other half noticed nothing was working and simply grinned wider as she suddenly jumped back, and created to Hinata's shock with slightly wide eyes, Naruto's signature A-rank attack, but modified as it then shaped into a slightly bigger version of it as it was mixed with both light and dark chakra. Hinata can plainly see from her bloodline limit, and the darker version of Hinata simply shouted to Hinata's minor blush a more feminine voice, crushing the giant ball within hands easily as suddenly, thousands of smaller versions then suddenly headed to her direction, to which she quickly yelped and dodged, "Twilight Barrage!" Just like Naruto, she though gasped as she saw the explosions of energy left behind smaller craters as she kept dodging left and right, until she bumped into Naruto. They briefly looked to each other as they both yelped at the same time as they had to dodge a combined assault from their two darker halves, and the two knocked into each other, grumbling softly as well as they stood up, and this time a combined effort, as they charged straight at both Hinata, and Naruto, who were going through quick hand-signs.

In secret before Hinata left her home world by force, she was able to attain all the possessions that her mother, Masaki Hyuga, had that was rightfully hers as she passed on suddenly to a poisoned kunai, filled with an agent they couldn't find a cure for. Her mother also left her dairy as well as personal journals to her as well, and yet she hasn't opened them at all, except some of the new scrolls that contained her famous Justus, to which she was surprised she had an affinity to: Water, and both Light and Darkness. But not known to Hinata, there was a reason her eyes are the color then all the rest of the clan she comes from has. But she is about to find out real soon. She finished her quick hand signs as did Naruto as they both shouted out loud their attacks. "Chaotic Blast!" "Wind Style: Wind Bullet!"

The surprised looks on the darker halves faces was slightly humorous as they were blasted by a small ball of chaotic-like energy; about the size of a basketball and it looked like an infusion of both light and darkness, mixed with green energy and air compressed into quick-shooting bullets. There was a small explosion as Hinata and Naruto, leaped back a few feet. When the smoke cleared however, they were shocked to see two very, very pissed off darker halves. Their outfits were singed, and Naruto had to blush as Hinata's darker halve noticed, and so did his as he laughed wickedly at her look. The attack made her more revealing, as she quickly covered herself, thanks to Mazera's amusement with a plant-like toga outfit, and they then charged at the two teens, as they yelped once more, and began to dodge attacks together.

Things were going serious for quite some time, until a loud blast suddenly out of no-where, attacked them with purple-like energy. After it was cleared, the four people, the two darker halves, and Naruto to her shock, was knocked out cold. Hinata was currently standing, as she checked herself out, to see she only to her surprise was not injured the least, and looked to see to her shocked dismay, that Naruto took the blunt-end part of the blast for her. His outfit was mostly torn up, especially his back, to which was burnt slightly, as if the energy was made of minor flames, but yet it felt to her just like her own, but tainted.

Hinata then clasped her hands to her mouth as she quickly lowered them with her also speeding to Naruto, as she was sent a few yards away from him after almost reaching his position on the ground, when the explosion hit, quickly kneeled down and started to from tears into her eyes. Before she could even get up and head back to him, a chilling voice froze her over, but it wasn't just her though, she felt the three tails shiver as well; it was a deep, yet annoyed tone of voice, as if he didn't want to be here at all. " **It seems that I might have not put all my effort to knock out the girl as well. Pity that I have to deal with her for real; I might be delayed on bringing the boy back though to my master.** " Hinata slowly turned as the three tails, Naima finally stated in a feminine voice, her real voice within her head in fear and shock, " **I-I can't be-believe it. I-It's him! Hinata whatever you do, be alert at all times, and do not engage him if you have no choice!** " What made the girls eyes widened in shock to what the demon said to her, with fear in the tone her Biju held, as she now saw who it might be.

It was a slightly tall man in a pitch-black cloak, but he also had his hood down to reveal a man around his early to late thirties, and had purple-short-cut hair and a three-clawed scar-like marks on his right face. He also seemed to be bronzed skinned and had two-catlike yellow eyes, and pointed ears. He also had a neon-blue tattoo on his left side of his face, which only made a lightning bolt over his left eye, and when it closed, shows it was around the outer part as well. He was mainly looking at her in deep thought over something, before he held his hand out to the side, and summoned from nothing, a double-ended axe, which was four-ways like a cross. It also leaked darkness as well as some other type of energy her eyes didn't recognize at all. A small flash was in front of her as she was surprised that Mazera, was holding a ball of negative energy from what the man casted at her in both surprised speed, as well as unknowingly doing so. She saw Mazera's face, and boy, she looked very pissed off at the man being here. The man however smirked at her reaction, but he was mainly looking at Hinata, who then shivered slightly from his direct gaze. Mazera glared at the person in front of Hinata, as she briefly saw the girl was scared of the man, and saw the damage he done briefly to Naruto, and the darker halves of the two. "So it seems we meet once more on the field of battle, including one for my own test, Chaduzo."

Chaduzo simply grinned at her as he kept looking at Hinata still, with a gleam in his eyes, but then looked at the Aeon of Nature then as he responded, in a slight humorous tone mixed with being bored, " **Of course sister of Aeroza, but should I say sister or Aeon? That curse that was placed upon you and Felicia was how to say… Devastating? Knowing that all your friends are now passed on, and in the AfterRealm** (5) **?** " Hinata noticed him looking to her darker half, and Naruto's in a grin as he grabbed something from within his cloak, and before she could look, zapped them with a gem-like object, and to her shock, the dark-like aura was absorbed into the gem, and they felt to her, as well as the Aeon she could see, more real. Mazera glared at Chaduzo, who grinned mysteriously at her and then shrugged as if to say, what. "What have you done Chaduzo? Why have you to interfere with the test?" The man now crossed his arms, the gem mysteriously glowing in his right hand as it also was diming every few seconds or so with newfound power dwelling within itself now, and replied looking back to Hinata once more to them both. " **I was ordered two things, one: to give the darker halves new found life, to which I can't understand to what my master agrees.** " Hinata being curious, but cautiously then asked with hesitance, to which he looked to her more now in with an even more gleam-like look in his eyes, "W-What was the second t-thing?" Hinata and Mazera was quickly blasted away from him, along with the three unconscious forms against a wall, and he shouted as a dark-like aura formed quickly around his own frame, with him clutching the gem he was holding in his right hand very hard. " **To deal with anyone that is in my way on getting the fox child! Revealas Tru-Formei** (6) **!** "

A bright flash of light was then emitted from where Chaduzo was at, in the middle of the area. When it died down, in his place was a four-armed man, with his looks, and he had all-glowing yellow eyes based off his original eye color and in each hand was the same type of weapon he had, but now gave from each one, a dark-like mist with each movement he made. He also had a long cat tail, and also cat ears on top of his head, and his skin went from total bronze, to dark-blue. He also was topless as he had no shirt, showing his muscles, and yet also glowing rune-like markings on his body, and he now stood at least ten feet in height. He also had on each wrist, a golden-like bracelet with no runes on them, and his feet along with his hands were claw-like, but his claws on each hand were flexible. He roared loudly, making Hinata cover her ears as when it died down, she was wacked by one of his weapons, to her shocked airless gasp, was thrown a few feet away from Mazera as she too was hit by one of the dark-like weapons, and she was able to dodge them as he fought against her now.

Hinata slowly got up from where she was, and grabbed her side as she noticed to her shock, she was bleeding slightly from her side, but it wasn't the color of red blood, but pure-blue, with a hint of golden specks in it. She also gasped as it was quickly healed and also winced from it as well, not accustomed to self-healing like Naruto has. " **It seems you hidden heritage has unlocked itself Hinata.** " Commented Nakima to her, who widened her eyes slightly at this as she thought and also watched helplessly as he fought against the Aeon of Nature all over the place, her casting strange energy-like attacks based on the elements themselves, spells if she remembers right. As her wound finally healed itself, making her look to see flawless, non-scarred skin, she looked at the now fading blood, as it surprised her once more that it was dismissing itself as it dissolved into a thin-like mist from her. Hinata then asked worriedly to her demon inside her, with her thoughts. _What do you mean my heritage is finally unlocked? I'm fully human… aren't I?_ " **Half-human my dear, I was looking into your DNA to see if I could boost you even more as my jailer, you should know my sibling would do the very same, and I was surprised to find out that you my dear, are a half-Astro-Dragon. So I may have… unlocked it since it seemed to have been sealed-up tighter then the five-prong seal that was placed on your Mate. This thankfully is gone now before he was kicked like us out of our world.** " Naima replied to Hinata.

Hinata then looked to Naruto in both wonder and something else as she was now near him form the attack he used on her, as she was feeling within her something odd as she looked to him. " **What your now feeling is the mate bound dear, it's because of what I know of on those dragons, once they find their mate, and it is for life. They would protect, have children, and love anyone their mate brings into their lives as well. So don't be surprised if you find him when he gets back to that one CRA act they have. I have a feeling I know who his parents are, since I met them before.** " That got her curious yet she yelped now, dodging a collision of both Mazera, and Chaduzo's attacks as she unknowingly was in the middle of now, and just in time too after grabbing Naruto and the other two with surprising strength, as a small crater to where she stood before, showed, and it was hot and cold inside it, like magma mixed with ice. Chaduzo grinned now as he opened one of his free hands, dismissing the weapon from it, and used telekinesis to bring Naruto over to him from Hinata's left hand, who was awake now as well as grunted in major pain. Hinata gasped, then glared as she sat the darker halves down in a safer spot, and kept glaring at the creature-like man as he also laughed wickedly, holding Naruto close to him, and noticed both the girls glaring at him, as Chaduzo smirked and then taunted to the two. " **I suggest you hold off, or you might kill the brat I have here with me. Since I'm holding him, the fox won't be able to do anything since I'm charging a negative energy around the kid, so if you attack, he dies.** " Hinata glared even more as her instincts kicked in from her heritage slowly, but surely coming out as she was too fast to Chaduzo's surprised yelp as she then kicked him in the gut, making him topple over, and grab Naruto. She unknowingly was stroking Naruto like she would of as a cat or dog, to which he was blushing, and the fox inside of him was both laughing at his prediction, and realizing what she is as well from sensing her now changed aura.

Chaduzo roared loudly now in anger at Hinata, and then stood as he simply grinned, and they all felt something cold all over the place as a portal suddenly not only appeared, but opened, and another cloaked person stepped out. Hinata stopped petting her mate... Naruto she meant to think to herself, as the next thing she knew, Mazera was sent away, and knocked unconscious, and Naruto and her was reaching for whatever was grabbing at their throats, as they realized they were being choked briefly by energy somehow. They were then shocked to see a young man with pure-white hair, and leather armor made of a pitch-dark dragon of some-kind and also blue-blowing eyes wickedly looking at them both with said person briefly looking to Chaduzo, and asked him in both a humorous and a disappointed tone, which also echoed as well; a hint of coldness to the tone of his voice. "You were having tough troubles with two brats and an Aeon? You seemed to be lacking Chad, last time that happened, master stated you had to go and train in the abyss for at least three days." Chaduzo simply scowled at that, and went to the unknown person as Hinata took a defensive stance, preparing for the worst. But what she didn't expect was for her to see them instantly have Naruto, well the other person a small flash of light in her vision, and they both simply grinned at her.

Naima sensed something was about to happen, and shouted out loud within her head, making her wince slightly but quickly dodged an unknown ice-like attack against her. Chaduzo simply grinned now to his comrade, as he kept creating ice-like energy bolts out of nothing from the sky, and sending them all to Hinata. Hinata had little to no choice but to dodge as he commented to him, " **Well, Godanta, I figured you might come in handy man,** **she is one of them anyways.** " Chaduzo noticed his eyes widened as he knew who or what her parents were. That got him to increase his throwing now, as she yelped as one of them hit her, surprising her that her sides was numb, like frozen within tons of ice. She glared at the two, who were now laughing, and they shared a wicked grin as Godanta handed Naruto to Chaduzo once more, and were shocked as he was awoken again, because he was knocked back out once more, and had wide eyes as a dagger appeared in Chaduzo's hands. Hinata un-expectantly teleported to her shock as the other two, in front of them, and tried to knock them both away from Naruto. But it was futile, as Godanta quickly kicked her away, with a painful groan-like sound from Hinata's lips, and Naruto's startled yell at her name with "Chan" in the mix, as she rolled forcible a few feet before stopping.

The two was laughing, but they then suddenly stopped as Naruto slowly, but surely was giving out the charka of the nine-tailed fox, to which was simply grinning, agreeing for once within his jailer, " **Go kick some tail, kit. Use my power to defend her!** " Naruto now was covered in the fox's red chakra, as his whiskers was now deeper, and more bold looking, his eyes changed to slit-like eyes, and blood-red, and his features was more feral looking as the two enemies yelped, and began to dodge a lot of kicks, claw-like attacks, and above all else, chakra-like lengths from his hands, as the chakra to try and grab them.

The two looked to each other after gaining enough distance as they had a plan now, and Chaduzo simply nodded as he distracted Naruto, and Godanta smirked wickedly as he looked to the now struggling Hinata, trying to get up slowly, and yelped in minor pain from her side to where his attack afflicted her from. Hinata though saw Naruto fighting with the demon chakra now, and was about to shout out loud, until she was suddenly lifted in the air from he same energy form before, and then grabbed by Godenta, who wickedly smirked at her, then back at the fight and back to her again, and replied in a way to which made both her and her demon within shiver from in cold dread. "You know I can't let another astral-drake to live, especially I think... you might be related to the traitor, that woman I knew long ago." Hinata was confused as she gasped for air now, but saw to her surprise, but kept silent as Mazera slowly, crept up behind Godenta, and he kept talking now, making her attention back to him, her sight almost going black briefly, concerning the demon in her as well. But what he continued shocked them both. "You look just like her when she was young. Pity I found out she died to some fool, a wannebe shadow-wielder who was corrupted by that fool, a dark Keyblade wielder to deal her off. That person thought that world is filled with promises, especially since it does still exist, but luckily, we captured that village you run, but not without setbacks foolish girl."

Mazera was now slowly closing in behind him as he finished. "You and a few others, including your younger sister was able to be teleported out by some outside force, but at least we are running that pathetic, little hidden village now, as we captured mostly everyone, that is.. To those that didn't die by our hands girl, including your defending, yet failed father, Haishi Hyuga!" Hinata was now stunned majorly as well as sadden deeply now, knowing her father is dead, but she gave a very harsh glare at him, to which he grinned at. Godanta turned suddenly around before Mazera could strike him, catching her in the same way as Hinata as he simply chuckled, and grinned coldly at them both, and kept speaking to them both now, "I delight in the irony of it all, dealing with the daughter of the pure-blood traitor, the grand-daughter to the Elemental Dragon. Masaki Felfang should have perished that day, but she used a last minute resort, and now you're here, and she isn't." Mazera was calm, but had worry looks in her eyes as Hinata was struggling to breath, and Naruto finally took notice as he quickly tried to get to them, but he kept on getting attacked by Chaduzo who simply tsked at him, and kept attacking the demonicfied blonde as the invisible choke hold on Hinata grew tighter, causing her to hardly breathe now. Hinata was about to pass out before she froze at these words, making something click from within her, and her demon shouting finally for some reason in her head, "Now all I have to do… is deal with your sister, especially since we know where she is. Who knows, I might have some fun with her, before cutting the kid up."

Unknown to the others, the darker-halves powers faded, and then two portals appeared under them, familiar portals as Aeroza showed himself, and sent them away to a hospital bed, knowing what made them real, and sadly shook his head at the dreaded gem as he simply stood there, and Hinata was wide-eyed at him, and saw him doing this as she felt something enter her head, and it was his thoughts as he told her gently, but with a tone of a person with higher authority. It was as if time was frozen, and it was, temporary. _Your new sister and Naruto's new brother will be fine now, the power that was used was forbidden magic made from a stone I know of, but you must deal with this person dear girl, he was sent to kill all those related to the person who he was banished to. All from your grandfather dear, all on your mother's side. I will find your sister, just to let you know, your father forgives you, since I just sent him to the realm of death along with your mother, they are proud of you._ He vanished instantly in a flash of light as time resumed, and finally Hinata seemed to snap from within, like something that was meant to be used or have, finally seemed to emerge tenfold. It was not the death of her father or what the somewhat truth of her mother, but knowing she was given acceptance by her father after all this time, and now knows her mother was proud of her.

Godanta froze quickly as his smug grin fell, and panic slowly settled in, and quickly tossed the Aeon away. Mazera yelped in pain a she hit a random wall, and looked at the girl, Hinata, in minor shock. Godanta, and the others froze as the area was filled with sudden pressure-like power not felt before. Hinata screamed in both pain, agony, and above all else, power as she pulsed in a quick-developing aura that covered her entire frame, continuously and also glowed a mixture of both light, dark, and other elements from around the entire world they were one, fusing with her very being. "No! She was not supposed to be able to unlock her heritage at all! How can this be possible?" Shouted Godanta in fear and also rage at the same time, as a transformation took place within and outwards from Hinata. She was suddenly engulfed inside an aura-like sphere that formed form the aura itself, and within moments, it cracked as a untold amount of power escaped, knocking them all back on the ground briefly as they stood up, and saw the new Hinata, to which Naruto blushed at before he was kicked in the gut by the person who he was fighting.

Gone were her previous outfit from before, and a new one was in place, to go along with her new features and looks. She now had a perfect hourglass figure, with a more increased chest size by at least one cup then she had before, since she was originally a D-Cup under her outfit she tried to hide her form under. She also had no fat on her to go with it, as she also had a better athletic figure with her hourglass body, showing her she had more power as her heritage was finally unlocked. She also had flexible-like fingers that harden as claws if she so chooses to use them and back, and they were colored a copper-like color, as her skin was now silver. She also thanks to her demon, who was still inside of her, gained three dragon-like tails that matched her skin-tone, but on her back, was spine-like wings to that of a dragon in the middle of her back (imagine Kerrigan's from Starcraft). She also has a gem on her forehead as her eyes were closed at the moment, not telling what changed there, the gem in question was an Aqua-blue pearl with her name written in Japanese, her entire name, in a glowing green-like energy within the gem itself. She also seemed to be at least a few inches taller than she was before as well, and her outfit had a vest, just like her now confirmed twin had, but it was dark-blue with her clan symbol on the right breast part of the vest, and on the left, was another symbol representing her other heritage from her mother's side of the family. She also wore clothes that clung to her nicely, making her be able to not only be able to move freely without restriction, but able to show off her body. She also wore a golden shirt under her vest that showed her cleavage slightly, and also showing her to be having a metallic-like bra that was also flexible underneath. There was also a dark-green studded belt around her waist in a 'X' formation on her sides and hips with rune carvings on said belt, which glowed red briefly a few times every minute or so, and black-combat shorts that were near her knees, with random symbols that to anybody's guess would say they were either Egyptian or Latin. She finally opened her eyes as they were just like her new twins. Surprisingly enough, she still has her hair color, but it lengthened at least a few inches or so down her shoulders. She was now lowly growling at the two males that were causing problems, and witness kicking Naruto in the gut as well.

They were surprised she suddenly vanished, in quick speed, but was suddenly knocked back as she appeared in front of Chaduzo who winced and held to where she kicked him, to say the sun don't shine, and landed on the ground with a solid thud on his left side, and checked Naruto. Who was stunned at her features as she didn't notice yet, and asked softly to her mate, "You ok Naru-kun?" He slowly nodded as he inwardly scowled at the fox making suggestive comments about Hinata, as he brushed them off and asked her gently, making Godanta angry as he began to charge at the two without looking up, she simply waved a hand, and knocked him back a few feet away from them. "I'm fine, but are you ok?" She was confused as her tails moved slightly as well to that, and asked curiously to Naruto, "What you mean mate?" Naruto at this point was stumped and also confused at the term she called him, but shrugged it off as he simply stated to her, now making her eyes wide, "You changed a lot, not that it's a bad thing, but you better look at yourself Hina-Chan."

She blushed and was confused as she went to brush his hair like she did earlier, and quickly froze as she noticed her skin tone, and decide to check the rest of her body, and as stunned as she looked both confused and scared at what she saw was her, yet not at the same time. Godanta tried attacking her as she instinctively did it again, but with her other hand as she was checking herself out. Naruto blushed as she began to squeeze her now bigger chest, making sure they weren't real, as he noticed she looked saddened at them being bigger. She gasped at the spine-like wings and the rest of her as one of her tails slowly, but surely wrapped around Naruto, who was also confused by this meaning, but blushed at what the fox quickly told him while still also laughing at his predicament. He was about to say something, and then noticed she backhanded without knowing the same person again, as he seemed truly pissed off at Hinata now, and stated making her look at him with a tilt to the head, "Hinata, you know you attacked that guy without looking three times now right?" She seemed surprised at this, as she didn't even think she did that, and now she noticed she back handed the guy one final time as she blushed and was also confused at why her body did that, until he shouted loudly, making her land on Naruto in a certain way, making them both blush quickly from their position. "Enough! It seems I underestimated on your power foolish girl, but I think I might still do what I came here... originally for, my other plan."

Once they helped each other up, she turned to him with another tilt to the head, and her tails twitched, the two free ones since she used her other one to help her mate up, "What original plan?" They didn't like his look on both his face and eyes as he then held out his hand, and a small dark-like ball began to form, and it then quickly grew to the size of a beach ball, and grinned at them now, holding the energy in his hand expertly as he plainly stated to the two teens like it was obvious simple, "Why killing you both of course with my experiment here, well, chao!" They were shocked as he casually and forcibly tossed it into the air very high, grabbed his partner, and vanished into nothing as it then began to swirl slow at first, then very quickly as it the grew in size. Before anything could be done, Aeroza reappeared, and sliced the growing sphere in half, and it dispersed. Afterwards, he teleported quickly to the two, and noticed his sister/Aeon of nature was limping and nodded as she smiled at him, and vanished into sparkled dust, surprising the two teens as he summoned a gateway back out of this place for them. "We need to move on out, I recently dealt with slight interference with Sakura and Ino's test. But if you comfortable with it as well Hinata, I can make something to conceal your true self to make it look like your old self, until your ready that is?" He looked at her, since while he was talking, he was also near the portal he created.

She looked to Naruto, and he noticed she was scared to what the others might think, even though he accepted this, her new look with ease to which he was surprised at, and simply smiled, and stated to her, making her think about it for a few moments. "It's really up to you Hina-Chan, I'm fine with your new look, as well as your old one, but he's right. I'll support your choice." After a few minutes of deep thinking, and talking with her demon over this, she nodded to him, and he quickly summoned a golden bracelet, and it attached itself to her, as she glowed, and in a minor flash, she looked like her old self, but still felt like her body wasn't really this at all at the same time. He chuckled as he understood, and simply stated to her once more, before they all went into the portal, "This is only temporary, so its mainly up to you if you decide to allow your friends to see you, even your sister, who has not unlocked hers, and before you say anything, your father didn't know she is half of another race, and your step-mother a full alien mixed with their DNA from experimentation." She was about to reply to that, and he simply shoved them into the portal, and vanished behind them, and they were now with the others.

 **(Flashback End: Jades POV)**

I had my jaw drop slightly once again as my tail twitched a tiny bit behind me, and so did Sakura and Ino faces. Ino was also now sitting on Sakura's lap as we were sitting on the ground still, and I as well as the others were looking at Hinata, as she now noticed all the attention on her, and sighed as she knew she was told it was temporary, but she didn't think it would of been this short, and touched the bracelet that was now showing from her fake clothing.

A minor flash of light from her form, and she was now looking like she told us from their tale, and she closed her eyes as if expecting something, probably to my guess bad comments about her new form, but I simply got up, and hugged her, to her shocked surprised as I simply smiled as I told her kindly, looking to the others as well, "I don't care what you look like, as long as your my friend.. Right?" She smiled small in both acceptance and true relief at my answer as she noticed the others agreeing with me. I looked to Kagome and Inuyasha, and she before I could ask, looked at me, but her eyes were to that of my dad, and Goku approaching us, and stated softly, but kindly as well with a small smile of her own, "Mine and Inuyasha's trail we will talk later, it seems your dad and Goku is coming over now."

I looked and saw dad grin at me along with Goku as he then sat down next to me, and rubbed my hair, to which I playfully shoved him back a bit, as he then looked up and sighed now, making us all wonder as he then told us, looking at each of us before speaking his mind. "I think the battle is happening soon, so if you guys look up to the sky, you will see which team of fighters are facing against each other." We did just that as to our surprise, in the sky, a large screen showed our names as well as our rival team, as well as our faces, randomly going fast. It began to slow as I noticed since there was more to our team, two images would show as well since I know I was partnered with my twin for this, and to my shock, it was us both on our side, against someone I don't know about, but I looked to Goku, and he looked worried as he glanced at me.

The image of the person we had to fight against was a male at least younger then Goku but he didn't look human at all yet does at the same time. He looked to what I think, is a laughing demon with mainly red and purple from what he appeared as. The purple as mainly part of his armor, which also included two long purple horns on the top of a purple-plated part of his head, and his skin was blood-red. He also had two pure-white wrist-wrap-things on both his arms that were almost near his elbow, to his wrists. He even had a slightly slender-red tail that also matched his skin tone as well, and his eyes all yellow, except his eye color to my shock was the same color as mine, but smaller. He also had two pointed ears like Piccalo has, but red like his skin as well. I saw the name this person was that my sister and I had to face, and it was Janemba. I also noticed in the background another version of him, but smaller, and close to my age as a girl version, but her eyes looked normal, and she had instead of his armored horn thing on her head, regular hair that was all white, and two smaller horns on top of her head, on her forehead, it was a pink pentagon gem in-between her horns.

I was curious about her though, but set that aside as I felt myself glowing as did June, as we looked quickly to dad, and he simply shrugged as he also stated to us with mirth in his eyes, "Knock that guy out Jade and June, best of luck." We vanished as I also took noticed before we did, they did to as we were teleported to a barren part of this area, and saw that the others were in some box-like seats looking down at us in the sky. June was next to me when we appeared, and poked me as I looked to her in a 'what' look, and she simply pointed to our opponent we had to face. He had his arms crossed, and I gulped noticing his aura was around him, and he seemed powerful. He also stood at least seven feet in height, and was muscular like Goku. I knew I had I give it my all, so I and June got ready for a fight of our lives. But little did I know that something was about to happen in this fight that might change me, and give me more powers as well as more questions later on.

* * *

Well, another cliffhanger guys? Well that's to be expected since Jade and Co, might be in this world for quite some time. Also if you're wondering why the few but long flashback fight scenes… why not? Also to let you guys know I will be working on a Lucy chapter later on the night I post this, so you guys won't have to wait a bit for that, and afterwards my other two stories before coming back to this one. So yes that chapter might be longer as well.

I would also like to say that if you guys want to submit me any OC's besides the ones I can think of, I will place them in any of my stories. So don't be afraid to PM me on fanfiction about who or what they are and everything. I would also like to point out, the tainted Organization of Darkness, and the Society of Darkness might be more then you think. This is a small hint guys.

 **Character Profiles:**

Chaduzo: one of many soldiers in that serve under a general to number three of the shadowlords, not much is known except that he was experimented on when he was a child, and then served willingly along with a few others he befriended during that time. He's hard working and only loyal to those he finds to be a good fighter for.

Godenta: one of many people that serve the general of the third shadowlords, and one of few friends with Chaduzo. He is known as the dragon killer to his ranks, and uses those he gains to power is abilities as he gain new ones. He hates Hinata to the core to which her true mother's kind is, since she betrayed him for what reason, no one knows for sure.

Mazera Vontrillizo: One of Aeroza's sisters, and is also at this point of time, the Aeon of Nature to him. She along with her other younger sibling, the Aeon of Darkness was cursed to die, but thanks to Aeroza's part, they lived but at a price of being used by him as Aeon's until he summons them in an actual fight for one thousand battles, but the good thing is that they are able to keep all abilities, as well as their own when finished, and pass it on as a bloodline to future children. She along with her sister Felicia are about to be freed soon.

Nakima: Hinata's Biju within her, and considered the three-tails demonic turtle that Hinata willing let her be part of her. She is both wise, and a mischief maker, yet kind to the one she is now sealed into after her father found out about this. She helps out the girl with whatever the time is right with her own power and knowledge.

Darxaj: not much is known about this person, but he from what Sakura stated faced him, and he died by her hand. She is feared by him for some odd reason or other, and as yet to reveal to why that is. He for some reason is back, and as a demon now, too much of Sakura's dire fear even more.

Markandus: Aeroza's Aeon of both the water element and the seas. It was said Aeroza had to do some kind of test in order to receive or unlock this Aeon from within him, and he passed by doing something near the Atlantic Ocean on another world. This Aeon like his sister is wise, yet also full of wisdom, and loyal to a fault like the Aeon of Light. If something happens to those this Aeon cares for, watch out as it might come back to those harshly so.

 **Now here is some numbers:**

One: Cards of Aeons: A set of cards invented by Aeroza to allow or decide for his opponent to face with if he so chooses, as fun for him, but bad juju so to speak against his enemy or so. Sometimes they are used for tests as well.

Two: Sha of Fear: I thought it would be kind of cool to add this entity in the story, making it known that Azeroth truly does exist in this story, and to let other know that all the Sha's still exist, even after being defeated because of what they are, it is hard for others to leave those out of themselves, like fear for example, is everlasting slightly.

Three: Ash-Storm Bloodline: Made up, and is used by both Ino and her now confirmed twin after she realizes she too can use it. This bloodline allows them to wield the powers of the storm mixed with that of air and a fire. Also they can make anything happen with their bodies to make them have powerful attacks, and supreme-like speed. This bloodline also allows them to barely use less Chakra as well, since it would be considered part of their natural elements. There are also wonderful, but strange things that could happen if they are mixed with other bloodlines, but that is a mystery to everyone as to why that is.

Four: Aeon Guardian Rulers: This Rulers are considered part of what all the Aeons that are summoned by others, since they are their own Aeons to which are part of their own summoners, the rulers of each sector of elements in the world of Aeons. Anything they demand or order or at least say, goes in their ruling sector, or what Aeon they communicate to, and they even have the power to save lives of any race or species by making them a Aeon themselves, and as such, one thousands battles before they are freed, and they are able to keep their teachings, and such once the agreement is finished.

Five: AfterRealm: a world that consists of all heavens and hells of each religion and such. it is a world that is completely and utterly safe form the tainted darkness, and as such, a very powerful shield is placed around said world that would only allow certain others, such as those related to Aeroza or other members of his kin, except those that are exiled like Sameen is until he is freed, to enter. One of many tasks Aeroza does is escort the dead to this world, and judge them himself when he gets the chance. Anything he does is accepted by those that rule over sectors over both the light part and the dark part of this world of the dead.

Six: Revealas Tru-Formei: a simple spell that will reveal anything that the user that casts this, their true form. Aeroza tends to hide his form as anything or anyone sometimes when he travels to new worlds or worlds that won't recognize him at all, and see if there is anything wrong or right with this world or worlds he arrives at. Others tend to do this as well since it was taught by family and others that was given the option of doing so.

Now that's all for this chapter till next time, peace!


	4. Dragonball Z Part 3

Author's Announcement:

So a long waiting confrontation on chapter four guys! Jade and her twin versus "Resurrected" Janemba! Also this chapter will also include fights with a few others briefly before something strange happens that is caused by someone interfering in the tournament Aeroza made. The other fights will most likely be mostly Jade's, and Naruto and Hinata's in this chapter as like I stated in this announcement, they will all have to face a new threat that also threatens the competition as well. So I may or may not be adding Heartless as the enemy appears… who knows, you guys may have to ready and find out, as it might shock you guys who is the enemies prisoner as well later within this chapter. Just so you guys know that if you guys are wondering if Aeroza can travel to alternate universes to be with any of his kin, then the answer to that is… yes! It is because when he feels his true-soulmates reincarnation is alive and up, he can go to said universe and be with her. So if you're wondering why that is, know this: something happened to his true-soulmate a long time ago, and leave it at that. So it isn't really a shocker to know why he has two granddaughters in two separate universes, and a daughter in this one (Lucy and Rosalina stories)? it is because of what I mentioned of his true-soulmate as to why some things seem similar slightly, as to tell you guys the truth, they are in separate timelines, Jade's being the modern while Lucy and Rosalina's being in the past slightly. So in retrospect terms: it is indeed the Same Aeroza OC I made in each of my stories. Of course he does encounter himself sometimes while doing this, but doesn't anyone that can go into the past and current timelines slightly in other universes? I think it might happen, who knows.

There might also be some new faces showing up fighting as well during the supposed threat-based attack later on in this very chapter. You might be surprised if you can recognize them by description or name at who is aiding on fighting against the threat. Also Jade might get more abilities unlocked as well as powers for her to use, as she unknowingly to Aeroza's shock, unleashes Bankai from her weapon. But yes, the weapon itself isn't a blade at all, so you might be surprised what she gains from Shandra herself. Also if you recall what the other girl in last chapter, if you indeed read the last chapter before this with a demonic-looking girl that slightly resembles said person they are about to face off is a relation? No she isn't at all, but was created in co-existence from Goku, Vegita, and Janemba fighting that one time in-between their versions of hell of course. Her backstory might come into play either in a future chapter, or chapter five for this, as I intend for her to be a mate to Jade as well :P . Also you might be surprised at the end who aids Jade, just saying.

So expect to see some blood in the fights as well as abilities being mixed-up and used by others, as well as some moments and other battles in this chapter, I just hope you guys like it as I was told my Lucy story was sort-of… Mary-Sue based slightly, but like I stated on the new chapter to that, if it is oh well, I didn't mean to it to happen, but if it did, I will just go with the flow, so to speak.

Warnings: Discussions, blood, some minor swearing, and fighting. Also POV change to Normal and back. Brief other character POV as well.

I do not own anything based of other franchises or anything related to movies, anime, cartoons, etc… I only own my plot stories in each of my stories, and ideas as well as my own OC's I managed to either think up, or add by readers request as I indeed will be adding them into my stories if they either submit them to me or PM me through my account. However if I did own them though, I would send Broly and Deadpool to a fight to the finish against each other on a barren world and tell them they had to do a rap-off or something ridiculous as it would sound.

(Me: (pauses, hears a noise and turns around to see Deadpool looking at me weird) 'what?'

Deadpool: (shrugs, and then points on my right side) 'lookie there man!'

Me: (turns around and falls on ground with a pie to my face by Jade and Xion, double teaming against me, laughing slightly) '(growls) if you're not begging for forgiveness in the next five seconds… (Smirks at their pale looks) in the next chapter I might make you guys do soemthign embarrassing for the readers to enjoy.'

Jade and Xion: 'were sorry, please don't!' (Quickly grabbing me and kept begging to forgive them before Jade pointed at Deadpool)

Jade: 'Was his idea in the first place as he said you wouldn't fall for a pie in the face at all.'

Deadpool: (sweats slightly at my glare on my face from vanishing pie off by author power)

Me: (give a wicked grin and snaps his fingers and waves bye to Deadpool)

Deadpool: (gulps as he hears a noise, turns and quickly runs as he is chased by fan-girls)

Me: (sweat drops, looks to readers while coughing) 'Well, he had it coming anyways, back to the chapter guys.')

So here's some information:

" ** _Summoning_ _blade_** " or powerful voices

" **Demonic"** or Powerful Bosses Speech

 _Thoughts_

" _Keybakto_ " chat

Specific meanings in words

(Number; will reveal at end of chapter)

 **(Flashback Start/End)**

(Modified: 6/24 /17)

* * *

 ** _Battling Within The Tournament Finals With a New Form! A Threat For The Invasion? Ancient Ones Arise!_**

 ** _Jade's POV, battle area with June and Janemba, the wastelands:_**

I as well as June got into a stance, so did this person, Janemba if I recalled right. It of course was pure silence for a few moments as we all three looked up suddenly to see a digital clock-timer in the sky, and then we heard dad's voice began to speak loudly everywhere. " ** _Welcome to the first round of the finals. As of yet we couldn't figure out how the others were affected by poisoning at all, so there are now fully healed, but sadly forced out of the competition because of that. So with this being said this is a joined match between Jade Chan-Vontrillizo and June Chan-Vontrillizo vs. Janemba, as he was brought back out of the Realm of Non-Existence_** (1) ** _to redeem himself as he was fighting purely by overwhelming evil back then. Just so you know in this battle, there will be like the others you all have seen before, a hidden challenge of sorts they also have to complete before defeating each other. I allowed two on one fighting in the finals as we had by my power to do so. So now the challenge is this: Defeat the boss-like enemy that has been brought into existence by the chamber itself, and if or when it is defeated, you may be able to do as what you wish to it as the boss itself needs to be cleansed from the taint it was given a long time ago. I as of now stating a fact, have been keeping others who were corrupted by tainted darkness in small-like prisons to redeem them as well as restore them to their true forms, and this tournament has done some great results on some of them. Most are healing, and surprisingly are able to keep their newfound abilities they gained because of this. Now the boss will be pin-pointed to our competitors as all of them will have to work together at first, until the boss is defeated, and then in round two, fight against each other to what I described earlier for the first competitors in a new location created by the chamber itself... If it decides that of course.. That is how the finals will work out everyone. So without further-ado… LET THE TORUNAMENT FINALS BEGIN!_** " The three of us sweat dropped as we three heard cheers from out of nowhere, knowing this must be broadcasting live to who knows what to the crowds and what else.

I as well as June who was also looking at me, was also nervous about this part. I knew I can somewhat handle this, even without training as well. But I had my doubts as I can also see it on her face as well. Our soon to be opponent though looked confident and somewhat strange as he had a wicked-like smirk on his face with his tail also waving back and forth, patiently I might add as a flash appeared behind me and June a few moments later. It was Dad as he rubbed the back of his head, not noticing the strange gleam going on in Janemba's eyes. He then told us shortly, and also looking sheepish I might add. "Well, I forgot to mention this girls: Your opponent agreed on something if Jade here," he pointed to me while saying this, as he gave a gleam of his own to said person he was mentioning before a normal look was aimed at me and June, "That if you were able to defeat him on this part, something… good will be bestowed upon you Jade. June here gets something else besides that. I brought him out of the place so he can fight to his heart's content, even though he is still under influences of being the way he was born from anyways, right?" Dad looked mostly to Janemba then, as we did as well as the both of us saw the man smirk, and only nod once without words.

Dad then clapped both of his hands quickly, making me only jump slightly with him smirking at me for doing so, my face tinting slightly as a minor result of him doing that right behind me. Dad then gave a small gentle smile on his face, looking at me mostly now with another mirth-like gleam in his eyes while he then spoke as well. "Of course you might be surprised what it is as it was blocked when you were at least three years old Jade, but will be unblocked as the soul of the person wasn't born… yet until now of course, a few years at least." I was confused as well as my new twin, June, by what he meant. though I didn't notice the slow widening eyes Janemba had before returning to normal quickly once I glanced at him for a moment. Dad then waved at us as we all felt a sudden pressure of sorts in the sky as not only him, but us three looked up and then back to us with a smirk on his features as he then stated quickly, before vanishing as well, "Good Luck, you going to need it as well what I left you lot to do the task right."

When he was gone, a very large, winged shadow of a creature of sorts flew over us in the sky, I didn't hear June gasp or a grunt of sorts from the man we were eventually had to face against, but the brown-Minecraft-like chest that was replaced by dad's previous spot. I opened it quickly as I then found a strange-looking blue cube of sorts with a button on the middle of it, and a note that stated: 'Use when Boss is near defeat'. I was then brought out of my quick thoughts about this as June kept tapping me on my shoulder, making me look to her as before I could ask her why, I saw what she was now pointing at when I placed the item into my pocket.

It was a very large, demonic-humanoid-dragon creature about seventy feet in height, and was mostly muscled with what appeared to be a female of sorts. The female creature had to my shock, was half black and half white skin tone, but there was on each shoulders the same symbols I knew of: The Heartless on the left, and the Nobody symbols on the right. She as far as I can tell despite her looking like a dragon somewhat, looked mostly human in the face and body slightly, with her body in armor of sorts as well as to also not reveal anything the creature didn't want to show, but also show off her impressive curves, to which I shook my head slightly at that. It was no time to gawk at the somewhat-goddess slightly I see in front of my eyes. The female also had demonic-like claws instead of fingernails as well as toenails, as I saw she didn't wear feet gear at all, and she had four-dragon-like tails that were at least thirty feet in length behind her, randomly moving around behind the floating figure. I also noticed her eyes though, was what truly surprised me that is, that they had a glow of sudden and untold power hidden within those orbs with them also being pure violet in color, glaring at us three for some reason, and looked slightly a mixture of both a dragon as well as a human combined as well. The female had no helm as I saw her to have short-purple hair of sorts with golden steaks fused with it and also red tips at the end of her hair. She also had impressive wings. One side was angelic but reptilian-feathered, and the other was demonic, and when she flapped her wings as she made me jump once again, my heart pounding as well from the sheer power from her dragon-like roar she did now, as she didn't give us enough time as she quickly charged us.

I yelped as well as June as she began to attack me with elemental-like blasts from her hands from each of her throws at me, making me dodge purple-yellow infused flames. When I noticed with wide eyes, each hit burned the ground completely, melting the area slightly as well as she also chuckled at my reaction, making me mock-glare at her as I summoned Shandra, who approved of this in feelings to me. June had her weapons out once more, making me look to her with a raised eyebrow, and she simply shrugged in reply with both of us now charging at the boss quickly, attacking as one, and not noticing Janemba merely just standing there as he was observing us, a frown on his features. I had to dodge a sudden swipe of the bosses now glowing green claws as when she slashed the ground by accident, acid from what I can smell as it was also mixed with brimstone of sorts, made a clear melted indent from said marks. The boss merely laughed as I saw tears in her eyes as she was looking at me for some reason, as if she wasn't in control of her actions at all, and I briefly noticed a tainted aura around her that also faded as she vanished suddenly, and was now in my face so to speak, making me gasp as she then kicked me, sending me flying four yards and into the ground making a lined trail of dirt as well as rock debris behind me.

I didn't hear June shouting my name as she too was wacked, but instead by her left arm with brute force, tears still trailing down the bosses face in soft growls at us. I slowly got up and June was to my shock, unconscious from what happened. I noticed Janemba looked irritated all of a sudden, and he quickly vanished as he then kicked the sides of the boss, to make it yowl in pain harshly, and I saw her fly a few yards away from him in pain, but quickly realigned herself in mid-fall in the air. I appeared by instinct instantly at Janemba, who briefly looked to me silently, and then to the boss itself with a harsh glare on his features. He briefly looked to me a few moments as his sudden stern look quickly changed into hidden shock, as my own wounds I gained currently begin to automatically heal themselves without my notice, slowly yet efficiently, as I was looking at the boss in... Concern? I then shook my head as to why I felt this way suddenly as I then charged at the female boss, who still was crying, and was to me about to do something crazy as I was right. Her tails went up to her mouth, making them open it slightly wider as I yelped as I then quickly dodge a red-beam of pure energy as it then missed me by a few hairs of my head, and was fully engulfing the man when I saw where it was heading with wide-eyes. _He couldn't have survived that blast from how much power I felt was from that beam, that beam of raw power._ I thought to myself, and was then frozen in pure shock as I didn't noticed June was now slowly standing on the ground, into the same state as I was now, as he had slight burn marks on his armor, but no damage at all as he wickedly began grinning right at the boss.

Janemba simply laughed while still wickedly, as he then began charging a purple-yellowish orb within his hands with myself widening my own eyes at what attack he was using, as if he somehow knew it. I was only told of this from my book I got from 'Saiyans attack abilities' as it would list supposed attacks available to learn about, and he then thrust it quickly forward, producing a very large beam of energy at the boss, making her eyes go wide in shock as tears kept falling down her face, and was covered in his beam of energy now as karma I suppose. When it died down, he was laughing wickedly as I saw to my horror the boss was now bleeding green-based blood mixed with some glowing blue liquid on most of her body, and began to waver in the air a few moments, half defeated as if groaned in minor to severe pain, clutching the left side of her ribs. _Ho-How is that possible! Is that person we soon be facing that powerful!_ I thought with mild fear going through me, and I think I can sense Shandra's shock at his power as I also felt it from her, as I used her for only slashing and hacking et not knowing her powers at all still. Though soon I will use some it unknowingly of course.

Janemba then began to chuckle as if that was all amusing to him, and then began to channel a pure-red ball in his hands now. I felt something bad was going to happen, and I didn't know why I did, but later on I found out why from dad. He casted it quickly as it grew with rapid energy usage, to the size of two school busses combined in size, and I didn't know why as well. I vanished and then appeared in front of the surprised, yet in pain boss as I then held my hands out in front of me, my eyes looking at the sphere from what I can tell was considered: death, as I knew somehow it was meant to kill without remorse, and I then quickly braced myself. I then began to scream in slight pain as the attack somehow didn't land on my entire body, but in my bare hands. I kept trying to for some reason, even though I felt the energy ball was pushing it back, I held on while gritting my teeth on the ground.

I didn't hear June shout my name once again as she was telling me loudly to get out of there. I simply stayed in the air near the female boss, trying to force the energy ball away from me and her. I heard chuckling as to when I briefly turned, seeing June was now facing the boss, making her yowl in slight pain from the blade slices as I paled as Janemba was grinning wickedly at my struggles. I saw the death ball was only half the size it was now, and he made me gasp out air quickly as well as suddenly through my lungs, as he punched me in the stomach. That one single and powerful punch sent me away from the ball before dissolving it himself by simply swatting it away, and it imploded into itself as he then casted the same size ball at it, dissolving the powers combined. He then appeared from my now falling state within the air, and he then kicked as well as hit my body a lot of times to where I felt nothing but agony and pain.

As I was about to land on the ground without much of my own strength left, he yelped suddenly in slight surprised pain as I had my eyes closed, and felt somewhat renewed somehow as I was despite falling, firmly gripping Shandra the entire time in my one hand. I was then held by the boss's right hand, and the cube-thing I had fell out of my pocket, as they were charmed to hold stuff within themselves securely. It hit the boss on the top of her head, making her gasp in surprise as she then roared loudly as a tainted aura began to seep out of her, and go into the cube, shrinking her ever so slowly as before any harm came to me, placed me on the ground. I kept breathing the entire time as pain was still all around my body, barely feeling June next to me crying slightly as I then somehow felt the boss was somehow.. Cured? There was a small flash of light from what I couldn't see, but I saw June was staring opened mouthed to where I think the boss was. I was still in pain, but slowly was able to move my head then as I was too stubborn to not listen to my own body, and was wide eyed to see the boss was now close to at least seven feet in height, and mostly looked the same, but her skin was now a pale-based tone that looked even better on her, making it look like cream slightly, and not mixed like it was before; from her previous skin tone being black as well as white.

I heard Janemba was clearly laughing wickedly to himself at my current state now. I then weakly saw June moved around to my other side, and inwardly winced seeing she was more banged-up then I was from what I can feel about how I was. She had a swollen black-eye on the left side of her face with some cuts on her body, to which were slightly bleeding, and a yellowish bruise of sorts around her neck and arms. I was then suddenly felt like I was being healed, and saw June was as well, seeing her injuries she gained slowly going away, and lightly moved my head to see the boss was now healing us with glowing green-energy from hands wordlessly. I heard Janemba somehow as he growled at what she was doing to the both of us, and I felt better now, as she wordlessly helped me up, and smiled gently in apology with a small blush at looking at me carefully. I notice June still wince, and then stated to me breathlessly, making me quickly go to her as she almost tripped over her own feet, "I feel like I'm still drained of my power sis."

I was concern at how pale she looked, and noticed a laughing sound coming from Janemba as I noticed something odd on my sister's neck, and plucked it off to see it was a pitch-black beetle of sorts, to which I quickly crushed it, seeing it instead of guts as it misted to my hidden shock into darkness before vanishing upwards and into Janemba who looked down at me with a wicked grin on his features, laughing as his left hand was opened to see that very mist going into it, getting absorbed. I only saw red as I know now he drained my sister's power somehow, seeing her own aura flare up suddenly around him quickly, before changing to a purple-like hue from his own. I was about to charge with rage for some reason until the boss female we saved stopped me with a strong, yet gentle grip on my shoulders, making me look to her and I then saw her flinch at my gaze, before looking at me gently as if knowingly with also speaking suddenly in kindness as it was a young woman's voice around the age of a young or near twenty year old woman to me, briefly looking at the man before gazing right back at me. "You must think before you act my mate, for you see he is only going to use your anger towards himself to only defeat you instantly, as he has been restored."

I looked to her then with wide eyes suddenly, as I heard Shandra laughing at me now in my head at what she called me, as I also sweat dropped at the meaning as I counted in my own head with my quick thoughts. _Firstly it was Xion, then Pan, and then Sonata. Now this female we freed? Why me?_ She seemed amused at me as if she heard my own thoughts, to which she nodded. I gasped at her small giggles, which were melodious as well from her own voice as she gazed back at Janemba who smirked at her, and then at me with a bring-it motion with his hands, and now seeing a strange symbol on his forehead I didn't notice until now. It was a triangle mark with an upside-down crescent of sorts with a smaller circle under that. I was brought out of my observing as he then stood tall in the air, mocking me with that smirk of his as well as his arms crossed, as if he was superior then the female who looked at me carefully before looking at June, and then to me. She smiled once more, suddenly hugging me to her large chest to which my face tinted over as she then softly stated to me to make me blush even more, "Since your sibling has no energy any longer mate, then it is my duty as a Angelisain (2) to aid you as much as I can." She also sounded to me, somewhat powerful, ancient, and didn't know much about current times in her tone of voice as it seemed to be accented from being Spanish slightly.

I looked up at her briefly, seeing her look down to me as she then held me in the air only slightly, my tail twitching from how comfortable, yet how awkward this moment was, as she then spoke once again with a gentle smirk now on her features as she also looked into my eyes. "Of course knowing what I read from your mind slightly of your past, you're reckless and need saving a lot." I gave her a frown slightly to which she ignored as she let me go and raised her hands up as if surrendering to me, "Sorry mate if that was a touchy subject I made thou uncomfortable to know, but it is the truth as you only began to fight as such, so allow me to aid you, and then teach you somewhat of what you should of known," She leaned down to me as she was tall so I can see her eye to eye with a hand on my right shoulder from her with a small smile with some teeth showing, seeing she mostly has two sets of teeth. The front being sharp while in the back was normal human based teeth. "I have a feeling he was only toying with us slightly, and the reason I was crying is that whatever took over me a long, long time ago mate, is now absorbed into him, to which we must thou defeat to free him, as to why he hasn't spoken at all even though your father freed him from that realm."

I briefly looked to see Janemba glare at us, as if he overheard, and we then saw his aura mixed with the very same energy this female now touching my shoulder used to have. I gulped as I then recalled to what he would think was toying from all the pounding earlier, but placed a brave look on my face as when I looked to her, she smiled gently before looking serious with her glancing now at Janemba, who was now fully engulfed with that aura now with wicked evil chuckled at us, with the glare still on his face.

I turned around as I glanced to see my sister June was now next to us, looking at me and then her with a knowing look, to which I blushed, but fought down the comebacks as I then told her seriously, pointing behind a rock structure that might hide her entire self, and stated firmly to her as she was surprised by this. "June, I need you to go over there and take as much time as you need to rest-up, join us when you feel like it. I have a bone to pick with Mr. Purple Guy here as well as…" I trailed off not knowing her name, to which she understood as she then stated shortly to us, but with a warm look to me when she briefly looked as well, "Serena Frostmoon." I nodded as I finished, looking at June now, "Serena here with my awesomeness will fight him, and see if we can free him... I guess from the taint?" Serena nodded with them both sweat dropping now at my words, as her wings were suddenly spread very wide; making me gulp suddenly at how large of a span she had, as they resembled the width as well as length of being somehow to that of golden eagles, and then looked to me briefly. From her posture, she looked to be ready to quickly fly up there, to which I grinned as I followed my instincts and powered up to go with her to him, to which he noticed. Janemba had to what we then saw, a finally-based look on his features as he got into a stance in the air, and June slowly but surely hid behind the boulder, slowly powering up to join us at any given time.

We quickly took off the ground and also headed straight to him, knowing round two was starting, just with me and Serena fighting him instead of me and my sister. He only grinned wickedly, and then vanished. This made us suddenly stop and then freeze in place. I was confused, but Serena seemed to be looking everywhere as if sensing something, before coming quickly to me and also quickly making me move as I saw him appeared out of nowhere with a intent to kick me at my sides; if I was still at that spot. I thanked her wordlessly as she quickly nodded in response, as he the appeared once again and kept trying to attack me. The entire time though she helped me dodge him countlessly, with both of us moving randomly in the air at random spots, not noticing June looked at us fighting with her keeping up from our increased movements down below.

I decided now enough was enough, as I instinctively grabbed his left fist that was aimed for my chest, to which he had a shocked look on his face, and a prideful one to my new mate to me as I grinned this time, and I also did a waving motioning for him being a bad boy. he suddenly growled at me for that as I only grinned even more, feeling pumped-up all of a sudden as he tried to kick me, and I vanished and kicked him on his right side instead, but I gasped as I froze up, seeing he shrugged it off, and punched me in the gut quickly, and then pile-drive me to the ground with brute force. I then quickly recovered before he could do so however, and retaliated back with a punch of my own to his gut, to which he simply smirked, seeing me give him a sheepish look as he then quickly spun, and wacked me by his tail, and then quickly began to dodge, as Serena began to fire blasts of what appears to be holy-based energy at him.

I growled in annoyance as I quickly vanished unknowingly, and was side-by-side with Serena as she had a minor shocked look, before focusing more blasts at Janemba who was laughing us both, his tail daggling behind him as he flew backwards from dodging every blast. I had enough though as we were basically entertaining him as mere lackeys of sorts, and I didn't know why, but I placed both my hands as well as arms backwards behind me in the air above my head after staying in a spot for a few moments, now noticing an energy of sorts being charged in both hands in a strange bluish-green color, and I shouted loudly as I quickly brought them forwards, causing multitudes of smaller energy orbs to quickly tail Janemba after I crushed the two original orbs themselves. He had eyes very wide in minor shock at this at how much power they contained, and quickly flew away as they exploded one by one until he was struck by the very last one, causing a huge explosion to my shocked jaw dropping at this. When the explosion died down, I saw to my astonishment he was only burnt, but he looked pissed at me as I saw he had a chunk of his tail missing. I quickly gulped at his look, but was stunned as it grew back rather fast, as if it wasn't destroyed in the first place. I laughed hesitantly at him now as he grinned at us both and once again vanished as he then kicked Serena into me, making me gasp from the impact as we both quickly landed from another forceful kick to the ground harshly. Dirt and debris showing once we harshly landed. Shandra also dismissed herself of course before that happened, then reappeared into my hand, since I felt she was annoyed somehow yet was concerned as to why I wasn't using her at her full potential as such or yet.

I slowly helped Serena up then, as I noticed the tainted aura showed briefly from the Janemba as he only laughed, the symbol on his head now glowing neon-green as he yelled and his power suddenly now increased even more really fast, stunning both Serena and I as I then gave her a look, and she answered to what I was going to probably ask her. "That seal on his forehead my mate is causing him to get power from someone or something that is dangerous. I don't know who placed that symbol on his head, but if we defeat him truly, then it might fade as well as the taint." She looked to me as if I understood, and I nodded somewhat as Shandra then told me, as if she sensed something else besides what Serena did. " _She's right, but I also sense someone purposely placed it on him before the finals even began, like an hour or so ago. The energy seems familiar as well as strange as it sounds to me, but I can't recall who is it dear one._ "

I Nodded to myself at that as the tainted aura was thicker now with it surrounding him, and he grinned wickedly with an idea to which we all didn't like, as June was now instantly near me, making me gasp, and her sweat dropping as she gave me a really look, to which I rubbed my head as us three then glanced and then froze at Janemba as the sky was now dark-clouded with a few thunderstorms for some reason, and he raised his right hand into the air, and snapped his fingers, to which echoed loudly everywhere. Then we heard him laughing as we all paled at a strange, demonic-like roar coming from up within the clouds as we also saw a very large silhouette of sorts, which even resembled to that of a very large drake.

Janemba looked up above him as he merely grinned wickedly when he slowly brought his head back down, and we suddenly saw a funnel began to form inwardly above him, and we then gasped as something was slowly coming out. We were right slightly as it was a very large Heartless-like dragonoid as it had mostly a dark-red hide with silver runes on its body, had four yellowish-red eyes that was staring at mainly me, and it wings resembled to that of Serena's demonic side, but the same color as its own body as well, and it had two devil-like horns on its forehead with a black pearl in the center. It also had two steel-based manacles with broken chains that matched the type of metal floating lazily on each wrist, as if they had hidden power themselves, but we felt it didn't as it was being channeled by the drake. It also had a snake-like tongue with it now licking its muzzle at the three of us, but kept staring at me mostly in its eyes out of… respect slightly to which I shook my head from, and nervously stood my ground as so did June, but Serena was braver then us as she was for some reason, confident.

Janemba merely laughed wickedly once again, his symbol pulsed as he brought his still raised hand, as it formed into a closed fist, and quickly lowered as he pointed it at me with a satisfied evil smirk on his face, and the Heartless roared as it flew very fast, coming at us as I was its main target for some reason, as we dodged both a claw and tail swipe that would knock us away from each other a few yards with slash marks. I yelped as they shouted but kept dodging as the dragon Heartless was now attacking them, and my throat was now suddenly being grabbed by Janemba, who was grinning wickedly at me, as I grabbed his one hand with both of my own trying to let me go. He kept grinning as I was now scared by his new expression to which looked like to me he was going to enjoy this, and he did as he then tossed me into the air, and then punched me very hard, as I then gasped slightly with spit coming out of my mouth, and I thought I saw some blood as well, and then kicked me very hard as I then quickly speed like a bullet to the ground, harshly that is as it almost knocked me out, but luckily I was mainly cut-up as well as only bruised. However my outfit was torn somewhat, but not revealing anything very personal at all as he landed and then thudded loudly, as he began to start approaching me.

I gulped with some dried spit, as I was weak from how much power he placed into me, and he simply grinned and from his quick look another idea came to his face, and looked at my sister June, to which I was slowly coming to a fearful look of sudden realization, and I then weakly shouted her name, to which she got as Janemba quickly vanished, and vanished again with her. He was then a few yards to the left side of me as I had no choice but to lay my head, as it was pounding like crazy, and I then gasped without words with wide eyes as he held her by the throat. I was then fearful as if I have seen this before, and he noticed as Janemba grinned evilly at me and then to June, and then back to me as if to say watch and see. Janemba then tossed her harshly into the air and as she rose higher and higher as he made it difficult for her to breathe, he began to charge an energy ball that was his original aura fused with the taint into it as it glowed slightly as he then tossed it like a pitcher from baseball games upwards into the sky at her direction, and the ball of energy speed fast to make her then scream in major agony and pain as it was a direct hit.

I froze then, even though I was in pain, I tried to get up when that happened to her, and she looked to be passed out as she fell to the ground quickly, and landed with a thud, making a small indent of her form with a small domed ring. I weakly responded to calling her name once again, and I got no response back from my hearing. I basically heard Serena screaming in pain from a sudden and unknown fire-based attack that hit her, and caused her to land a few yards away from June's from, which was from my point of view, not moving at all. I had tears forming in my eyes as not only I gripped even more with Shandra who also was concerned about them both, I thought I lost my new sister as such like this, even knowing her slightly for a few moments, I loved her like any sibling would. Then I heard to make me freeze slightly Janemba laughing wickedly near June's position as I can see, and he looked right at my eyes as he then had his left hand opened with a slowly forming energy blast of sorts, that was currently now aimed right at June, making me tense and he smirked. Janemba then blasted her with said purple energy ball once more, hearing her scream again in pain from what I could feel as well as hear. I couldn't take it anymore as I was suddenly flooded with true emotional rage as well as love to June and anger to Janemba; love to June as a true and real sister. Him though was pure, unadulterated rage for doing this to her as I then felt something snap within me.

I slowly got up to his notice, and when I stood, I felt a strange energy that cause me to snap suddenly once again, something overtaking me as I slowly took a strange stance I didn't knew at all. I then clenched my fists together to my sides, my tail frantically moving as my hair was slightly as well as it was short, and I began to scream loudly with my head upwards tot he sky. Shandra also dismissed herself as well as I felt her retreating back to my heart, somehow feeling her being not only earful yet also proud of me for some reason.

The sky began to darken even more naturally as my power began to skyrocket quickly. I somehow knew my Saiyan part of me came out fully from my own blood, as my wounds began to heal themselves quickly with my power going higher and higher, the strange aura growing bigger as it then began to make tail-like whips on the ground randomly, making dust and debris as well from my standing point. I simply kept screaming as I pushed back the sudden pain my body was feeling as my power kept going even more higher. I briefly saw purple as well as blue lighting and thunder strike the sky and ground near me, but not on me body at all as the energy surrounding me began to change from what it was, to a pure-white aura with both yellow and strangely blue as well with a hint of yellow in-between.

I didn't even notice Janemba going into shock as well as the dragon Heartless, and Serena had wide eyes as I kept screaming very loudly still as my body began to pulse every few moments. My hair kept changing to its original color to silver, and my tail the same and back again a few times as I was then blasted by him with a stray energy beam. That made me even more angry now as I then shouted even louder, my aura then causing a bright flash of power to be displayed as it grew outwards at least twelve yards away from my position, and when it did that, the bolts of blue and purple stuck each time at my position as when that happened, it then began to fade away, leaving the clouds the way they are still with the bolts of blue and purple slowly going away now. They still of course streaked across the skies, but leaving the area slowly as a result. When Janemba and Serena could see, as well as the Heartless since it was instinctively backing away slowly. First to sense my newfound power and form, and fled into a portal of darkness as I also I didn't see the awed yet shocked look on Serena's face, and the slight fearful one on Janemba's as they saw me now.

My body was a few inches taller as well as looking more sleek and feminine with a hint of slight muscle increase, and my hair as well as tail are now pure-silver, and slightly longer by a few inches making it looked spiked. The aura was then slowly receding back into me as my outfit was repaired, and I felt fully renewed with untold energy as it looked from the two seeing me now. My eyes were the same color, but they glowed entirely, and the scylla were now pure-black, and my pupil was now white with a multi-changing star that went with both of my eyes, in a circle that went counter-clockwise slowly. They also saw they held a rage within those depths as I was mainly looking at Janemba harshly, and growled loudly as well as I stared only at him, floating slightly in the air as I did so as I began shouting, a silver aura surrounded me suddenly, "YOU GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER!"

I vanished quickly, surprising him also as I reappeared punching him in the gut, making him gasp with spit now flying slightly from his own mouth, and causing him to be sent at least forty yards into some minor cliff structures as they quickly broke from impact each time, and crumbled downwards in dust and debris, as well as small and large rock pieces. I was surprised slightly as I looked to my fist as it was still clenched, but quickly looked back, and then suddenly snarled which I knew I currently wasn't myself to do so to others, even the enemy. But this person… this thing, caused damage to my new twin sister as I saw him standing up, slightly beaten but not by much, as I vanished once again and then reshowed myself to his restunned look on his face as I began to speedily kick and punch him, but not getting actual hits as he kept blocking me with his fists and legs from my own fists and legs. Unknown to me, Serena was already near my sister, healing her as she had a shock-like look between fear, and awe at my form as I was fighting solo against Janemba.

I was able to land some blows on his chest as well as some parts of his face, seeing he had a small bruise on said parts, but it was healing itself but very slowly, but I now had to dodge an attack he threw from being in close range. It was a violet, small, sharp energy disk that he kept making rather quickly, with precise throwing as I bent my body in odd angles to dodge each one, seeing as they landed, they sliced rock formations as well as dead trees like scissors that can cut easily. After what seemed like the fiftieth one I dodged, I growled suddenly as he had a minor success on tearing my shirt in slight spots, and then vanished as we then begin to deal blow after blow with each other for what seemed like mere hours, but was only at least ten minutes. I however was able to deal a very big blow to his side with a side-kick from my left leg, very hard. He coughed-up some purple-like blood that was gold-specked slightly as he flailed on the ground in a rolling position for a few yards, before righting himself up and then charging at me with a dark-medium-sized energy ball in his right hand, as I powered up too, the silver aura increasing slightly in size as I left a indent in the ground from where I was at as I went after him as well, my own right fist glowing slightly with pure-green energy, making it looked to be using green flames as we collided with a small explosion.

When it died down my sister, who was now half-healed from her injuries, was somewhat able to not damage her organs as such was now leaning on my new mate Serena. From what I briefly looked to see their stunned faces as I only had minor injuries as well as cuts, and some of my clothing was only torn in minor amounts. Janemba was another story as he was injured more than myself, with some of his weird blood flowing from a wound on his armor-like chest and also some parts of his legs as well as arms. To which to my inner shock from what Shandra stated briefly to me now, " _That isn't armor dear one, it is his actual skin._ "

He then quickly gathered some blood from his mouth, and spit it on the ground to his right as Janemba then growled at me with his wounds slowly healing, from what I saw on his eyes he was in shock by this. He then charged at me again, and I only glared at him and with some of my own energy channeling into my tail, I wacked him as he then afterwards, face-planted onto the ground that also made an indent of himself. Before he could stand however, I was above him quickly, standing on him before he could get up with my aura flaring slightly, making him eat the dirt once more, him glaring at me harshly as I then firmly stated to him with a wicked grin of my own on my face, my eyes gleaming slightly as I unknowingly produced a silver-greenish energy ball into my own right hand, with some growls showing within my own voice. "As much as I want to truly end you at the moment Janemba," I began to smash slightly, proving a point as my foot was on his head, making him gasp in slight pain as my aura was going at him, without me noticing it was causing him to truly feel actual pain and no longer being healed as he had slow-developed fear in his eyes at my face as I continued, a neutral smirk on my face now as I briefly looked to Serena as well as June to see their faces at me filled with both minor fear and awe as I looked back to him, "I don't really like to take lives at all, even people like you that even sickens me. So, do you yield or do I have to make another point?" He flinched from me as I was adding more pressure slowly, and he struggled for a few moments before I heard a small sigh as he powered down, and looked to me defiantly yet also nodded a yes.

I smirked again in victory, yet inwardly I was sighing in relief. I then felt Shandra patting me on the back lightly from within my heart as I then jumped and also landed in front of him. I was then powering down as my eyes unknowingly changed back to normal. I held my hand out to him, shocking him at least as the symbol faded slowly from his forehead. He looked to my waiting hand for a few minutes debating on something, until he slowly reached up and grabbed it, making me pull on him to help him up. Once he stood on slight wobbly legs, and straightened himself out, Janemba looked at me a few moments, and then slowly grinned as he knew that he for once, lost.

I gasped as so did he, as well as my new mate and my sister, were suddenly teleported outside of the chamber, fully healed as we then saw mostly everyone looking at me in minor shock as well as awe in their faces, and dad was only smirking at me as if he knew, but as I powered down, to their shock, my hair remained the same, pure-silver as well as my tail, making me look slightly strange without my normal hair color. My outfit was fully fixed though as I saw my sister was also standing, and fully healed as well as a confused Serena. "I forgot to mention that even if you win or lose; you would be fully healed afterwards, didn't I?" Dad sheepishly rubbed his head saying those words, as most face planted, and I as well as my new mate, my sister, and seeing my other mates as well as Janemba and the girl that slightly resembles him only sweat dropped to his words. Dad then coughed to himself with his closed fist from his left hand, and then smiled briefly at us all as he then stated calmly to each of us, coming to me with him now patting me on the back as we began to walk somewhere he was leading us to. "Now everyone, there will be at least a thirty minute break as the chamber repairs itself from within, and then the next round will start. So until then, let's head to my personal lounge, shall we?"

He then lead us far away from the chamber as well as a few stores and stalls to my astonishment that sold rather interesting things as far as I can see, and we all also saw a very large-half-oval-shaped domed building that had that very same insignia that is on dad's cloak, to which he briefly told us all to my shock was our family crest, as the building was at least half the size of Capsule Corp building that Bulma owns, to which I noticed she was there as well as the rest, waving at us outside. I was then pummeled by Sonata as she suddenly kissed me on the lips, making me blush and not seeing the slight jealous looks on Pan, Xion, and Serena's faces but they sighed as they knew she is one of my mates as far as they can see. When she stopped kissing me, as she also helped me up and noticed the other three girls, and then gave me a look to which I sheepishly shrugged at her and before I could open my mouth to explain, dad placed another hand on my shoulder. He was now looking the other girls over for a moment, before softly stating to us, "It will be explained once we are inside Sonata Dusk. As I am sure your sisters are slightly confused as they can feel it from you, correct?" She nodded as she felt their confusion slightly as earlier while Jade and her new twin sister was fighting, he gave the three a gift that allowed them to feel their own emotions by a bracelet based off their personal favorite color, as well as being able to find one another, even if they are separated on the same or other worlds. Which I now just notice as dad gave me a look for later, and began leading us all inside, and once the last person came in, the door vanished. Inside though from my wondered gaze as well as the rest; even those that were hardy at nature's best like a few others, were amazed at what they saw, well mostly those that didn't get a chance besides the others that is.

It was like a palace combined with a mansion, as were probably at the hall, to which I saw some paintings as unlike the outside, the walls were made of some kind of stone based bricks, which hummed with energy of sorts. We all saw he had an entertainment area, a dining area which was average at best, but big enough to host a very large party of sorts, a living room area that was large with some other paintings as well as a hallway of sorts that led to rooms, from what he told us that he designed as such. There was also a large indoor pool and hot-tub, as well as a gym, training area, an arena of sorts as well as many things that would take too long to explain. He then led us to one of his many relaxing lounge areas as it seemed somewhat rustic yet modern as the furniture was somewhat modern with some of it being older then I was from what I can tell, as well as a large 52' inch plasma flat screen TV was on a wall with some trophy's as far as I can guess they were, as they looked strange and otherworldly to be called as such, and on another wall was strictly a bookshelf that contained tons of books, to have at least a million of so from my gaze as well as the others.

We all sat down now, and I sat down awkwardly from the sudden tension between the four girls I considered my mates to my heart as well as mind still, looked at each other heatedly and I then sighed as I noticed some of the others laughing at my misfortune. _Well, at least nothing can get worst then this, right?_ I thought to myself, but boy was I wrong when dad stood in front of me, making me look to him in confusion, and him looking at me slightly in both a grim smile, and a mirth like gleam in his eyes as he then stated to mostly me, but said it enough loudly as he shocked not only me, but the four girls from what he began to announce. He had his arms behind his back as he did so. "Well as you all know, earlier I commented that Jade here would get a... gift of sorts if she was able to defeat Janemba here," to which dad gestured to said person who was sitting by the girl that I was still curious over as he continued, "the girl next to Janemba, his daughter as well as…" he paused for an effect I guess as he looked at both Goku and Vegita who looked confused by his gaze, "Vegito's as well, is Jade's prize as the girl's mate-bound was blocked for her safety, and is now unlocked as of this moment. She was created by both the fighters energies mixing together as well as a lonely soul of a child, who had no chance at all of happiness and life, fused and changed into what we see before us. So what I am stating is that this girl, Peronei, is Jade's fifth mate."

I had wide eyes at the girl, who looked to me with a small smile on her face, as well as a small blush and I didn't noticed the shock and somewhat inner face palm from my other four mates as they knew they already gained a fifth member now. I also saw both Vegita as well as Goku had their jaws slightly dropped as well as their wife's as they stared at the girl, their half-child I had to guess from their own mates. I noticed Gohan looked to the girl as well as the chibi kids at the girl in both shock and wonder as well.

After a while of comments about this from mostly everyone, and a slowly growing headache to me, dad noticed as he then raised a hand to his lips, and blew as a loud whistle sound came from his two fingertips, to make them silent and gave each of them a look as he also stated firmly and yet kindly at the same time, his hands away now as he crossed his arms also while doing so. "Now this is an end-of-discussion type of topic, so please, stop chatting about this as it is done, and let's move on now to what might be more important." Dad waited as far as I can tell as he knew he had their full attention now. He then spoke, "In the next round, it will be two others facing against a single opponent as well from as far as we know, and I already know who they might be so as per rules, I cannot tell you all who will be fighting, but say this: I foreseen an invasion of sorts afterwards, to what or who is the cause I wasn't certain as it portrays someone having something personal to my daughter, Jade here, as a prisoner." I was in wonder and confused as the rest of them were, as my new mate sat next to my other mates, unsure yet accepted as she too wondered. She sat next to me as her tail was slowly wrapping around myself, and also from what I saw on Sonata who was surprised by her sudden gesture as well as her sisters, rubbed her arm unknowingly as well as slight affection. The other girls were still slightly shocked at how many mates I have already in total as well as the others, but kept it to themselves as well as my own family to which I noticed was here now, seeing me in a new light of sorts, but I didn't notice Paco had a hidden look in his eyes at this.

Dad noticed my shocked yet tearful face as he saw my family here, and he smiled softly as he then stated to mostly me, but loud enough to let everyone know as well, "If you're wondering how I was able to bring your family as well as comrades here in one piece Jade, I asked…. a favor to one of my many allies I had gained over the years as they were sent to a world to which was only a few moments to you, but was at least a half-month to them away from you. They were busy at the moment with their own problems as someone forced their world to be faster in time slightly, to which I fixed it as they had to deal with the aftermath. I cannot say to what it was everyone, so please; do not ask of me at all of this." I nodded as I was simply happy without saying anything, to which they noticed as dad looked to the clock on the wall, and stated to us calmly now, looking at all of us before doing so, "Now we have at least twenty minutes as time is slower within my building once we entered it. So please, feel free to explore my home as you all see fit, as my house is yours. But please, Jade and her mates, as well as Goku and Vegita and their mates, and Janemba please remain behind. Paco and the others can leave if they so choose as it is considered a family-based business I must discuss briefly with them at the moment."

I saw Paco was about to object to this, until his mentor El Toro, gave him a brief gentle smile, to which he then sighed and nodded as mostly everyone besides those mentioned to stay, left and I saw once those two left as they were the last to leave, snapped his fingers as we jumped by two slide-in doors slammed slightly, and locking as he looked at each of us for a few moments before speaking his mind. Those of my family that stayed was Viper, Uncle as well as Uncle Jackie as Toru said he had to get some food as he didn't get a chance to eat before they came here, to which I nodded as I considered him a uncle as well inwardly. I also been seeing Viper as a Mom/Aunt to me as well for a while now, as I knew both her as well as Uncle Jackie were secretly seeing each other, as I caught them three days after the defeat of both Shendu and Drago at a pier, and was told to keep it a secret to which I did so.

"Now, as to your confusion, you are wondering a few things: Why does Jade have a female-like harem as they are considered to terms, her mates? How was Peronei created as such and to why as well? As well as a few others correct to which is why Jade's hair and tail is like this now?" We all nodded, me especially, as I wanted to know some things as well to which dad rubbed his head awkwardly as he then gave us some honest answers right then and there, while giving Vegita a look to keep silent until he was done, to which he had a tick-mark but obliged. "First is what I am going to discuss is Jade here. As you all wondering why Jade is mostly attracting mostly females as her mates is for a fact, really simple: She is attracted to mostly females and as such from our race, our females that are attracted to the same sex or gender, are changed to compensate for that rather… well as I suppose." I blushed very badly now at to what I knew of that, getting some looks by mostly everyone's and confusion to my mates at where this discussion was going, and dad smirked at my look as he then stated to them, now making mostly everyone else look at me weirdly or in shock as well as my mates blushing the same tone as me now, "She is a fully-functioning girl with both genders to say the least on that." He let the embarrassing part sink in a few moments, and then speaking some more as well, making me look to him as to why he did that, "Now she is also going to be like most of the females whether they have them or not, very exotic looking as my race has been known to be somewhat known for. As such Jade might unlock something from my gene pool, to which I think she has, the bloodline limit in our eyes that allows us to create a useful to terms, tool for us to use. It is known as the Harmonigon or otherwise known as the Royal Eye of Harmonis. Each of my kin or children of descendants when they receive them is a costumed eye, with only one thing that can relate one another as such: Runes within the eyes itself, within the color part of said eyes. For some it is hard to see and others, plain as day itself."

I was confused as was most of us, but I see Vegita scoff at this, but I saw he was curious as well, but was able to better control his viewing his true emotions then most of us. The kids however as well as Videl and Gohan, since he kept Videl from leaving, were intrigued by my eye based bloodline, but not the part where I was a mixed gender, but I think Gohan and Videl were shocked by that reveal.

I noticed Bulma had her hand to her chin in deep thought, with her being on Vegita's lap as she looked to me briefly before turning to mainly look at dad as she asked with slight curiosity in her eyes, "So your saying that Jade as well as yourself has this customizable bloodline that only those that are related to your kin or family can use, right?" Dad nodded to her as he also motioned to keep going, knowing she might have more to either say or ask, to which he was right. "So do you mind showing us then, your eyes I mean?" Dad then chortled briefly and then shrugged as if he didn't care, and simply said also in humor, looking briefly to me before returning his gaze back to her. "Well, I have been meaning to show Jade it, since most of her siblings as well as other relatives already have it now, so I guess I can amuse you all by showing you my version." He then stood straight and then quickly closed his eyes as I thought as well as a few others besides me, saw underneath his eyelids that they shined slightly before dimming and when he opened them, I gasped as well as a few near me with wondered expressions on most the others faces.

They were multi-colored like an aurora slightly, and his white parts of his eyes were pitch-black, and his pupil was different than mine as they glowed slightly in a demonic sort of way, like his pupils were made from the fires of hell, so to speak. He grinned as he now stated honestly, quickly closing his eyes as they returned to normal, sitting down now from a chair he conjured for himself as he mainly looked to me but spoke to everyone. "Of course to tell you guys, I did also obtain a more evolved version, as what I revealed was a level two version of our limit, for you see the Ultimate version of our eyes is so hard to describe, yet it would astound you to your very soul… as what my father stated for when he had it."

I didn't recall ever dad mentioning anything about his parents, but he gave me a brief sad look before it was normal as he then looked to everyone once more, a small smile on his face as he looked then to Vegita as he wondered something. "Vegita, I have to ask you something if you may answer that is." Vegita looked to dad with a raised brow as if to say ask away quickly your boring me look, and dad then asked him to make him look surprised slightly from his eyes, "You happen to know some legends and myths of your race, correct?" Vegita slowly nodded as he began to think of himself, briefly looking at me, but mostly my tail and hair as he then returned his gaze, him gripping Bulma in his arms gently as she decided to lean on him as for some reason, she was tired and Vegita nodded to dad. "I recalled seeing you looking surprised at what Jade here is at the moment, care to share that information with us?"

Vegita seemed to look at me for a few moments, and then to everyone as he then sighed as Trunks also seemed excited to hear a story of sorts by his dad I take it, and him and Goten sat next to each other, in front of the somewhat surprised Saiyan by this, before shaking his head and began to explain in slight detail, briefly looking at me sometimes while doing so. "It is well known about the Legendary Saiyans back when our race was more than it is currently, but there were many myths and legends about other… so called Saiyans that are somewhat powerful as one such. Shandra back then also proved this in ancient times like I told you girl." He looked to me as he stated this, to which I nod once, listening as so was my mates I guess, with Sonata leaning on my side for comforting herself slightly to which I inwardly grinned at her for this as he kept going. "As I stated, there are many myths and legends about our race, but non-other than one such legend of the Silver Saiyan. It stated a Saiyan who was granted untold power by the gods themselves for dealing with something… otherworldly, allowed them to bring that person back to life as they had to sacrifice themselves in order to do so, destroying whatever force that was about to invade in their realm, as it was brought by a rival of theirs. The gods sealed the entity away as for as we know it vowed for revenge against them, as well as the worlds it was about to conquer before being sealed by a pure souls sacrifice. The side-effect of the gods restoring the honored Saiyan woman, and yes a female that did so. The gods changed her form as well as her hair and tail coloring, to pure-silver. But most of her power was used-up as part of being brought back, as she too was a Legendary Saiyan, and she was bestowed to replace that by one thing: magic." He paused as he let that sink in to the heads of the others, including myself as he the continued, "She was able to combine her newfound magic as well as her reformed Ki energy into deadly, or useful attacks that not only brought devastation to her future enemies, but her abilities allowed them to do anything she can just simply do, like your father there girl." He gestured to dad who seemed surprised by this, but kept it to himself. "Of course as a few years passed, she had children as the legend goes, but to her shock and horror, a threat she couldn't handle well enough alone appeared and brought an army of tainted beings known as the 'Shadowed Ones' into the fray of battle, causing multitudes of deaths and destruction from their approach. She as a last resort, sent most of our surviving race as well as a few other races that allied with us at the time, to another planet as she sacrificed herself knowing this power would not be able to be used as such if a new Saiyan such as she was chosen. So she did, and was turned into pure-stone as a result, a stone that could withstand anything, including the destruction of the very planet she was changed to on. In fact," he looked closely at his mate as she looked at him confused from his gentle look to her before smirking now as he finished, "your workers discovered a statue of sorts that appeared to be alien in organ, and I felt from said statue as it is her Bulma to who they found, and placed in your home as a statue within the park we have."

Everyone and mostly me had wide-eyes at this as I was then looked at by mostly everyone, making me somewhat nervous from the looks they were giving me, but I suddenly felt a soothing energy of sorts being broadcasted into my very being by my… mates near me? I looked to them in confusion at this, and Xion merely shrugged as she mouthed later to me. I then turned to Vegita and before I could ask, Videl did so as she pondered something from his speech to them. "So what you saying she not only used living energy in her abilities, but magic that were somewhat otherworldly given to her, right Vegita?" Vegita looked to Videl in a somewhat annoyed glance, yet he answered her firmly as if she didn't know any better, "of course girl, she was able to do many things as I while young, researched by my father's request from his strange reasoning back then, to know anything about the past. Her name was known from my results as Demuna. From what I remembered, she was powerful as such. She was able to use her abilities to do almost anything her heart and mind can do without any consequences with the gods as per agreement they made with her. She was able to speak to all beasts in existence without difficulty, be able to use the ten basic known elements after learning each with ease after using them on her fights, and from what I didn't know after researching more, is that she was able to use a weapon in the shape of a key easily as a sword."

I then began to unknowingly touch my hair as some noticed and sat there deep thinking to myself now. _If this is true from what he said to us, I think I'm that Saiyan as I fit the style somewhat._ I glanced at dad as he gave me an accepting small grin before resuming on listening to the others opinions. I simply tuned them out as I thought some more. I looked down at my hands and also clenched them slightly while doing so. _I don't know if I am really this Silver Saiyan of course, but what I felt while facing Janemba earlier.. It was nothing but powers from my entire being as far as I can tell from what I felt that entire time. I also felt I was out of control, as if it might have consumed me as well… I need help to train this I think._ " _You're correct dear one; you do need training as such. I know you might be able to get some from your father, and some from your mates. But you need to train by a few others currently within this chamber to further your ability to control your own power, and not go by instinct as I felt you mostly been doing Jade._ " I inwardly raised an eyebrow at Shandra as she told me this, as she then shrugged somewhat to what I felt from her, as well as smiling at me. I was then poked on my shoulder. I turned and it was my other new mate, Peronei. She gave me a look as if she somewhat heard my thinking, and I sighed as we all began to listen to what was at least ten more minutes and it was time for the new round to begin, as dad led us then to a corridor that confused most of us. It was a mostly a blank room with a large, glowing circle on the ground as he simply told us to stand, and we did as I felt something pull on my navel slightly and I quickly felt like I was being sucked by a straw, and we were at the chamber area once more.

I was slightly dizzy then, and I immediately covered my mouth as before anyone could say anything, I saw a trash bin nearby and puked in it. I was now getting my back patted gently by both Xion and Sonata as they sweat dropped as well as at the same time, gave me looks of sympathy as they were slightly green along with a few others. I noticed Janemba wasn't with us, but I inwardly shrugged as I puked once more. When I was done, I wiped my mouth with a slight grimace to my face as I was then handed a water bottle by dad, who gave me a small smirk, and I simply huffed softly, turning briefly to see Viper looked somewhat amused by my reaction as she held Uncle Jackie's left hand into her right one, him blushing slightly at some open display, and me smirking at them while doing so, until dad coughed to get our attention. "Now that were traveled in, let's say style I suppose, the next round will be up. So look upwards and you will see a familiar electronic bulletin board of sorts."

We all did and it showed two other faces except mine and June's on one side, and everyone besides Janemba on the other as the person they had to face. It randomly kept changing faces on the three icon-based screens until a few moments later, began to slowly die down as it landed on two familiar faces: Naruto and Hinata teaming up against the person whose icon finally died down and stopped to reveal some person, and saw it was a somewhat male person that looks like the same age as both Goku and Vegita. "No-way… They have to fight him on the first round?!" Exclaimed Gohan to us loudly, and I briefly saw Videl gently holding his hand as he blushed, but kept his face skywards seeing the person they had to face against. This confused me as I then asked them, making most of the Z-Fighters to turn to me when I did so, my tail waving slightly in confusion. "What do you mean Gohan, that they had to face 'him' on the first round…? Is he that bad?" Goku before Gohan could respond to me or the others could as well spoke for him instead, looking briefly at the screen before looking at me with a serious expression on the usual happy face for once, "His name is Broly. That same person who was split into two by your dad Jade. But now it is most likely this newer version of him might go all-out against these two here." He gestured to both a determined Naruto, who didn't realize had his hand in Hinata's as she gently, yet firmly gripped it as she was slightly terrified as I was from briefly recalling how scary he was from our last encounter.

"The two brats should be scared as they should be, as he is powerful as well as he claims to be also." Vegita was leaning against a pole of sorts, seeing it as an old-style lamp-post from England times to which I placed that at the back of my mind to ask dad why he designed this area to resemble most of either olden day places in old times, to modern or future things. Bulma swatted the back of his head, as she lightly glared at him for saying those words. I saw Ino, my sisters other girlfriend now gently holding her hands in Sakura's in concern as she also as well as Sakura had a worried look on her face from that they might be facing. They were already over there, talking as far as I can tell as most of the others were as Naruto had wide-eyes as well as Hinata as they looked to each other, and had a look of both bravery as well as determination even further as they gave each other a single nod and began to talk some more. I was busy contemplating the strange feeling I was getting now, in my heart and gut for some reason as if after they fight, something bad might happen. I noticed dad gave me a knowing look to which I was confused at, but he shrugged as he then clapped loudly, getting everyone's attention as he gave the two fighters for the new round a smaller one, and went to them as he also whispered something to them both, making them widen their eyes and then they returned to normal as he smiled still, and moved away as he snapped his fingers, and they suddenly vanished.

"Let's go everyone; I have a feeling this fight might be interesting… to say the least." Dad spoke to us, as he lead us to a tower of sorts, to which I raise my eyebrow at him, and then the others as they shrugged as Sakura now stated to me, placing a hand on my shoulder as mostly everyone was going in a large-like elevator of sorts with a small smile of her own. "This is dad's personal viewing tower as it allows us to see things better than the crowd can. In fact what he stated might be really interesting as he could sense something in both Hinata as well as Naruto really easily more than most of us could sis." I smiled small as if she was right; I had nothing to worry about as I saw them as newfound friends. I also saw the others as well… well mostly Goku and Vegita like two lost Uncles, and Bulma and Chi-Chi like lost Aunts as well. But I still can't shake the feeling I was getting as we entered said elevator that something bad might happen later on afterwards.

When we got to the top within three minutes, as the tower itself was at least made out of some kind of metal that dad stated to us with a smirk, making it not be able to be destroyed by any means, as well as most of the building around here, making me ponder to how he was able to get said metal but again kept it to the back of my mind. The room we entered now was more like a large entertainment based lounge I would most likely see at box-seat rooms at football or other types of stadiums. We all took some seats, as if they could sense at what I was feeling, my mates sat with me near Sakura and Ino, who also had a strange look on their faces as they too somewhat felt it as well from me, as they were giving me some smiles of reassurance but it still wasn't helping, as it came and gone for a few moments.

We all then saw on a glass-like screen begin to show static like a TV, to which made me jump and some others as well not expecting it, and dad gently chuckled as it then showed Naruto and Hinata in plain sight at a grassy-like field with some water resources, as well as some viewing of a forest of sorts with no signs of like thank goodness. We also saw that man, Broly if I recalled them saying his name looking right at me for some reason from the screen, making me shiver before gazing at both Naruto and Hinata in hidden rage in his eyes out of nothing, but a calm face as they were only a few feet away from each other. it was then I noticed someone was sitting by Bulma, my... daughter that is, Sarah, was asking about things that Bulma seemed amused about, making me briefly smile yet I still had that strange feeling of sudden dread as well as something else that came and gone once again in my heart, to which Shandra briefly agreed as well.

I then saw dad had a microphone in his ungloved hand now, giving me a wink as I quickly sweat dropped at his antics as well as my mates and family members, as we all looked at the screen and dad did the same announcement, but at the end he stated something new to which I was puzzled over from his grinning smile on his face. "Now this is round two of both teams. So there will be some interesting developments as I decided if they don't work together on this boss they will be facing, they both will be disqualified as a result. But I also added a few… let's say folks, some other things they have to collect as it will reward them slightly if they do so. The main goal is defeating the boss, get healed up for facing in round two against each other, and see who will win in this round. But the other goal would be to find a orb of sorts that will come in handy in the second round, to which they could only use it if something unexplainable might happen… or anything as such, he he." I could see Naruto sweat drop at dad's words on the screen as most of us were doing, and saw Hinata looking nervous but slightly brave, and Nega-Broly as we decided to call him besides being named Negas, simply scoffed at this, his aura was like the original but tainted, it felt it was nothing but evil intent at some times he briefly flared as he glanced at me again, somehow knowing I was watching the match. Dad cleared his throat before finishing now, looking at us to merely watch as it was about to begin, "Now with that being said, let the next exciting round begin!"

I then began to watch, as that feeling was still there, but pushed it to the side as I also felt along with mostly everyone that this match will be interesting at least like dad stated.

 ** _Normal POV, within the chamber with Hinata, Naruto, and Chaos Broly (Negas), at the plains of fortune:_**

Both Naruto as well as Hinata showed that on their own faces, that they were nervous, but they were determined to win this as they both knew what teamwork was from their own teammates… wherever they were besides Ino and Sakura back who knows where would be at this moment. They both got into their preferred fighting stances as they too saw Negas go into his. Negas looked at them carefully as if he was judging them, to which he was and suddenly laughed wickedly at them for no reason.

Naruto then quickly grew a tick mark on his head as Hinata sweat dropped at this person's way of him meaning they were not a serious threat to him. "Hey Negassulli. You should take us seriously!" Exclaimed Naruto as he pointed and they both noticed Negas stopped laughing, and was now scowling at Naruto as if he was offended. In which case he was as it was slowly changed into an insane grin, which Hinata gulped now to as she could tell from her now active Bloodline, that his energy was a mixture of his original as well as something new she never encountered before in her life. She then briefly looked to Naruto slightly with a turn to her head, and he noticed her concerned yet fearful look in her eyes even though she was pulling a brave face, as if silently telling him to take this seriously as this person was very strong. Naruto nodded as they both got back into their stances as they were surprised that Negas decided to speak now, pointing mainly at Naruto with his grin on his face, his aura slightly showing now from his Ki briefly going around his entire form slowly. "You, whelp. You will prove my new existence to defeat Kakorot and his pathetic kin. I don't really care about this tournament anyways. Once our… temporary team-up is over, you two will feel my pain ten-fold."

He then wickedly chuckled from Hinata's suddenly pale form, and before Naruto or she could say anything, the area suddenly got darker and all three fighters looked to the sky to see it was suddenly cloudy; as the skies were dark-grey clouds as if it was going to storm. Yet nothing happened as the three suddenly felt a slight pressure change in the air as if something new has either arrived… or woken up from a long slumber from the amount of pure power was being shown, almost knocking Hinata on her knees and with slight difficulty breathing as well as Naruto. Suddenly the ground began to shake mostly near them as well as a few yards or so on the ground where they were located, and Hinata suddenly pushed Naruto away from his spot, and before he could ask her why, they quickly saw a very large, pitch-black shark fin that at least to the three of them that seemed to be made of pure steel of sorts quickly sprout from the earth itself and slowly receded back into the ground. Broly they noticed was humored to Naruto's was a 'almost' death blow by the thing. They also noticed it passed by a large rock formation near them, and the two teenagers were stunned as it was perfectly split in two in the middle from the middle fin, and gulped at what boss they were facing. Negas suddenly as he started, stopped laughing as he quickly turned rather fast, and punched the ground behind him, as tons of dust as well as debris came from that single punch to the earth, and they were in shock as they saw the boss in the air, with it being fully out of the ground now, and merely floating ten feet into the air itself, the dirt and rubble falling off it. Fully displaying said looks of said boss they are now facing.

It was a silver as well as black metallic dragon-like boss, and it was truly strange as it had both a Heartless and a Nobody symbol on both its shoulders like the boss previously they saw get freed form Jade as well as June's fight. Though it easily stood as if it was on the ground to be at least fifty feet in height, and looked slightly feminine as it too was mostly humanoid, but with a mixture of both being a living metallic entity, and a dragon of sorts from its wings as it had the three fins they now saw were really smaller fins; as it somehow grew them to be larger while underground, on its head. It also had armor that matched its unique skin tone, which was most of its body as a sleek-pitch-black metallic tone on most of its body, and its inner legs and chest were silver-like up to its neck and mouth. There were also lines on some parts of its body as well as glowing runes, and the lines were luminescent green while the runes were pale-blue. Also on the sides, were two flexible tentacles with miniature claw-like hands on each end, as if they were extra limbs, and its tail was covered near the end as most of it was smooth as well as slick, random tinted crystals of sorts that also made it looked like it was a spiked tail. Also it had a roman number of the number 21 on its chest; in big-red-barely glowing symbols, and it was near its heart if it was a human.

Negas scoffed at the boss as both Hinata as well as Naruto got ready to battle it, and the boss suddenly roared loudly at the three, causing a shockwave of sorts to be emitted only a little as their clothes were slightly ruffled as an effect, but the three stood their ground. The boss stopped roaring as it somehow knew they were not intimidated by it, and it looked mostly at Hinata as it had tears in its eyes suddenly, and began to charge at her. Hinata barely was able to dodge with a quick yelp in surprise at how fast it was as it went past her, and then began to quickly charge in flight at Naruto now, who also had to dodge at how fast it was. It then charged at Negas with an aura that was a mixture of both dark-red as well as pale-blue energy around its form, charging some kind of attack. Negas simply held out his hand though, and grinned sadistically as he held the boss's head in a suddenly firm grip, causing it to roar small in slight surprise at this. He then pulled back with his free now unclenched hand, and punched very hard at the boss's head, causing it to roar in surprised agonizing pain now, as he also let go at the same time, causing it to be pushed rather hard into the forest. This resulted a few trees and other things to break as it landed upright after a few moments of it doing this.

Naruto then did a single hand sign and also shouted, as tons of poofs were suddenly appearing behind him in a clear-white smoke of sorts, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Hinata had her bloodline limit back up as she had to deactivate it while dodging the crying boss, from what she could tell from her vision that is, and charged with Naruto and his hundreds of clones as they gang-piled the shocked boss who yelped in slight pain as they pummeled the boss all around it, and some dispelled by accident as they touched the fins as well as some parts of its body that were deadly sharp. All the Narutos' then held the boss down as Naruto teamed-up with a shadow-clone as the two preformed his one of many signature attacks as the clone dispelled with a blue, uncontrolled sphere of energy was in Naruto's right hand as he jumped and landed with his right hand outwards as he yelled loudly to it, "Rasengan!"

When the ball began to slowly tear away it's armor, it quickly roared at this in slight pain, and the tentacles, suddenly knocked both an approaching Hinata as well as Naruto back as they were both slammed at the same time near each other on the ground, leaving a trail mark as it stood up and then roared at Negas now, glowing the same energy as he scoffed at the boss once again. Negas's confidence slightly faltered as it vanished from his sight, and he looked around wildly as it was suddenly behind him, and whacked Negas with its gemmed tail, causing him to yell in both pain as well as sudden anger at being surprised by this maneuver the boss did. He quickly channeled one of his overpowered energy balls filled with his green Ki energy in his right hand as his left was now wrapped in a tentacle, and Naruto and Hinata was tossing Kunai as well as attacks they knew without any good results as the boss mostly focused its attention on the Saiyan. Negas then tossed it quickly at the boss's stomach area, and a small explosion covered the two as it also was charged with small static, making Hinata and Naruto to jump a few feet back as they waved their hands back and forth around their mouths, coughing slightly, but were then stunned to see a wicked-grinning Negas and a somewhat damaged boss with more tears in its eyes.

it was then that Hinata did notice it was looking at her slightly as if it knew her, but she didn't know why but her heart suddenly clenched from it's form as Negas began to pound the boss with its roars of pain with each hit. Naruto noticed as Negas turned to them and then laughed wickedly as the boss was down within an hour of fighting it, and Naegas vanished as he suddenly appeared in front of Hinata, quickly grabbing her neck. She froze in both fear and also shock at this as she quickly began to struggle with futile attempts as her vision was now going in and out. Hinata heard barely Naruto began to growl, and her demon within her growled as she kept trying to soothe Hinata by healing her as best she could from the sudden kicks and hits with Negas's free hand against her. Negas was also laughing insanely at this, but was cut short after he got a few out, by the boss knocking him back with Hinata from its tail, despite it grunting in pain while it moved. Naruto quickly went to Hinata however, as he also briefly saw the boss was now hurt from an energy blast that was overpowered by the Saiyan himself from his angered glare on his face at it.

Hinata coughed as her sealed Biju began to slowly heal her, but her outfit made Naruto blush slightly as most of it was in tatters, but kept most of her covered somewhat, but he could see her bra clear as day now. Naruto was then even redder in the face from his demon whistling at the set in his head like a pervert slightly, making him inwardly glare at said demon within him. Naruto gently helped her up, her leaning on him and not noticing most of her outfit was ruined now, but looked at the boss as she still had her bloodline active, and saw to her shock it's life force was nearly gone, but barely there as it seemed to be knocked out now. Hinata softly said something to which Naruto didn't hear, and he asked her, looking at his girlfriend in concern and worry on his face, still helping her out as he ignored the soft parts of her, "Say that again Hinata?" She spoke louder this time, looking to him as she stated softly still, her being slightly weak as her demon within her was still healing her overtime, "Naruto, save the boss. I don't know why," she looked to the poor thing as it was awake slightly, but was in fear as it kept shooting her looks as if asking for help, and back to the monster of a Saiyan as he laughed and then began to channel a very larger version of his green energy balls in his right hand, for something sinister from what she could tell with quick thinking, "Please, save her."

Naruto nodded as he wondered why Hinata stated the boss was a girl in the first place, but shrugged as he began looking for a place to place her to where she wouldn't get hurt even more by this psycho of an alien, and saw some large rock formations that gave off a strange energy of sorts, and quickly picked Hinata up bridal style, to which she blushed from him doing this, and now realizing he saw her somewhat almost all-skin state, and quickly ran and after a few seconds, placed her down gently as she saw his look that meant 'stay, I got this' and she nodded as he quickly speed away, seeing his clones to his surprised face.. well the few that were up still, attack Negas to distract him with little to no success as he whacked as well as kicked each one with his free hand and feet, causing him to wince at where he hit the clones, but decided to place that at the back of his mind as to how he felt those, and quickly got in front of Negas by being in front of the boss.

Naruto ignored the surprised gentle roar from the boss at him as he stood in front of it, blocking Negas's view of the boss as he stated firmly, his arms wide-spread as he also then glared at the crazed Saiyan, "Hey Negas, why don't you face someone more powerful then you… ME!" Negas paused on his gathering energy into the attack, and looked at Naruto in a glare at first, then he laughed wickedly as he still had the powerful ball of energy that was now at least the size of a beach ball in his wide hand in the air as he stated wickedly at Naruto now, mocking him as well from his posture. "You, you're pathetic from what I could sense. I barely saw anything worthwhile that might make you deem enough to be powerful to beat me. In fact you're a weakling like Vegita was back on that pathetic joked planet my former father set-up for the idiotic prince... from what I recalled form my other half that is."

Naruto looked angered at this, but briefly looked back at the boss as he had slight wide-eyes as a vison of shorts briefly passed over both his eyes, stunning the growling Biju in his body at to what he also witnessed. Negas took that pause in acceptance as he laughed as he then began to channel more power into the attack is it than grew to double the size, finishing it finally as he suddenly grinned at them both, his eyes with a maniac gleam to them, "You two wouldn't be able to survive one of my most… powerful attacks as the fool's stadium will survive, but you three wont, boy." Naruto glared and thought to his tenant/friend, _Hey Kurama, you think I can pull it off, the cloak going further I mean?_ **_I don't know kit; you might be able to from what has happened since last time it occurred. I think you might be able to control it._** Kurama, aka the Kyuubi stated to him honestly from his mindscape, as Naruto gave a nod to himself as he glared at the Saiyan harshly as he kept looking at where Hinata was located and then back to him sometimes with a few seconds. Before Naruto could do anything though, they froze as the boss began to glow that aura once more, but more brighter as they all had to quickly cover their eyes as when it died down, Negas was stiff in shock, and Naruto had his jaw slightly lowered from his version, and Hinata gasped as she was almost recovered, yet not all the way at what she was seeing from where she was from her sight.

It was a little girl that was about the height of Hinata's waistline as she appeared to be at least six or so years of age, and had the same skin tone she had from her previous form, but she had a lighter tone with no silver streaks or anything that indicates marks on her body; basically she had a dark-pitch-black skin tone that shined like it was made of metal. She also has three horns sticking from the top of her head as they were being shown from the left, right, and middle within her hair. Her hair itself was about the same length as Hinata's, as was her figure slightly making her a miniature version of her, but she has the whiskers of her cheeks like Naruto. Her eyes though were pure-blue colored with a hint of lavender in the pupil, and each one was slanted like a serpent of sorts. Her hair was also a mixture of both being blond on the right side, and Hinata's hair color on the left. Though her outfit she wore was a light-lavender colored t-shit with a dark-orange with black stripes jacket that wasn't zipped on top of the shirt, and a silver-gold studded-choker around her neck. She also worn regular blue-ripped children's jeans that showed her left leg slightly as one side was longer then the left part of her pants, showing a golden object with runes of sorts, placed around the left leg near the ankles. She also had some things from her previous form, like smaller versions of her dragon wings and a smaller tail with the gems on it, but fewer as it covered the tip in a ball instead the way it was. She also on her sides; near her rib area, those tentacles, but they were behind her back as her wings were on her shoulder blades instead of behind in the middle of her back from her old form. They dangled as if they were in water slightly behind her before wrapping around her body in a crisscross formation.

The little girl was still looking on at fear at negas as she backed up and landed on her butt, scooting backwards as Naruto decided without knowing why, ran to the little girl or the former boss they faced as he suddenly took her and placed her next to Hinata. Hinata also without knowing why as well, grabbed the little girl gently as she cried in her torn shirt, to which Hinata awkwardly yet gently patted her on the back for. By that time, Naruto was then back in Negas's sights as he chuckled at the outcome of the events now, as if he can sense something that both Hinata and Naruto didn't about the child, but kept it to himself as he then grinned once again with him tossing the energy ball at the two instead of Naruto, who gasped. Naruto as well as the fox demon knew he wouldn't make it in time, and he was enraged as Negas began to attack him now with a smirk on his features, and when the ball landed, he quickly lost it as a scowl was placed on his face as he kept attacking Naruto, knowing someone blocked it as it then sailed to them. Naruto yelped as he dodged the attack, and it landed on Negas dead-on, causing the crazed Saiyan to yell in pain for once in his life from his own energy attacking him.

An explosion of energy caused a small shockwave to travel at least fifty yards everywhere before slowly going away, and when it died down, they saw a somewhat bloodied Negas, as his arms, some parts of his face, and even his legs were bleeding, and he looked angry at Naruto for this as well who interfered with his killing attack against the two females. Naruto, Hinata, and Negas as well as the un-named little girl saw it was Aeroza, who looked pissed at Negas, but then smiled as he saw Hinata and the girl was holding each other, and the smile turned into a glared look at the Saiyan, who flinched at this. But Negas then grinned as he knew he could face a more powerful opponent, but before he could do so, he was frozen as well as Naruto, who gave the man a look, to which he shrugged as Aeroza then stated loudly into the area, his voice echoing slightly now. "I will be taking both Hinata and the girl back with me, and let the battle commence against both Naruto and Negas… I think?" Naruto as well as he felt Kurama, sweat dropped as to what Aeroza said, and he grabbed both of them without them getting a chance to say anything, as he then flashed with a golden light. Aeroza as well as the two was now gone, and the two fighters could now move once more.

 ** _Brief Hinata POV, at the Tower's Lounge:_**

I was stunned as I grabbed the girl, closely I might add to what my tattered outfit was to me carefully as I wince from her tight hug against my ribs, which I felt was still healing thanks to my demon, the three tales. Aeroza sat us down on a couch nearby Jade and her mates as they before as well as anyone else could say anything, Aeroza began to heal me with his green energy, which was to me felt warm, nurturing, and above all else… familiar as if I felt this power before, but it was at the tip of my tongue or mind as to why it was so.

Once he was done, I noticed the little girl, the former entity my Naru-kun and I had to face, still clung to me in comfort, her tail wrapping around me slightly and I noticed it was somewhat cut at the tip, and it was now a normal lizards tail as it wrapped around my arm gently. Her wings were curled and to my shock went back into the girl with ease, and folded to make her show on her back, two smooth-ridge lines instead of wings on her back on her shoulder blades. I rubbed her back slightly as she began to purr gently, making most of the others as well as I to awe slightly, but me only a little as I was only sore as well as weak at the moment, my friend/tenant healing me still even though Aeroza healed me mostly to not suffer any injuries for some reason, to what I felt that energy he did was meant to do.

The little girl was fast asleep on me now, only purring softly as I stroked her hair gently, still slightly surprised as this felt natural to me for some strange reason, to which Aeroza noticed. Aeroza tapped my shoulders making me look to him briefly as he then asked me kindly, briefly looking at the screen that my Naru-kun and Broly was at, facing each other at the moment to see which one of them would make the first move. "May I test something real quick Hinata? I just need to scan the girl as I am curious over something." I nodded as I also felt my outfit restored to the way it was, making Jade and a few others to no longer blush on seeing my body as they began to talk amongst themselves, and Aeroza softly said some words as he waved his hand from the top of the little girl's head to the very bottom of her feet. I saw from after looking at the others and then back to him, he had his eyebrows furrowed slightly in confused, yet deep thoughts from what I can tell on his face, and then looked to me as if contemplating about telling me something or not, but sighed as looked like he decided to do so anyways from my curious look, as I was now holding the girl gently on me as I didn't want to wake her at all. Aeroza softly said some magical words as far as I can tell, by placing his bare hand on her forehead, with his eyes closed while doing so. I noticed the others were now looking at us curiously as well as watching to see what he was doing to the little girl.

It was at least a few minutes later he quickly opened his eyes, they were briefly glowing with untold power and the returned to normal as he then gave me a grim, yet satisfied smile on his face, making me both curious and suddenly for odd reasons, fearful to what he found out about her. He then stood up slowly as he removed his hand away from the girl's forehead, and turned to the others as he now noticed them looking at us, and turned to me briefly with a 'you ok' look, as if asking me if it was alright to share with them. I shrugged my shoulders, repositioning the little girl in my arms as she almost fell off in her sleep from her turning slightly to get even more comfortable against me. Aeroza though still had that look on his face slightly, but with a genuine smile on his face as well, though it was a small one as he then stated to the group now, also me as well from his brief glances towards me. "This little girl was indeed one of the bosses I kept in check for a long time, but I now see that the girl was originally a spirit: a spirit from your realm, Z-Fighters, from at least a decade ago at her age, which would originally be sixteen in years if she was alive then." I was confused, but I saw both Goku and Vegita tense at this, but it subsided as quickly as it went as he continued, seeing he had his kids as well as everyone else's interests at the moment to him. "It would seem she is still… half-human but she has instead of her original two parents… let me phrase this right," he looked to me carefully, and stated with a smile with his eyes closed, "Congratulations Hinata, it's a girl."

I paled slightly, but I didn't pass out as I wondered why my heart clenched earlier while she was in that almost damaged form, but now I knew. Kami or whoever was involved made her my daughter from what he stated to everyone, as well as me. _Though if she is my daughter, who is_ \- "If your also wondering, Naruto is going to be a happy teen as she's his dad as well, I checked while scanning her entire history." Aeroza interrupted me as I was only doing some minor thinking, causing me to gasp as well as a few like Sakura and Ino, looking at me and the girl in my arms a few times before they quickly got up, and gently hugged me as they didn't want to wake her as well. _She's Naru-kun's… and my…. daughter?_ I fainted as it was too much information, and the girl was then held by Sakura with her quick reflexes.

I briefly heard before I passed out was from Ino as mostly everyone agreed with her, "Blondie is going to be overjoyed at this."

 ** _Normal POV, Back to the battle with Naruto Vs Negas at the Grassy Field within the Chamber:_**

Naruto and Negas began to circle still after what was at least ten minutes after the two girls left with Aeroza, and so far no one had made a single move as Negas kept grinning at Naruto, and he glared still. Suddenly Negas stood as so too Naruto as the Saiyan then smirked at Naruto also as he then stated while pointing at him, with a now wicked grin on his features, "You boy, are going to suffer my power as I am a god. In fact you might be spared and then die as I kill those two girls who seem to have an interest in."

Naruto glared harshly at his words and he unconsciously clenched both his fists as they turned briefly white from also clenching so hard, before opening them as he pointed with his right hand to Negas, who only snorted in response. "You won't get a chance as I deal with you, you evil guy!" Naruto felt his tenant sweat drop within his cage, and mumbled something about idiot blondes to which he ignored as Negas began to tilt his head back and then laugh at him, making Naruto mad at this as after a few moments, the Saiyan stopped and to Naruto's surprise, his grin was now filled with sharp-teeth as he stated carefully at him, licking his lips slightly before doing so and going into a strange stance with his arms to the sides, with his hands clenched slightly as well as his feet spread apart. "You know I am indeed Broly or Negas, but I'm not entirely as I am his entire evil he created to protect himself during infancy. In fact," he had a sudden gleam in his eyes, making Naruto nervous slightly now as he continued, his aura now coving his body from head to toe, "Yet I am not, so I am known as Chaos Broly, the taint from within that fool's heart."

Naruto gasped slightly as he felt a tainted aura now surrounding this newer Negas as his features changed. He was now taller by a few inches, had two fangs showing from under his upper lip, and his tail twitched as both his hair and tail changed to a blood-red color with black streaks. Negas smirked evilly at Naruto as he began to power up a lot, causing Naruto to stand his ground as the sky began to take a green hue of colors as the aura grew wider around Chaos Broly, the ground shaking as well as sudden air-like pressure making Naruto try as well as to also not fall down from what he felt, and had wide eyes then as Negas screamed as his power kept going higher and higher. After what seemed like hours to the two as well as those that were watching, Negas stopped as a few thunderbolts of lighting from the sky kept hitting him, from what most of the crowd thought was at least seven bolts. His head was upwards though as he gained a calm-like face for a moment, before shouting loudly as energy seemed to be bursting from him in a dark-green way, making Naruto as well mostly those watching turn briefly and when it died down, Naruto was stumped slightly as Negas ascended to his legendary state. He was now at least ten feet tall, with bulging muscles that seemed to not hinder his movement at all, and his tail as well as his hair was now a darker-blonde color, and his eyes were all white as he laughed wickedly at nothing. Negas then looked to Naruto, who gulped at the sheer power he was displaying as he wickedly grinned at him, and then stated, pointing at him with his now larger hand from his left one, "Now you will feel the wrath of a true god boy…. DIE!"

Naruto yelped as he quickly dodged a now pit hole of a punch from Negas's fist to the ground to where he was standing moments before, with that wicked grin on his face. Naruto ended up dodging as well as taking a few blows to his gut and sides after a while, as he was not even giving a chance to even fight back. Until he was fed-up and shouted his clone jutsu spell loudly, and switched with a clone so he could prepare, to which Kurama agreed with him… for once. He was able to summon another clone so they quickly made his Rasengun attack, but Chaos Broly was there instantly with a tsking motion, and then kicked him hard, both of them dismissing the clone and his attack and him being smashed into a few trees as well as other things. Before Naruto could stand, he was suddenly grabbed by his head in Chaos Broly's large left hand, and he began to channel a small dark-green Ki ball as he chuckled to himself darkly, and then tossed Naruto high into the air as quickly as he did so, he then tossed a smaller energy ball at him, and a large explosion occurred once contact hit Naruto. Naruto was then falling quickly to the ground and then landed with a thud, some of his clothing was now in ruins slightly, and he was bleeding from his left arm as well as the top of his head, staining his blonde hair slightly, but not by much as he slowly stood, spitting out some blood as he felt Kurama was healing his injuries fast as he then braced himself as Chaos Broly kicked him on his right side, causing him to fall down a few feet. Negas had a victorious smirk on his face as he thudded to the now unconscious teen.

 ** _Naruto's Mindscape:_**

Naruto groaned as he knew he was forced by the Saiyan to be back in his head, and Kurama agreed as he then began to speak. " **I think you might have underestimated that Chaos Broly person kit, it would seem he isn't one for messing around as most of the other's you faced so far.** " Naruto scoffed as he sighed and then nodded, him sitting on the ground now in an Indian pose with his arms crossed, and looked to his tenant as he then asked with wonder over something, "Well…. What you think we should do then Kurama?" The Kyuubi thought for a moment, and then slowly grinned making Naruto curious as he looked to the boy, a somewhat wicked gleam in his eyes as he then responded back to Naruto. " **Kit, you remember that one world before this one was that man took the little girl away from the family you helped, that world filed with strange creatures known as pocket monsters to the humans?** " Naruto nodded as he recalled that adventure, it was one of the few worlds he enjoyed to say the least as he was sent by his mom, which he was able to still meet as she was now a free spirit within himself. Speaking of her where is she? Kurama noticed and he was about to respond until then froze over by a voice that was female, and powerful to say the least as her voice echoed everywhere within his mindscape. " _Aeroza sent her out of your mind Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, as she was given a renewed life, but at a price of her staying at his world until you two are re-united. In fact she was also given another chance at something… to which you might be experiencing soon as you will find out after your defeating the suppose Legendary Saiyan._ "

Both the demon and Naruto without moving, looked mostly everywhere until they heard her chuckle, and she responded gently, a warm feeling enveloped them both, " _your search is in vain as I am not within your mind at all Naruto, but somewhere else._ " "What do you mean somewhere else? Where are you at?" Questioned Naruto loudly as Kurama was currently silent as he was simply listening now. They felt the warmth around them both as whoever was talking, seemed somewhat amused as they then heard her chuckle gently now as she also responded to what they felt like a gentle smirk somehow, " _You will soon see later on Naruto. But for now I agree with your tenant here as I too have seen your memoires, which I have to say I will not judge at all young one. In fact you both will be able to…. see me when the time comes._ " This confused the two, but they nodded slowly as Naruto then slowly stood-up and also grinned at the fox demon, which grinned back as when they somehow lost their world, they slowly developed a bond of sorts, but for now they were friends or acquainted comrades that see eye-to-eye for now. Kurama began channeling his charka into Naruto as he knew that after they trained slightly in some worlds, he was able to handle a lot of tails now, and before Naruto left, the voice lastly stated to him, making them both widened their eyes from her last response. " _I suggest you win if you want to see your surprise as she is yours._ "

 ** _Grassy Battlefield with Broly and not-awake Naruto:_**

Chaos Broly was still gripping the teen boy's head hard slightly, as he wickedly grinned as he was assured victory very easily then he thought. Naruto was beaten up, and bruised with some blood flowing on some parts of his clothing, head and body. The Saiyan then mock-stated to Naruto, tossing him now before gripping his neck and then slamming him on a nearby rock formation, a wicked-like gleam in his eyes as he slowly began to produce a dark-green energy orb from his free hand while doing so. "It was fun while it lasted boy, but not really. Now die as I will soon kill all those you cherish over when I leave this place, you pathetic-" He paused as he sensed something now, and he then yelped as a burning-like energy was now surrounding the teen boy, who fell with a thud on the ground, pulsing slightly as the red-aura enveloped him, and he widened his eyes as his injuries was then quickly healed, and the leftover blood going away by misting off his clothes as well as body. Negas for once in his life besides his currently new one now, felt some new emotion he couldn't identify as Naruto slowly stood, the aura darkening slightly as it looked like it was in shape of a fox as his features became feral slightly, his marks on his cheeks darkened, his hair darkened as well. Behind him from what shape the aura formed, four tails were clearly shown, waving slightly behind the young teen. His nails looked sharp, and his body was slightly tense, and when Naruto opened his eyes, they were purple, slit pupils mixed with his sapphire orbs at first, before widening as they changed into another eye color: pure light-purple with some strange lines within. Naruto was using a fabled legendary eye based bloodline based off from his world, which he gained after the last one he was on before the current: the Rinnigan.

Naruto cracked his neck slightly as he shook his shoulders as well, before giving Chaos Broly a harsh look and then stated with a deep growl with his voice being slightly deeper as well, a mixture of his own with something else entirely, making Negas step-back slightly with this new emotion, but it was only there barely as he scoffed and took a stance quickly. " ** _I will not let you harm those I care for you monster! Not if I have anything to say about it._** " Naruto vanished and then Chaos Broly gasped in surprise at a new feeling besides the emotion, for the very first time besides what Kakorot did to prove a point across from his other: actual pain as Naruto slammed his fist into his gut. Then he flew twenty feet into some trees and some rocks before righting himself up, and smirking at him, spitting blood from his mouth. Naruto was slowly approaching the Saiyan as he smirked and stated to the teen bot now, in a fighting stance, "Now that is more like it boy, I knew you were holding back. Now I can stop hiding my full power as I let you do a hard hit on purpose."

That froze Naruto as he was five feet away from him, in shock as well as the fox within him as Chaos Broly saw this, and he chortled wickedly, tilting his head and a finger to his mouth as he mocked the teen boy. "You thought I didn't have another transformation. Well your about to be shocked as I can ascend to another level of power thanks to the brawls back in HFIL I did." He began to power up after he said those words, and Naruto braced himself as the earth itself cracked as storm clouds rolled in without the rain or lightning, but the sounds of constant thunder in the skies was heard as Negas screamed very loudly. Naruto saw the Saiyans muscles tense and only grew slightly bigger by a small amount on his entire body, but his hair grew longer downwards behind his back by a couple of inches, and even more spiked on the top of his head, and his eyes changed from all white, to blood-red in color as he suddenly laughed wickedly as well as smirked at the astonished look on the teen's face as back in the lounge, the others that can sense energy felt it, but kept it to themselves as they watched the fight go on.

It was tense moments for a few minutes as neither one of them made a move to be the first to go as last time, and when a leaf detached itself from a tree limb, and gently floated down and then landed after a few minutes to the earth, Naruto and Chaos Broly both charged at each other, vanishing and reappearing with blow after blow from both the hands and feet. They went form the ground to the sky as Naruto's chakra cloak allowed him to do so and back on the ground as they also sent out energy beams and ball based attacks, signature ninja skills from Naruto at Negas, and some pummeling from said Saiyan against Naruto for the past two hours. The two fighters only had a few scrapes and minor cuts, which some bleed slightly, and they both were taking some moments to breathe as they then charged at each other again. After a few kicks and punches, as well as a few chakra and Ki blasts from each other, they jumped apart and panted as Broly smirked, an insane gleam in his eyes as he shouted loudly at Naruto, who channeled into his right hand, an alternative version of his Rasengan. "Yes! Prove you're worth boy! Fight me with everything you got!"

To Naruto, it would seem the Saiyan was enjoying this battle from what he could sense slightly, but he put that aside as he charged one final time at Chaos Broly, who laughed manically at him while also charging a bigger dark-green Ki ball in his own right hand as well. Once they collided, a large explosion took place where the two fighters were, spreading to at least a hundred yards or so, demolishing rocks and broken trees as such. When the bright radiance form the explosion ended slowly, it showed both fighters standing slightly, barely moving as they were back to their normal forms. Chaos Broly smirked as so did Naruto, who suddenly winced and began to teeter as so did the Saiyan. Naruto quickly collected himself as it was Negas who fell with a small thud-like sound onto the demolished dirt and debris around them as the Saiyan was knocked-out. "Naruto is the winner!" Announced the voice of Aeroza very loudly from what the teen heard throughout the area, as he felt he was healed, and saw the Saiyan was passed out, but fully healed as well and then they both vanished. Separately of course to different locations, but no one saw a pair of dark-red glowing eyes within the cave they were nearby gleam in anger at this result, and then vanish.

 ** _Lounge Area, with the others:_**

Naruto had to close his eyes shut as he was teleported to somewhere, but when he slowly opened them. He gave a startled gasp as he was hugged by Hinata, his girlfriend, as she suddenly kissed him on the lips hard. Naruto gasped and instinctively kissed back as when she pulled away she had tears in her eyes as he then grinned somewhat with him also rubing the back of his head from where he was on the ground. There was a slight coughing noise coming near them, and they both turned their heads to see a smirking Sakura and Ino as well as Jade and a few others as they both blushed. They were currently in a position that seemed intimate, so Hinata got off him, and helped him up to which he then softly stated to her a brief thanks as he looked to the others, and saw the little girl was near Inuyasha, rubbing his ears as his left eye twitched from annoyance, and some awed sounds from Kagome, if that was her name if he recalled right. The others then went back to what they were doing as Bulma had papers of sorts in her hands, speaking to Chi-Chi as well as their mates about something, and it was only Jade, Ino, and Sakura standing by as from what he smelled, the other five girls or Jade's mates from what he sniffed, were talking quietly to each other about something important from what he could tell.

"Ahhhh. So you back Naruto, nice moves by the way, it was a great battle as well... even though I wanted to interfere as I did earlier with Hinata and the little one." Naruto looked to his right to see Aeroza; his arms crossed as if from his looks, thinking about something or other, but looked to him sincerely with a small smile. He rubbed his head as he was led by his girlfriend to sit down near Jade's mates as well as Jade herself, and both Ino and Sakura were sitting next to Aeroza as he conjured three chairs for them to sit, as if he had to tell them something, to which to his as well as some of their surprise he did as he then looked at Naruto firmly, yet with a gentle smile on his face. His hands closed together on his lap while doing so. "I have a feeling your curious to what you felt earlier, with the little girl over there," to which Aeroza pointed briefly to the un-named girl as of yet who was giggling from their now wide-eyes, using her tentacles that were on her sides, juggling some toys Aeroza must of conjured for the child as Bulma clapped to the child as well as Chi-Chi, and saw Vegita with a curious look on his features as Goku clapped along with the others as well, while Inuyasha just mainly observed, his right ear twitching to them and back every moment or so. "You see that little girl has a sad history in itself, to which I think I should tell you and Hinata mostly, but since your friends and my daughters are here as well as my youngest mates, well I don't see any harm for them to listen at the tale as well."

Aeroza sighed as he then briefly looked to the girl, before looking at each of them as he spoke. "The girl over there was indeed a soul before she gained this from, thanks to what she went through of course, but how and why, that is for us to find out when we get a chance, but I fear she was part of an experiment by the Tainted Organization itself." Aeroza noticed most of them except Sakura and Xion who he pondered for a moment had wide eyes, while the rest was confused by what group he meant, but he continued anyways. "I saw her entire history slightly from my scan earlier thanks to Hinata here," to which Hinata blushed at with a curious look from Naruto as Aeroza he noticed gave a mirth-like gleam in his eyes now as he then stated in both a firm tone mixed with slight humor to him, "you're her father Naruto as her original parents from what I sense, are both dead, as she was a spirit before she was like this… her genetic code was incomplete." Aeroza as well the others noticed Naruto had a shocked expression on his face by this, and Naruto heard the fox chortle loudly in his head at the news as so to the female voice as she stated quietly there you go. Hinata now looked to Naruto in concern as he regain his color on his face, and then beamed in happiness at this mixed with confusion as Aeroza simply nodded with him holding up a hand before the male blonde could speak, and gently smirked as he then stated to him. "Please wait for the questions after I explain her brief history, please Naruto."

The teen nodded as he softly smiled, glancing at the girl before looking at them all again seeing Hinata clasping her right hand into Naruto's left one as he continued, "As I said she was originally a spirit at first, as to why is that she was taken from this worlds heaven as I sense she was originally from this realm, and changed into what you all saw. She was killed by an accident as well as her parents, who souls were somehow, didn't show-up with the poor child as she had to be checked in by King Yenma himself to Heaven. Originally she would be at least sixteen years in age at the moment as she has been dead for the least ten years, but in fact it was nine years as she was changed as I keep mentioning." They nodded and he knew what the point would be in all this as he then told them something that shocked them as well as Inuyasha as he knew he was eavesdropping. "It was not only her soul taken, but a lot of other souls as well, to which my sad theory is that they too were changed into monsters or other kinds of twisted, horrible things as such. But now is not the time to ponder of that, but her past."

Aeroza coughed slightly once more looking at the girl before he mainly gazed at both Hinata, and then Naruto with his hands now clasped again as he was using gestures while explaining. "Not known to her, as she remembers her original parents as well as how she was killed as such as well as her ending up to this point in time, her parents were spies. Famous one's from what I saw into her past." He paused to let that sink into the groups heads as after a few moments he continued, "The day of the accident, they were transporting secretly with their five year old daughter to a hidden outpost, chemicals of sorts to which I can sense are in her bloodstream as well, making her have an improved regeneration system then you Naruto, from your Uzumaki blood." Naruto had wide eyes at this as well as his girlfriend, and Ino and Sakura as he hesitantly looked to the girl before looking at him for confirmation, to which he nodded only once as he smiled small, and then continued without acknowledging Naruto's silent look of a question. "She also gained a genetic trait to which she would copy certain species into her own genetic code or her blood for simpler terms, to which only benefit her actual self, meaning her entire wellbeing: her heart, soul, mind, and lastly body. So for what I feared at the facility she was sent to, had tons of genetic material for them to inject her with, so don't be surprised if she is deathly afraid of needles." Aeroza then sighed as he looked upwards, leaning somewhat in his chair, but not enough to fall on his back over as he continued some more, "Now I went off topic a bit, so back to the parents. They were known as Trisha and Henry Adams, as the child is half American, and half Japanese, to which she still is. Trisha was a unique female as far as I can tell, and was a healer of sorts, with unnatural abilities as well as trained by the same agency as her husband, both with the skills of assassination. Henry on the other hand was a knowledgeable weapons expert as well as the user of a strange power as well, to which she will still have as she arrived in her wellbeing at the check-in station, even though she wasn't an honored warrior at all. It was supposed to be their last assignment as they wanted to focus on raising their child the best they could as parents, but it wasn't meant to be as they were killed by a person from what I found out after seeing it, was all a lie as I have the death records stating that it was a drunk driver, but in fact it was an enemy of theirs who wanted them to die with their own deaths, and was told to do so by a person higher up, and from another group. It was the same organization that kidnaped her as well as a few others from other worlds as well as spirits for experiments, genetic manipulation, and anything else you minds could imagine on doing to them."

Aeroza saw his daughters, both Sakura and Jade, looking at him in slight horror and he saw Hinata had tears that were about to fall slightly from her eyes, but quickly rubbed them away and Naruto… he saw a rage in his eyes as Aeroza knew back on their own world, Orochimaru or otherwise known as the Snake Sanin, was a person not to cross as well as a person whose only interest was to be immortal as well as obtain bloodlines through experiments he concocted. "So what you're saying is that little girl," Aeroza turned to Sakura as she had a thoughtful look on her face as she began to ask a question to him, unknowingly holding Ino's hand as her first mate isn't here at all and was sent by him on a mission back on her home world for an important object of sorts he needed, "Is still human, but not human at the same time now because of what happened to her, almost ten years ago?" Aeroza nodded his head, and motioned to both Hinata and Naruto as he gave them a small gentle smile, but it was a sad one yet mixed with hope slightly as he answered her as well as them at the same time. "Yes. But there might be a chance for her to live a happy life of sorts, as far as we know the Organization itself doesn't want the child or any of the others I was able to keep away from them as most of the bosses I have still with me, are victims such as her, and Jade's mate as well was one such victim. Her story however is hers alone to tell, not mine." Jade nodded as she briefly looked to see her two newer mates laughing slightly to each other from something funny and back at the group she was currently with. "So she is our daughter then huh? Well I was hoping for a kid someday of my own, but I think she might fit in just fine by me." Stated Naruto after a bit of thought with not only him, but with the fox.

The demon fox also sensed chakra from not only the two as parents of course, but demonic chakra from both demons somehow. Hinata was getting the same idea as hers also told her as well, making her both worry slightly, and in wonder as well as to why that was. Though Hinata almost fainted again after Naruto accepted the girl as his daughter from what she heard him say, but kept herself from doing so this time, and just leaned on his side, to which he too blushed lightly with a hint of red n his cheeks.

"Now that is out of the way, I think we should-" Aeroza was beginning to speak about maybe having food or something to do till the next round until a loud explosion was heard outside, but not near their building they were inside of, but at least fifty yards away into the shopping district. Aeroza quickly got up as most of the others and went to the window that shown the area, and saw fire and smoke slightly at the district. "What in Merlin's name?" Aeroza questioned to himself loudly as most of the others near the window were curious as well as astonished as another explosion accord nearby the district, smoke once again pouring out into the sky at that area now. They went back a few inches as they saw a Heartless fleet flying nearby with Wyvern Heartless in the front, casting fire based spells from their mouths at random locations in the area. Aeroza they saw as well as a few fighters had a look of determination on their faces, as they had to fall down as a soundwave-based explosion just happened, shattering the glass pane nearby on their building, and after checking the others as they were fine but with a few scrapes form broken glass, Aeroza shouted loudly, summoning his Keybakto into his hand without words and looked to them all before doing so. "We need to see to the safety of the civilians as if they are attacks, they too will join this fleets ranks, let's go!"

He then jumped out of the window as one by one everyone did the same, Jade held back as so did Naruto and Hinata as he saw she was still healing, and gently kissed her head as whispered for her to remain behind, she shook her head no until he pointed to the scared child, and Jade saw slight hesitation in Hinata's eyes as Sakura and Ino jumped as well. "Nasumi," Naruto softly said to Hinata, making her confused before he grinned as he simply pointed once more to the girl, who he led Hinata to as he kissed her on the lips and then stated the name again to her, "Nasumi is her name since I think she didn't at least get one at all. Please watch our daughter Hinata." She nodded with tears forming into her eyes, now comforting the little girl in her arms as Naruto looked back at the chaos as well as Jade, seeing her mates hesitate slightly but nodded, but before they could leap off as well as mostly the others did, jade turned to Xion and Pan, and gently asked them, motioning briefly to the remaining females as well as both Hinata and Nasumi. "Xion, Pan, watch them and keep them safe please, in fact get them out of the area as fast as you can."

Pan was about to protest as well as Guru who joined the girl, but Xion placed a gentle yet calming hand on her shoulder, making Pan look to Xion as she gently smiled and shook her head to the girl before stating to Jade now, looking at her firmly. "You better come back Jade, here I have a place in mind, but this would lead you to us after you guys deal with this force." Xion handed Jade a compass, to which she looked at Xion curiously, who shrugged and simply smiled as she went with Pan, forcing the girls to come to her as she casted a small yet sad smile on her face, and before anyone could say anything, a portal of light somehow appeared underneath their feet, and they sunk into it quickly as it vanished. Jade blinked a couple of times before Naruto turned to her and then asked curiously, "Did you know she could do that?" Jade shook her head no before turning to him, with the same look on her face as an explosion happened thirty-two blocks away from their location on the ground, "No I didn't know she could teleport like dad does slightly." Naruto sweat dropped to her answer as they then both jumped off and landed somehow on their feet without any pain. Jade's other three mates landed behind them as the group saw the chaos that was now shown from their viewpoint.

Buildings were on fire as well as people running from the Heartless in fear, as Jade saw portals now making the ones that were able to escape the fate of being a Heartless, to leave the area quickly as well as safely. There was also larger Heartless wrecking buildings as tall as them or more so, knocking them over easily as some Heartless were strangely ignoring some people as they fled, as if searching for something.

 ** _Jade's POV:_**

I was angered at the chaos these things did as I looked to my three mates that joined me as well as Naruto who nodded in determination, and we charged into the fray as we slashed and hacked our way through as well as saving other life's while doing so, with Shandra in my right hand, and I kept Ki-blasting the Heartless with Ki-infused magic of sorts. Don't ask me how I knew that, but it was in my head automatically as if I somehow already knew how to do so. My three mates then decided to head out as we came to a forked pathway near the center of this area, to which seems to be the most activity. They took the left path while I and Naruto took the right.

We kept hacking and also using some attacks, as Naruto made shadow clones of himself, knocking the enemy back as he slayed as many as I did, us smirking at each other as well did so. I for some reason was enjoying his company as a real friend, as I also felt he did so as well but as we then came to the center, and saw a strange gateway that was forcibly formed by the remaining buildings with green-glowing runes of sorts on each piece. The area itself was devoid of innocent life or Heartless, but I saw to my shocked surprise, Dad, Goku, and Vegita was in a force field of sorts. They were trapped as rats to what I was thinking, and saw Ino and Sakura was facing off against that pink-haired dude… Marluxia was his name right? I also saw a person in the center of the very large gateway, as he was from what I could figure out from his body formation, was heavily cloaked, and saw his hands glowing the same color as the runes, and chanting from what I could briefly hear, foreign words. I decided to confront him as so did Naruto, being cautious as we don't know anything about this person. Once we got to him he stopped, and turned to us to see it was an armored person.

The man stood to at least eight feet in height, and we couldn't tell if he was human or not as the armor also covered his head, to which all of it was a dark-silver based color that also had a few scrapes from fighting. We saw though that his eyes glowed green briefly from the same energy he was still emitting from his gloved hands and his armor represented to that of the medieval type, as his helmet represented a snake of sorts from the top, but showed briefly a clean shaved chin and mouth, which were pale as well as his lips. Jade shivered slightly from his voice as he spoke to them. It sounded like it was silky, yet a hint of hidden venom in his tone as it can chill others in slight fear from the way it rolled out of his mouth at them in a deep male tone as well. "So… the one of many chosen has decided to grace me with her presence at this time of hour?"

I gulped as I placed a brave face on, and I then stated as I had my hands on my hips, my silver tail going back in forth in irritation, "So what of it? I don't even know you, yet you sound like your all-above others from what I hear." Naruto gave me a look as if to say 'what are you doing' to which I shrugged as the stranger then replied to me, with a small laugh from his lips before speaking to me. "Of course my own voice tends to… exaggerate as such, but I am here on an important mission handed to me by my master… to which I have to say girl, that you cannot interfere with." He had only one hand up and glowing brighter in that same color as his eyes, near the largely created gateway, as the runes glowed still, and his body posture was to me saying 'don't interfere' or 'you will regret it'. I ignored that as I stated to him then, my blade pointing as well, not seeing the somewhat astonished look dad had as he can speak within the field, but no-one could hear out of it. "I don't know who your master is at all dude, but I think you need a lesson on the can of butt-woop." This confused the man as he tilted his head in thought, before chuckling, tossing the green energy at the gateway as it all then glowed the color, and the runes turned from green to blood-red in color. He looked at the two carefully before saying anything, and paused as if he heard something. He then chuckled after a few moments as he had a grin on his face, showing sharp teeth slightly, and then stated to the two, "It would seem not only I have to do the gateway as such, but I get a chance to do something now that might make your parental figure upset, Jade Chan."

I froze in shock as he said my name as casually as that, then I recovered as well as Naruto as he too was in minor shock, but we took a fighting stance, as well as a stance for my blade, Shandra, as I then stated to the stranger firmly with a glare on my face. "I never met you before in my life at all dude, so I don't know how you managed to find out my name, but Naruto and I will end you here and now. I don't know what you guys have planned, but we're ending it!" The stranger then laughed once again at my face as I faltered slightly, but retook my stance as he then stopped suddenly, as he held his one left arm outwards. I then felt as well as the others, to see Sakura and Ino pause with that pink-haired man stop and also stare at the stranger in shock. We all felt then it: tons of pressure coming from him as it was tainted… mixed with brimstone of sorts. I backed up slightly as so did Naruto, not seeing Sakura punched Marluxia in the face as he quickly fled into a portal of darkness, and both girls was quickly by my right side in a stance as I felt something I hadn't felt for a long time, or a while at least: Pure Fear.

I gulped as I quickly began to think as the pressure seemed to grow around his opened hand now, _why am I so scared all of a sudden… I mean this guy here isn't really dangerous from his looks, but whatever he is doing is making me fearful slightly._ The stranger then yelled loudly as the pressure began to now only appear within his opened hand, and once he rushed it with said hand, and quickly opened it as well, a dark-like bright flash made us shield our eyes and when it faded as fast as it appeared, a weapon I shivered from slightly was now in his opened hand, and was now being griped by them both. It was a scythe of sorts, to at least seven feet in height, but light-weight from how easily he was twirling the thing as it also oozed off darkness mixed with that green energy he has before righting it upwards as he took a stance. The scythe itself seemed to be made out of a mixture of both bones, and a strange metallic alloy as it was steel-based in color. It also gave off a dark-red misty effect from minor movements as if it was flowing in the air as well, and he chuckled loudly at us at first, before looking at us seriously for a few moments of hesitation from listening to whatever person I think he is speaking to as he grinned once more.

He grabbed something from his pocket now, a small copper whistle of sorts as far as I can tell as well as the others, and blew into it, making a small shrill-like sound as a new pressure of sorts began to appear. Then a portal about twice his height showed, and a Heartless came out with it being a metallic-like entity, and in the center was a person I can't make out, as if said person was a prisoner of sorts. It's movements were twitching every once in a while as it had dark-yellow colored eyes, dark-like smoke coming from some pipes on its back making me think this was a machine-based type of that race, and it mostly resembled a mechanical humanoid drake of sorts, to which I couldn't tell what type it was. It screeched suddenly, almost making me cover my ears as the rest of them as well, but we stood our ground as the stranger laughed wickedly now, pointing mainly at me as he then stated smug-like as well, "Now Jade Chan, this Heartless has been carrying a prisoner for a while now from you world. She was created the same time as you became something to which you craved… what was the word?" He pondered over something, making me look briefly at the figure as I saw the same eye color as me with hints of red, staring at me in both in shock, and in hope over something. He then titled his head creepily, making me shiver as he then finished his words, stunning me now as I recalled that phrase. "Human brains while possessing a certain tattoo of sorts girl." He looked to the machine-type Heartless as he nodded it forward to reveal who was inside the cage. I gasped in realization as to who it was, and the three others near me looked to me in both curiously and concern as they didn't, and after a moment Ino asked me before the others could, "You know who that is Jade?" I nodded, still in minor shock at the moment as I whispered who she was, but I knew she didn't receive a name at all from what I recalled back then. "The Shadokaun Queen."

I gasped once more as so did the others at her state. She was like me in looks of course, but her skin was also blue like mine. Her eyes were somehow a mixture of blood-red as well as pure emerald green, and she has two small fangs that were slightly revealed below her upper lip. Her hair was truly messy as if she didn't have any source to tidy it up as well as her outfit, which was my old one that was also slightly ripped and torn, as if something made it that way. She didn't have any shoes on her feet at all, but socks as they too looked dirty of overuse. Her ears were pointed though like Sakura's slightly from as many times seeing them, and she seemed to have bruises on her face as well as some parts of her body, like she was hit and also tortured.

The stranger seemed to be enjoying my facial features as he then stated loudly, causing the girl in the Heartless Cage to move away slightly from his tone, making me glare at him as he was smug still, pointing his weapon at us with a gleam under the helmet in his eyes, as they glowed briefly as well. "Of course if you didn't know or read your pathetic Chi Wizard's books Jade Chan, then you would know that an entity like her cannot be killed or destroyed as she was created willingly by you, pathetic girl, as a result let's say… she is another sibling perhaps?" I gave him a blank look for a few moments and then looked briefly to dad, who shrugged as he nodded as if it was true, making me sweat drop as well as the other three as well to his antics, and looked back at the stranger as a tainted aura began to surround his form now, and he pointed to the Heartless at first, before pointing for it to move to the center of the gateway, to which it did with twitching movements. Once the Heartless was centered, it surely stretched its upper arms outwards, stretching them to the point to where it can safely touch the gateway, and then began glowing slightly to the color of said gateway as well, making the girl inside it's holding cell, shriek in fear at this.

I growled suddenly as I gripped Shandra harder in both of my hands now, as he laughed at my reaction to this, and then stopped as soon as he did. He then smirked as he had a confidence-based pose now as he twirled the scythe once more before aiming a direction with it at us, a wicked smile on his face. "Now you face General Ferosis, General to Shadowlord Number Two: The Twin Blades of Chaos. Now come then supposed heroes, and face my fel-empowered might!" Ferosis slammed the bottom part of his scythe very hard into the ground, as a fel-like fire began to spread in a circle, entrapping us as it was close to at least fifty yards within the center of this area. We quickly charged at him to only see him smirk, and then slashed the air with his scythe very quickly as a green energy came from the weapon, and headed right to me, and I dodged it barely as when I briefly looked to it and saw it hit a lively tree, it quickly made me pale as I saw the tree was now dead as it shriveled up within five seconds, and turned into dust. I gulped but placed a brave face on as I charged at him as so did the others, with Ferosis casting that same attack with his scythe every seven seconds or as randomly as we had to dodge it or perish like that tree did. Some of the green slash-waves hit buildings leaving scorch marks, as well as the ground doing the same as we kept dodging until we were able to hit him once. This caused him to stumble backwards slightly and he glared at us before laughing as he vanished.

We stood still as a mist-like fog then showed itself and he then came out of nowhere in front of me, and kicked me hard in the gut, making me cough in surprise from the force of the kick. It felt like I was pummeled by a rampaging animal or a car hit me as I was then shoved by the very force of his kick a few feet away from him and onto the ground. I quickly righted myself through the pain from my gut as it was quickly gone, and I felt angered at him kicking me that hard so much I unknowingly swiped Shandra very fast without realizing my energy was being sent into her, and I was stunned as Ferosis had wide-eyes at the very large energy ball that formed, and dodged quickly as when it hit a demolished rubble of a building that one stood from our fighting, it gathered the bricks, debris, and the mist all at once and sucked them inside. Afterwards the ball vaporized inwards and was gone.

We all stopped and looked at the area, and to Shandra before Naruto and the two girls resumed attacking the mildly shocked Ferosis as I thought to Shandra with awe on my face. _How did I do that with you?_ " _How should I know dear one, I am confused as you are, but I feel somehow there is more to come then just that attack though._ " I shrugged and quickly rejoined the others as we drove back Ferosis slightly with some successful and yet some not so successful hits with charka, and physical attacks, along with my own attacks I been using. From what I heard Naruto briefly shouted to me as to why I used chakra or how did she use chakra while attacking the man.

After a while, it looked like Ferosis was even more angry at us and it turns out I was right. He suddenly slashed the air sideways, knocking us at least ten yards away from him as he shouted defiantly, him panting as well, "Enough! I will not be made a fool of by a group of simple teens at this moment." He then thought of something quickly and I as well as the others didn't like the sudden grin on his face as he began to softly chuckle to himself at the same time, and then stated loudly as a tainted aura began to cover his entire body, and was being sent into the scythe itself. "All though I think it's time I step it up a notch, maybe… bring someone from your past… but which person hmmm…." Ferosis pondered to himself as we stood carefully and was on guard as we knew somehow he could do anything at this moment, but it was something I wasn't expecting at all as he grinned wickedly now as he mainly stared at me with his teeth showing. He briefly looked to the energy that was still making the girl in his Heartless Cage still having feeling of fear on her face, and then back to me as he snapped his fingers, causing his Heartless to moan as it vanished into a black mist as it went into Ferosis, and the girl who was sitting was now in empty air for a few moments blinking as to what happened, then looked down as she was at least fifty feet in the air and began to yell as she fell.

I then let out a gasp, and then quickly vanished with unknown speed as I then reappeared to where I caught her in my arms. She looked to me briefly in surprise, but then gave me a somewhat thankful look as I nodded, and carefully placed her down as I saw Ferosis was doing something bad now, like he absorbed that Heartless for a reason. he then yelled as he said some words we couldn't figure out, but from what I saw on dad's face, he understood as he paled slightly as a familiar looking gateway showed itself, one as such I might have seen before, but where? It was then I froze still as I was running back to the others after placing her down in a safe spot, and heard a familiar laugh as well as a roar afterwards. _It can't be possible, it just can't…_

Something came out of the portal rather quickly, or more like nine of them as it was held up too long, in unseen speed as when it closed I felt someone behind me and slowly turned to see it was one of the things I dreaded might be happening. It was a male humanoid dragon that stood at least 20 feet in height, had slightly dark-green skin, wearing a tannish-clothing where his waist and legs are, but a hole for his long tail, and glowing red eyes as he grinned wickedly at me in amusement. It was one of my unknown or slightly worst fears realized as he then stated in a hiss-like voice mixed with that of a European-Japanese tone with a slight growl as well, "It has been a long time siccne we saw the other last, Jade Chan." It was Shendu, and I didn't know any better I thought he as well as a few eyes hidden in this area was glad to see me? But I felt one of them was looking at me as well as the others in a hidden interest as it felt like it was next to Ferosis, or more like behind the man. Somehow Ferosis was able to open a path for the demons to escape from the Demon Netherworld.

Before the man, Ferosis could say anything, the portal showed up again, but smaller as something else came out, but more like tossed out as it was right above my head in the air at least thirty feet. I slowly looked up as Shendu from my brief glance seemed to be stunned and then face palmed as I was about to question him until I was suddenly pummeled by a figure onto me by force of landing. "Of course it was for everyone…" Shendu muttered loudly to himself as the person quickly got off of me and began to say some things in a different language as if from an apology. I held my head as I looked and was then frozen as I saw a well-endowed girl a year older then I was with Shendu's skin tone, and looked mostly human but she had a slimmer figure as well as some muscle from her lithe form, and curves as she was still developing. She wore a kimono that was designed by cheery blossoms and a small tree on the right side of it. She was at least my height or maybe a few inches taller, and her hair was honey-colored with a few silver streaks in her hair that sparkled slightly from the light. Her eyes were normal except her pupils were slits like a dragons, and she had no white parts at all except they were blood-red like Shendu's glowing eyes. She also had two "L" shaped marks that were opposite on each of her cheeks on her face, the long part going upwards and then curved down.

I gulped as she asked me in that language of hers, to which I think was to see if I was alright. Shendu then spoke in the same language telling her something before she had a "o" formed from her delicate looking lips, which were slightly darker green as she now blushed slightly before helping me up, to which I was hesitant to before I accepted it, and I didn't see the gleeful emotion in her eyes as she then asked me in an accented tone as she sounded young, yet slightly mature for her age in Japanese-American as such her looks. "Are you ok miss?" I nodded as she then gently smiled before freezing in place as we stared at each other's eyes, and I heard some laughter from some familiar voices that were still hidden, as well as Shendu groaning to himself to something I couldn't pronounce at all as I thought with an inward sweat drop, _Again?_ I heard Shandra laugh at me as I was then knocked onto my feet by a blast aimed right at me, but also knocked the unnamed beauty onto the ground as well, making Shendu snarl at Ferosis who looked smug as he then stated loudly to everyone, knowing he succeeded slightly as he conjured a black gateway for him to leave with the person next to him. "Fools, my mission was a complete success. Now I leave you all to your demise as the fel-way is activated as it brings a creature untold by this world for at least ten thousand years from the past." I quickly got up and then sent a small energy-ball I used before at him after he went inside, and heard him yell loudly at that before it closed with whoever followed him. But my main concern now was the large, homemade gateway as it glowed brighter quickly, before sending energy into the center and it changed into a greenish swirl as a new portal appeared.

Shendu snarled as he sensed his kin, as well as I for some reason, as portals appeared at their hiding spots were sucked into them and sent to other worlds randomly, but two as they quickly dodged it and was next to me, making me be stunned at who they were.

One of them was a blue-skinned female with the same red eyes as both the other and Shendu, who was slightly smaller than him by a few inches. She wielded a trident that was a darker-blue in her hands, and her body was somewhat a mix between a sea-serpent and a mermaid from the upper torso. But for hair, it was mostly lighter-blue tentacles as well she had webbed-claw-like hands and aqua-green bracers on each arm. This was Bai Tza, otherwise known as the Water Demon sorceress. The one next to her was even smaller and had bat-like wings, and a loincloth that was dark-brown, and had darker-blue skin tone as he had a gargoyle-more-humanoid appearance with clawed feet and hands. This was a demon sorcerer by the name of Hsi Wu, the Sky Demon. Like Shendu they snarled at the gateway as mostly everyone tense at this, knowing demons had a sense to know if an enemy as such they hated or anything they feared might come out of that thing, and that was what was slowly happening as some Heartless or those that were defeated, were slowly being sucked into the runes as they were turned into a dark-mist as such, and the portal pulsed after most of them was absorbed.

Shendu looked to the girl that fell on me briefly before stating something to her, to which I saw she looked to him quickly in wide-eyes and fear as well, but said something back to him as she shook her head no to him, to which he snarled and then said some more in that language to which she was stunned by for, and then nodded sadly from her face as she looked at me briefly before stunning me as she kissed my cheek and then quickly left with her floating away to where dad was as she tried to figure out on how to open the field itself without causing it to explode. "You were harsh on her Shendu; you know how Zelinda is when being told that way you said to her just now." Bai Tza told Shendu with a disapproval look on her features, her gripping her weapon slightly as Hsi Wu also looked to me briefly with amusement at my predicament, before giving the same look to Shendu who sighed and then stated, not caring if I was listening at all to what appears to be a family conversation since I knew they are siblings as such as he kept looking at the portal, as it kept pulsing every now and then. "It was for her own good, you know as well as I do she would involve herself on fighting with her mate... which is my least sadly statement to be saying at all. She has a kind nature after all, and not a rough-style like her older brother, Draco." I as confused and yet sweat dropped at the words he said at the same time, and saw the two sibling demons nod slowly in a somewhat agreement at this as if they knew her as well. Then froze over to what he just stated about her... Zelinda, as I went over the words carefully into my head and then paled at them now, and Shandra was not helping any as she laughed to what I felt her clutching her sides, even though she was in my hand I felt her weapon form shiver slightly from her doing so in my heart. Now I am not only up to Six mates, but one of them is Shendu's daughter... At least she looks good despite that... I shook my head as I blushed for a brief moment at this, then cleared as I looked to the portal then.

Everyone froze as the portal glowed for a moment or so before dimming as we heard a very loud roar on the other side of it. Something then began to come out of it, a mass of darkness as far as we could all tell; as we could clearly tell. After the large mass came out of it, it slowly shrunk to the size of a human, at least taller than one by nine feet in height. It then took a more body-like shape as the dense darkness began to transform itself into a body of sorts as we had to cover our eyes as a bright flash of the portal made us not see anything else for a few moments, and when it dimmed enough for us to see, I briefly saw Shendu's face as well as the two other siblings stare in slight horror as it revealed a man of sorts. He was clean shaven, and looked to be at least a man in his early twenties or so. He also looked to be Asian in appearance with a tan skin-tone, and was not overly muscled, but had enough to make him decent to have some as he wore leather armor that showed his slightly buff arms to which had as well as most of his body, rune-like lines as well as smaller runes which glowed briefly red before dimming to a pitch-black ink of sorts, like real tattoos. He also had platinum-blonde hair that was short, and had a silver-like crown of sorts on his forehead with pointed ears. He had his eyes closed the entire time, but when they opened, it was two pitch-black eyes all over except his eyes also had blood-red orbs, and his pupil was steel color, but in a triangle-shape. He looked around as he stretched slightly and we then heard a sickening crack from him tilting his neck to the left, as he also twisted his torso left and right as he then stood still. He then observed his surroundings and then saw me as well as the others here. The portal glowed gain as a cloaked female slowly came out as well, doing the same thing while she moved unlike him standing still, but I thought I saw blood-red hair through the look that concealed her, and then others came out as well in their own colored cloaks of grey, dark-blue, and many others as there was a total of at least ten from the gateway.

"The ancient warriors…" Shendu stated as he trailed off, backing up slightly as Bai Tza then pondered for a moment as she then had a look of realization on her face, looking to her brother as she stated to him, making Shendu as well as I and Hsi Wu and those listening looking at her, not noticing the blush on Naruto's face as his demon declared her hot in his mind. "Didn't they get sent away unknowingly as they sealed away a-" We heard that roar again that interrupted her question, as the ten warriors then looked at each other in what I saw worry, and then back at the gateway as they quickly ran and then stood at least ten feet away as I felt a shiver going down my own spine in both fear and somehow… excitement about facing whatever was now coming. The ten warriors got into a stances as they had gems in their own hands to my confusion. I decided as well as the others to stand by them, surprising them that there were teens being involved, and saw this area they were in was being overrun still by Heartless, but not at this zone of place. Shendu paled as he realized something to what his sister sibling meant as they too were now next to us, surprising the other warriors as well once more before resuming their positions, and Dad, Goku, and Vegita were now standing next to us as they were freed by Zelinda's success somehow and we saw the warriors tense for a few moments. Then they were looking at him in slight disbelieve and I saw the same cloaked female that came out second, falter in her stance at seeing him, and saw a single tear drop hit the ground from her face which was concealed under her cloak at him.

I had to sidestep out of her way as she hugged dad tightly, making him look to her in a dazed surprised look on his face, and stated softly to which I heard him say her name carefully as if she was really here or not, "Denara, is that you?" She nodded as he then hugged her before looking at the gateway as it then glowed a tainted aura of the same green energy, the Heartless energy being used to summon whatever I heard the two demons mentioned that might be coming as he looked to her carefully before looking to me as he mouthed later, and then back to her as he stated, gently squeezing her shoulders with both his hands before summoning his weapon after removing his hold on her. "We will talk later, but now is time to fight." She nodded as she stood next to him, and summoned to my surprise, a bow that was charged with some kind of energy I felt, as it was both warm and somehow icy to the touch as we now heard the roar again. But this time it was louder and also very close as I had to cover my own ears at how loud it was, as my ears were sensitive to loud noise.

Then something large started to come out of the portal, something huge and also large enough to be considered a monster among monsters. I knew then as I gulped that this fight I had earlier would be considered easy against Ferosis then whatever we were about to face. I gripped Shandra slighty in comfort as we were about to face a battle to which was very hard to describe, and when I saw it was something that froze me over in slight fear and increased excitement to face against. But it roared at us as it was mostly covered in a dark-like mist on most of its body as such the first person that came out of the gateway did.

I just hope we could be able to defeat this thing, as it was powerful enough from the pressure it gave off at us.

* * *

Cliffhanger once more guys, sorry about that, but I figured the next chapter would be best for concluding the fight as well making those head to Aeroza's home world he made like I am going to type at this moment. So yes Jade is gaining another girl (or girls) so at the moment she has Xion, Pan, Peronei, Erina, Sonata, and finally Serena as it's officially ended with her having mates at the moment. But later on the road, she might encounter more as each one was unexpected as such, but I would like your guy's suggestions on who could be her eighth, ninth, and final mate down the road in this story. As such here is a brief lesson about her type of her dad's (Aeroza's) race: females as such as Jade tend to have mostly ten maximum or more of mates as they have high standards from their body with power, stamina, and other things. Plus the more mates, the more in control she would have to not go into Berserk Mode, to which you will find out as in a future chapter, one of them will get badly hurt enough to cause her to go into this state.

Now I will be working on this as well as some more chapters for my Harley story as well, which I will be working on later after I post this up on fanfiction, so if you guys want to leave a review, please do as I keep suggestions as well, give me some hints or suggestions, or OC ideas from you.

Now here are some numbers:

One: It is a realm to where those created by nothing of sorts, like Janemba for example to make him exist, at the same time not as he was changed back into a teen demon boy with headphones (if you haven't seen the 13th movie that is). There is no hunger, thirst, or anything of entertainment, just being bored and slowly losing the mind or endless dreaming as such form most of them. It is a form of punishment as well back then for at least a day or two the most form way back on Aeroza's old world when it was known as Harmonis. It was created long ago by Aeroza himself.

Two: An angel-based race that existed on a world that was close to or nearby Old Harmonis. These beings were mostly females as well as rarely males as they tend to have control of certain aspects of elements, as well as being pure by any means even if they do sin. They only tend to have one true mate or more depending on the situation at hand, and as such, will do anything to keep them happy or content. As well as being there for them during their time of need. They mostly say my mate, or mate when it is just them and their mates' first name if there are others around. It is considered something special they keep in mind as being a mate to a person, even if it's outside of their race, is sacred and special.

Now that is all folks till next time this is Aeroza signing off, peace!


	5. Fighting the Gate, Unexpected Surprises

Author's Announcement:

The long awaited Chapter 5 guys! Sorry for the big wait on this story, I just wanted to get my others into the big 1-0 or up to chapter ten as such in words. A lot of things will be happening as well as more fighting sequences, as I have ideas for this one as well as chapter six for this story. Just so you know, off topic that is for my Pinkie story that I like to mention, it is somewhat an alternate universe yet ahead slightly in time. So Xion being paired to not only Jade here in this chapter, but Harley in that one is on purpose as in future chapters to which I need to think on that is, that something awful happens later on down the road between both Xion and Jade. So some of the information that occurs in the Pinkie story is hints within this one, as well as the other two stories. I would also like to mention that Harley detailing things as such from videogames, if you recall that is in some of the other chapters for the Pinkie story, is that she is a videogame player and as such, it wouldn't be odd for her to compare some things as such to some videogame content.

This is also a longer chapter, to make up the long wait. There will also be slight bonding time with Jade and her dad, as well as few things as well.

Now the amount of girls Jade has, is what might currently stay for this point in time until future chapters happen, as she might develop bonds of a different sort, like sister or brother bonds later on in future chapters as well. If you also recall this story's Sonata Dusk as well as Xion in my other story, the Pinkie story that is if you read, from the viewing globe by Malik, which will be later on down in the future. Also an idea came to me after I re-read my Pinkie story that I might do later on in this one, what if Jade accidently got one of her girls knocked-up without meaning to, on another world even? It's just a thought though, but I would like your guys opinions as to what worlds you guys would want Jade as well as my other stories to be as in chapter six would be a new world to go to, and you guys choices since I don't know how to do the poll (yet…) would be these three: Mario World, Marvel Universe, or Pokémon (either Unova or X+Y timeline). I would also like to state that any other options you might place in the comments or reviews to my stories would be good as well. So please place down what world from the 3 choices in the review chat for this story, and the most by the time I write a single chapter each of my three stories: Pinkie, Lucy, and Rosalina ones, will win from seeing the reviews.

I also got permission from "marshalanime", to use his OC's based Monstergirls from his Monster Encyclopedia and Naruto crossover story (which is good to read btw), yet I only decided for now to use two of them, as I have an idea for them to be paired, one with June and another with the newer triplet (AKA: Shadokaun Queen Jade) to which you will see the girl's new OC based name in this fic. Also to let you all know as to why I made Jade have two identical yet different siblings, is that I felt as she is an only child, might be left-out in sibling activities. Despite her being a sibling with Aeroza's kids and my OC himself. So the two OC's I will mainly be using is Aria (Lilim Race) for June, and Suki (Naga or Lamia Race) for the yet to be named triplet. They will be shown later on or near the end of this chapter as well as briefly shown as names in Hinata's POV with certain other names you will be surprised will be in this story as well. But the relationship will be slow at first, and later on in future chapters, they will eventually fall for each other.

Also in Hinata's and Viper's POV's, expect unexpected outcomes. As they are part of the beginning part after the battle.

Also don't hate me what will happen in this chapter to certain characters, as time goes when I do work on this, things will happen to which you be surprised about. I will also like to state that I will also be working after this, a chapter each on the Lucy, Rosalina, and Harley stories before resuming this one. You will also be surprised as to what **certain god** will be having a slight interest with not only Jade, but later on will tell in my other stories as such; within this chapter.

I also have an idea from re-watching Total Drama Series on Netflix…. Harry Potter and Drama Crossover guys (strictly this type of crossover)? I never have seen it done right as I saw only half-finished or incomplete ones. So if anyone has ideas as it would be a female young harry who gets dumped in a food crate to said isle by her Uncle Vernon who pays the dock handler to do so in discrete, a storm comes and the crate goes to the isle right as the first season cast was introduced with the boat already gone… Well you see where this is slightly going with that. I just want to know if you guys want me to do that or not, just place it in the review for this chapter if you want me to, and the others for the comments on this one for the App users.

So now the disclaimer, again that is: I do not own anything as such except my own OC's I make or use (which I don't mind you guys borrowing for your own stories, just make sure you at the first time of the chapter, list you came up with said OC first, me) to my own story plots and ideas. If I did Deadpool would have to do the Harlem Shake in front of a full group of Teletubbies as they get offended, and chase him till he uses a chainsaw to chase them back after eating all their so-called "Tubby-Toast".

Also Happy Birthday to me as I posted it on my date of birth guys.

 **Warnings** : POV Changes, sudden death of character, fighting, Monster Girl's bonding with girls (not Rated M way, but by soul-bound kiss), slight blood content

So here's some information:

Summoning blade or Powerful voice like gods, etc.…

Demon speech from Biju

Thoughts or "Keybakto chat"

(Number; will reveal at end of chapter)

(Flashback Start/End)

(Deadpool: (smacks my head and glares at what I typed about him) 'What the heck man, why you just place me in that situation?'

Me: 'Uh…' (Sweat drops now, hesitant look) 'Well… it's convenient?'

Deadpool: (also sweat drops) 'Ya… Sure thing buddy and I am the Batman who may or may not have been pranked into the tubby verse as a prank.'

Me: (looks carefully at Deadpool with him laughing hesitantly) 'You sent him there didn't you?'

Deadpool: (laughs half-evilly to himself) 'I might have, why?'

Me: (simply points to a paint covered Batman as his outfit was covered in rainbow glitter and blue and green paint) 'That's why man.'

Deadpool: (blinks a few times) 'Oh' (Starts running as Batman gave chase as well as yelling weird things to do to the man)

Me: (sweat drops again) 'Sorry for the delay guys, back to the story')

* * *

 ** _Facing the Trails Ahead, the Journey Continues?_**

 ** _Previously from the last chapter:_**

 _"The ancient warriors…" Shendu stated as he trailed off, backing up slightly as Bai Tza then pondered for a moment as she then had a look of realization on her face, looking to her brother as she stated to him, making Shendu as well as I and Hsi Wu and those listening looking at her, not noticing the blush on Naruto's face as his demon declared her hot in his mind. "Didn't they get sent away unknowingly as they sealed away a-" We heard that roar again that interrupted her question, as the ten warriors then looked at each other in what I saw worry, and then back at the gateway as they quickly ran and stood at least ten feet away as I felt a shiver going down my own spine in both fear and somehow… excitement about facing whatever was now coming. The ten warriors got into a stances as they had gems in their own hands to my confusion, out I decided as well as the others to stand by them, surprising them that there were teens being involved, and saw this area they were in was being overrun still by Heartless, but not at this zone of place. Shendu paled as he realized something to what his sister sibling meant as they too were now next to us, surprising the other warriors as well once more before resuming their positions, and Dad, Goku, and Vegita were now standing next to us as they were freed by Erina's success somehow and we saw the warriors tense for a few moments. Then they were looking at him in slight disbelieve and I saw the same cloaked female that came out second, falter in her stance at seeing him, and saw a single tear drop hit the ground from her face which was concealed under her cloak at him._

 _I had to sidestep out of her way as she hugged dad tightly, making him look to her in a dazed surprised look on his face, and stated softly to which I heard him say her name carefully as if she was really here or not, "Denara, is that you?" She nodded as he then hugged her before looking at the gateway as it glowed a tainted aura of the same green energy, the Heartless energy being used to summon whatever I heard the two demons mentioned that might be coming as he looked to her carefully before looking to me as he mouthed later and then back to her as he stated, gently squeezing her shoulders with both his hands before summoning his weapon after removing his hold on her. "We will talk later, but now is time to fight." She nodded as she stood next to him, and summoned to my surprise, a bow that was charged with some kind of energy I felt, as it was both warm and somehow icy to the touch as we heard the roar again. But this time it was louder and very close as I had to cover my ears at how loud it was, as my ears were sensitive to loud noise. Then something large started to come out of the portal, something huge and large enough to be considered a monster among monsters. I knew then as I gulped that this fight I had earlier would be considered easy against Ferosis then whatever we were about to face. I gripped Shandra slightly in comfort as we were then about to face a battle to which was very hard to describe, and when I saw it was something that froze me over in slight fear and increased excitement to face against. But it roared at us as it was mostly covered in a dark-like mist on most of its body as such the first person that came out of the gateway did._

 ** _Jade's POV, at the Gate of Peril, Dragonball Z universe:_**

As we all froze as the monster came out, I was slowly yet surely in a mixture of emotions; two of which was both being excited as well as fearful at the sight of it.

It was nearly the same height as the portal itself, yet it had dark-midnight scales all over its body. It also had four half-sized demonic wings that glowed an eerily green color in runes, to which was also all over its body as well. Its face resembled to that of a mixture of a snake and a T-Rex, yet it had four dragon-like eyes that were glowing blood-red as it made me shiver. I then also felt those very eyes were directed mostly at my own form, and not anyone else's. It had two set of teeth that were bronze colored, as well as a forked tongue that was a dark purple, like the inside of its mouth as it then roared at us for a few seconds for intimidating us, I had to guess. It also had old-yet somewhat new shackles on its ankles as well as wrists; as the four shackles seemed to make it appear it somehow escaped from a place it was bound to, or forced to remain at. Its body structure was to that of the one movie I sometimes watched back on my own world, which I secretly miss as of now, Godzilla. It also had besides the T-Rex head I noticed, had not only two devil-like horns that were curved outwards, but spikes that slowly started from the top of its head to the end of the tail to which had a very large, wrecking-ball of sorts that sparked with dark or tainted energy of sorts at the very tip of it.

It then began beating its chest like a gorilla as it then roared once again at us while doing so, a minor wave of power also infusing with it.

"So our effort… despite us being sealed away as a result was in vain." Stated a cloaked male near dad, who agreed by only nodding his head once, as to my horror, shadow-like tentacles came out of its side as I also quickly ass well as suddenly felt my blood pumping to the upcoming fight, to which most of the others as well as my mates that were with me at this very moment, noticed. "We knew somehow we would be freed by the gate's involvement sooner or later, Aeroza, but I didn't expect us to deal with the Shadow Demon once again." Also stated the female, Denara, who I was still curious as to why dad knew her, yet I ignored that as my main focus was with the demon they said, in front of us.

We all then quickly moved as the monster charged at my position, to which we barely made it and we then saw from it hitting the ground from a green-infused fist, our eyes widen at the huge hole it left being as I also thought I heard it chuckle from its hisses it was now emitting. It then slowly looked at the ten warriors I was told, which included the woman as well as if it was making a statement. It then quickly spread its four wings as it used the new limbs it grew to forcibly shove itself with the monster also using that amount of force to quickly be in the air, and it then suddenly took off in a random direction yet kept going upwards.

"It would seem the beast is cowardly to fight us." Vegita now besides me, knowing my lust for fighting that thing caused me to twitch in minor movements, without noticing the hidden smirk on his features. Vegita's smirk then quickly dropped as Shendu then spouted quickly to contradict his words. "No, the tainted is merely going to the surface as we are still underground, and looking for a specific place to do a battle of sorts. Knowing who or what this demon is, the fight will not be easy." I still felt pumped up but I also paled knowing underneath was a city-like isle as to what I saw when we came with Goku and the others.

I now turned to see dad and the other strangers now near us, making the Denara person look to me strangely and then back to dad a few times before I then spoke in slight worry, seeing dad knew I might be under the effects of a upcoming fight like Saiyans had to sometimes prepare themselves for, like it stated in the book back home. "We going to stop that thing before it can cause damage, right?" He only nodded wordlessly at first, then he stated after dad glanced at all of us, mostly pointing to the still glowing portal as we heard growls coming from it still. "We will split-up, as the saying goes. I as well as a few others will go up-top to deal with the tainted demon, while the rest remain here as they try and seal the portal away." He looked to the Denara woman once again as he firmly yet kindly at the same time, ordered as he now had his weapon once again in his hands, "Sister," I stood shocked that this person was one of my family members yet remained silent as he then continued as also everyone looked at the portal as well as the way the demon took off too, "You and Jade, her mates as well as her friends with us currently, and the Water demoness will remain while the rest of us will go up top to defeat it, as after all these years I am not going to allow your group to defeat it like you done so before."

I saw my new aunt looked like to be in slight shock at his words. She now gazed at me at first, but then looked to him afterwards once dad was finished and looked to be wanting to object, yet quickly stopped as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder with sad eyes at her as dad muttered in a strange language making my new and confirmed aunt to look to him now in understanding. Denara now gazed to me then, and before we knew it dad simply snapped his fingers as those he mentioned vanished, most likely going upwards to deal with the tainted demon. I also noticed the Shadokaun Queen… no my other sibling was currently being comforted by Naruto surprisingly as if she as well as he knew of the same pain of sorts. I placed that into the back of my mind for later. I also noticed that the only ones was what dad stated to stay: it was my current mates, Naruto, my new aunt, the Water Demoness, as well as June were the only ones as the others must of gone with protests I had to imagine.

The rest of us jumped as we prepared ourselves as we now heard more growls coming from the portal, as we then also saw strange shadow-like demons that had an unusual symbol on their foreheads, as they were mostly like a shadow-silver misted mass that were somewhat human yet they had tentacles coming off their backs to the number of four. Their eyes were just like the Heartless, yet we saw they also had some sort of runes etched into their bodies as well. They also or mostly seemed to be a fusion form of what I can tell is to my surprise or sudden knowledge, a Neoshadow mixed with a land-like squid of sorts that was also demonic.

"Corruptors!" Shouted Demuna to our combined surprised-based looks; as she also got quickly into a fighting stance and took off as well. The Pan's robot who remained behind also went to my new sibling to now comfort her, as Naruto went at the same speed as Demuna to begin fighting them. I now sighed briefly as Shandra hummed in agreement as we all without words began fighting them off, as well as making sure as to figure out how to close the gateway. We all began using our abilities or fighting experience, to me was none of course yet I let my instincts take over as I quickly hacked and slashed my way through as when I did as each blow was a lethal hit, I was noticing a silvery-like heart being expelled to each one I defeated as well as them. However the robot, Guru if I recalled to myself while still attacking, made a bubble-like shield of sorts for not only him, but the Ex-Shadokaun Queen. I only noticed the little guy a few times of course, as the robot was plain old sneaky. Denara was using no weapon, but easily was casting higher magical spells against the enemies we were currently facing.

Even Erina, as I saw her fighting, used her staff to whack whatever Demuna recently dubbed or called them on the heads or sides with her eyes now blood-red, and casted to my surprise, Black Magic Spells I would see from the Final Fantasy games, the first set that is, at her targets from her weapon. Demuna was mostly using her Ki energy at them as they also dissolved into those hearts, and Naruto used his clones as well as the Water Demoness was using her demonic spells to deal damage. June used her strange weapons to draw them in, and then deal a lot of area damage as we all had to jump away as a blast-like flash occurred from the spot she rounded those things at, then sweat dropped as we only saw ashes now at the spot with a lot of hearts floating into the air as my sister then muttered loudly yet sheepishly; as she then afterwards resuming on attacking them, "Sorry."

We have all been at it for at least or what felt like an hour until they quickly froze as they to our surprise, ran away from the gateway as well as vanishing into dark-like silver mists. Bai Tza though seemed suspicious as well as Denara. Before they could speak or we either speak as well, we were all suddenly blasted away from the gateway and then landed either on our backs or sides, my weapon a few feet away from my position as we were all near some ruined candy shops or market stalls. As we then stood up, we all froze as we saw a male-like cloaked figure now, simply looking right at us from the portal. As we then knew he must have come out of it. We couldn't get any details as to what he might look like, but I saw pure-red eyes underneath the hood as the rest of us as well could see, and he easily stood at seven feet in height.

I flinched as he seemed to be cracking his neck, as for some reason it echoed slightly when he was successful, and then shrugged his shoulders as if someone was massaging them as he all could clearly hear them as normally as anyone could now, as he now seemed to be glaring at my aunt for some reason. I looked as I also saw her pale suddenly at who this person could be, as if she either knew who or what he is. His voice was cold, yet sickly smooth as it was also a deep-toned-yet-young males voice from under that hood. "Finally, my prison time within the Shadow Void is now over…. Now I can get my just revenge against those who placed me there." I shivered as well as the rest of us, making him now notice me as I also saw from those red eyes were changed from hatred to my aunt, to suddenly interested as if he was looking right into my soul as I then thought I heard him mutter to himself now, "Interesting…"

Erina, as I saw in both of her hands was a staff of sorts that seemed mostly for magical as well as physical use, was a darker metallic color of sorts, with runes all around it in a spiral, and a orb-like crystal of sorts that appeared to be channeling energy of sorts within it, then spoke loudly as my newer mate now recognized the accent and also paled, making me concerned to my mate - I mean Erina now after she took a few steps back, and quickly hid behind her aunt I had to guess, since Erina is Shendu's daughter after all, then shakily and fearfully stated now as Erina made her aunt sweat drop at her antics, but also with a slight hesitant look in her form as well as us. I however sensed this person might be powerful then that tainted one my dad and the others might be facing still. "It can't be him…" She glanced at Bai Tza as the Water Demoness only briefly glanced at her niece before looking to the cloaked person in slight fear as well now at the sudden realization in Bai Tza's eyes, making me gulp as Erina then finished her sentence to her aunt, looking upwards to her as well, "I thought you told me Grandpa and Dad defeated him a long time ago as well as those he was with, without a trace?" I saw Bai Tza only stood frozen, yet her body curled around Erina as if to protect her and I froze as well as the others, as I then saw Naruto glancing to where I was as we then know now: this person was even feared by his tenant I had to guess, and to the Water Demoness herself from what we saw. I looked to my mates as I was surprised they too were stunned at his presence, and I now saw my aunt then glare now back at the cloaked male, and firmly stated in a slight harsh tone in her voice, holding her hand outwards like dad does for summoning his weapon. "So you somehow were able to use the portal to your advantage to return, **Zar'donis**."

I didn't know what the name meant when Denara stated his name like it was a curse, to which we quickly looked to him as he only laughed. We also then saw he was now only a few feet of us. Zar'donis then coldly chuckled to himself; making me shiver despite the other part, still wanting to fight from my genes, seemed to be afraid of him as well as us. The reason why was seeing a pitch black-like aura surrounding his frame before going back into him, as well as some remains of the portal energy as I also flinched at his red-eyed were looking right back at me once again as the man spoke then, as if he was found out or somewhat guilty, to which I think he wasn't. Zar'donis also crossed his arms in front of him while he did so, "you assume correct Denara, twin to Aeroza. What intrigues me as to how many children my curse I willingly gave away to effect to the poor soul's true-soul mate, Lunara. As I see this girl I have… sudden interests on as well, intrigues me."

I gulped to myself yet I felt somewhat safer then I was seeing Zar'donis; as I saw my mates came closer to me, and Naruto now scowled as well as the others at his words. I also saw Denara look to me briefly seeing my form twitch yet also fearing him, then looked quickly backed as he chuckled once again to himself over something I think he was thinking to himself for as well, and then stated firmly yet coldly to us, amusement in his orbs now under his hood as Zar'donis took a couple of steps back, his arms still crossed in front of him as if he has no problems at all… or he seemingly was overconfident somehow. "Yes… despite me being intrigued, you all will do nicely to what I will use against you with now." We all then saw him reach into his cloak as I as well as my mates and friends were confused then as Zar'donis only produced a pitch-black gem with a familiar symbol as well as something else underneath it. What he said next froze both the elder females, Bai Tza now protectively in front of us as she moved quickly to do so; to my surprise as well as Erina also next to me now as my new mate was also in fear and worry as I can tell, but Aunt Denara in complete shock. "Of course my last one from a long, long time ago before I too was sealed away as such with you and your comrades Denara, sent my experimented demon to do a lot of other-worldwide damage to other worlds. Including from what I sense, these three girls that have somewhat the same face yet different appearances."

I saw an aura from my aunt's form now as she also lowered her head, with my aunt now softly yet can be heard words then came out of her mouth, tears also to me as well as the other's surprise and his smirks came from her eyes I had to guess. She quickly raised them as I saw that despite her hand still empty as it was completely opened, as we also then saw her tears as well with her face being both sad and also frustration with hints of anger in her eyes, a violet-like gold aura fusion going around her form. "You sent that… That monstrosity to attack... countless worlds. It was you who I had to save most of the innocent lives back then to lose my onetime all-but-blood sister, to its fatal attack… Now you also revealed it was you back then to curse my other friend long ago for her heart and soul to be split in-half yet still be whole as I could sense my entire time being sealed away… my twin brother's suffering as each female my brother, Aeroza, bonded with eventually died due to what occurred back then from the curse, as well to make him immortal from your poison!" She shouted out that last bit as my aunt's aura grew denser yet from what I saw he only seemed amused at her display, it was as if it wasn't nothing as my aunt then finished now, glaring at him with utter hatred as well as sadness now in her posture as well as a face. Denara then declared firmly to him, "You will pay for what you have done!"

She quickly yelled as Aunt Denara now with amazing and hard-to-track speed, rushed him, yet he laughed coldly as he calmly yet quickly swatted her to our surprise as well as hers. I then quickly went over, despite my protests from the others to make me stay. I went over and checked on her as I saw only a red, slap-like mark on her face that was also bruising slightly, making me glare and him to laugh at this as if it was entertaining. Yet Denara was ok, just stunned as she only glared at him as Zar'donis was still laughing coldly at us both now, then stopped suddenly as he from what I felt had a smirk under his hood at mostly me, but his eyes was on my aunt as he now calmly stated, making my spine be chilled slightly at his words. "You think I never once stopped training within the other part of the seal? Think again twin sister to Aeroza. I am more powerful after still from doing my work as such as well as increasing my powers to a whole, new, plain of existence than you fools can possibly imagine. In fact you should be thanking me; otherwise you would have caused grief to your twin as you have perished as well."

I froze as she was once again angry at him yet to my brief surprise, also from what I saw, slight agreement in her eyes at his words. Then Denara's eyes hardened as I helped her up, and she had her hand out once more, making him laugh as to our quick surprise as well as the others, sensing a fight was about to happen, Naruto took my yet-to-be named and former Shadokaun Queen sibling, with him to a safer spot as I saw the panic or familiarity in her eyes as her gaze was mostly on that very gem in Zar'donis' hands. He flew upwards easily into the sky very quickly and we then saw him casually tossing the gem up and down into his left hand, as if in minor debate, yet we felt him now channeling the gem itself with that aura of his as he then tossed it into the air, and said with his parting words before leaving, "Hope you like my gift. As it was made for you specifically Denara, as the soul within will shock you entirely. Especially since she was given to me as to do as what I wish, by a man named Xemnas or something as such within my seal somehow. Enjoy fools!" The gem kept falling as he was seventy or so feet into the air with his cold laughter echoed all around ur current area. When he left the world I had to guess, and when it also hit impact, it quickly shattered and we were forced back as a small explosion took place. When it died down, we all then saw to our shock, as well from my aunt's face in slight horror at the site as rubble and debris showed with dark-like burn marks, a monster stood in the place it occurred.

It sort-of resembled that Cage Heartless yet it was mostly a fusion of that for a skin tone than anything else to that of a dragon; a wingless dragon that is. Where the wings were, were bone-like spines that were in shape of wings yet from what we all saw was flexible to reach us with or use. As it was mostly a dark-pitch-metallic dragon of sorts that seemed to be made of only bones, with dark-amber glowing mists as eyes with that symbol for the Corruptions on its forehead, we saw a unconscious young female within its ribcage area, to which resembled a fusion of that and a cage. The female appeared to be around my age with somewhat the same proportions as I have, yet her skin tone was tan, and she had indigo-silver fused hair that was in a short ponytail. She wore mostly a strange set of robes, like mages would wear from final fantasy games as they were colored a light-blue color with both yellow snowflakes and red thunderbolt-like designs all around it. She also appeared to be at least a few inches taller than me as well, but she had a golden manacle of sorts with rune-like designs on it on her left wrist, and the girl's hands were in a single pair of dark-violet biker gloves that also showed the fingers easily. She had a delicate looking face with a small nose, and decent-looking shaped eyes that were closed yet she also had a tribal marking of a moon on her left cheek and the sun on her right in a ebony color. The strange girl also wore ripped pants as if she was fighting someone, to which I also noticed her robes were as well as she wore no shoes. Her fingernails as well as toes were reptile like as well, and her ears were pointed with edges on the sides.

"No! It cannot be! He used her!" My aunt shouted out in dismay as the monster was now swirled with dark-like energy; as it only swirled in a 360 circle once in place with it then also roaring in an echoed-like sound, to make me shiver from not only fear, but excitement from my alien genes. I looked to Denara as I then asked, making her get out of her dismayed shock now as she quickly turned to me, and the others were now near us in defensive positions while we did so, and I was thankful Naruto took June with him as well, despite him also sweat dropping as June kept flailing around, and my newer sister softly giggling at June, despite her being afraid still. "Who did that guy used aunty?" What she now stated to not only me, but all of us froze only me, but made them lessen their positions slightly before going back to it, "He used the girl I mentioned, to fuse in this… this… thing! IF we can get her out of it, we might be able to make her alive as I can feel our connection we made long ago resurface." "It is thy despicable as such as thy male to do as such to an innocent soul I sense," commented Serena to us as Bai Tza did a minor double take then muttered something to herself in that language as she from what I was humored, now saw her from what I had to guess for the first time, as well as knowing eyes as if she knew what her race was truly.

The dragon-thing roared loudly this time, making a breeze-like wave effect with rings coming right at us, but we stood our ground as I now saw it was ticked we weren't afraid of it. But I didn't like the sudden gleam I had to guess in its misty eyes. I yelped as my aunt quickly grabbed me as well as the Water Demoness quickly grabbing the others as we fled our current spot, and before I could ask why, I was now stunned to see the dragon's tail in the ground and spikes, which also looked very dangerous, was at our current spot. Before I could even gap at her we had to move again as the same thing happened. We moved to what seem like ten minutes or so until it roared in frustration at us all.

It would seem Aunt Denara had enough as she then brought her one hand out and then stated loudly; as I noticed a chilled yet warm-like energy go around her, and go into her hand as Denara then stated like Aeroza says for his weapon, making me stunned she is a wielder as well in an empowered kind of her own voice; as well as her eyes glowing briefly while doing so. " ** _From the depths of the Afterlife of Shadows and Light, I call to thee… Malfuros!_** " I didn't see any explosions like dad's weapon does when he calls it out, but we were still stunned that a silvery-like mist mixed with a foggy substance formed into her hand that was opened, and a blade slowly yet quickly formed. The weapon was pure-white as snow, yet it had silver-metallic like lines on the sides with as well as also having runes of sort that glowed an icy-blue. The weapon was that of an average katana as it was also shaped as such like one, and the handle was with a strange skull design with the blade itself coming through the mouth, and the orbs from the skull were emeralds that glowed with intelligence somehow. When she also did an experimental swing as if it has been a long time to wield a weapon as such once more, it left a silvery trail of sorts from what I could tell it, was the energy within the blade itself.

I thought my aunt sighed without any sound to herself as if feeling something once again, as Denara also gently gripped the weapon on her hands, and now glared at the monster as it took its tail out of the ground as it then roared at us angrily; as we began to fight the thing. "Water Demoness: I want you to take your relation, and a few others you think will make a distraction, to do so while Aeroza's daughter and I deal damage to the thing. As well as try to free the girl I see all-but-blood inside the cage."

I saw my current mates were about to object to this, but didn't get a chance to do so as the Demoness to our surprise, as well as to mine as I know what she is like slightly from our brief encounters, bowed to her in surprised respect. "Even though I recall your story as to you and those being sealed as such, Denara of Storms, it will be done as that is what you only have until I witness your fighting skill: my respect." I sweat dropped as well as the others, knowing this is good as a demon's offer to help us as I was now slightly stunned as my mates, and my newer one to Bai Tza's and my Aunt Denara's amusement, Erina, who kissed me on the lips and wordlessly took off with her own aunt further inwards near the creature.

After seeing them taunt and attack with strange abilities once again to make it distracted, I now looked to her as she took a familiar stance dad took in combat. Denara then carefully observed the monster-like dragon, and I then asked with Denara now making her look to me briefly before within moments looking back at this thing once more while I spoke, "So…. what's the plan then I guess?" I wasn't sure I can trust her, yet I felt I could as Shandra only agreed in a slight humming noise within my mind as she firmly yet kindly stated me her plan, making me go wide eyed for a brief moment in question about it, then shrugging inwardly, "As I stated to the Water Demon… niece. We will go and try to free Cassie as best as we can, and once she is safe, defeat this thing entirely" I nodded.

We both then charged at the thing as it didn't even noticed us, as the cage-like bars holding, Cassie that is being inside the thing, was exposed right now. Shandra was instantly summoned into my hand as while I went ahead of Denara, I didn't see her brief pause of shock on her face, yet now she was right beside me as I didn't know what I was doing; as I was only as well as simply following her, and I was also surprised Shandra glowed in my hands as so did her weapon. The monster roared in shock as we began attacking the cage-like bars that held the girl inside, as we then noticed as it was a far-point when we saw her. Cassie's clothes were seemed to be cut-up as well as ragged, and she also looked tan still, but was also slightly pale, with dirt and dust all over Cassie's face and outfit. I noticed yelps and movement from the words coming from mostly them, as they blasted the head of the creature; as we kept attacking the bars. After doing a lot of hacking on said bars, they vanished to my surprise into a dark-like mist as without words, Denara got the girl out of the cage, and grabbed my clothing to make a 'hey' sound come from me as she quickly with amazing amounts of speed, got away from the dragon-thing.

We saw the cage-like bars reformed quickly as it was now making me gulp slightly yet also thrilled at the same time in both fear and wanting to challenge it. Denara noticed as she firmly stated, easily carrying Cassie in her arms, mostly looking at the beast as it roared at everyone loudly as well. "I am going to return briefly, and come back to fight this thing. You need to go over and aid the others while I search for that... Blonde boy and place her there." I only nodded as my aunt then vanished slightly in untold speeds like I saw in anime shows.

I quickly yelped though as I didn't realize I was its current target as it whacked me with its tail, sending me into the air briefly as I also stopped myself, making it tilt its head in confusion as to why I didn't kept flying off. But it then roared as a stay water-like orb hit behind its back as it now then charged Bai Tza. I decided with slight hesitation as I saw it whacked her with one of those tentacles it has on its back, and charged at the thing. As I did though, Shandra then also glowed a crimson-blue infusion of energy as I also didn't know what I was doing, but I was going with the flow at the time. I heard it now suddenly hiss in slight pain as I torn an arm off while coming to now stand beside the stunned Demoness. Yet it then suddenly vanished, stunning us both briefly before I froze at hearing Erina now yell in fright as we looked quickly behind us as we all then saw the cage was split now halfway, and without warning it grabbed her quickly in amazing speed, and locked her in with a loud slam.

I growled slightly to this, making Bai Tza look to me briefly. I then quickly went after it without realizing her stunned face, surprising amounts of speed as I punched it, making it wince yet glare at me as a piece of its tail came off, yet I saw it somehow had both arms back once again. Erina though seemed to be yelling as to our horror; she grew pale as she was trying to hold in a scream as the tail itself regrew quickly. Afterwards Erina began to take quick breaths of air, looking fearful as to what happened to her as well as us. "This thing not only took her energy, but your mate's life energy to restore some parts of its body." Observed/stated Demuna, as had to dodge a swipe from its tail as well as the rest of us; as we were all also near each other. "Yes…. Whatever this thing is, I can somewhat see a gem on the creatures back. Maybe that is thy weakness?" Agreed yet also confirmed Selena with Demuna, as we kept dodging to out surprise as its mouth was impossibly wider to the point to reach its neck, blasted us with quick-forming dark energy balls that also exploded when they hit.

Even though I was angered this… thing was using Erina to somehow heal itself, I got an idea… a crazy one yet I hoped it worked. Without warning I shot off quickly to the groups surprise. I then bent my body to my own surprise as it was working well, in an odd angle with my back slightly twisted part-way yet also didn't hurt at all, and slammed into the thing. This of course made the monster roar in brief surprise at my sudden attack to it, and within moments I was on its back. It now roared in annoyance to me as it began to my sudden grip on its form, hold on as it also went quickly into the air by jumping, and I summoned Shandra who encouraged me to do so, jab the gem on its back. It then stood stiff as the gem shattered, with my power going through Shandra and into the gem itself, and we then quickly began to fall.

While I think it was frozen, I saw rage within the orbs of the beast, yet I as we fell, since we were from how high it jumped, three hundred or so feet into the air, I slowly yet surely as seconds to the ground pass by within each moment, with also surprising myself once again as I heard it howl in pain as I then used untold strength to rip the limb-like cage apart and quickly grabbed Erina, who was unconscious now yet alive to my relief, quickly leapt into the air and my instincts quickly kicked in I had to guess as I remained floating in the air. As the beast caused a minor crater to where it landed, I landed carefully as to not jostle my mate in my arms, and handed Erina to my thrice inward surprise, the thankful look of the Water Demoness as Bai Tza also carefully handled her niece, and held her as if Erina was a small child.

Denara who was back now, gave me a mixed look of both being proud and annoyed as she now stated to me then, gently with a slight hesitance, patting my shoulder as I looked to her, my tail going back and forth a few times, "You are defiantly my twins child if you pulled that stunt you did just now…" "Jade," I told her my name with a small smile, seeing Aunt Denara didn't know who I was at all this entire time, and she only nodded as we all suddenly look back at the spot where the gem-creature was, and saw an orb-like aura was covering the small crater now; within it. "Well Jade, it seems our fight isn't over quite yet." She stated as we all got into fighting positions as Bai Tza summoned a puddle of water from her trident, and Erina was placed onto it and with a raised eyebrow in confusion at first, then both raised now as she sank into it, and the water went to wherever Naruto I sensed, was. She noticed my look, and only shrugged without words as we prepared ourselves as we were then shocked by the very familiar roar, which also seemed to be distorted as when we now gazed after a sudden flash in our eyes, we saw it was mostly the same, but instead of spikes on its back, it now had two demonic-like dragon wings with some holes in them, and I gulped slightly as I then thought now to myself, making Shandra inwardly sweat drop yet agreed as well. _I don't like the look from it's somewhat eyes at me, it looks pissed._

It still was angry, yet we all then didn't like the wicked-like muzzle-based smirk it was giving all of us now, and without warning, the cage-like area on its chest was now open as we barely dodged as a sudden beam of energy seemed to be following mostly me as I flew as well as ran on the ground. " _Hurry Dear One, otherwise from what I sense, you might get fried by that beam it's chasing us with!_ " Shandra stated/exclaimed at the same time in my mind or heart, to which I thought-responded back to her quickly, making her sweat drop to it once again to herself, _what you think I'm doing? Running a marathon from that bull event in Mexico?_ After a few more minutes of using that beam attack, it suddenly stopped as it then roared in anger at Denara, who I was thankful as she casted something to stop it, a weak thunder-like spell I head to guess at the gap on its back now. It then began to charge at her as I then stated loudly to myself, Shandra disappearing from my hands and back into me as I growled at the same time in anger, seeing it looking ready for the kill at her, "No you don't!" I once again surprised the sucker as I quickly body slammed it, but on the right side this time as from what I saw, dagger-like spikes were within the cage-like area, seeing it was going to truly kill her or maim my aunt.

It flew a few feet away from us as Bai Tza as well as my mate's blasted it with spells and energy attacks. Denara though when she now saw me only gave me a wordless look of thanks as we attacked as well, as I used that one attack I did before from Janemba, but smaller as I did it without thinking, and shouted loudly, "Sideways Beam!" The energy itself was like a smaller version of my bigger attack, but it quickly left me like a beam would, making the creature roar in surprise as it was then blasted. For some reason though, as well as from what I saw from my aunt's and the other's faces, I might have… ticked it off even more as we saw I did enough damage that its tail was gone, like it was chewed off that is, and it's right arm was missing as it hissed at us angrily at first, then it smirked once again as it glanced to the portal.

It was then we saw dark-like orbs of sorts coming out of it, and then going right to the beast as it then quickly opened its mouth. We all stood there together as in horror, we saw it grow in size, to that of at least fifty feet tall, and the cage-like area was now fully enclosed by dark energy, and then sealed off to match its skin tone. It also regrew a newer and longer tail as two blood-ruby based horns grew from the sides of its head, and that Corruption symbol was now on its forehead more pronouncedly. It also grew sword-like blades on its forearms as it's lithe form was then filled out to make it like a dragon even more then it was, but more metallic.

We stood still as it now hiss-chuckled at us in amusement before suddenly roaring in that distorted roar once again, and quickly rising to the air as well as charging right at me. I yelped as both myself and my aunt who was still standing next to me, dodged as it had a dark-purple aura around it while it did so, and it felt hot like several ovens at once as it passed, and to all of our amusement, rammed itself into a building and seemed to be stunned. We quickly took the chance to attack it with spells, energy attacks, as well as hacking and slashing of my aunt's weapon she was still wielding it in her hands. After a few minutes, it quickly rose and we got blasted a few feet away from it as it rose, and repeated the cycle as we also did.

After it crashed into five buildings, we saw it get very angry and after we dealt enough damage to the beast, it quickly rose and did something else this time: it now had its mouth open, and we had to quickly dodge a lot of surprised volleys of dark-like energy blasts that instead of exploding, just sank into the ground. It then hover a few moments before jamming its tail back into the earth itself, and I yelped as I flew away from where I was standing as an energy-like claw suddenly came out of the ground and almost whacked me as well as making a slash-like motion. It then did it randomly, the claw-like energy attack at not only me, but the others as we also did damage as well as when we got a chance at a gem-like object we all clearly saw within the dark-like mist of the cage, when it showed that is.

After five or so minutes, we were tired as I was to my ire, slightly sweaty as we had to repeat it one more time, before it roared at us weakly then and finally collapsed as it now began to fade into a silvery-black mist all around it's form, and a silver-like heart began to float, a massive one that is, out of the center of the creature and it fully vanished, as well as the dark-mist itself.

I sat on my butt on the ground, panting as well as the others, and Bai Tza only sighed as she now conjured water for herself from her demon magic, and drank from it as well as dismissing her weapon, and so did Denara as she gave me a victory yet tired grin on her features. I dismissed my own weapon then as well as we also sighed to ourselves in slight relief then.

We jumped as Naruto came back with not only my newer sibling... Or triplet I had to guess, but Erina who was now sleeping peacefully yet seemed to be fully healed somehow. Each girl was carried by a shadow clone I had to guess as Naruto seemed relieved. Yet I saw to my surprise Hinata who was carrying their new daughter was with them as well, making me worry as another clone appeared as he was carrying Pan and Xion, who were knocked out cold and also had slight injuries on some parts of their bodies. Though I only saw Viper as she had a long-bandage that covered her entire left arm as well as I saw her outfit was torn enough to leave modesty still on her figure, since she was also looking at me sadly as I then also saw her eyes were slightly red. Knowing she must have been crying as well.

I quickly without giving a second thought, went to them as I also to Denara's as well as Bai Tza's amusement began to fuss slightly over them, they also blushed as everyone seemed to be both amused and slightly saddened as they knew it was serious yet not at the same time, as both Pan and Xion seemed to also be healed as well.

I looked to Hinata as I didn't know I had tears in my eyes, and then asked her as Naruto was now holding his daughter, Nasumi if I remembered right, as the little girl was not only confused, she also seemed to be scared as Naruto rocked her gently to assure her of something. "What happened to Pan and Xion? How did-did they ended up like this?" Hinata looked to Naruto as he saw her look only nodded wordlessly as she looked hesitant, then sighed as Hinata now only motioned wordlessly to me to a stray-yet-in-tact building to which was a clothing store of sorts, to which I then look to my two knocked-out mates, then back to her as I nodded back. Over my time from my previous adventures with Uncle Jackie and them that is, I secretly matured slightly yet seem like myself, more so ever since that monk business with Toru as said monks proclaimed him the chosen one for some reason, yet now knew it was me. Viper went with us as well as from her look she had to tell me something also.

Once we got inside said building, we looked as well as sat down, seeing the area littered with clothing; some torn to shreds while others were simply still somewhat decent enough to keep if desired. I saw despite Hinata's shy persona she has, since I met with a few girls like her back home, I knew what she had to say might be important yet she hesitated once again.

I only gave her a look as Hinata now began explaining to why my two mates were like that as well to my sudden curiosity now that I realized my family as well as friends from my world wasn't with them.

 ** _Hinata's POV, after leaving with Jade's family and her two mates; World: Not known as of yet:_**

I sighed as I currently holding Nasumi gently as possible as we were moving carefully now. Earlier we landed on a strange world to which I thought the old man, Uncle he was called, somewhat recognized yet didn't from what I as well as Jade's mates and her friends and family heard as such. My tails though were around my waist, like a small belt yet also large as I didn't know I could do that as well. Yet even though they are currently wrapped around my body, I hope my ma- I mean Naru-kun is alright. I didn't know if I can get used to calling my ma- Naru-kun that, despite my... mind stating he is my mate, not my Naru-kun.

The area we arrived at was mostly barren of any life, yet we were near a forest with thick brush and trees I can somewhat recognize from my old home… Which I also miss slightly as well as inwardly knew my sister, Hanabi, was ok... But my father… _It's sad to know he was killed from what I heard. But I wonder if I was there, would it be a change to make him live?_ I also saw a small stream nearby as well as stonework-like ruins of old buildings.

While I was walking as well as thinking, holding Nasumi on my hip as she was light enough to do so, she got my attention as I heard some comments from the others as we followed a path into the woods, by my and Naru-kun's daughter… still in slight disbelieve by that of course yet I already accepted it as Nasumi then asked me now, looking confused yet slightly scared for some reason with her grip got slightly tight on my loose shirt, "Momma, is Daddy and Aunt Jade going to be ok?" I recalled when I was little as I knew then from when I asked my own mother, that Nasumi must be scared for Naruto and also for some reason, sees Jade as an aunt of sorts as I now gently told her reassuringly, readjusting her firmly as well on my hip once again as I looked to my little girl as we still walked, "Of course they are Sweetie, nothing can defeat Daddy as far as I know him, he can do anything Daddy can set his mind to." That seemed to assure my new daughter somewhat as Nasumi then yawned before I could even comment about Jade, and leaned onto me as she slept. Her little tail gently clinging around my waist and the tip on my arm, as to my inward squeal at her being cute at the moment, she was purring while sleeping.

"I have to admit, from Jade's true dad; you have a cute kid despite your current age… Hinata wasn't it?" I was then asked on my right, as I saw Viper, from what I heard her name was from the other male, Jackie talking to her. Viper was now besides me, and I saw Xion and Pan were up front, talking to the others as they hacked some vines as I saw this forest was also a mixture of what it was yet also a slight bit of being a jungle. I looked to Nasumi, seeing her sigh in contempt as Nasumi was now comfortable, and amusedly as well as firmly latched to me. Since I was a ninja as well as trained, her position doesn't even bother me as such. Though, I now looked to Viper, a small shy smile on my face as I also agreed with the older female, "Yes. Even though we… I had her for a few hours or so now, it seems I knew her for a life time." We both winced slightly as we saw Jade's Uncle Jackie, trip as he was then wacked for something he mentioned by Uncle, and mostly everyone was trying to not to laugh, Viper included as he gave her a playful hurt look yet was easily lifted by the wrestler, from what I was told this El Toro's job was, and they as well as us resumed walking.

"From my advice Hinata… if you're willing to take it that is?" Viper suddenly asked me, making me now look once again to her as it was a few minutes of us walking still in this dense forest yet we all saw a clearing up ahead, "What advice is that?" I responded/asked her then, to which Viper now seemed sly and also stated like a suggestive hint, now making me blush from her words, "I know you're in a relationship with Naruto, but make sure you don't take what you get for granted. Love is a fickle thing, yet when found, it is well worth it." I was confused as I saw her eyes glaze over for a brief moment yet I saw the same look on my sensei and a few other elder shinobi, knowing those that have lost someone or something. I then asked her to make Viper in turn, look to me in brief shock in her eyes yet didn't show it on the elder female's face as she crossed her arms, secretly trying to hug herself I had to guess as from her outfit, she might be a spy of sorts, "Who did you lose?"

Viper I saw from her face, and Nasumi's gentle purring as to our brief amusement, moved and now was on my back without her waking up, and I quickly positioned myself to carry her as such easily, sighed and then stated after debating a few moments, "Before I got involved with Jade and her Uncle, I had a lover; who I was partnered to as before I was a spy as well as a thief, I was an… assassin." I was wide eyed at this and I briefly looked to Jackie; as he was now talking to the elder man, and back to her as Viper only sighed once again as she also then stated softly to me, making sure she wasn't overheard, "I haven't told him yet I know at some point I want to tell him our past, as well as most of mine. You see I was raised in a line of thieves yet within a year I was taken around fifteen years old, and eventually fell in love with a boy around my age, by the name of Jason Sewamis, a Latino-Japanese boy that would be considered cute… in fact your boyfriend reminds me slightly of him. We were of course a three man team of assassins for some time with a little girl by the nickname I bestowed on her, Nat. I even viewed her as a little sister, even though we didn't share the same blood."

I looked then with wide eyes at her as I instantly imagined my ma- Naruto-kun in a get-up like Vipers… but mostly orange as I know it's his favorite color and then cringed slightly to myself as it was too much of the same color my mind can handle. Don't get me wrong I like the color as well, but too much of it is just that, too much for a person to handle. Yet I loved it when my ma- Naru-kun though wore that color. Viper though seemed amused as she then slyly asked me with a knowing look, "You just imagined Naruto in a get-up like mine didn't you?" I shyly nodded to her with a light blush on my face, yet I asked her curiously, changing the topic back to what she was telling me, "What happened to Jason then, Viper?"

I saw she seemed hesitant as first, then looked upwards as we could still see the light from the trees as the clearing was from what I had to guess, a mile ahead of us, and glanced to me as she kept her arms crossed still, "We were assigned for once to not kill others, as we made Natasha a watch person; as we also after we did that, had to steal a strange gem of sorts from a rich man. Though it seemed it was too easy, as it was as we then found out we were betrayed by our current payment employer. It turned out it was also a trap to get mostly us two, Jason and myself at a hard-to-call location and deal with us personally, as it was one of the previous heist gang leaders we stole from, from our last job from the last two weeks ago." Viper then sighed sadly as I saw her eyes were glazed once again, unknowingly touching her left arm absently as she then told me as such the same emotion on her face now, "I won't go into details as to how it went, but he saved my life but in the process, he sacrificed himself to save me. I witnessed his death in front of my own two eyes Hinata, as it was then I found out they took Natasha away from me and then sent her to someplace I couldn't find at all. From that night on I lost not only my former lover, but a little girl I grew close as a sibling, non-blood-sisters we called ourselves as well as I nicknamed her Red Angel. So afterwards I worked solo, and eventually after the years passed, I met Jade on an odd heist for a talisman, a snake one. Yet I could never find out what happened to my all-but-blood sibling as she was a English child, and eventually I just gave up yet I had a hidden feeling right here," Viper now moved her arms to her sides yet her left arm and hand simply motioned to me to her heart, and sighed once more, but her eyes closed with a hint of hope on her face as Viper then opened her eyes quickly, and looked to me gently yet filled with even more hope I saw, "I feel that in my heart, I or we will meet each other again. As well as I have been doing, getting over Jason and then moving on with Jackie here."

I was saddened by her story to me, though, she now looked to me as if from what is saw I was trustworthy to tell something about, and told me as I was happy for her, yet she also leaned near my right ear as she has been walking on my right side this entire time, " _I didn't want to say this aloud though Hinata, but Jackie and I are expecting and I haven't even told him yet as I only found out two weeks ago._ " I looked to her as I whispered back happily, seeing she didn't want anyone else to know besides me, yet I kept my face normal as to not let anyone else notice how excited I was for them both, " _I think he might make a good dad… Even if he acts strange from what I can see sometimes._ " Viper though only gave me a knowing look, yet whispered once again as we neared the clearing, " _Can you promise me to not tell him or the others until I tell them myself?_ "

Yet before I could promise on not telling her secret, from what I had to guess as we made it to the clearing from her talking to me about a secret of her past, we all saw to our horror that we were in a destroyed town of sorts, with also no sign of life at all. I saw Xion summon that weapon, the one shaped as a key that is, in her hands as well as Pan quickly getting defensive as thanks to Nakima willing placed by herself into me, I smelled old blood as well as fresh all around the small town. We then saw a sign that read "Rainbow-Cross City" in bold golden letters, yet what we saw under that was a carved picture of skull and crossbones. It also had red-painted lines coming down its eye sockets. There were also no bodies I could see, yet clothing all around us on the ground. Mostly adult clothing as in the positions from my ninja-trained mind, as I saw some of the others came to this as well, something hunted and killed for sport, and left nothing but clothes behind as we also saw demolished or vandalized cars and other things. The reason I knew about cars is from the world I was previously with Ino a while back… let's say it was embarrassing for her and leave it be.

Though we didn't question as we quickly, with Toru carrying a fuming Uncle as well as a fuming Paco despite being carried by his master I had to assume to myself, to a stray in-tact building. I didn't know the quick running woke-up Nasumi as she now seemed confused as to why we were currently in a building from what I saw briefly on my daughter's face, yet I gently whispered to her to go with Aunt Viper, to which I saw she was briefly stunned and yet also with slight hesitance though, accepted my daughter into her arms and I then gave her a kind yet knowing look. Viper knew as she sighed and nodded to without words, to watch my daughter, as Xion gave me an approval look as me, Pan, her, and Jackie Chan from what I told his full name was, looked at the somewhat broken glass windows and saw a strange group of people in black cloaks, each holding two gems with Kanji for average names I had to guess.

We waited though as they decided to lean on some parts of the buildings and other parts near ours and we then began to hear conversations, seeing since they were all males, and there were only three or four of them. "Did the Shadow General really have to end those people lives though to get these gems? I mean come on what's so special about them?" Questioned the first cloak male, him tossing a pure-white gem with the Kanji name for "Aria" on it as in his other was a Kanji name from my sight-bloodline, which I secretly activated it without words, "Suki". The other cloaked male shrugged as they all shared a similar accent of sorts, and gestured to the two light and dark ruby-colored gems I couldn't make out for names he was holding in each hands like the others, "Don't know man. After he easily cleared all but a few civilians that he seemed interested in, he only told us to find and locate the gems that was stashed away within this town."

We four then heard a scoff from the third as the other three turned to him now, gesturing to the other gems that showed even stranger Kanji names for "Nami" and "Robin" as he now replied coolly yet assuredly, as I somehow felt he was also smug as his arms was crossed, "The General has his reasons… Besides from what we saw as it's our first day serving him… do you really want to end-up like all the others he absorbed with that tail of his?" I saw concern on Xion's face as well as Pan's, and I thought I also saw the four cloaked males shiver for whatever reason. Jackie though decided to sneak around for a better spot, and I saw the fourth cloaked person tense yet also made a hand-sign to make the other's tense as they had quickly hid their gems now back into their cloaks.

"Your better come out if you know what's good for you fools, otherwise our General will only make it worse for you four in hiding." Stated the fourth male, making us tense as somehow he knew about us, yet Xion sighed as she softly told us, her weapon summoned once again, and Pan tensing slightly as she told us as I was getting prepared, "Might as well as face them." We all came out of the side-door the building has, and the males we saw were now standing together, side-by-side in a line like soldiers would do, and we did the same as the first one stated randomly now, making us wonder if he was stupid or not, "You lot seem weak compared to us, the Shadowed Four, so just simply hand over anything you deem valuable, and run. Otherwise we will send for our General." I only raised an eyebrow at his words, yet quickly looked to Pan as she cracked her neck slightly without a sound, and shrugged her shoulders. Xion only seemed amused at the four as Xion also stated, knowing we might end-up fighting them despite any other chance of course, "Funny you should mention that… I think you four are the weak ones, and we're the stronger ones… In fact," it was so fast despite my bloodline being active, as a fast ball of fire infused lightening was blasted at the second male who also began running around, causing his other three companions sweat dropping as he was screaming around like a cartoon person and jumped into a barrel that this town has plenty of, water, with a sigh.

The fourth male only sighed as he now face palmed to his comrades, then without warning, I yelped as I quickly dodged a dark-like blast of fire aimed right at me from the first one, who I began fighting with, and Xion and Pan were fighting the second and fourth males, as the other one was now fighting Jackie.

I didn't pay attention to their fights as I knew they were either using spare items to defend themselves with, magic or energy blasts followed by them as I now dodged dark-like lighting to when it hit something, I was briefly wide eyed before dodging some more as when this persons attack it, it decayed as well as burned at the same time, a log post. I then got into a stance as when he came into my path, I used my families signature move on him, as most of the hits he dodged, I was able to get him at his one arm he was casting that dark-like lighting, making him now from what I sensed, scowl at me as I only gave him a hesitant yet confident look as we then began to parry kicks and fists physically. During that time my tails were also useful as extra limbs to my stunned surprise only briefly, yet I kept fighting.

We all fought as best as we could as we were able to knock back the four easily, and also to our surprise and to their sudden growls of ire, all eight gems came floating around us, and at the time I didn't know why but I felt I had to for some reason, held out my hand, and they as well as my comrades were stunned as all eight gems, shrunk and went into my outfit's pockets, and quickly sealed itself up.

"So, your one of them… aren't you girl, from your race?" Asked the fourth male to which I fought against, whom I only gave him a confused look to as well. Yet I was stunned he somehow knew my half-heritage though. The other three only made shushing noises to the fourth person. "One of whom?" I asked him firmly, seeing as I after only twelve minutes of fighting, winced at my look I gave him as I didn't show mercy earlier as he threatened my daughter, somehow knowing where she was inside the building. Before he could reply we all froze as a sudden pressure now suddenly infiltrated the area, making it hard to stand only a little, but mostly breathe as I saw my three comrades feeling the same. It was as if I couldn't move even though I knew I could. "Well…. this is very interesting development we have here. Yet my so-called men couldn't handle your four, then what would occur if they faced Jade Chan then?" A male voice that sent chills down my spine, yet sudden familiarity to Pan I noticed from her sudden wide eyes as the teen looked randomly while in a defense position, making Jackie and Xion wary slightly as well as I am. The voice was silky, smooth, and foreign sounding yet held a tone of coldness hidden within the accent mixed with minor amusement, it was as if what the four cloaked males did made them weak as well as being considered laughing stock.

We then saw a dark-green cloaked male that was easily seven feet evenly in height, completely covered that is as we only saw pale-like hands with black fingernails began to slow-clap at us, and from what I could tell as I looked to Pan once again she froze in shock, as if not expecting the person in front of us, as well as seeing the four suddenly remain silent, but fearful silence that is, look at the General I suppose they dubbed him as. My tails twitched nervously, as I didn't like the feel of this person at all.

Without warning I gasped silently to myself as I saw a thin-like red beam shoot at the three out of the four males as it was quick, killing them as it was aimed at their hearts. The fourth one I fought however saw this and I heard him gulp to himself, yet he from what I sense decided to leave quickly, despite the injuries I had on him, and it was Pan to our surprise as she somehow from what I saw, deflect the beam, making from what I sensed under the General's hood scowl at her now in minor anger, and the person fled into a portal I shivered from as I sensed nothing as well as saw nothing but impure darkness. When it closed Pan now made a scowl to the General as she stated to him then, shocking me slightly as from the conversations I heard from Pan while hiking to this place, she told briefly about a few others the girl was sent to defeat for some revenge against her parents and family. A name I shivered from now, "Cell. So you somehow were able to survive the blast my dad did to you, as I know you're the Cell from my time as I can sense your energy."

The General… or Cell from what Pan revealed, only laughed outright at her as Cell then stated, reaching to lower his hood at the same time and also pausing as did so. "You clever, clever Saiyan child you are. Yes I did survive the blast as I was brought back by my so-called master, to which I regret I do serve as such. Yet I did take the time back then to enjoy your parents scream as I slew them as well as the others as the world was ending." I saw as well as both Jackie and Xion did as well, Pan was now clenching one of her fists to the sides as she lowered her head, shaking in anger at this as he continued with his taunt at her, as I then saw his face as well. "Yet you was able to make it back to this timeline as such, you pathetic Saiyan. In fact even your so called loved ones aided you to do so. From what you don't know however, I killed your Grandfather child, but the others were not my doing, sad to say." He looked to be in his mid-twenties yet look somewhat young yet handsome, despite him being mostly green, white and black spotted as he looked mostly human. But once he removed the cloak entirely, we saw that he wore medieval armor instead of being mostly himself as from what Pan told us on how she got here, to which I hope she would tell Jade, knowing the girl is her mate… at least from the terms from my demon sealed willingly within me (So in terms, Anime Cell with Medieval Armor that is also enchanted). The Armor had runes etched randomly, as well as being mostly a fusion of dark-green like the cloak, and also black metal imbedded into it as well. I also saw he had half-wings that seemed to make him bug-like as well as a small tail of sort's in-between them on his back; freely exposed from the armor.

I was shocked as well as her as Pan sharply looked to him at that, and he only chuckled once more. Seeing her face was slightly amusing to him I guess as to what he stated next I froze over by one of the names Cell now mentioned to us, as well as Pan, as he used his fingers to count them down. I also saw from my eyes to which I had to look away from her, Pan's energy growing quickly in her anger to him. "Orochimaru from this girl's previous world aided us, as well as Dark Kakorot, and few others I could tell, yet decided to not name. Yet it was a shock as we made Goku die lastly as I enjoyed seeing the shocked faces as your Grandfather's darkness killed them, one by one. It was a Pity though Goku killed him yet I finished the somewhat brave warrior off." He seemed more amused by Pan getting angry, yet Xion, Jackie and I only got into a defensive position. Though since Xion was near Pan, she told the girl something in a whisper to which I didn't hear, but Pan afterwards sighed and only nodded as Pan now only glared at Cell, her energy not spiking as it did before.

He of course gave Xion a neutral look, looking at the weapon in her hand as he muttered something to himself, as he then without warning, snapped his fingers as we froze, seeing that he captured Uncle, Toru, and the others as they were also in bindings. I however didn't see either Viper or my Daughter with them, which I sighed to myself in relief, in the hands of very strange-looking Dark-Green Neoshadow's that had half-sized bat wings as well as silver-like collars on their necks. They also had a lizard-like tail that matched. "Yes I have that girl's family and friends, yet I wasn't able to get that thief and child at all, as they somehow got away from my last creation to my darkness." I as well as the others gave Jade's family and friends from her world a look, as they were also muffled by a silk-like substance around their mouths as Cell then seemed firm now, yet also I felt he was up to something as he then stated, now looking to Pan mostly yet explained to us four as if we needed to understand better people then themselves. "I can do this in two ways Pan Son: One," he held up a finger to prove a point as he spoke from using his left hand to do so, "I can kill these fools as well as take you and the Hinata girl back to my master, as Xion isn't worth his time. Or two: you can come easily as well as her, and I spare them in expense. You see my… Master," he said the title in disdain to us as Cell kept speaking, "Wants the Biju you have girl, as well as you sudden power you too have gained Pan Son, from Goku's last wish as you from that, absorbed the Dragonballs, and also have the Shadow Dragons themselves trapped into gems; like my former servants had to the other's that I found interesting to save." He then used his right hand as a small orb-like purple mass of energy I could tell that could clearly wipe half of the area we are in, pointed at Uncle, and then stated firmly to her, "Choose now, or watch as I kill the senile old fool first."

Though not only all of us, but Cell to sweat drop as well as Uncle struggled in his captor's grip with the old man firmly yet loudly stated to him as he somehow was able to get the silk-thing off of his mouth, "If you want a piece of Uncle, then get Uncle out of this Oni's grip, and fight fair and square!" Despite what Uncle stated to Cell in his own words, Pan looked to be angered yet fearful at this choice to choose from, as I can tell he was still up to something, but what I didn't know.

I sighed though as I made my slight decision, as well as lightly gulping, knowing the three tails was about to say something also but decided to remain silent, as I now walked to him. He seemed to be approving of my choice, yet I saw a gleam in his eyes now making me know he was trapping or baiting us. I then quickly dodged a grab from him, and I used my clan's technique to where it counts. Let's say it only lasted a few moments, yet I saw Pan was amused as if she done that before as well as Xion, yet the males winced despite him being the enemy, in hidden yet fake concern at this. I saw anger as well from his eyes as well as being enraged as to what I did, and her then quickly shifted to that to being in fake amusement as Cell also coldly yet in fake laughter at us, dismissing the ball as to when I did the sneak attack, it wavered. He looked at me as I then briefly saw Viper to my hidden shock looking at us in hiding as well as Nasumi, yet thankfully he didn't see them but Xion and Pan as well as Jackie did now from my brief glance, "That was very unwise for you to do that dear… now let's see if you can live to regret that decision."

I was confused yet quickly was now alert yet afraid as Cell quickly vanished from his spot, making us all wary now as to where he went. Though I froze as I heard Jackie scream in sudden yet quick pain, and Viper from what I saw was in dismay as she thankfully covered my daughter's eyes. I looked as well as Xion, and Pan to where he was, and looked on in horror as well as them. Jackie was looking at his chest in shock as Cell was behind him, as we saw a hole in his chest from an energy blast from the General. It was without warning as well as too fast for my eyes to track, as well as from what I could tell by their horrified yet surprised faces, they couldn't sense it as well as it was too quick. Jackie though only gave Viper an assured yet sad look before falling quickly to the ground, now dead. This made the others mumble in despair and Uncle looking in shock at his nephew, from what I heard as relations, was now dead. Then Cell enraged not only me, but the other two girls near my person, as he blasted enough to make a small hole where Jackie was without causing a lot of damage to the area, in complete vaporization as if he wasn't there to begin with as he now laughed evilly at us, mostly looking to me as if in a silent statement, see what you caused.

I saw Viper holding in her tears as she gently hugged my daughter, who seemed also confused as to what happened. I sighed to myself as I saw anger in both Xion's and Pan's eyes as Cell continued on laughing to himself loudly; as if this move he pulled was very amusing. Cell then stated making me angry at the man's murder before our eyes as my own narrowed at the strange male, and even more rage to come to both girls now next to me, as Pan was visibly shaking slightly as well as I saw with my eyes, her energy re-spiking back up once again, but slowly. My tails were also twitching in fear and sadness. "Well, it was inevitable anyways: I was ordered to leave all but one alive… to make the girl regret her choice from an offer long ago she refused to do while being the so-called Queen of Shadows. Besides," he gave us three a wicked smirk as Cell also crossed his while doing this smugly, "I enjoy watching my victims as such… toying with their emotions before killing them… it was priceless." Cell then paused as he then stated smugly, purposely pointing this fact to Pan to make her enrage even more, "In fact that is what I did to you pathetic Grandfather, Pan Son."

Without warning, she yelled as Pan quickly charged at Cell in rage, as he began to back up while floating with the girl kept on failing to land a single blow to his frame, yet I saw interest in his eyes while doing this. I decided to join in as I didn't know the man or who Pan's version of her grandfather was; I knew this will crush Jade. Before I did as Xion charged at Cell with her key-like weapon, I gave a sign to Viper to leave with my daughter. She seemed hesitant at first, but shakily nodded as a single teardrop fell from her face and landed on the dirt, and took my now protesting daughter as I could somehow tell she wanted me, began to silently cry now with her wings trying to fly out of Viper's firm grip. Yet I paused as I then decided to let the two girls to fight against him, and turn to the others as I found out the creatures to my surprise fled. All but one as it gave me a curious look, and then we gasped as El Toru after I helped him and Toru first, to get the wrappings off of them, changed into a gem that was Onyx mixed with Green runes of sorts.

Paco as I saw he was curious, went to pick it up, but quickly yelped as we saw it shocked him. But I felt it calling to me for some reason, and when I did, the gem slowly yet quickly changed from its original coloring for the gem and runes to a now aqua-blue kind of gem with silver runes now. I just held it curiously, despite ourselves hearing the fight going on far away from us; Uncle then stated as if he knew what occurred, recognizing what just happened from what I saw briefly on his face. He then placed his finger up as he stated in a tone to understand closely or something else will occur; as while he did this, we quickly moved to a safer spot, "Spell that changes anything to Gem, very complex art of Magic. Sometimes occurs without warning as to what we seen. Creature was impressed by seeing girl's power, heart, or soul."

I stopped briefly before shaking my head at his words as they chatted a few moments, yet I gripped the gem slightly in my left hand, and decided to head back as I knew I had to help the girls. Before I could do so, I saw Viper with my daughter and she looked like she was stressed as my daughter was gripping her hard on her shoulders. I sighed then as I told her with a sorry-look, to which Viper then sighed afterwards yet briefly smiled in understanding, "Viper, I'm sorry for what my daughter is causing you to be stressed over. But I need to help Jade's two mates before anything happens to them, as I saw that person, Cell, is powerful." I then looked gently at my daughter as she giggled a little yet I could somehow see Nasumi knew I was leaving again, and softly told her as I gave my daughter a slight hug then as well, "Now. Be good to your Aunty Viper and we might go and find Daddy and Aunt Jade and see how she is doing." She only nodded tiredly as I noticed she has been sleeping off and on, which in secret concerns me yet I sighed now as I got up, and looked to the others as I asked them carefully, "You guys going to be ok?"

Toru stated warmly yet determined, seeing the blasts of magic and energy being cast by the three fighters farther away, spoke for them all as they began to move, "Yes. We should be ok. We will be at those caverns nearby," he pointed as I nodded quickly as he also then finished, "So search for us there. Yet I do hope Jade will take the news alright, as Jackie and Jade were always… close." I winced in sympathy at his words, as I also afterwards gave him an understanding look, yet sighed as I now stated my final words to him, not knowing something bad was going to happen after I left within five minutes, "Just make sure nothing happens to my daughter please. I can trust you guys… but make sure Paco is ok as well, as you can see I have my bloodline still active correct?" He nodded as Toru saw the veins around my lavender eyes as I then continued, "I saw a dark-like aura forming around him. I don't know if that is concerning or what, but make sure your all safe, and do what you must to make sure that happens." He nodded firmly yet gave me an understanding smile as I also knew he must have known I had a kind yet caring personality, which I have been known for a lot of times by my friends back on my home world… before it was gone. I then took off quickly since I was also giving him a slight wave goodbye, and headed to Jade's mates: Pan and Xion.

When I got there, I yelped as I almost got hit by a single stray of purple-tinted blast of energy from Cell. As I looked to see relieved looks yet both Pan and Xion seemed to be slightly showing minor cuts or bruising while Cell, was less yet also showed. Xion despite my sudden arrival blasted him with an icy spell of sorts, and he yelped as Cell then glared briefly at her as he resumed attacking Pan, as they moved their battle to the sky.

I quickly went to Xion as the teen girl seemed to be breathing slightly loud as well as being a little sweaty, from the fighting I suppose as she quickly wiped her forehead, and looked to me briefly with both relief as well as minor annoyance of being impatient, using her weapon to make her stand as well, "What took you so long? Pan and I have been getting our behinds handled by this Cell guy." I briefly explained as we also observed the fight to her, to which she narrowed her eyes from watching the fight between Cell and Pan, but then told me briefly in understanding, "Of course you go back for them. I would too, but I was preoccupied with aiding Pan and making sure he didn't go back to the guys… But what gets me to wonder," she now glanced slightly to me, her head still upwards yet Xion's eyes were now on me as I did the same, as we were near some demolished rubble and boulders, "Is why his… Creations all but fled, despite one of them changing into a gem like you were able to store away... I think?" I only nodded as I got the gem still in my hands still, lightly gripping it yet I somehow felt I have the other gems within me still. It was a mixture of being not only odd, but somewhat familiarity to me.

We yelped together this time as we quickly separated as Pan landed somewhat harshly at our spot, mostly or close to twelve yards further in the earth itself. Pan though coughed as she quickly wiped the blood from her chin as she gave Cell an angry look as the General only landed gracefully as if it wasn't of anything importance, and began to softly chuckled coldly to us.

Cell though seemed to be angered at my presence yet he at the same time, kept a fake-amused look on his face as he also declared to me then, making Xion and Pan sweat drop as well as I was confused at his own words, "Well, it would seem the Gem Keeper is amongst us once again… As I was secretly hoping that the Drasuna Corruptors would finish them off while I fight you two pathetic waste of my time, girls." He looked to them both, as I saw they were angry at him for that taunt; from Cell's words to them.

But suddenly he looked upwards, and then smirked as I suddenly felt a presence in the sky heading to somewhere I couldn't place, yet from what he now stated froze us three girls in place, as we then looked to him now in both slow-building fury, and also shock. "It would seem my partner for this… task that is, is finally here to do what I couldn't I had to guess to myself. Yet at least one of the tasks for killing that Chan fellow was a success." He looked to me now as he finished the minor speech, wickedly grinning now, crossing his arms smugly as well, "I hope you like those you befriended, as you will not be seeing them for quite some time." Cell then began laughing cruelly as my heart quickly felt it somehow turn to ice at his words, knowing what Cell meant as I then thought quickly as I also looked at the direction again in realization in both fear and shock still. _His_ _comrade is going after the others! Nasumi and them!_ I decided to go to them after thinking rather horrible outcomes within moments within my mind to which the Three-Tails agreed for me to do, but before I could even think of running away from my allies to go after my daughter and Jade's friend's/family, I was suddenly grabbed by my throat by Cell, making him look to me only briefly as he held me close, seeing the two girls look to me in minor fear as I saw killing intent in his eyes yet also amusement by them as well. Cell then backed up a few feet away quickly from them as they tried to reach me.

Cell now looked to the two girls as he then firmly told them, as if they have no other options; as I saw them both look at him in anger at me as I was currently helpless this time, despite my weak attempts to get out of his firm grip around my neck, and my tails whacking him while doing so as well as using my hands to make him release me, only amused him from what I saw in Cell's orbs. "While I find this tactic easy-going against you two girls, I however, would like to make a slight… proposition of sorts." I saw as my eyes went back to normal, him grinning smugly at them as I glanced to the two girls and also seeing that they had a no-choice look on them as Pan now growled in reply as she also stated clearly to Cell, "tell us then Android. I can tell you will harm her either way if we don't do as you want."

He now chortled amusedly to himself as Cell griped only a brief moment, making me gasp in sudden pain, and quickly releasing me yet also at the same time, restraining me as well since I began to struggle with futile attempts, as he then answered with a raised brow… if he had any eyebrows that is. "I want you to face me at your full power… I know you have been hiding your power girl, Pan Son, after I witnessed some of it leaking during your fighting from that live feed. Don't look shocked as I was there. I only wanted to face you, but alas, this was the only way to do so." Pan indeed had a shocked look at Cell, as Xion gave him a questionable one though. I however stopped struggling as I was only listening, as well as wincing in pain slightly from Cell's firm grip; as I was gripped like I was under arrest within his hands. "So what will it be? Let that Naruto person become a single father - don't look shocked my dear, as I sensed the two females before leaving with you to them, so in words: it was your fault that will occur to those that the Chosen has as kin." Cell stated/spoke to not only us, but mostly me as I indeed had a fearful/shocked look on my face with wide eyes at him, despite my less struggles as it was getting hard to breathe again, and my tails were now dropping down.

Cell though once again asked/stated firmly with a glare at Pan, who did the same back yet with also concern with the two girl's faces as they saw me starting to pass out, to which I was. "So do you agree to my terms Son? If so, I will drop this girl near you two, and we will fight it out. If not, then… well you will see my point right now," I yelped in agony as the bio-android almost crushed my windpipe to actually show them he means business, making it harder for me to get air into my lungs now as I saw black coming to my vision.

"Alright I'll fight you Cell! Just leave Hinata alone!" Exclaimed Pan in both panic and anger to Cell, which he now smirked at her, and did as he told them what he was going to do, but with force as I was then pushed by his power, into Xion, who also fell down as a result and was quickly able to catch me. I however was breathing hard as I forced air into my lungs and I saw Cell with a gleam in his eyes once again, and I saw Xion and Pan noticed too.

"To make sure our agreement is kept Son…. You won't mind if I do this then?" Cell easily stated with a smirk still on his face as he suddenly without warning, snapped his fingers, and the next thing not only I but Xion knew as well as Pan, we were all teleported to a strange void-like place that was nothing but darkness and also a feeling of emptiness. Yet not only I, but Xion found out we were tied up on stakes with unbreakable chains of sorts. Pan however was alight, and seemed to be fully healed. Cell though grinned as he simply gestured all around the place from where he was standing as he stated loudly to mostly her, but to get our attention as well, "This wonderful place was an idea of a certain chamber if you can recall yourself training inside Pan Son. It is a void-like area I was given to use against you or those I fight against, as he was specific though to not cause damage to the worlds he plans on studying still."

He then paused as Cell looked at both Xion and I, and then I passed out quickly to something Pan shouted at him for, as well as Xion.

After a while I woke up as I saw Xion was shaking me; as somehow we were untied, and Pan seemed to be in victory over something. it was then I saw a very battered and slowly healing Cell, and Pan's outfit seemed to be torn as well as some of Xion's. It was as if she aided her. I also was weak as well, since Xion helped me up by letting me lean afterwards, on her left shoulder.

It was then we three girls heard Cell chuckling, despite it being raspy as I saw light-purple blood coming from his mouth as before we could ask to see what was amusing to him, he told us with a slight smirk-like grin on his features, "I knew this would happen, despite what that other General told me as he foreseen this. That is why I teamed-up with someone that Jade may recognize quickly, yet you three wouldn't." I noticed as well as the rest of us, the area was wavering in and out, as if the area itself was becoming unstable slowly yet surely.

Pan went right up to him and easily lifted him up, despite him still chuckling to himself, and firmly looked at him with a statement to her words; as her eyes were still glaring into his, "Who did you team-up with? As I know you wouldn't do so if it wasn't to your benefit Cell." He then spat the blood from his mouth, and only grinned once again as he stated to her now, making us three confused as to who his allies name was. "Well, he was given said position after showing two months prior, one of the three Keyholes to Jade Chan's world… to his new superiors. It was non-other than Daolon Wong. As the fool used the last of his magic to escape the pathetic human's prison he was sent to, and accidently got sent with fate in hand, to the Shadowed-World."

I now frowned, despite I don't normally do this, as I sensed the area was from when I wordlessly activated my bloodline, quickly deactivate it as I knew then we had to leave as the area itself, was going to collapse within itself. Yet I saw once again the gleam in his eyes, a now victorious smirk as the area blinded us and we were back at the ruins of the town, and saw Pan was still holding onto Cell, as he chuckled once again, and finally stated as we gasped to ourselves yet not only his words, but him vanishing via, dark-like mass of darkness somewhere else. "I hope my comrade deals with his mission successfully after I distracted you fools. Because the exact plan that was set-up went perfectly." He then laughed as Cell now left as I saw as well as the other two did.

We three suddenly hear screaming nearby and despite the two being tired and torn by their outfits and earlier from checking the one place we were at before by Cell, were nearly spent, as I felt my own spine feel like it was on ice, yet it wasn't as I recognized the scream. It was Viper.

Myself, Pan and Xion, quickly as we could on ground, headed to the area as it was a few yards away from our position. I was glad as we did as Xion quickly summoned her weapon as she dismissed it when I woke-up from what I had to guess, and slashed one of those creatures Cell used earlier as it looked like it was going to either take her away with my daughter, to which I see some dirt on both of their outfits and faces, or kill them. I checked the to two over as I saw some minor scrapes as well as some blood coming from them on Viper, yet to my surprise, none on Nasumi. My little girl only seemed to be shaking with her eyes tightly shut in fear and sadness, and I saw tears in Vipers eyes as she also seemed relieved to see us three.

I felt slightly better after we were gone form that lace, and my tails to my inward surprise as well as Nakima's, wrapped around her waist to calm her down I had to guess, as well as rubbing my own daughter's back while I held her. Yet without warning, I yelped as well as both Nasumi who had her eyes widen quickly to this sudden change of events, and Viper's as well as we were somehow captured inside of a dark-blue-like bubble of sorts that was see-through.

Pan tensed quickly, yet groaned briefly as she got into a position as well as Xion, knowing how tired they must be. I pounded on the bubble, seeing we were entrapped inside with no chance of getting out of it, as we all then heard a strange male laugh that made Nasumi quickly hug me in fear and trying to get comfort, and Viper stated as well, making me surprise as to seeing her like this as from what I knew of her, she doesn't get scared easily. "That old dark wizard is back… he's changed from what me and Jackie saw him last time to get information on how to close the portal, along with Uncle." I was confused yet still tense as before I could ask, I froze as well as the others, as I now held my daughter closer by that very same voice echoing around us now, "Very true Snake Charmer, but at least my somewhat revenge against the Good Chi Wizard, Uncle, is satisfied knowing his desperate/grief-stricken face as Chan was dealt with."

I saw as well as the rest of us, a scrawny elderly man floating in the air easily with somewhat energy. He has a long-grey beard and fingernails as well, and wore a black robe with strange symbols on it randomly, with pointed shoulders. The man also had a dark-blue shirt we clearly saw as the robes showed it slightly, and black clothing on his arms as well as seeing eh wore dark-blue shoes to match the shirt, as they were sandal-like. He also had two different colored eyes; his right eye was blue and the other was somewhat an amber-like yellow with him also having two facial tattoos that I didn't understand on his face. Though, I saw with a slight shiver as my eyes were already active as I decided to do so after hearing his voice, hands with slight shark-like teeth inside on each palm. Like that one person who went after me before my… Naru-kun's and I's world got taken.

He now smirked at us all as he then stated, simply observing us as well since I didn't like the gleam in his two-colored eyes at mostly me as well as Viper and Nasumi, "though I do find this interesting that a child with a powerful demon within her form as well as a child of hers, has untold power within, as well as I wanted revenge on Chan enough to… how do you put it," he placed his left hand to his beard in fake thought I saw as the man continued, "no longer carry a legacy at all." He smirked at Viper's gasp as I saw her unknowingly placed her hand to her stomach, making me glare at him as well as to her surprise as she now looked to me with slight astonishment, a slight growl from my lips.

He simply tsked to himself before making a pinching motion with his right hand at my direction, and I began now instead of growling, began to feel pain all over my body as well as trying to not scream from my spot inside the bubble-thing, as it shot electricity into me. Viper now shouted to him as she also held my daughter who probably sensed my discomfort, tried to get to me yet I inwardly thanked her for keeping a good hold on Nasumi, "Stop it! Please, stop hurting her. Can't you see your scaring Nas-her daughter?" Despite the pain I was going through, Viper's slip-up with her also trying to withheld my daughter's name for some reason, peaked his interest yet he now chuckled as the old man withdrew his hand signature, and I now began panting with relief, yet also wary now in case he does it again. Indeed though my daughter was showing fear on her face as Nasumi struggled in Viper's grip to get to me.

"Who sent you to get them Dark Wizard?" Firmly questioned Xion, who pointed her weapon at the old man, who seemed intrigued at her blade as well, yet now chuckled in fake humor, yet I saw his eyes held intrigue mixed with annoyance as he now spoke calmly yet with a hidden meaning to his words, "Why if it isn't the former Puppet of Memoires of the Keyblader, that foolish 'organization' made. It would seem you somehow became you own person by his doing I presume?" The old man tilted his head slightly, moving his beard as well as he placed his hands behind his back, and we all then saw hidden shock at him from Xion, yet she quickly recovered as she now firmly asked once again with gritted teeth, not adding to his knowledge of him saying those words to her, "Who sent you?"

The old man seemed to be only amused at Xion's antics, as I also saw Pan tense again as if to prepare to fight this person. Yet to what he said I saw now brief shock on Xion's face once again and confusion on the rest of ours as well as my face at the name of the person, as well as his name being mentioned to make her question fulfilled. "Why non-other than Shadowlord number three, Kormas the Death's Hand that sent me, Daolon Wong, to fetch the three certain girls as well as the gems my… colleague forgot to do. He restored my powers as well as improved them, to which I have sudden interest to do so on you two, and mostly let my captives watch." I scooted as I grunted from my body slightly twitching, since I felt Nakima healing my nerves as I went to sit next to Viper, and calm Nasumi down. We yelped as the bubble floated upwards yet still in plain sight as we also had no choice but to observe Pan and Xion fighting against him.

We then saw both Xion and Pan tense, yet Pan was more so as the old man, Daolon Wong as I know now, began as he held-out his hands as an energy of sorts came out of the mouths to which I shivered in agreement with Viper as she did so as well in disgust, a black mist of sorts, and it came out quickly as it then formed into a staff of some kind. I couldn't get a good detail on it yet as I only saw a onyx-like gem being perched at the top of said staff, as he twirled it like an expert yet now laughed as he made a swish motion, to which both Pan and Xion quickly dodged now as I saw a shadow-like purple energy made a crescent shape and was sent to them repeatedly.

Xion though sent fire-like spells at him, to which he only chuckled in amusement at her as he sent them back as a fire-like shield was placed around his form in a bubble to only cover his body. She quickly ducked as one of the sent-back spells almost burned her hair or face. Pan though flew-up to him in quick speed, and he dodged an energy-filled fist of sorts from her left hand to what I thought would hit his face, and Pan seemed stunned as he simply wacked her with his staff and she quickly landed by force into the ground, making a small crater as a result.

I only held Nasumi's head as she flinched at the loud impact, and Pan grunted as she from what I heard, quickly flew upwards to Daolon Wong, and tried to hit him repeatedly as well as kick him, to which she growled angrily as Pan kept missing with each hit. Daolon Wong only laughed at their tactics as he loudly stated in humor to them, making them angry as a result to his taunt, "Is this the best that you two can do? If it is, then my power is wasted as a mere toy to weak girls as such as yourselves."

I knew while I watched them fail to hit him still with their abilities or powers, that the elements themselves have weakness. Like Water is weak to Lightning, Earth to Water, Fire to wind or… "Use water or wind attacks if he uses that shield guys!" I shouted, going against my shy nature as I knew this fight was serious as back home, I had to work myself to try and not be so shy anymore, as also back then I somehow knew my mat- Naru-kun was alive and not dead like others believed.

Daolon Wong scowled at me quickly before preparing himself as he now yelped as a successful attack by Xion, who used a wind spell of sorts around her form as she now hacked him with her weapon, and Pan with aid of Xion's help, enchanted her to do so as well. He did the same tactic for an hour as his shield went from the five elements I knew of back home, from his fire shield to water, air, lightning, and earth and then back to fire.

After the last successful hit, he growled to himself as he quickly charged with untold power, and blasted both Xion and Pan away from him, and looked to me in anger as well as from my silent gulp as I knew Daolon Wong has some kind of plan for me, and handed Nasumi who was sleeping as I kept patting her tail gently, to Viper. I was right as I yelped in pain as Nakima kept using her energy to heal me as I was quickly sent to him in a shadowy-energy around my form, and he glared at the two girls, Xion and Pan Son, as he declared loudly in anger, "Now that is enough! I don't care if I have to use this as a back-up, but I will not be defeated by mere teenagers who lack any thought-process to my newfound power I have yet to use against you all!"

I grew worried as well as the rest of us as I quickly flinched and I began to feel drained, and saw to my horror that he placed his hands on my bare arm, and I felt my chakra from my own being get sent into his arms and his power was slowly growing. **_I don't know what to do about this Hinata, but if this keeps up, you may have to end-up using mine to replace that which you lost._** Nakima thought to me in worry as I did and the others as well, Pan I saw with not only that, but she was angry as well, as of now I felt drained to the point I may have no choice if I did have to fight, to use my willed demon's chakra to do so, and casually tossed me with brute force to the ground, and I didn't hear my daughter scream at me as she shouted my title, and the others calling my name quickly in fear. I then weakly yelped in pain as I was then tied-up on shadow-like tendrils from what I had to guess was Daolon Wong's power, and tied onto a rock as if I was chained to a wall, nearby that is.

The old man flexed as well as slightly stretched himself from what I could tell, as the rock formation itself was only a yard away as I had to use Nakima's chakra into them, and sometimes when I do them, they become pure-lavender with hints of rings forming into them as well as a hint of navy-blue in my pupils. My own eyes though still made my face bulge with my blood veins around the sockets.

Daolon Wong then sighed as he cracked his neck, and now smirked as a shadow-like aura began to form around his body, and Xion and Pan as they were on the ground when he did that to me, were now standing beside each other with mixtures of both worry, slight fear, and anger to what he did to me on their faces and eyes as the Dark Wizard now began to laugh wickedly.

He lifted his left hand into the air while his right now held that staff, which I now got a chance to see more clearly besides the onyx gem on top of it, which was in a sphere-like shape of sorts. The staff seemed to be half his height, and had carved runes embedded into said weapon Daolon Wong used, as it was probably as a wizard he must use this often as it was also slightly worn. The staff itself seemed to be a mixture of some dark-based wood to match the gem slightly, mixed with a strange yet familiar metal I noticed, as it matched the wood, making Daolon Wong's staff seemed to be either ancient looking, or a medieval antic in perfect condition with many battles put in.

The one left-mouth began once again spewing that dark-like mist he used to form that staff he is wielding in his right hand, but it began to float into the sky as Daolon Wong only laughed. Then as it grew quickly as the old man kept laughing, I thought I saw pure-red eyes for a moment within the dark-like mist as it was currently about the size of a large dragon…. in fact it was forming into one. I wanted to shout or tell them as I felt dread slightly, yet I couldn't move or somehow able to speak, as each time I tried, I was zapped with weak but powerful shocks.

We all now gasped quickly to ourselves yet Viper thankfully still held my daughter from what I saw with my eyesight, was shaking slightly in fear once again. The mist did indeed turned into a dragon, but it held that one symbol I saw on those creatures from before. The dragon itself had two, very powerful demon-angel mixed wings on its back that were flapping normally to keep it aloft into the air itself. Like the mist, its main scale coloring was pitch-black, yet it had a large-dark-purple opal in the middle of its chest that glowed ominously as well as those very red eyes I saw in the mist itself. It had a shape to which I encountered in one of the worlds I hopped from a while back, a Velociraptor or whatever they were called, with two dark-blue or dark-blue tarnished horns on the sides of its head, and had dark-orange lines on its neck, forearms, and legs as it was a four-limbed dragon who looked like it might be able to stand real easily on two legs. It also had tarnished shackles around the ankles and wrists as if it was imprisoned somewhere as the shackles while tarnished, seemed to be made of some kind of copper-like metal. The tail was long and slick, and near the end it had a silver-like spiral pattern that covered the tip of its tail.

It roared like an echoed enraged animal mixed with a very large lion at us, and I knew that he was going to make them face whatever this thing was, and I was right as Daolon Wong now looked at the creature in a mixture of admiration with satisfaction. Him gesturing it as well in a proud/smug way as he now stated to all of us, "Behold! An entity that was lost to the darkness itself, a former dragon that once served a powerful dark wizard in ancient times after finding it, lost after his defeat. A dragon who now obeys my beck and call as he was my ancestor…. Demonakula, the Drake of Chaos and Light!" The red eyes of said dragon he stated then roared loudly at us as he then pointed to the drake with his right hand, and then quickly swished to now pointing at both Xion and Pan.

Without words, the dragon then quickly charged from its 50 feet in the air, to them as they had to dodge its unexpected attack. Pan quickly charged an energy blast as Xion focused on Daolon Wong, as he made another fire shield. Pan then unleashed a brief yet powerful beam from a yellowish energy I didn't get to hear what she shouted as, at the drake then. It roared yet glared now at her in anger, and the opal-like gem on its chest began to glow even more sinister as she suddenly grew wide eyes as Pan had to now dodge a sudden dark-light mixed blasts of energy from its mouth; as each blast was a orb-like ball of energy, and once those things hit he ground, it engulfed a small portion of the earth itself, and seemed to cause a sure-clean hole to where the blasts were hit. Though Pan kept dodging and blasting it with energy attacks, and kept failing until one of them hit its gem, making it roar in surprised agony. So I saw Pan smirk as she kept dodging and hitting the gem after it kept repeating the same tactic over and over again within minutes of fighting.

Meanwhile at the same time, I saw Xion was hitting Daolon Wong's weapon/staff with a grit of their teeth, seeing as each blow made a swoosh-like effect around them with each hit. Though the old man did noticed Pan making good to great energy hits on the gem, as I thought I saw cracks in the center, he quickly shoved Xion away with a quick blast of dark-like energy, forcing the girl to be a few yards away from him as he produced an energy-ball of sorts from the same mouth like hand, and flung it at the dragon. The dragon saw this and once it hit the gem itself, it roared in both pain and anger at him yet glowed in a shadow-like aura as it now grew twice as big then it was before, and without warning as well, it produced a large chaotic purplish-beam of sorts from its gem at Pan, who had no way to dodge the attack as it hit her full-on.

I tried to yell, but I was the one in fear now as the beam was deflected by a glaring Pan, who didn't notice within a few seconds to late as she saw the direction of the beam go to me, wide eyes as well as fear as I got blasted. It was then I blanked out once again.

It would seem like hours or years maybe from how long I was in the dark-like area I was in, but I began to awake once more and saw Pan was still engaged with that dragon, yet it was now different. The dragon to my surprise was a female and she to add to that, had turquoise-colored spiked hair as well as her eyes and eyebrows, and a mixed teal-yellow aura was all around her as the Pan dealt very powerfully-like punches against a completely changed drake. Pan also seemed to have burnt marks on her body as well as clothing, and more of a mixture of both more muscular and feminine as Pan has little curves that now prove she is a girl even more then before.

The dragon though for some reason looked more human now, mostly feminine I could tell with armored plating covering her important places, yet that gem was still on her chest armor. She easily stood around eight feet in height, and her wings were still large yet small enough for her amazon-feminine mixed frame. The changed drake's eyes were still colored red as before still, she seemed to be crying for some reason as she gazed at me as the drake saw I was awake. Though she now had some features that reminded me of someone… someone familiar.

Yet I now realized that Daolon Wong to my surprised fear had me now in his grip firmly once again, as I now began to struggle seeing I wasn't tied up on that rock. Xion though was to my other horror, knocked out and was within the bubble with Viper. Daolon Wong only smirked as he watched Pan still fighting a clearly female humanoid-drake with him stating to me as if he won without even trying, despite my futile struggle-like attempts as he only now held me like I was being arrested once again, "it would seem this drake was indeed a female as you can see foolish girl, that my slave is doing what she is told as such." He now looked to me as I saw something I didn't like in his orbs, and I yelped as he did something as a collar of sorts was on my neck now, then the old man casually dropped me to the ground, as he was only a few feet in the air at the time. The collar now began to hurt very badly, like it was made of not only fire, but lighting as well from what I experienced of getting shocks from that rock.

Nakima though used her chakra to keep me feeling less pain, I slowly stood-up without my say-so as Daolon Wong laughed as if he was once again amused, and then stated to himself, making my eyes go wide to what he just did to me, "I have to hand it to my Lord, his Slave Collars can do wonders. Though," he looked to be pondering something as my body was stiff yet I could see and I guess think, and speak for myself as he continued, a sick, wicked grin now on his features as he snapped his fingers with his final statement as my body moved without my control, "I think you should face that monkey yourself, girl."

Pan was on the ground now with the female drake, as before Pan could attack once again, my body began attacking her, shocking Pan as she gave me a bewildered look before widening her eyes at seeing the collar as well to my inner surprise as my hands were filled with Nakima's chakra to her own dismay; as my body seemed to be using her power against me, on Pan.

I was thankful Pan was able to dodge both of our attacks now as I was crying along with the dragon-lady, who still seems familiar as well as strange as it sounds, smells it as well. Nakima though was oddly silent as if she wanted me to guess who this entity might be, yet I felt her charka on my collar, trying to break it as I wordlessly assaulted my soon-to-be friend if she accepted me that is, Pan Son.

Daolon Wong though only laughed in amusement as he was now on the ground, watching me and the dragon-lady attack Pan with ease now as she was getting tired. We have been attacking her non-stop for what seem like a few hours, but was only ten or so minutes. It was then he stated a single word loudly for us that made us both freeze in place, "Stop." I used this chance to see with my eyes, and saw he was now under hostage against a cloaked male of sorts, with a strange key-like weapon that seemed slightly demonic yet it didn't feel like it as such, and I then saw that thankfully Viper was able to not let my daughter see me like this as she was forcing my child's eyes shut by having her head against her chest… not in a perverted way, but in a protective way.

It was then after a brief moment, the cloaked male spoke in a deep yet young voice I didn't recognize, yet I saw a brief glimpse of silver-like hair under the strangely familiar black cloak briefly before it was concealed to the Dark Wizard, making him gulp as I guessed he was surprised-attacked by the cloaked man. "Let the two go now Daolon Wong, or you will see what Hell is really like." Said person gave the cloaked male a glare, but obeyed as I gasped in sudden relief and to my shock as my collar unlatched itself, and fell on the ground with a slight thud sound before disintegrating into a fading mist. The dragon's eyes though were no longer red after they now began to dim to a surprised outcome. She blinked a few times as Pan now caught me as Nakima's charka was used to much, and my body was strained to the limit, making it feel like lead, as her eyes were like mine.

The female humanoid-dragon now quickly grabbed her head, her claws not digging into her scalp as she groaned in confusion and minor pain, her wings now folded to her sides as she blinked again and slowly yet surely, glanced at the area. I then froze as so did Nakima, as we then quickly recognized the very voice coming from the entity near me and Pan Son, as she also now spoke, "Where… Where am I? Last I recall I was tucking my eldest daughter as well as Hanabi… to bed…. A strange person took me… I can barely recall who he was." I had tears in my eyes as they slowly fell, as my tails despite my lead-like state from overuse of the Three Tails chakra twitched somewhat in happiness, it was my mother I thought was killed a long time ago.

For you see in the report back home, my mother was after I made Chunin that is; as the world was taken within two weeks' time after the exams was over, was taken by a strange person and afterwards my father and a team of Shinobi members, found her supposedly dead yet I knew somehow she was alive yet my father didn't. If she was here, right here and now… Who was the corpse that was supposedly my mother then?

Pan sensing the fight was over, changed back to normal yet she also seemed beaten, bruised, and above all tired, yet Pan gave me a grin on her features as she wordlessly as if she also knew, leaned me up even more so I can say something. When I spoke, my mother froze and slowly turned around as she looked to me in disbelief at first then shock mixed with happiness as tears were flowing down my face, my eyes back to normal, as I spoke the nickname I called her when I was a toddler from what I recalled; as it stuck most of the time, "Star-Kaa-San?" I then winced as she hugged me tight yet in slight reassurance as she also checked me over, seeing shock still in her eyes at my "new" appearance yet still with love in her eyes as before my mother could say anything, we all turned to see Viper was now holding Nasumi, and Xion was passed-out at the moment on a rock nearby still, as the two came over seeing the threat was being taken care of by the cloaked male.

Though Nasumi shocked my mother as she after being let down, quickly came to me as Nasumi then shouted with tears in her own eyes, and I hugged her sluggishly, "Momma!" Mother though gave me a strange as well as confused look as I only gave her one back for me to explain later, to which my mother seemed to be hesitant yet now sighed as she only nodded then wordlessly.

Without warning, Pan moved me and the others aside as she got blasted by a sudden energy attack, making us gasp at this as she was now knocked-out like Xion, and we saw another person who made Daolon Wong laugh smugly towards. Viper though to our surprise was in fear as well on seeing this person here.

The person was cloaked in a blood-red cloak of sorts, yet it misted a dark-like aura every few seconds or so. The person also stood easily seven feet evenly in height, and seemed to be a male from what I guess. The cloaked male's hand however seemed to be outreached, his left hand, and seemed to be trialing small amounts of smoke. The other male was now next to us, as I sensed he was tensed around this newer person, who now looked to Daolon Wong for a few moments, and then stated in a deep-like tone to make the Dark Chi Wizard to look to him quickly, "It would seem Master was right as you are indeed worthy to our cause, Wong, but it would also seemed that you may require my aid."

The old man simply shrugged in agreement, mostly pointing to us yet his heated glare within his two-colored eyes though were aimed at the black-cloaked person. It as if a silent message went by them as the red one only laughed to himself in fake amusement, and then stated, now turning his cloaked head to us, as we all saw nothing but glowing amber-like eyes under that hood of his at us, "I can tell you Dark Wizard, that what you have done was indeed amusing… but now you need to leave and let me handle this." Daolon Wong seemed to be wanting to object yet quickly flinched from the unknown look under the person's cloak to the old man, and he sighed as he summoned a gateway to where he was heading, yet remained silent as he glared at me in hatred to my inner shock as he left, the portal closing behind the old man.

Though the stranger now turned his gaze to us, but he mostly looked at the other cloaked person as he firmly stated in that deep voice of his, making us surprised as a result. "You may leave. My true fight is with this person that has indeed saved your lives, humans, but know this," I saw he looked at me mostly under that hood as to what he told or stated firmly to us next made me cower in fear yet not show it, "You have no use to us.. Yet. Just be grateful you humans are allowed to leave with the ones not aware." Next thing I know is that me, my mother, my daughter, Viper, and both Xion and Pan were engulfed with a red-like glow that made me shiver as it felt wrong and very, very cold. Afterwards our surroundings quickly changed as I as well as the rest of us was now in front of my mate, and two familiar girls who looked like Jade.

 ** _Jade's POV:_**

I guess I froze up after she was done explaining, and Viper quickly hugged me as I wasn't responding, and I now felt Shandra gave me a mixture of both understanding as well as sympathy. Naruto comforted his girlfriend though, as well as his daughter yet he gave me an understanding look back before doing so, now knowing what occurred with Hinata and the others slightly. Nasumi though was asleep, and my other two mates were still knocked-out. June and my younger triplet sibling though were merely silent in all of this, as I somehow felt they were curious as to what occurred as I did. But from their faces they didn't expect this as they did shed tears like I did, but less. I was told by Viper though Hinata's mother was being checked upon now by both my aunt and Bai Tza to see what effects she had to endure during her time as a slave, and heal her up before I could even meet the female that was Hinata's mother.

Still, I was slightly overwhelmed though with emotions as I was still frozen-up. Yet I felt slightly numb as most of my emotions were a mixture of both anger and sadness. Anger to Cell, which I felt is somehow alive from what I heard from Hinata, as the teen girl didn't say he was officially dead. Sadness to my Uncle Jackie's death, as well as him not knowing I might get a cousin soon from looking at Viper as she was sadden as well, from what I can slightly see as her eyes were glazed; probably the very memories of the past; the good parts with Jackie.

But with that Dark Chi Wizard, Daolon Wong, to be in leagues with this group my dad knows about I have to guess to myself, Viper shouldn't have been afraid of him at all.

After a while I turned to Viper, as she seemed from my look, which she sighed to as I then asked her, still feeling sad yet I just had to know as from what I heard from Hinata's point of view, she didn't know what happened to my friends and family. "Viper, how come it was just you and Nasumi… right?" I asked that part to the two newer parents, who only nodded softly at me, seeing at my current state was I still sad, my face did at least let one last tear drop hold to my chin before hitting the ground as Viper somberly nodded, yet her eyes were a mixture of both fear and sadness now as I resumed asking the same question to her then, now instead of hugging her, I was leaning on her left side now on the ground. "How come it was just you two, and everyone else was gone… Did something happen to them?"

Viper sighed once again but to not only her I was guessing as she gave me a soft yet gentle look with her eyes still like they were, but lessened as she unknowingly began to pet my tail. When she did this I had to try and keep myself from purring as it felt calming in a sort of ways, as Viper then began her own part of the tale; telling us from her side that led her to be captured by him. The Dark Chi Wizard.

 ** _Viper's POV; after Hinata left her and the others:_**

I currently held Hinata's daughter, Nasumi if I remembered tightly to my chest now as it has been five minutes since we went inside the cave this mountain has with the others, and the little girl missed her mother terribly. Uncle and the others were feeling sadness as well as I have, as a lone tear escaped my eye and hit the ground, knowing now I might not get a chance at all to tell Jackie about our future child.

Though despite this I just felt dread suddenly get placed into my heart in slight realization, as I recalled this event slightly happening now as I didn't even tell the others this: sometimes as a recent event I have done, a wandering gypsy foretold my future slightly, three random ones in riddles; as I was good at them or any kind. But it was not only from those three specific riddles, but from what I would have to tell Jade, to the others when we see my niece once again.

I foresaw the little stowaway as that for some time, after secretly dating Jackie for a while, before this all even happened. We even done the deed to which it was only once, and I ended up after going to the doctors, pregnant from him, from one of the most loveliest dates I ever been on by Jackie.

I overheard Toru now as I held a now sleeping Nasumi gently in my arms, as he slowly came and sat next to me, giving me a look as he softly asked, to which the others were busy talking amongst themselves at Uncle's ranting, to which I find that he does this to let-up stress or use as an excuse most of the times to express himself as such. "I can see something troubles you Viper. May I ask if it has to do with your pregnancy, as you haven't told Jackie yet?" I quickly looked to him in slight surprise as I began to ask the man now, "How did you-" "I may have… overheard you on the phone on one of your visits to Uncle's shop as I had to fetch a book for Uncle at the time." Toru sheepishly said to me before I could say anything, making me give him a soft look as I now also looked down and sighed afterwards.

I nodded to the gentle man, knowing he was once a former employer to Valmont yet was now an apprentice to become a Chi Wizard still as Toru was still going on self-studies by his own or by Uncle himself. I at first when we met again didn't trust him yet despite that, I can see him as a brother of sorts as well as a protector if needed be, like in his previous employment to Valmont. So all in all, after some time that is, we became good friends after fighting against everything we have been through: the demons, wizards, and what not with Jackie and his family. "Yes, but that is one of many things at the moment Toru. Right now I'm not only still shocked as to what happened, but still sad that one of us will have to break it to Jade."

The gentle giant, who I inwardly dubbed him only nodded sadly in agreement to me, yet gave me a gentle look. Toru then stated softly to me, seeing I was good at gently reassuring Nasumi as I didn't know he watched slightly at all, "Yet despite all of this, I can tell you will be a great mother. You were able to comfort Hinata's daughter with ease." I gave him a half-smile as I understood his meaning yet still, I responded softly, readjusting the little girl as Nasumi's tail gently swayed side to side slowly and she purred gently in her sleep, "Thanks… But it doesn't change the fact of all the crap I went through before I even met you guys. Yet I still worry about my unborn kid in me right now: what if he/she asks about his/her father when my child gets old enough. Do I tell him/her the truth, or a lie," I looked away briefly before looking back to him a second or two later, seeing sympathy in his eyes now as I was slowly building up tears due to not only how upset and sad I was, but my hormones as well I had to guess, "How can I be a single mother if the love of my life is gone, and my child will never know him at all?"

He was about to reply until Toru suddenly stiffened up as my look became curious yet now turned to worry as he shivered like he done from what I heard from Jade, on the phone that is, to what he done with those Oni masks. "Toru, yet is it?" He looked elsewhere as he got up, making me surprised as he quickly helped me up, and before I could ask him once again, everyone ducked as I quickly held Nasumi tighter yet not too tight to my chest as something leapt over Toru, a thing from what I saw was pitch-black and tried to attack us before vanishing back into a shadowed part of the wall, within the cave itself.

Uncle did that one exclamation he does at times when surprised, yet we quickly got up and began to run out of the cave as more of those things kept attacking us yet kept missing. Once we got out, the assault quickly stopped as it turned out whatever they were, led all of us out to another clearing, a field that is. Nasumi was still passed out in my arms, yet she gripped slightly as I can tell Nasumi was a slight-deep sleeper yet somewhat aware of the surroundings as Nasumi's eyes that were closed, scrunched a little. We were also panting as I think from our distance if I had to guess, we ran for a mile at least, with Uncle being carried by Toru and the boy, Paco, by the wrestler.

We briefly jumped yet I froze as well as Toru since the man was next to me, with us all hearing clapping around us. Two sets that is, or maybe three.

Not only I as I re-gripped gently yet securely with Nasumi in my arms, but the rest of us took a few steps back as a portal of what I felt…. wrong showed itself a few feet or so away from us, and three cloaked males I had to guess came out of it as it vanished afterwards. One male seemed familiar as he was the same height as Uncle, yet he wore a dark blue and pitch-black cloak all around his form, and I somehow knew he was smirking at us. The second male was easily seven feet tall, yet he seemed stern as he glared at me and Nasumi from his blood-red cloak that emitted darkness at some points. The reason I know this as I saw two amber-like eyes doing as such as they briefly glowed under the hood, which on all three, covered their faces so we couldn't see them. The final one though was a silver-coated male with a golden number for the number two in roman terms on his left-breast, and yet he seemed to be looking mostly at me as his body jumped slightly in surprise to see me there.

The red one spoke now as he also at the same time looked to the one that was blue-black on his left, in a form of a mixed statement like question to him, "I take it these are the ones we were sent to do the task over?" The one he asked only nodded as I somehow felt the silver cloaked male looked to me from what I also strangely felt, in-shock of my person being here, making me furrow my brows as he then quickly turned to the two others, making them both look to him quickly as well from his own words, which he sounded familiar to me, "you two didn't tell me we be going after the Chan group? I thought when you asked me to aid you, it would be for something simple as it was a take-away task, not something like… to piss the chosen girl off to!" The silver-cloaked person exclaimed to them on the last part. I saw the shorter shrugged in response as the red cloaked one scoffed briefly at his words as well as the smaller one stated in a voice I was stunned as I quickly knew who he was as the rest of us, it was Daolon Wong. "Of course we didn't tell you anything, Jason, is that you were indeed brought back by our cause, but the Shadowlord that owns you stated to me to bring back the girl you wanted spared while we do so." I froze at this, feeling now shocked as my grip on Nasumi almost let go, yet I quickly adjusted the little girl, and then finally stated softly in disbelief, the others looking to me now as well as the silver-cloaked person as well, my guess sadly, "Jason?"

It was indeed him as he took off his hood. Yet he looked the same as I knew of him, but slightly different as well. His ears were not human as they were pointed slightly in a 'V' shape to the tips, and he had fangs that were showing from his upper lip. His eyes were the same color, but his pupil was pure-silver, and his scylla was blood-red. He even had the same scar I knew the Jason I knew long ago didn't fake, as it was a cross-like mark on his right cheek that was burned onto him. He now sighed as he softly stated to me loud enough, seeing the other two he was with be slightly amused at this outcome, yet I felt Daolon Wong was stunned I could tell as he froze up as the old man from what I thought, didn't think Jason might have known me as such. "Hey Charmer, it's… been as while hasn't it?" At the end he did rub his head like he does when nervous, like I knew he mostly does from the time I knew of him as Jason also laughed nervously as well.

I was still frozen as many quick-like thoughts were going through my head as I was about to speak, until the red cloaked one stated something to stop me from looking at him and to him now in slight fear as he gestured Daolon Wong to us, a smirk not known to me under his hood, "As per agreement since that is the girl to be spared, the rest… are good to be captured as such… It was a shame your comrade Cell took care of Jackie Chan as we needed the man for something later on though." The old man lowered his hood as it would be amusing as his beard was wrapped around his face briefly like a scarf, yet we were all stunned as the last time I checked, he was still in that prison, and unwrapped it from his face to look at us with a gleam in his eyes as he snapped his fingers and the cloak was gone to reveal his outfit yet it had strange runes on it that were etched in silver-threading.

Though mostly I as well as the others turned to Uncle then as he recognized the runes as if he knew of them, and stated to Daolon Wong in total shock and horror on his face, the words making us confused as to what group he meant. "You made a deal with Tainted Darkness! The Shadow Thirteen!"

Daolon Wong then scoffed at Uncle's words as we also looked to him tensely now as the Dark Chi Wizard closed his eyes and also chuckled briefly before quickly opening them as he was now glaring at mostly him, knowing the rivalry they had from what Jade told me when they fought each other, during their hunt for the animals, "Yes it is true you foolish Good Chi Wizard. I had to resort in other…. options as such to regain my powers. In fact," I froze stiff as from one instant he was there, and the next he was behind Toru and smacked Uncle with that familiar yet changed staff I know he used on the head before vanishing once again and back at the side of the red cloaked male. "My powers have been boosted tremendously, as the balance of darkness is now in my own favor. To which I get to deal with you, despite our master that taught us as I strayed from his teachings back then, will use against you now even more."

I gulped silently to myself as we backed up and found ourselves stuck at the current place as it was an open-wide field and the cave we came out, was somehow sealed by a boulder.

The red cloaked male looked briefly at the Dark Chi Wizard before stating to him firmly, "You are to take them alive, yet as part of your deal… do with what you wish to the old man you know well as…. but the two girls must be kept alive." He now paused as he now looked to Jason, and I saw my former boyfriend flinch now, making me wonder as to why he was working with them now; making me also feel… somewhat betrayed as well as saddened as to why he was doing this in the first place. "You slave are to do as your told, no questions asked. Got it?" He gulped and only nodded his head as his eyes were gazed to me while doing so sadly, as I briefly saw a strange red-like collar now around his neck, glowing somewhat as the red cloaked male firmly stated in that deep voice, "Good. As I will return later-on to… see the progress at work on finding anything else from this world." He then vanished in a dark-red mist of sorts.

It was tense silence for a few moments, until Daolon Wong looked to Jason firmly, with him looking at me with sudden interest as well, "You are to remain at that spot while I deal with these… people like I wanted to for a long, long time now." I could tell as Jason stiffened as he gazed to me now worriedly that I think he has no choice but to obey the annoying wizard, seeing that the color glowed as well when he spoke to Jason.

Daolon Wong then straightened his weapon he mostly uses as it made a small, thud sound onto the earth itself as Toru placed Uncle down, seeing that they had their magical fish weapons, Blowfish if I recalled right to what I knew about reading sea-life when I was growing up as such, and had them aimed right at the Dark Chi Wizard. It was another tense seven minutes of waiting them out, and Nasumi only clutched tighter to me yet didn't seem to be able to puncture my outfit at all from what I knew the little girl's claws can do, and suddenly, the old Dark Chi Wizard began to laugh at all of us, but mostly at both Toru and Uncle. El Toru, sensing from what I saw in his posture and face that something was off about Daolon Wong, slowly grabbed Paco, and also gave me a one-handed signal we taught ourselves over the times we teamed-up on the times with Jackie and them, as the Jade Team or what Jade decided to call us. I slightly worried as I secretly knew the wrestler after trusting after a while, to not be a dishonored thief, told me he was a person that could sense when things would go wrong… that is if he was here at the exact place to do so.

After laughing for at least a minute or two, and El Toro was near me now, Daolon Wong finally spoke as he looked to the two different colored fish weapons and firmly stated in a humored tone, "Do you think those will work on me now? I afraid you will think not rival." The Dark Wizard then brought the staff quickly into the air and stated a spell loudly, making me gasp at how quick it was, "Dara-Kaziri!" From his staff, dark-like lighting quickly came out of the weapon's gem it holds, and I quickly turned my back as I protected myself as well as El Toru doing the same to Paco as I heard both Uncle and Toru began to scream in not only shock, but in slight pain. I somehow knew behind me as we took shelter behind a rock, that the two were getting electrocuted slightly by whatever that very spell the Dark Wizard casted at them, or the area itself.

When it was over, we looked and I gasped in fear at both Uncle and Toru, as Uncle and Toru themselves were alright, but it was slightly funny as both of their hairs were standing on end yet they were also twitching with glares at the wizard, who only seemed amused at this outcome. Then they began casting good and bad spells at each other, as most of the darker ones from Daolon Wong were powerful, making them sometimes using defensive ones I had to guess from the barriers that was created from them saying as such, Protect or something like that, and it was able to absorb most of the spells yet those spells did damage the area a lot with pitfall-like holes as well as burnt ground were flowers and stuff were one were, and even split or broken larger rock formations. Though I was lucky that those spells didn't reach our current location as I knew from Uncle's oldest term he uses as such: Magic Must Defeat Magic Logic, but I couldn't help to see after they were going at it for a while, they were panting, and Daolon Wong wasn't as he merely grinned at them.

I felt sudden dread as Toru exclaimed the word sensei to Uncle, who collapsed over simple exhaustion of overusing spells, since their clothes were slightly burnt or slashed from the slicing spells Daolon Wong casted earlier. I gasped as Toru grunted as Daolon Wong was somehow able to use that easy distraction to punch him with a overpowered spell of sorts that was too quick to hear from the old man's mouth, into his gut, and sent him flying to a boulder thrice his size, and made a indent with cracks with Toru's body structure on it.

The old Chi Wizard then looked to us at our spot, knowing I gasped silently as Nasumi was now awake and scared, yet the poor girl didn't say a word as she from what I felt from her body trembling, sensed it wasn't the time to speak as such. "Jason, do go be a good… slave as I heard as such, and fetch the others for me." I saw the collar glowed briefly in a small flash, and I knew from what El Toro stated without words from his quick look to me; we had to get out of here. I despite my arms feeling tired, carried a slow-crying Nasumi as she must of felt something bad was going to happen to us as we ran as far as we can as we saw after running was a large wooded forest nearby and we quickly entered it without consent or regrets.

Though after we still ran even more, my legs were feeling like jelly; as even though I was able to run a lot as a former thief, my body has its own limits as I still was pregnant yet early. I knew pregnancies would on some females, will make them weak or stronger depending on situations as such like this, and I inwardly stated damn as I now knew I was one of the weaker ones, as we took a stop into a small clearing to catch our breaths.

"El Toro, will Uncle and Toru be ok?" Paco asked as I tried and yet slightly failed to keep Nasumi quiet as the girl's cries slightly echoed around us. "I am sure they will be ok for now Paco, for I feel they are alive and well right here." He gently patted his chest to where his heart was, and I saw his brief look as I knew it was a possibility that the Dark Wizard might spare them, but not likely. We both tense as we now saw not only Jason, but the chi wizard himself now slowly coming out of the left side of the woods, and towards us with ease.

Daolon Wong chuckled in fake humor at us as he firmly stated, his eyes looking now at Paco in slight interest yet quickly to all of us, as Jason's own eyes seem to turn away from my betrayed look to him at the same time, carefully clutching Nasumi to me once again with no objections from the little girl herself. "It's no use trying to outrun us. I was told to do what I wanted with you... yet I can't help but wonder if I can make the two I dejectedly had to spare, would think if I wiped you out knowing how… precious it would be to do so." I now looked to Daolon Wong in fear, as I knew this wasn't the same dark wizard I knew before as in the past. This time he means it from his eyes as he gazed into my own for a brief moment before looking to Jason as he seemed shock to what he now ordered Jason to do, "Kill them yet leave the boy, and the two girls barely alive. My… Shadowlord wants to what he recently foresaw from these three."

I now looked to him in fear as to my surprise he seemed to be struggling as the collar on Jason's neck was glowing yet Daolon Wong now frowned at him, seeing his orders not being carried out as such, and firmly stated to Jason with his eyes narrowed in both anger and minor confusion, "Did you not hear me slave? I ordered you to kill as well as leave the three others barely alive." Jason now looked to me in regret as his body while struggling, began to raise his left hand with his palms open to our confusion, yet without warning Jason quickly surprised Daolon Wong as he blasted the mage with a yellowish energy, forcing the wizard to yell in shocked pain as he flew fifty yards away within a second from our location, and he struggled yet reached the red collar and griped it hard. It then broke as he yelled in pain now to himself, easily with some of the energy now in his hand.

I quickly tensed as he went to me as we were stunned as he now hugged my frame, with Nasumi into the middle of us as he whispered to me softly, knowing how as my stiffened form was puzzled as to why he was doing so until I now understood, " _Charmer, I am so, so sorry. Since after that fool told me to deal damage to you, I was able to slightly break from the cursed collar I was placed onto my neck, and finally gain will of my own to see the fool blasted away._ " I looked as I didn't realize at the time I had tears in my eyes, as I saw his eyes were honest, as I asked him with Paco and El Toro forcing us to move quickly away from this area, despite my wanting to know from the previous questions from earlier were now back into my head, "How? How are you alive as I saw you die back then Jason?"

Jason then shook his head to me and also stated firmly to me, slight regret in his orbs as well as silently asking forgiveness later on, "there isn't any time to ask right now Charmer. We need to get a move on as fast as possible until I can get you and your comrades away to a safer spot, and send you to-" Jason was interrupted as he was now looking back as if from what I saw on his face, as we all suddenly felt a strange energy far off to where he blasted the foolish chi wizard away, felt dark-like energy as it came at us quickly, a spell of sorts that we didn't see coming.

When it died down, I luckily saw that Nasumi wasn't harmed yet my clothing was slightly torn-up as was Paco and El Toru yet somehow his mask was alright. Jason though to my horror was now bleeding on his left side, and he grunted in pain as the robe or cloak he wore did indeed protect him mostly, yet I saw a dagger that disintegrated quickly from a dark spell of sorts, done that kind of damage to him. The area itself was suddenly cleared as burnt or broken tree limbs as well as debris was around our current area, and to our horror, as well as tensing to get ready to run, Daolon Wong was in the air with his staff glowing a dark-like aura, and he was clearly pissed as he glared at Jason mostly. Daolon Wong then loudly declared in his anger to him, one of his mouths on his free hand opened and began to emit a dark-like mist of sort as well at the same time. "You fool! You clearly somehow planned all of this from the start, so now you're going to watch as I deal with the fools myself as well as kill you for treason to the Shadowed Thirteen!"

Jason only scoffed at him as he glanced to the wrestler for a silent message, and without warning, he despite being in pain, picked not only Paco, but my quick yelp of surprise as I gazed at Jason with something hidden in his own eyes as I felt once again dread but this time in both my heart and stomach, as El Toro began to carry us and run with his bruising and cuts, away. I somehow knew Jason and I would see each other again, yet I felt it would be a long time as we lost sight of him as El Toro grunted with the wrestler running deeper into the woods.

After a while of what I think has been past ten minutes or so with El Toro running, we came to a lake-like area with another cave nearby, and suddenly we heard a blast as well as to my dread, Jason screaming in pain from our last spot. I hoped he would be ok, as I considered a friend now then a lover, as Jackie now stole my heart yet…. _He isn't here anymore._ I inwardly thought sadly to myself and as if Nasumi must have felt of my mood now, hugged me softly with her eyes being curious at the lake.

The Mexican wrestler then lowered us gently on the ground and Paco as I saw he was in a foul mood for some strange reason, went and sat on a smaller rock near the lake. The wrestler going over to the boy to comfort him I had to guess, yet I sighed as I picked a strange-looking tree that seemed to have some kind of runes etched into the bark, to lean on and kept a half-eye on Nasumi as she explored the area. I felt this area was slightly safe, yet not at the same time as I began to think now to myself, shivering slightly as well. _I can't believe at the short amount of time our home was taken by whatever those things were, things went from worse to hell as a result. In fact I was surprised Daolon Wong was part of it I have to guess._

I unknowingly touched my womb-area on my body unconsciously with my right hand as I then sighed sadly now to myself; as I kept holding back newer tears so they wouldn't fall down on my face, thinking about Jackie now. Seeing his face as I was there, not able to do anything to what that, that monster did to him. _I wish I could have told him he was going to be a father… before that even happened. It was like my current ongoing nightmare I have been having these past weeks that were in segments, even after we defeated both Shendu and his son._ I now recalled the good times with him, even him joking one day our first child might be a little girl.

I then gasped as I had something shown before my eyes, as I saw myself looking the same age as I was somehow or maybe even younger, yet I was slightly different as I had pointed ears, and my eyes were the same color yet they were like a cats, and I had a bracelet of sorts on my left arm that seemed ancient somehow, and I didn't get a good-look at what kind it was as it was blurred. Yet what inwardly surprised me is that I saw a child around seven or eight that looked like a combination of both me and Jackie with a blurred face, as it was a little girl, playing with an older-looking, living Jackie as he seems to be around the same age yet not I felt somehow. I now began panting as I leaned even more into the tree, thankfully the other two, besides Nasumi who glanced to me curiously yet resumed looking into the lake as she saw fish swimming nearby, going past her. _What the heck was that I just glimpsed?_ I thought without saying anything in both confusion and being also stumped.

Nasumi though I took sharp notice stiffened and quickly with amazing speed for a girl her age, went next to me and clung tightly to my leg. It was as if she sensed something bad coming, and I guessed right as I froze stiff, and looked to my left side as in the distance, I saw to my renewed horror, Daolon Wong, smirking at us smugly.

Paco shouted in surprise at this as El Toro quickly came to me with the boy behind him, and stood in front of me as well as the two children protectively, and the Dark Chi Wizard only chuckled in fake humor, seeing both amused as well as not at the wrestler, and firmly stated with a glare. "I had enough games from that Jason person, despite me sending him to another world that will test the man's worth. Now," He gestured to Paco, myself, and Nasumi as he stated firmly once again to El Toro as his eyes narrowed from what I could tell from his tense form, looking briefly back at us and back to the old man as he neared us, "if you move aside and let me do my task I need to do… then you will be spared, Wrestler."

I saw a gleam in Daolon Wong's eyes as to what was responded back to him by El Toro, the wrestler stating firmly to him in confidence mixed with bravery, knowing the Chi Wizard was more powerful yet wanted to defend us, "I cannot do so Chi Wizard, as your intentions with the three are not pure at heart." He then spread his arms wide, leaving him wide opened for any attack Daolon Wong would do to one of my friends, "I will defend them with my own life if I have to." These words from him made Daolon Wong growl slightly in annoyance as his staff began charging with untold power, aiming it right at him now with a fake-merciful look yet his eyes shown fury at him for rejecting his offer, "So be it then, Wrestler. Dark Thundaga!" He shouted at the end as El Toro took the blunt of the attack, making him hold in his screams of immense pain I could tell from his twitching body, and quickly told us a single word, which I grabbed Paco's hand as Nasumi quickly climbed onto my back, doing what he said, "Run!"

I kept a firm grip on Paco's hand as we left that area, as we kept hearing El Toro's screaming in both pain as well as fighting the wizard off. I panted as me and Paco kept running, and Nasumi was only looking back in concern as I never heard any words at all this entire time from Hinata and Naruto's daughter. I felt like I was about to pass out from all the running I did, yet kept pushing myself forwards with the two kids, as my heart felt it dropped as I heard a painful scream by the wrestler that was louder, making Paco try to get out of my grip yet couldn't as I gave him a look as we were now in another clearing with some buildings as well, probably another ruined town I had to guess.

I yelped in sudden pain as so did Paco and Nasumi as our bodies not only freeze-up, but felt like millions of knife-like bolts of pain going through our bodies as we twitched on the ground, my eyesight barely aware as I was fading in and out, seeing both the kids passed out as both Daolon Wong and the red cloaked person was back, pointing a hand at us as it was him that did it as they only laughed at us as I passed out then.

When I came to, I was stunned as I as well as Nasumi was in a dark-like bubble together that I couldn't break out of. Though the both of us say everything as well as heard everything clearly, seeing the red-cloaked male now had Paco as he looked scared with tears streaming down his face. It was then I felt fear for the boy yet know I couldn't do anything about it as the red-cloaked male stated firmly to him, looking off at a random direction so to speak before looking back at Daolon Wong, summoning a portal that was made of darkness at the same time. "While I take this child as such, you are to send your prison bubble to the three girls, then show yourself as well as deal with them as you see fit, yet you already aware of what I told you about that Hinata girl correct Daolon?" The old man scowled at him, dismissing that staff yet agreed stiffly without words as the red-cloaked male chuckled at his submission easily, "good." He glanced as I thought I saw under his hood, amusement at my glare at him yet fearful eyes at Paco, as he then finally stated, pushing the boy into the portal by force to make me fear as I re-touched my womb-area once again, in feared shock at him. "Our interests in you are you and your unborn daughter, to your true parental heritage my dear, dear used woman. So you are considered safe… for now." He then left as the portal closed, and then the next thing I knew both Nasumi and I were then within our bubble-like prison, flying away from the spot as we sensed the Dark Chi Wizard following at a slow yet quick pace.

Though I was indeed confused as to what he meant about some hidden heritage I had, I only felt the need to make our escape if possible.

 ** _Jade's POV:_**

"...Then you know the rest as I was able to somehow with Nasumi's help the first time, to escape the first bubble, to only be quickly caught afterwards as I protected Hinata's little girl from his attacks." Viper then told me at the end of her speech as to what happened on her side.

If I wasn't angry before as well as saddened now, I felt even worse as to what I heard about what happened from Viper's POV, yet I was half-smiling to myself inwardly as I briefly caught Nasumi looking at both June and my newer sibling with sudden interest, yet I despite my own feelings, moved to Viper and quickly yet gently hugged her, as she cried onto me now, with her bending down as I was still my original height yet I knew I might easily match hers from what I saw from my older self, back a month and a half ago that is when I get older.

We hugged each other for some time until we then felt we were hugged even more by not only Hinata, but to my surprise, Sakura and Ino as they came back now. It was then I saw the others as well as Shendu and Hsi Wu looking at us in curiosity, yet dad saw me as he gazed at me sadly, as if he might have somehow known. My mates looked at my form sadly yet kept their words to themselves, as Sonata began to chat with her two sisters as from what I overheard slightly, they were sent to dad's world he made for safety yet the others; my own family that is, somehow ended up not doing so from his explanation. Though I was glad dad decided to let the girl who thinks as me as a mom, to remain behind and also being taken cared of by a sitter. They also showed signs of a struggle yet most of them not knowing what occurred with my family, with victorious grins, smirks, or smiles yet froze from their walking as they saw us; Viper and me, hugging with tears going down, and mine were neon-blue for some reason as it fell to the ground without me noticing that change.

"Um… What happened?" Goku innocently asked us as we then explained once more; making them as well as dad appeared shocked. Viper was now with my dad afterwards from a hour or so talking or explaining, knowing from his kind look to me he understood I needed some time to myself as I took off quickly despite the others now shouting for me to or ask where I was going, and I didn't even realize where I was going as well. I after running very fast for a few minutes came to a cliff of sorts as I realized I must have somehow got out of the underground, and back to the surface. Yet I decided to keep on running and eventually after a few more minutes of doing so, I finally stopped as I came to what I could call a slightly peaceful area form what I can see.

The area seemed peaceful as I could hear birds chirping, and I saw a mountain in the distance, and I was in a small forest I had to guess as well, as I stopped by a small, fountain-like waterfall that churned softly. There were even flowers as well as berries around me as well. I didn't even realize a strange rune-like carvings on the rocks near the waterfall as I knew I was now alone, I then quickly fell to my knees, and now cried in both frustration and sadness. My power was also slowly coming out in pulse-like waves as tears finally fell down my face once again onto the gravel and grass I was on. And I still didn't notice the color change of my tears as they were quickly absorbed into the earth itself.

"Why! Why them!" I shouted to myself as I then pounded with my now clenched fists; as my left one left my face and softly pounded with a slight thud onto the ground, making some dust to come up. "Why my family…. Uncle, Jackie, El Toro, Toru, and even that foolish boy Paco… Why?" I now weakly shouted to myself, as I got up slowly and slowly yet assuredly sat on a rock that was nearby the small waterfall, and I then began to cry to myself again at my loss as I also pulled my legs closer to myself; as the rock was big enough to do so. My tail though was also moving around sadly with brief twitches. It would seem hours to me, but in real time it was only at least a half-hour of me breaking down as well as crying, when I briefly jumped at an unexpected hand-to-shoulder contact. I then quickly looked by glancing with my head to the right and I now saw it was my dad.

I rubbed my eyes with my sleeve quickly as dad gave me only a sad yet knowing look, and he then gently stated to me, as dad also conjured a small seat for himself as well as now sitting on my right-side; as dad was trying to get comfortable to talk to me I guess. "I can tell you needed your space to yourself little one, which is why I forbade even your mates or comrades to come over to get to you instantly. Yet I sensed now was the perfect time if you wanted to speak your mind, mostly to me as I am a great listener… despite my tendencies of not looking or acting as such Jade."

I gave him a look briefly at that, which seemed to be half-amused yet I was saddened still. I now sighed softly as I looked at him, knowing dad for only a short amount of time yet, it felt like I knew dad all my life for some reason as I now began to speak, one leg down lazily swinging and my other still up to my chest, and my tail lazily moving on the ground back and forth. "It… It just isn't fair that my family, my friends, were done like… that. I mean," I looked to him briefly as a stray tear escaped my left eye as I then also kept speaking to what I felt I needed to let out, "if I was only there to help them out instead of doing what I did at the gateway, then they-" "Nothing would of changed if you did Jade. Even if you could somehow do so, nothing good would have come out of it anyways." He interrupted me, giving me a kind yet stern look now on his face, and then it then softly changed to being kind mostly as he sighed softly, and then patted my back gently while also rubbing circles slightly with his gloved hand. Dad then spoke once more to me as well in that manner, "life Jade, is unexpected. I should know as I have outlived those I called to myself, friends, upon many years of existing as I am. I also know what you're going through as I too went through it as well."

I was now surprised slightly at his words to me now, as I once again wiped my eyes once again with the same sleeve, and then softly asked him, inwardly flinching as I realized how slightly horse my voice sounded as from what I saw in his eyes, he only understood still. "You lost somebody as well dad?" He only nodded as he now gazed upwards as I now saw a clear yet partially clouded sky from the area were at, and I now had wide eyes as he then told me something personal I had to guess to myself.

"It seems so recent yet it happened a long, long time ago from now Jade. For you see," he now gazed to me fully as dad kept talking yet I saw his eyes slightly glazed as if he was right there viewing it once more, "it was before your… uncle from our side that is ended up being fully possessed by being a vassal not willingly after slaying him, the Tainted King, and ending up betraying not only I, but a few others we saw as friends, rivals, comrades, and even our true soulmates little one." Dad now sighed as he glanced back up to the sky as I could somehow sense many emotions running off of him somehow yet I felt… no, needed to be by him and I did just that by leaning on his side, not seeing his brief look of surprise at my actions yet with thankfulness in his orbs as he then continued speaking to me.

"Your siblings know of my past as I told them to which one day I will tell you fully. But as of now I can tell you to how I experienced the same thing as you have Jade." Dad then looked to me briefly with his eyes yet his face was still upwards at the sky as he spoke, now slightly relaxed as I was still leaning on him and my tail wrapped around his left arm now. "For you see before the dark entity that was the former Tainted King truly entrapped your uncle, even before fighting him as he was possessed for forty days and nights as such from the terms from your worlds bible little one, we fought together a former servant to the Tainted King himself. It was near the battle as my brother and I used our weapons against the servant with our friends that came with us, were either too tired or passed out as in secret the servant to the Tainted King, found an elixir that would give him immense amount of power and abilities yet as a side effect or setback, would make him insane after long periods of having it in his system. We fought for seven hours straight until I slipped at my fighting stance and it took him only one second to impale me with a poisoned spear, the very same item bestowed upon the servant by another you may have met from what I sensed from earlier. But at that time I was not the way I was, as I was able to die during that time."

I looked to him and he now saw I had a question, to which dad then silently gave me the 'ok' to ask, since him telling his story I guess got me distracted on being sad, "you weren't always immortal back then dad?" He in response only chuckled as he also gently nudged me a little as it worked as I at the same time giggled. I was still sad yet slowly working my way up being slightly happy. Dad nodded once in minor amusement to me, a small grin on his face with his eyes somehow twinkling at the same time, "Yes, mostly everyone, even the gods themselves were either born into it, or were bestowed as such Jade." Dad though sighed afterwards, looking back up to the sky as he decided to continue his tale to me, "after the servant was defeated by my brother, and saw my body as I was slowly dying to a poison that has never been known to be cured of: Shadow Venom, he quickly healed the others as well as quickly taking me as well as him, to the palace. After a while I did indeed woke up after three days of being in a minor coma, but it was then I was told as it was two days before my eldest brother of the entire family became as he is, I was going to die. But the doctors then stated to me I was fine afterwards and I did indeed find out why, Jade." I looked at him curiously, yet I began to regret it slightly seeing dad's face shift to my surprise, a mixture of both sadness and for some strange reason, longing as well. But I felt like I needed to know, so I now asked him, making him look to me still with that face, "What happened dad?" What he told me not only stunned me, but felt like we were the same yet different. "They saved my life as it would have been less… dangerous if my other siblings were at the palace as to find a donator of blood, but they were all at other worlds or at places Harmonis, our old home world Jade, wouldn't been able to reach without waiting for at least three days. When I did find out how long I did indeed had to live for from what I was told, it was only within that very night. Yet it was a ritual, a costly yet forbidden one they used as it wasn't only my own parents that gave-up their own lives, but a few others that not only taught us, but helped raised us in not only my life, but my other half-siblings as well as full. As a result or setback to this, I cannot die yet I was able to hold my mother as she was the last to live for a few moments into my eyes. Back then I thought it was only a dream yet it was reality."

I was now crying not to myself this time, but to my dad. It was then I finally noticed my tears then as they oddly were of a different color I now realized, a light-neon-blue of sorts. Dad only chuckled to himself sadly seeing my shock of now seeing my tear color, and gently wiped my face. Yet I felt there was more to that story, but from what dad was trying to tell me is that from what I heard, he still regrets his family that practically raised him back then, sacrificed their own lives just for him and him alone.

"Now for you see Jade, you're not the only one that has indeed lost their loved ones. I am from what I am telling you my daughter, is this," he gently grabbed my face and made me look to him, despite my face slowly leaking those strange tears, now with understanding in his eyes as he knew I got his words, "you may indeed forget them later on as years go by, but in the matter of truth: our hearts can bring us together again when we do die as well as to the ones we cherish as we are alive little one. Don't bring yourself to regret as well as be sad as to what happened. Learn to be true to yourself Jade, and keep making their own lives that they have sacrificed themselves for, not to be wasted: but to be kept living onwards for years to come." I then grabbed my dad quickly, as he once again comforted me, but this time as I hugged him slightly, not knowing I was using my full strength that I have, yet he was able to take it fully without crushing him siccne he was powerful after living for countless years.

We were like this for a few moments or so, then we leaned back as we now glanced at each other, and I was shocked he did indeed cried a little, and I saw blood-red tears mixed with that blue color I had, from his eyes as he wiped both of our eyes with a towel he conjured and then stated with a small smile, "why don't we go and greet the others, and maybe you can now finally get a chance to see about your two sisters. In fact I think we might go to New Harmonis with everyone, even the comrades we made here on the world known as DragonWish Universe." I only nodded as he dismissed the towel he made out of nothing. I now uncurled my tail that I just noticed with him chuckling again, was no longer wrapped around that arm, but was wrapped around his waist in comfort.

It was then we both got up from our spots, and I felt my legs were slightly asleep yet not at the same time. I also felt a small weight I added onto myself was now gone, as I felt like myself a little yet it would take some time to accept that what occurred a while ago, would remain as such. I also felt that somehow… I might be able to see my family again, as well as Jackie for some reason later on.

We now looked around the area as dad now commented to me with a gentle smile, making me lightly blush for a few seconds at his kind phrase, "I do have to admit Jade, you did indeed picked a lovely spot to have our talk at as well as let yourself be." Both my dad and I then began to levitate, knowing he could fly as well as I can. Also knowing it might be my genes at work I had to inwardly guess to myself, and Shandra decided to speak-up as we began to fly back, seeing I somehow to my own surprise ran at least one hundred miles away from everyone. " _Jade, he is right you know. I lost others that were important to me as well, but I kept moving forward as it wasn't what they might expect of me to do, regret their own life choices as they not only saved lives with their own, but other things._ " I only nodded to my… Keybakto if I recalled what Shandra was, to which I heard her agreeing with me without words in both my heart as well as my own head at the same time. _Don't worry everyone: I will find you guys and bring you all back._ I now thought to myself with conviction as we kept flying.

After a few moments of flying to what I had to guess at least forty-three miles, we stopped as dad held up a hand, as if he sensed someone or something was nearby. I then asked in both curiosity as well as confusion to him, "Why did we stop dad?" He now looked briefly to me and then around the area we were in, as we were wide opened for an easy attack if possible, "It appears we are not alone Jade." "How right you both are," Stated a male voice to us from behind us? We both quickly looked and we saw two males, yet one seemed to be not human, despite their different colored skin.

The first was a tall, thin humanoid-like male with pale blue skin, white hair, violet eyes and rather effeminate features. He from what I saw owns a long scepter with a gem that floats above it, and this person was holding it in his right hand. Around his neck though was a large light blue ring. His attire I can clearly see consists of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with the same white and orange diamond decorations as the other next to him, and a blue sash. This person also wore black high-heeled shoes with white spats.

The other person however was only looking at me with keen interest. Yet I also detected from his eyes a brief mixture of familiarity and hidden surprise.

This guy was clearly purple skinned, yet he from what I secretly read form a project in Egypt back home, was an anthromorphic sphynx of sorts with large pointed ears, similar to Cornish Rex and sphynx cats. His form was also hairless and while overall defined in built, he seems to be very thin and also bony. He is of a similar height to Goku, though being slightly shorter, but his ears also made this person appear taller. He also dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations as the other male.

It was tense silence for a few minutes, and it was dad who spoke first; since my instincts told me to stay down or something like that, and Shandra inwardly agreed to them as well, as it must be whatever races I had to guess doing so, making me only observe as my tail waved slightly along with that person's own tail in brief moments. Dad of course gave them a firm yet curious look, cautious as if they might attack him or both of us at any given time. "Now what do me and my daughter owes the pleasure to see both you Lord Beerus, and your teacher, Whis this fine day?" It would seem the response was a good one as the cat-like person seemed pleased by dad's wording, and casually stated as if it wasn't a big deal to us…. or mostly him as he did a 'whatever' motion with his hands, "Nothing as much as we only came by to check on both Goku and Vegita and see how their given time to train was. Yet I am curious though Aeroza," which dad did only raised a single brow at Beerus as he then asked him, looking at me mostly now with a mixed look of being curious with more interest. It was as if he was looking right into my soul, from what I can describe from his look, "I have thought I met with all of your kin and children, yet you surprised me once again. In fact I find this one child of yours might be worthy… slightly."

The other male as well as dad seemed to be surprised by him as the male next to Beerus then stated curiously, in a calm yet intrigued tone of voice, since I felt he was mostly calm all the time for some reason. "My lord, are you suggesting that this girl here is one of those your cat-nap saw?" Now I looked at them both with interest, as I felt my body relax as for another reason I couldn't explain, I felt they weren't here to fight us at all, mostly to talk or other things.

Beerus only nodded as he briefly glanced, his left hand to his chin now as he kept looking me still with him now stating with fact, also making me know the man's name in the process, "Yes Whis as I now recall, this child does look like the very girl that held my interests, as she as well as a few others have... been on my mind as of late." I was curious at what he meant, yet dad seemed to have understood better as he then gave a questionable pose as he also crossed his arms now, looking at them both before stating anything else to them as well, "Now how does my daughter, Jade Chan-Vontrillizo, holds the God of Destruction's interests?"

I quickly looked to him in minor shock, not knowing my original name with his was added to what he would introduce others two and I also thought I saw a brief wink at me as it was probably intentional. I was also surprised as well that Beerus was a god of sorts. Yet I now crossed my own arms, as one to give me minor comfort as I saw minor surprise in both of their orbs yet they kept an easy look on their forms, and two to make myself think or make them believe I was tougher then I look. Of course I sweat dropped to myself as Shandra also made a mixed humor-like statement to me now from where ever she is inside of me, " _Good luck on doing that little one, as from what I recall from encountering them as well, they are quite powerful as such to face against._ "

While dad and the two began to chat calmly yet away from me now; a few feet away that is, I began to ask Shandra in bewilderment now in a small question, within my own thoughts as it was easier then speaking aloud still. _How do you know those two Shandra?_ I then heard her gently chuckle to me as I then felt that mixture of both warmth and coldness wrap around my form, in to what I can best describe it as, a simple yet gentle hug on my body as she now replied to me to what I somehow knew she was grinning to me in a kind manner, " _I used to train with them as I was their apprentice as well as a few other god's chosen to represent me that is. So it wouldn't be a problem at all if both somehow; to which either Master Whis or Lord Beerus will ask you at some point, to summon me as if you look now, Whis seems to be telling his lord in secret about your energy being similar to mine, which I will explain later when the time is right little one._ " I inwardly huffed at her words as I heard Shandra chuckling kindly at me, yet I did as she said and saw they were doing something secret, a brief signal of sorts from Whis to Beerus, making a brief surprise come to his eyes as he briefly glanced to me, then stated something to dad as that comment from Beerus must of made it important as he then looked to me for a few moments, and motioned me to come to them.

I suddenly felt nervous now, yet obliged my dad as I flew hesitantly over to the three. Despite Whis being in a mixture of a calm yet slight happy mood, I can see clear knowing as well as intelligence in his eyes, and Beerus flew next to me and "gently" pat me in the back, almost making me lose my moment to fly yet I quickly did so as he stated in amusement to dad now, a knowing gleam in his eyes as I didn't realize at the time, he measured or felt my "energy" and seemed to now know I somehow used his former student as a weapon. "So from what I heard from your father, Jade Chan-Vontrillizo, is that your power made you ascend to another type of saiyan level I presume? Good, good. Then it wouldn't bother you to do one thing for us then?" He was right up in my face as he asked me that with his arms behind his back and his tail wavering slightly back and forth slightly quicker than before, making me gulp as he leered at me as if he might know what I was going to ask, yet let me anyways, "What is that… Beerus right?"

It would seem my own question not only amused him slightly, but made him annoyed as if he thought I would already know by now or something else, and stated to me then, now his right hand showing as a small orb of energy that was a very pretty violet color… don't judge me, I like the color as well as emerald-green for gems itself as my two favorite colors in secret, was produced. Yet he also seemed amused as well for asking if his name was really his name, as the god then chuckled slightly before looking serious to me as he quickly stated, my body quickly acting on its own and a firm yet surprised look by dad to him, "why don't we prove that then with you making sure my orb here, doesn't destroy the planet." The God of Destruction then causally tossed the energy orb he formed within moments to a random location behind us, and with amazing speed that intrigued both him and Whis even more, I was able to stun them as my instincts told me to simply stand at the spot and I did so as I once again absorbed his attack.

Not known to me as I stood still for a few moments, and then shook my head as a rush of energy, like I was on a brief sugar-high, went all around my body then quickly faded away leaving me very charged with untold energy now. That Beerus and Whis were talking to my dad, and he looked surprised briefly before schooling his features as I stunned them as I didn't realize it, I pulled off a move without knowing anything as I teleported from my one spot, back to them. Though they did notice my body was slightly twitching from the energy I absorbed, and now looked to dad to which seems to be passing a test or a challenge easily, from what I thought briefly without thinking that is to me.

"It would seem your minor test you like to sometimes perform…. worked splendidly my lord." Stated Whis with a formal bow to Beerus, who only grinned at me to which I didn't know at the time, made him think of me as a true interest like Goku and Vegita in abilities and power. Yet to what he stated as Beerus laughed; surprising both dad and I of course as the god then had a smirk on his features now, his free arm and hand back behind his back once again, "It would seem we did indeed picked the right moment to come to this world after all Whis, otherwise I wouldn't get a chance to see in a once in a lifetime with a legend refold itself once again in Aeroza's daughter, non-the-less." Whis only nodded before replying, his staff briefly glowing as I then felt myself get scanned for some odd reason as he also stated, "indeed so Lord Beerus."

It would seem dad had a knowing gleam in his eyes now as he then stated casually, seeing Beerus was in a good enough mood as he now asked the god, making Beerus look to him now along with Whis, "Would you both like to come with us and see the others, and I might add an invitation to something you might like old friend?" That question caught me off guard as Whis mostly looked to Beerus as the god himself, was thinking it over, and then shrugged with his eyes closed briefly before stating casually as well to dad's question then," Sure, why not. It isn't like I have anything to do as of yet…." Beerus though looked to Whis as he then asked with him using one of his left-hand fingers to scratch his head at the same time, "do we have anything planned as of yet Whis?"

Whis was about to reply, then paused as he then began touching his body with his free hand as if he was looking for something, and did a 'ah-hah' look as he then brought out to what appeared to be a journal of sorts. Whis then browsed through it, then smiled with his eyes closed, turning to Beerus as he calmly stated to him, making the god grin at this then, "Not for at least a few decades or so my lord." "Excellent then," Beerus told Whis in a grateful yet stern tone, then looked to dad and I as he then asked, gesturing behind us as if we needed his permission to move, "Shall we then proceed then?"

Now with a group of four flying causally, as it seemed they were in no rush at all to head to the destination on where the others were, as when we hit at least ten miles or so outwards now, Whis came up to me and I looked to him curiously as he also asked me calmly yet with reassurance as if he might know, shocking me yet I kept flying still afterwards, "do you still regret as to what occurred recently with your family Jade?" I looked to him in hesitance as he seemed somewhat amused now by my expression on my face. I then asked him now, with no encouragement from Shandra as well, "How did you-" "Know about what occurred as well as other things? It is part of my job to know other's pasts and what not, so I can do my three minute 'do-over' ability as such from my lord at most times." Whis spoke as he also interrupted to what I was going to ask him, and only nodded with a raised eyebrow as I thought briefly then, _what the heck is a do-over?_ I guess Whis seemed to sense as well as plainly see, looking briefly back to both dad and Beerus casually speaking to each other as he looked to me with him telling me about it.

I was very surprised as he told me some things as we flew. One such as Whis personally trained Beerus as well as allowed not only the god himself to train Shandra (which I also told him that she was my Keybakto), but Whis as well as a few other worldly gods. As well as other things. Though at the time I didn't see that Beerus was multi-tasking as he talked to dad, and listened in on both my and Whis's conversations with those ears of his. _Just like old times I have to guess, especially if this child is one of the few I think she is, as well as being Shandra's wielder._ Beerus thought as he multi-tasked with him speaking and listening to dad, and listening to both Whis and my conversations as we were nearing our goal, to which was back at Capsule Corp.

Once we landed though, I saw that my mates were watching with the others at a safe distance as both Goku and Vegita were sparring, strangely with their hair all yellow with teal-like eyes instead of their onyx colored ones, in the sky. Though everyone I saw was glad to see I looked better than I was, but seemed that those that live on this world were frozen at the sight of both Whis and Beerus in plain sight as we all touched down a few feet from them. Though I did briefly glance as the three Demon Sorcerers seemed to be strangely… fearful at the sight as they mostly gazed at Beerus. It was as if the three knew of the god. Yet the three quickly shook their heads as they looked back upwards with keen interest once again on seeing both Vegita and Goku sparring.

Bulma came over to us four then, as I saw her wearing casual clothes that consisted of a plain white t-shirt with their company logo on it, and khaki-blue jeans that both showed her figure slightly to prove she might be attractive as well as younger then she looks. Once she was in-between both Whis and Beerus, she formally bowed in greeting like I knew my parents taught me, and stated gently to them as she raised with a kind smile on her face, "Hey Whis, Lord Beerus. Welcome back and I hope it isn't anything bad right?" She stated or questioned the two, and Whis only gave her a gentle eye-closed smile on his face as he responded, with Beerus seemingly judging both Goku and Vegita now as I stood awkwardly sensing him tense for some reason, and then quickly relax as the god continued to watch the fight. "Not this time Bulma. In fact we were going to check-up on the two to see how their time training here is doing before doing anything else, however we encountered Lord Beerus's old friend he aided a long time ago and his daughter, Jade and decided to not only do that," Whis made a gesture making me confused as to what he meant and Bulma understood quickly as the adult pointed to a buffet table. Though like Beerus I saw with him having an awed look, my stomach growled lightly making me blush as it was able to echo, making me embarrassed now to myself.

Bulma though gave me a knowing look as she then escorted us four to a table near the buffet table which was docked with all-kinds of food you can possibly imagine. Though dad I sensed didn't want to eat at all, yet he conjured a frozen coke I saw instantly into his left hand and began to sip from it. Seeing the god's and Whis's look to him, he waved with his right as he kept drinking, and they too had the same thing, as well as me. Bulma yelped quickly as everyone except the two saiyans up in the sky got one of their own. Even demon-sized ones for the three demons as they gave dad odd looks, but shrugged as they tasted theirs.

Dad sighed to himself after sipping for a few more times as he casually stated softly, as I didn't touch mine as I was still sad yet I felt more like myself now as he made his words in a joking way to Beerus, "well it is what I have an addiction too anyways so.. Why not share it as well old comrade?" "Indeed Aeroza," Beerus began after sipping some of his own with his eyes seemingly to me as I knew he must of liked the flavor of it as he continued after sipping more of it that is, "though food along with this frozen concoction you always present to me, as each time is a different flavor as such, would be well brought as such." Dad nodded as he decided to with a twinkle-like gleam in his eyes, snap his fingers as I saw to my quick awe yet humored looks by both Whis and Beerus, that empty plates of three began filling themselves with all you can imagine within two minutes, and carefully yet automatically was placed in front of us three.

I thought I wouldn't be able to eat all this, yet I was surprised as well as the others, as while I was eating with gusto, Whis softly commented to Beerus in a soft tone to him yet I still heard him while I ate like a certain saiyan, not hearing the comments as well as blushed on my mate's faces. "It would seem Jade here was using most of her energy if she is eating like the saiyans my lord." Beerus only nodded as his right ear twitched as Goku accidently to my quick horror somehow, blasted with a small energy blast by accidental means to my food as it was quickly turned to ash and not even destroying anything from both Whis and Beerus's plates, as they calmly ate. I was also half-way done as well as I now looked depressed.

I didn't noticed they all quickly tensed as I without warning, teleported in rage at this as it was just food, but for some odd reason this made me angry all of a sudden. Shandra though I felt despite my rage going through me, felt sorry for the two foolish adult saiyans to what they just done.

Goku and Vegita quickly separated as they were panting yet jumped briefly in wordless surprised at my angry look to them both. Vegita tensed as he noticed three plates... Or two plates of food as seeing an accidental burnt or ash-like plate were I was sitting. He also as well as Goku now saw not only dad returned, probably with me, but both Whis and Beerus was as well, with the two having intrigued looks at me as well as Whis giving them both a shrug as if to say, you brought this on yourselves.

The two saiyans and I were at least five hundred or so feet in the sky as I was glaring at them both without words, my tail twitched in agitation as well as my left eye. I was still emotional and the last straw that I felt as that very build-up of energy as before began to go through me once again. As if they quickly sensed my rage building up, Vegita saw Goku looked like he was going to say something and made motions to not even do so. But yet Goku decided to speak to me anyways as I then quickly snapped to him as the saiyan adult was currently rubbing the back of his head sheepishly while doing so, "uhh… opps?" Down below my mates as well as everyone besides dad, Whis, and Beerus had one thing in their minds at this point as they simply began to simply watch the drama unfold: he just messed up to an emotional girl, bad move Goku. Though Nasumi didn't even bother by anything as she was eating a cinnamon bun her mother gave her as she too was eating one of her favorite treats.

Without warning I quickly began to power-up and yell loudly as the clear sky quickly became a non-rain storm with random lightning bolts roaming the skies within the dark-grey clouds themselves that was spread to the entire city. My rage kept building up as I quickly yelled even louder as a quick yet very bright flash illuminated everyone's but my mates and the three more powerful entities on the ground's eyes and when it died down, I was back into that one familiar state I was in; the one I defeated Janemba of course. Of course this also still stunned the saiyan prince once again as in secret, Vegita re-watched my fight in a spare room to simply judge me, and he was impressed. Though my transformation peeked more interests in both Whis and Beerus, as they now glanced to dad, and he only shrugged as he from what I didn't hear as I was enraged at Goku currently, "her heritage and most-likely her being a wielder to your student I had to imagine my comrades." They only nodded in response to dad's answer to them both as everyone on the ground also began to watch us three in the sky.

Goku now seemed to be hesitant now as I kept glaring at him with my arms crossed as my form slightly flexed at the same time, my body empowered now as a blue-like aura mixed with a strange white and black aura was flowing around my frame very easily. I didn't give the saiyan a chance to say anything as I went to fast and then quickly punched him in the gut with a left-fist, causing him to groan in shocked surprised as he then flew at least a thousand or so feet away and into a stray building, like a bullet.

"Incredible," Vegita stated to himself as I was now satisfied slightly, powering down quickly. I then teleported back to the buffet area and got more food and without words began to eat again, but this time slowly. Though in the minds of others though as they gulped at how easily I knocked-back their friend Goku once again yet seemed humored by my actions to the man. My mates though thought it was either hot, slightly honorable, or funny as it was quick. The demons however seemed to be wary now as I didn't even know that they had plans, yet quickly decided for themselves to not anger me like the monkey-alien did. Though Whis was simply eating yet observing the amusing site of me simply punching Goku as I did, and eating slowly now, dad saw Beerus look and only nodded to him wordlessly as he looked to dad. Though I did seemed also saddened that Pan and Xion was still knocked out, and in those… regenerating tanks from what I was told by Bulma that is, to heal them quickly.

It was after a while that June and my other sibling, the Ex-Shadokaun Queen, were now coming over to me as my mates, and everyone else were doing their own thing by either chatting or getting more food or even self-sparring in specific areas of this place. Though dad went somewhere or most likely to talk with Sakura as I have yet been told on how that fight went with them, Beerus remained seated next to me as Whis went with Bulma for more recipe ideas I overheard them talking about in wonder. I was still pondering over my family as well as my abilities until Beerus himself quickly interrupted as I didn't even notice my new siblings come-up to me, "It would seem you same-sisters are waiting for your response Jade."

I looked to them kindly yet I guess they can still sense I was still emotional. I wasn't really an emotional kind of girl, as I was mostly a butt-kicking girl with tendencies to be as I can only describe as best as: me. But with the dealings of my family as well as other things, I just…. didn't know what was currently going on through me as well as feeling brief comfort from Shandra as well; for when she tends to use her power that is both pleasantly cold yet also warm at the same time, I find it… soothing. "Hey June and… Did dad name you yet or?" I gently greeted softly both June and the Ex-Queen, to which she shyly shrugged as I felt brief rage as I saw bruising briefly show from the long-sleeved clothing she wears. From what she was wearing, she now wore a light and dark-blue form-fitting sweats (the dark-blue for the shirt and the light blue for the pants), and grey socks with sneakers. Yet it did still show off her figure slightly as it was still developing as well as slowly going back the way it was if she was from what I strangely felt also, with me growing up as an actual sibling.

I also had to hold my rage though as June answered for her, sensing like I was the Ex-Queen was shy from the treatment I felt she has yet to speak about from her… holders I seethed inwardly to call them as such. "No, our new sibling didn't as she liked the idea of you naming her like you did mine with perfection, Jade." June stated with a fanged grin on her face kindly to me yet I also saw brief concern to our new sister, as she now fidgeted from Beerus's stare before resuming eating a pudding-like dessert he likes, that was given to him by Bulma herself earlier in a large, bowl-sized cup of sorts with a normal spoon. I smiled at her for this as in secret I knew what name she wanted to go by as being her back then when I used that supposed idea of a "water-removing tattoo" idea from that book, as I before I became this, I then fully recalled that and also inwardly shivered as I did so at the same time, "how about the name… Sarania?"

Beerus seemed to be interested to what I have to say for that name, as this got my two sister's sudden interest as well as I sighed and then kindly explained to them, with a slight blush on my face as well, "Well, from what I felt going through me… Jade wasn't the right name I would choose if I was still going on as to what you were," I quickly looked to my new sibling quickly as I now raised my hands up as I then responded in slight regret mixed with also showing my new sibling that I didn't mean anything by it to her, "no offense or anything like that." The Ex-Queen… Sarania, only smiled as it would seem she didn't seem bothered by it. She now kindly stated in a softer tone of my voice, with hesitance as she was shy still as well as Sarania tugging her left long-sleeve sweater, "I- I don't really mind at all big sister. I liked the name all the same to you, like you had back then." I only smiled as well as June. Beerus however seemed to be thinking as we began to chat amongst us three girls, sibling-like that is. _It would seem I will have to remain slightly within Jade's sights if what I can tell would be… entertaining to me at least as well as maybe…. training the girl. Yes, in fact from what I am sensing is that future… chaos will be in this girl's future. Maybe before we leave I can have that human, Bulma, make a go-to box as well as a few dozen puddings to go._ Of course what the god didn't realize is that something new might occur later on that will surprise the God of Destruction's views once again…. a little surprise later on from his firm decision. But sadly he wouldn't get said pudding to go as he expects, soon.

We were interrupted as Nasumi made me jump. then the little girl now hugged me quickly at first, before climbing onto my shoulders as she still hugged me in a friendly matter, making me look to Nasumi in half amusement and half-aweing, and Hinata now came over as well as she seemed to be panting slightly. From her slight sweaty look I blushed yet kept myself in check as I knew she was attractive yet I didn't even feel anything except maybe a good friend vibe or sister vibe from her? I recently as well as slowly discovering things after the last battle with my mates, as well as other girls I deem as such. Yet I was when I was eating my food once again earlier, I was also slightly guilty as I didn't even know why I did that to Goku, yet I was glad from what I later on saw that the saiyan male was alright at least.

It would seem that after a while that Hinata was currently trying to speak with us, though mostly me, as I was off in my thoughts once again; as I inwardly think I tend to do that a lot sometimes now. I then looked to her kindly as I then asked as well, making them sweat drop as well as Nasumi giggling as she was now in Hinata's arms, the three girls with Nasumi now sitting next to me and the god. "Hmmm… Did you say something?" Though I thought I saw a brief look of slight familiarity when I asked her that way, but Hinata quickly shook her head as she also adjusted Nasumi, who was currently eating another cinnamon bun in her hands. "I asked are you ok? You seem to-to be out of it slightly?" I then shrugged in response, as before I could say anything, the god looked to Hinata curiously as Beerus asked her then, while getting another scoop of his pudding he was eating onto his spoon, not glancing at her at all while he asked. "Jade has been through many things as of late… it wouldn't have surprised me as she is currently still adjusting to her untrained powers, yet what I am curious about are the gems of those from other worlds you currently hold onto you girl," he glanced briefly before getting ready to eat another bite of his dessert, "please, try and show us what they are then… and maybe humor a god as such as I?"

I looked to her as I recalled Hinata somehow either absorbing those gems, or something else. Though I gulped lightly as well as the rest of the girls except Nasumi, who was still eating her food, as we sensed he was serious about it. Hinata I guess patted her body with one hand at a time on her person, despite making Nasumi laugh a little at her doing so as she was about to respond yet quickly froze stiff, and suddenly the amount of the gems, even the newer one she gotten from that strange creature I recalled, was placed right in front of her from her one pocket they got sent into, showed off in minor smaller orb-like lights before becoming or changed back into gems.

Beerus was intrigued as he then stated in an amused tone of voice to her, shocking not only her, but the rest of us as currently it was us with the god, as well as Bulma and Whis further behind us as they chatted away to each other like good pals or friends. "So you are one of those dragons that I knew still existed, but in low-keyed numbers as of now." Beerus then took a bite out of his food, then also gulped softly before speaking once again with him now looking at the gems in curiosity, his free hand holding the newer gem as it sparkled slightly with hidden interest in his eyes, "one of their abilities was keeping the safety of the gems like these before us at this time, in safety as well as until such time, seek those that are destined to free them from their prison. Even accidently create those as well as free them from the tainted ones themselves. I can even sensed your mother was sent to Aeroza's created world some moments before to heal even further as a result to what she went through as well, girl."

I looked at Hinata as she was in shock, making Beerus only to chuckle as he now casually tossed the gem with his tail now, while he once again at a spoonful of the pudding, making me want to get some for myself in a little while as he now gazed at Hinata, making Nasumi looked to the god curiously with a head tilt as he then asked the teen girl, her tails were twitching as Hinata also decided earlier to leave them unwound from her waist or body. "I take it you have no clue as to what powers your species have I take it girl?" Hinata meekly nodded as a shy look was showed again, making Beerus only chuckle at her in response as if she reminded him of someone, and told her straight-forward then, looking at the gems themselves before looking back at her with a small grin on his features, "well, if you decide as I can tell from what I overhear with Aeroza while they are inside discussing things with the others, you and your mate might be staying alongside Jade and co for quite some time. In fact," he turned partially to look at Whis, as that got the male to quickly notice him as he asked him, getting Bulma curious as well with interest showing in her orbs, "Should I admit that we will be joining their group for the time being Whis, or should I say something else to further confuse the girls here?"

Whis only shrugged back as he also responded calmly yet with humor, making us all except Nasumi who eyed Beerus's tail rather curiously as she gazed at her own and back a few times as we also looked to them both in minor shock at this. "Why I suggest telling them is the best option my lord. Otherwise my friend Bulma I could guess wouldn't be coming to advertise her products on the worlds we might be heading to." It was then we all sweat dropped except the god looking amused once again as the adult female looked to be intrigued by what Whis stated to his lord.

Though before anything could be said, the two gems that mentioned Aria and Suki began to glow, and found themselves in my sister's hands. The gem that showed the name Aria was in June's, while the other was in my new sisters, and this made most of us look to them in shock as Beerus chuckled at our reaction and stated plainly to Hinata, a grin on his features once again as he didn't eye Nasumi slowly getting down as well as us, and trying to grab his tail. "It would seem those two were already taken by your triplet siblings Jade. Yet time will tell when they awaken, it would take a few days… or maybe a week- OUCH!" Beerus yelled in pain as he glared at Nasumi as she from what we all saw nervously as well as Hinata looking horrified that her daughter bit his tail gently yet firmly. "Nasumi Kuchina Uzumaki!" Hinata firmly stated at her daughter in shock, making the girl quickly freeze in place as Nasumi's full name was spoken, yet Beerus seemed to not really be angry as she was just a cub I had to guess in his eye from what race the God of Destruction might be, yet he still seemed slightly angry as well from what the little girl did at the same time.

After that Whis calmed Beerus down as it was a minor temper and not the bigger ones, from what I chatted with Bulma as she too came and offered more pudding to him. We also chatted with them as Beerus and Whis seemed to be amused as I did tell most of my adventures during the free time I had to guess we currently now have. Bulma seemed intrigued as well by all of it with her inwardly thinking of some ideas to add to her own benefit. Even my triplet sisters and Hinata was intrigued, and Nasumi fell asleep from telling them as she thought I had to guess as stories, in her mother's lap.

We were out in the back yard to my surprise at what Bulma told us as I finally asked where we were, for at least two hours or so as I indeed got to that pudding, and it was very addicting yet I decided it might be a treat I had to guess to myself for when I do get a chance to have it as well, as I now knew why the god liked it so much.

We all then decided to get up and head inside as Bulma looked nervous as both Whis and Beerus entered as well, as when I asked her, Bulma's only response was that it was currently the very first time they entered her home as I understood as I also sensed how powerful they were. Little did I know from later on when I get asked, that I wasn't somehow supposed to sense Beerus's energy as it was Divine Energy, making said power not be able to be tracked at all or detected. Of course Hinata before coming in as she was last as well as her daughter re-grabbed all the gems and they went back into her one pocket once again.

I saw it was only Naruto, and my mates with both Vegita and Goku here as well as my dad, as I thought this place looked good as it was a large-basic Livingroom with a plasma T.V. . The place as well as the kitchen connected to this part of her home, as I saw Bunny, Bulma's mom, cleaning it now. But I knew this place might be like a maze at best if I did indeed had time to explore it.

I gave dad a questionable look, and he only sighed as he then stated that my other sisters decided to take mostly everyone to New Harmonis for a tour as well as more time to train or stuff. Bulma of course raged making me now hold back laughter to my dad, and this also made the others as well as both Whis and Beerus himself, hold back from laughing though they both kept neutral faces while doing so. I was curious though as my tail made a question mark when I asked Vegita, since I still was a little mad despite my guilt with Goku from earlier, as the prince looked to me with a brow raised as if to say hurry up and ask, "Why didn't you two go with them if I recalled from my book dad gave me, that saiyans loved to train for upcoming fights…. right?" I wasn't sure of myself when I asked this as I only glimpsed to the important parts of the race, not all of it like dad suggested before home... was taken.

Vegita only smirked as he seemed to be not only smug yet also intrigued at this information I slipped in secret, as well as being slightly impressed at that knowledge of the race I was apparently apart of. He was currently leaning on a wall near us as well as Goku sitting near dad and Bulma with his arms crossed while speaking. "Well, it seems you have some minor knowledge about our race then girl? Well it is true the idiot," Goku said 'hey' while Vegita smirked at his response as he continued, "likes to train as well as I when I do intend to fight opponents that I deem weak and useless in my eyes. But from your father's advice girl, is that it would be better to wait and see as he felt a slight… disturbance once again in our world."

I quickly looked to dad as if silently without words to explain, and even both Whis and Beerus seemed to be concerned as they tensed as well as dad, and he instead of doing so, calmly stated to us all as I also saw Vegita and Goku tense as well, "it would seem we get to have the chance to find out sooner then we think. Jade you need to come with us while your sisters and mates take Bulma to New Harmonis. From what I can tell... whatever this is might be the cause of what I felt earlier besides our previous battles we did." I looked at him in worry at this as Naruto decided as he held a device that was given to him by dad to do so, to get everyone besides myself away and to where dad said to take them, as dad looked serious this time. Bulma of course got her parents as well as some personal belongings as dad stated it would be here within thirty or so minutes, and when she was ready, they left with the others. I also got a lovey-dovey look briefly on my face, making the three powerful entities: dad, Beerus, and Whis himself, to chuckle at my expression as each of my mates kissed me on the cheek, yet Sonata once again on the lips as I didn't see a jealous look on their faces slightly at her doing this.

So afterwards, dad and I, Beerus, Goku, Vegita, and Whis went outside and we gasped…. well mostly myself did as the sky was currently a mixture of its original daytime color, light blue yet mixed with a hint of red and yellow as if whatever is coming, was distorting the sky on purpose. The air also seemed as if it smelled it was going to rain. We quickly had to move however as we were almost hit on the head from seven orb-like pieces of hail, which as how they fell quickly I thought they were of course. Though Goku froze as he quickly recognized them as he got mine and the others attention right away from his loud statement, the wind slightly picking up as well as fading repeatedly all around the city as purple and dark-grey mixed storm clouds showed themselves in quick development in the skies. "Hey, it's the Dragonballs!"

I only raised my eyebrows at Goku's words as I now gazed to the spots on the ground to see seven, softball sized orange like spheres with on each ball, a number rank of sorts. Each one was showing stars inside it, and from each ball was one red star in a number to seven. I also noticed they briefly glowed from orange to yellow every few seconds with a strange yet to me, comforting hum-like sound after landing next to each other, in a seven-sided shape I knew yet I couldn't recall it as well. I thought they look neat, as I didn't know then they were used for granting wishes at all till later on when I asked. I also somehow felt they were powerful, despite them looking the way they are as well. As if, those seven balls held a dark secret that would soon come out later on.

We quickly looked up to the sky as in some parts within the storm clouds, a slow yet clearly seen vortex was forming, inwards, and I shivered to myself as not only I but all of us felt a dark-like energy emitting from within it.

Dad's eye's narrowed considerably as he was currently gazing to that part of the sky, as well as both Whis and Beerus. Dad's eyes then widened as quickly as he did make an energy-like shield mixed with his magic, and protected us from an energy-blast that obliterated Bulma's home. Though when dad dismissed the shield, I whistled as I commented, making them look to me briefly before looking back at the clouds without words, my arms crossed in both minor fears from her wrath as I saw how angry Bulma can be earlier and also slight worry mixed with being impressed. "I hope whoever this person that did this wouldn't have to do this often."

I yelped quickly with unexpected surprise as we had to dodge smaller energy blasts that came from the clouds at us, each leaving a small crater with leftover energy, by Vegita's firm grip on my collar of my shirt. Though I was confused as to why the… Dragonballs Goku stated they were, were now following me constantly as we did so. I was kinda impressed that they didn't break or get destroyed when we kept dodging the blasts for or close to ten minutes before they finally stopped. Though mostly dad and the two adult saiyans didn't notice this, Whis and Beerus did as they seemed to be in minor shock at this, yet kept it to themselves. Later on I will find out why this is when Whis and Beerus speak to me in private.

I grew frustrated and before I can shout as we had to once again dodge energy blasts, Vegita did so as apparently he lost it as the Saiyan Prince then quickly powered to Super Saiyan, and shouted or demanded firmly all around us with him also having Vegita's fists clenched and his arms in a fighting pose, "Coward! Show yourself or suffer by the hands of Vegita, the Prince of All Saiyans!" The energy blasts did indeed stop after he shouted out loud, but I was shocked as Vegita was a prince to said race. I also saw Goku sweat drop at Vegita for doing so as he too got into a fighting pose, and Beerus only seemed annoyed mixed with minor humor yet Whis kept calm, but I saw his eyes held a hint of the same thing like Beerus. Dad though only seemed humored as if it was a regular occurrence with Vegita.

We five then suddenly heard an icy-like cold laugh echo all around us as the area also grew slightly cold mixed with tons of pressure, making me get on my knees, but Goku and Vegita face-faulted by how powerful the pressure was yet Beerus seemed to only yawn yet also sweat as a look of brief recognition was on his face as well as Whis's. Dad though seemed to be alright yet his right eye twitched every few moments. Then as suddenly the laughter started, it quickly stopped as well. Then we saw as the pressure began to subside, a ripple-like effect exactly thirty feet in the air near our sight began to happen, in a slow yet clearly showing swirl-like portal made of darkness. Once it was big enough for at least a nine-foot person to enter, something or someone slowly began to float out of it easily, covered from head to toe in a dark-beige cloak with pitch-black runes making a spiral pattern on the cloak itself, and came out. Once the person did, the portal then began to quickly ripple and then vanish. The stranger just remained there in the air itself without a waste of energy, from what I felt, was currently looking at my form with peeked interest yet I sensed that the person might also be powerful.

The person suddenly chuckled in a deep voice, making me know it was a male that we saw within that kind of cloak, that sent both chills as well as minor excitement throughout my body as he now spoke, as I can somehow tell that this person would be not only powerful but also from what I felt from my sudden excitement, a good battle. "It would seem I was able to make it to this world after a thousand or so years…. worth it as I can see the Chosen One has made it possible to do so."

I was confused as the person was now crossing his arms now from what I think he called me, but I saw tension from all of them, yet Beerus was less like Whis from the vibe the person gave off. I sighed to myself as I was now looking to Vegita as he stated firmly at him, his eyes narrowed with slight suspicion as he too crossed his arms in arrogance at the person now near us in the air, changing the subject as well while doing so, "What do you want fool? I can sense your powerful and yet, hiding something that you have yet to reveal. Who are you?"

The stranger then laughed suddenly as if this humored him a lot, then as quickly as he did so, he stopped as I felt a intense look at Vegita as he now stated, making me shocked as well as the rest of them as the pressure returned tenfold, and I was yet once again on my knees but this time the other two adult saiyans were as well, and Beerus and Whis wasn't affected at all as the stranger stated firmly to not only him, but us all. Neither was dad. But what he said next not only shocked me, but Goku and Vegita, yet Vegita didn't show it but his eyes widened to make it so.

"I would watch that mouth of yours Vegita, descendent of Vardar Vegita, as it was he along with the other next to yours, Kakorot descendent of Dragos, sent me away in a void-like dimension to which was slowly seeping by the amount of darkness being sent by not only the defeat or energy of your foes, but the battles you may have experience to free me finally. It was prophesied as it may seem a thousand years to myself, but three or so in your worlds time, that I would return and re-serve my master of darkness and devastation, and bring this world as a present of my return as well as me being a former Shadowlord to which sensed my position was temporally replaced as. For who you see amongst you fools is none other than," He had his arms uncrossed while speaking and grabbed the cloak and as he removed it.

I was of coursed stunned though as he looked like Goku, but his eyes, his scylla was blood-red and his iris's were teal, and he had demon-like ears on the side of his head. His hair though was bronze-colored as was his tail that was now uncurled around his waist, and he had shackles with minor chains that seemed to have been broken off on his wrists. His outfit was that to from my history class was in ancient Greek clothing yet mixed with roman gladiator armor. The fabric was pitch-black with blood-red runes imbedded into said clothing, but his armor itself was pure-silver with both shoulders looking like two different animals: the left shoulder was that of a dragon, while the other was to that of a wolf. He also had no shoes on as he was barefooted yet on his ankles were two golden bangles that were also etched in runes. The stranger then grinned as he then stated his name, now shocked both Whis and Beerus as the god had wide eyes and seemed frozen as well in slight fear, my dad in slow realization as well. "My name that hasn't been uttered in ages is this: Lazérus, Shadowlord number two of the thirteen, and the title dubbed: The Tainted Saiyan."

I knew that position might be powerful from what dad briefly told me in rank numbers as Shadowlords, but I only saw confusion on both Goku's and Vegita's faces from the name as well as I. But on Whis's quick statement of minor fear mixed with his clam tone that hinted on disbelieve now to himself, his one hand griping that staff of his firmly as well at the same time, and Beerus only glared at the man, Lazérus, "It would seem that somehow the enchantments that was placed upon him, the tainted one, was recently broken. If what I feared has indeed concurred then it would mean that-" "Yes it would mean that I can no longer be sealed away again forevermore." Lazérus smugly stated to Whis then with his arms now re-crossed with his shackles making a clang-like chime. Though Lazérus then shocked us once again, mostly myself and the two adult saiyans with his next choice of words. "However the second time I was sealed away was during Shandra's time as the Chosen One of this Universe, heading to worlds by the assistance of an immortal warrior by the name of Aeroza, from a plot of my master's one of many attempts to regain a body that is back then. Though she did fulfill her part of saving this world by the cost of her life from what I sensed when I was sealed away in the nether-void, that was one of many keys that was indeed needed to free me at the time. Cell, Frieza, Buu, and many others as well as conditions met on this pathetic waste of a world, broke my binding's one, by, one." He then paused and tilted his head upwards briefly as if he was thinking something as he deeply chuckled and then stated while gesturing to his shackles, "of course as a result of my reminder of my previous imprisons, my shackles I couldn't remove as they are the same ones that bound me, and yet the after affects has… decided for me to at least spare this world for now. So in a minor light-heart, so to speak, I now decided to leave a gift for you all to enjoy slightly."

"What gift are you talking about?" Goku began with a question as he looked briefly all around as this from the man was making me look to him dumbly; as if thinking as if Goku wasn't really that dumb wasn't he? Lazérus chuckled as he observed Goku's behavior as well as understood at the same time, him changing the subject slightly at the process. "I see… you hit your head on a rock while young, forgetting your true self yet soon you will be seeing double… in latent terms foolish warrior. So my answer to my gift to you all is this," Lazérus quickly raised his left-hand up in the air as a tainted ball of energy quickly formed and then blasted into the sky, but mostly into the storm clouds as he then chuckled briefly with not only him but us all with Lazérus finally saying, surprising us using Goku's one move to leave quickly, the Instant Transmission move that is, "A fight with my creation of course, farewell as well when we meet again."

After Lazérus left, we all then felt a weaker version of the very same pressure, which was fluctuating within the very sky itself. Knowing the outcome, I felt like I needed to show off, which Shandra wholeheartedly agreed with me from what I felt from her emotions, and held my mostly-used hand out as I stated with my words as only both Whis and Beerus was briefly surprised at. " ** _From my Inner Heart I call to you, of both light and darkness…. SHANDRA!_** " The very same thing showed when I first summoned her, occurred then; the effects of her being summoned by words. Of course this made both powerful entities; Beerus and Whis, nod to me in silent knowing now as we gazed into the sky and we were stunned at what we saw now coming out of a purple-like vortex that the very clouds themselves quickly created. though to my inward surprise, dad wasn't here yet I felt he was far away now as if he left not to fight this thing, which I knew he would do so. But to go to a specific area as I secretly felt a strange energy that the others didn't sensed, call out for help. I would give him that excuse this time of course as we got prepared.

It was a different version of Janemba, but it was mixed with that of a dark-blue dragon of sorts, clearly showing from the skin-like armor it has as well as it being at least ten feet tall evenly. Though the eyes from the male-like creation were all red, we clearly saw that very symbol for the corruptions on the middle of its chest-plate. Though strange as it sounds, the thing felt like it was somehow to me, a female and not exactly male at all from its current looks.

It seemed to be mostly looking at me with interest as it chuckled without really meaning it, in a echoed-like voice, though I felt excited for some content as my blood was once again pumping, causing a smirk to appear once again as Vegita looked at me, that same knowing in his eyes as he wordlessly observed my stance with my weapon. Goku also got into his turtle-like fighting stance that he was taught in, but we three faltered once Vegita got into his personal fighting stance, making the entity in the sky, look to Beerus then as he casually stated with a brief yawn as if he was bored to us. "You three may fight to your hearts continent against this thing. It seems like a good test for me to observe not only what Whis's training has done, but the girl's lack-off to see what she needs to improve on."

I now looked to them in bewilderment as Shandra in my hands, shivered in silent laughter from what I felt as I exclaimed to him with a look, making him look to me as if I was dumb, "You aren't going to help us at all with whatever this thing is?" Whis made me look to him then as he chuckled at me for that, and then calmly stated to me, him tapping lightly on the ground with his staff with a half-stern yet amused look on his face now, "from what Lord Beerus meant, Jade, is that if we are going to train you as well… then we need to see you fight some more in-person without interference. Despite what you're proved with Goku of course earlier with that one-punch to a building, a thousand yards away." I sweat dropped to that last part as Vegita seemed to be holding in laughter at Whis's remark to Goku, who also appeared to be in a half-pout at this. Though things got serious as the thing in the sky growled loud enough to see it was now inpatient with us.

Within moments the thing vanished, and with surprise on Beerus's face as well as ours at how fast it was as Beerus then quickly gasped in actual pain from it punching the god in the gut, and then Beerus flew backwards several feet as he crashed into buildings before coming to a stop. Though I seemed still pumped up yet slightly fearful at how powerful this thing might be as it only laughed in hisses. Whis quickly went after Lord Beerus's location and to make sure the god was alright, and then I, Goku, and Vegita then began to attack it.

I was able to not only hack and slash the thing with Shandra, one-handed that is, I was able to pull off at the same time an orb of sorts like I done before, and blasted the creature as it then flew backwards in minor pain. It however, quickly brushed it off as if it was nothing, and then I gasped as my name was called by Goku as I was also the one it now punched in the gut. I flew back several feet like the god did, but I was luckily enough to avoid hitting stray buildings or people who gasped and ran from whatever was happening.

Vegita though with Goku's aid as I felt they didn't always get along as a team, blasted the thing with repeated energy blasts in the sky to the ground at it. It however laughed as it then used its arms to make it be direct hits, but also deal no damage whatsoever on the thick hide it has.

I though slowly stood up as my injuries began to slowly heal themselves as I knew it was whatever happened to make me this way, and I yelled as I was not only pissed at the attack it did against me, but yelled to taunt it. It was somewhat successful as it only looked at me in brief surprise before rolling its eyes at me. I then got smacked away by its tail when it instantly showed in front of me, and into a stray tree nearby. It then rushed at Goku as it resumed fighting those two adults in the sky. I then huffed in annoyance mixed with minor anger as I quickly winced from when I looked at my side, to see some limbs sticking out of my wound with my newer-colored blood flowing through it. Luckily once again I felt it didn't hit any organs at all, and I gritted my teeth as I then yelled in minor pain. I then quickly took said limb out of my side, and my wound quickly healed itself afterwards as I was now glaring at who did this to me, seeing Beerus was now standing on the ground a few yards away from my position with Whis, merely observing yet I also detected Beerus was mad at the thing as well.

I knew from that look the god had, Beerus wanted to fight it yet I recalled as the fight has been going on for at least five or so minutes, he wouldn't fight it at all and only let us do it.

I got up then with the support of Shandra as I was now using her as a minor crutch, and then took in a breath as I decided to see if I can will my transformation this time and not in anger, as when I do I felt not only power… but pure, untrained rage. I heard from the fighting as I tried for at least several minutes that both Goku and Vegita were doing well to weak attacks against the thing, yet it dealt major ones as my eyes were currently closed. It was then Shandra now suggested, to which I then began to do after she spoke, from her kind yet serious words to me then, " _Jade. You need to relax as well as ignore your surroundings as you try and do this dear one. look into yourself and then once you see the energy, let it flow through you and not against you by forcing it._ "

I then from what Uncle Jackie taught me about meditation, which I was half-good at times unless something of my own interests pops right up, began to do with my arms on my sides and my fists clenched, and my feet apart as well. It took me at least twelve more minutes as I heard pained grunts and hits on both adult saiyans from the Janemba doppelganger-hybrid, and it was then I finally saw a bright, coincidently colored, jade-like energy mixed with a pure-sapphire-blue energy from within me. I then decided to do as Shandra suggested as she seemed proud of me also at doing so quickly, not realizing it took her three whole days to do this trick on her own devices when Shandra was alive as well as my age back then.

Though I got attention from not only the two saiyans, Whis and Beerus, but also the Corruption-Hybrid as well as I then began to yell in something else then rage. It was pure, loving as well as happy memories that began to flow as well as I saw through my head. My power flowing through me more quickly as from what they witnessed or told me later on afterwards, not only those energies I discovered within myself was surrounding me, but the two others of both a light-like aura and a dark-like aura covered my form. I yelled some more as the power flowing through me felt not only peaceful as my own memories helped this along, but from what I also felt that is, could be destructive at the same time as they had to blind their eyes. When the flash was done, it was then I successfully changed once again occurred. Though I looked the same but with minor differences now.

I was even more sleek yet feminine, but also clearly detailing I was muscled in the right places, and my outfit modified surprisingly along with me as well. My hair was glowing briefly before changing into that blue color but with jade-green highlights now flowing through it, and it was spiked slightly. My tail was the same color as my hair now with that jade color at the end also. Though from what they told me of my eyes, my bloodline was fully activated as the runes spun briefly when I did open them before slowly rotating in a slow yet complete circle to the right in both eyes. Shandra when I glanced at my weapon as it then began to glow with the four different energies mixed together as she too changed as she got longer, and more curved like a true katana and when the energy died down, she too changed into a newer form. She was at least a few inches or so longer as well as more designed then before. She had the same design around the blade, but at the handle was a dragon-like design that seemed familiar to me for some reason, yet I also couldn't place as to what it was based off of. The dragon-like head had its mouth open to allow the blade through from the design itself. The eyes though showed kindness as well as somewhat friendly warmth as they were ruby-like in an opal shape.

I admired myself as the power itself I felt I was for once, in complete control yet I quickly snapped at the location as I heard Goku yell in a lot of pain from a blast I sensed from far away, mostly at the outskirts of the town itself. I then quickly flew up leaving a small crater to where I was at, and took off at their location with surprising speed. I didn't know though that Beerus seemed impressed at my newer look yet felt familiar energy flowing throughout my form, with him now discussing things with Whis as he too agreed.

I then decided with a brief smirk to myself as well as quick thinking, head-butted the thing's left side as it quickly gasped in true pain this time, not seeing the stunned looks from both Vegita as well as Goku with the man also gapping like a minor fish, before they shook their heads as I as well as the thing began to fight equally now. Goku from what I heard began to briefly argue against Vegita about something or whatever as I mostly focused on the entity in front of my gaze.

We punched, kicked, blasted a lot of energy as well as accidently or purposely destroying some land mass or mountains as well as other things. The thing and I, were fighting well over three and a half hours straight as we finally began to pant. We then squared off once again, trying to catch our breath as it grinned at me for some odd reason, mostly a approving grin of sorts. Before I could attack I froze as it then yelled in a lot of quick pain, and it changed into one of those gems Hinata showed me. The gem though was pure-silver mixed with etched gold-like runes with it showing on each side, a jade-like opal embedded into it.

It was then I heard a raspy-like laugh as when I turned around, I got punched in the gut, making spit come out of my mouth as I then flew away before I got to see my attacker. Though I heard a dismayed cry as I thought I heard as I was spent, my power as well as Shandra as they were then dismissed. I then went back to my normal look as from what I heard it was about said gem going with me, and also the Dragonballs that reappeared after knowing whatever they were, were somehow sentient. I then passed out.

When I woke up though, I was in a fluffy bed in a tannish-white room, with an opened window with not much anything to make it homely. I of course felt like I was stiff as well as mostly sore all over, as I also saw I was bandaged on some places on my body. I did finally noticed though to my surprise, that all my mates were on the floor in this large room, in sleeping bags as well as some of them in hammocks. I was relieved though that they were ok, as well as to my surprise once again, Pan as well as Sonata seemed to have slept in a chair each as they were side by side with the bed being centered into the room itself, with their hands holding mine.

My minor movements though woke them up slowly. I was quickly dazed at a strong, bear-like hug from them both as without words from seeing me awake they quickly did so as well as Sonata began tearing up and slowly letting tears fall. Somehow I sensed that they were worried about me, and I only let them hug me yet winced as I was sore yet let them do as they wished. They seemed to notice and slowly yet assuredly let me go as they fully sat on the chairs provided.

It was then I asked them, my voice slightly horse to my surprise with me looking to Sonata first and then Pan, "Ho-How long was I out for?" They seemed to widen their eyes at my question, yet before Sonata began to speak, Pan plainly stated in a proud yet worried look as she crossed her arms at the same time to make her look like Pan was thinking, "You made us worried after what happened to you, as you almost spent all your energy to fight that thing. Yet you were surprisingly awake earlier then Whis as well as your dad said you were going to be as they healed you the best they can, as the other attacker poisoned you somehow."

I looked to her then with a raised eyebrow as she told me one thing when I wanted to know from the other from my own question, and from that look Sonata sighed as I then quickly looked to her in minor shock in return at what she said, "you been out for at almost a week." I had many questions in my head now as they hugged me again, which I blushed as I felt their chests at the time. Though one question was clearly bugging me the most: _Who was the attacker and why was I almost out of it like Sonata told me?_

Later on after we chatted as well as the rest of my mates chatted with me, I agreed as I felt I owed them something, as I told them we can hang-out and maybe do something fun as my newer one told me that earlier June and my newer sibling were told to go see dad about something, mostly to do with their gems that is. I was curious yet I then groaned as from what dad stated to them I wasn't allowed to leave this room for some time as the poison is making me heal slowly and when my body is fully healed, it would automatically act as my body produces white cells to eliminate said poison from my system and be immune to it. I also groaned once again, making them mostly chuckle or seemed slightly smug about it as Xion told me Whis would be training me as well as dad later on as to when I do get better.

As we then chatted about some of their lives as to when I asked, the door opened then as three people then walked into the room, and eventually they were followed by both June and Sarania with two different girls I never seen before yet they seemed unique as well, from what I also sensed. Though the three others were dad, Beerus as well as Whis himself.

The first girl as well as the other was around both of my sister's age. She had long, white hair done in a ponytail, and she seemed to be Asian a little with American in looks of who might be her parents. She had a decent looking figure for her age with the same chest-size as I have, and was currently wearing an outfit that was a mixture of being decent with being or trying to prove she is a girl. The outfit itself was a blood-red T-Shirt that was mostly a V-Neck Shirt that showed her cleavage, and saw she didn't wear a bra but a mesh shirt underneath. Though the shirt didn't cover her stomach, which was firm and toned just right as well as her hips were slightly curved yet also toned, she wore brown khaki jean-shorts that hugged her figure as well as a pitch-black belt that looped into the pant straps. She was also taller by a few inches then both my sisters as well as giving me a look as if to say, if I got a problem with her or not. She finally from what I saw, wore sneakers made for outdoors as well as for running as they also matched the belt in color with silver straps.

The other girl however made me blush for a brief moment as her outfit was that to a Greek robe that was pure-white with a silver belt looped around her slender yet toned frame, and her chest also showed through the robe as a slit-opening was placed on purpose to show her larger chest then the other girls, as she too wore mesh clothing however underneath as well. Though unlike the Greeks I guess, she too wore jeans, regular blue jeans with some minor holes on the knees. What stood out more was that the girl had long, purple hair with green-scaled skin that was dragon-like, but more to that of a snake.

I felt though that the two were hiding something, and I was right.

Dad then chuckled as he then stated to the two newer girls as my two younger siblings quickly looked to dad in minor shock at the same time with minor, fearful looks from the two girls themselves. "Why don't you two reveal your true selves, as Jade is their eldest sibling as well as her mates, they can be trusted Aria and Suki." The two looked to me briefly as they sighed to my slight humor at the same time as I thought I heard one of them mutter, let's get this over with as they briefly glowed after touching to my quick notice, bracelets of sorts with slight runes etched into them. I had to close my eyes as well as the others from how bright it was, and when it died down, they were to my stunned face, and dad's, Beerus's as well as Whis's looks, were humored at the outcome.

The white haired girl now had white, bat-like wings and a thin yet can be seen black tail with a heart-shape at the end with claws on each finger instead of regular fingernails. The purple-haired girl was in fact a Lamia to my surprise as her jeans were gone yet a slight, anaconda scaled lower-half showed. But the scales matched her upper-half as well; green scales that is.

The two seemed startled as I began to laugh slightly as they didn't expect me to do so, from their faces as well as the others who only looked to me now as if I was either slightly crazy or agreed with me. I then asked them after stopping my own laughter a few minutes later, "is this what your both worried about? I saw weirder things back home… despite knowing snake-girl's race," I looked then to the other girl who seemed to be amused at to what I called the Lamia yet gave me a quick frown from seeing my confused face to her, "I don't know what race you are though."

My sisters now gave them a look as they sighed, and then introduced themselves. The white hair girl spoke first as she sounded mature as well as being young, despite the way she looks with her now crossing her arms under her chest to push them up slightly in the process, her wings fluttered for only a second as well as her tail waving in slight annoyance, "My name is Aria, and this Lamia-girl is Suki," Aria gestured to the suddenly shy snake-girl, who weakly waved at me as Aria then continued looking to my stumped face now at what she is, "my race are known as the Lilim. I can give you the details," as she spoke now she then placed her left hand to her chin in minor thought, and then Aria now smirked at me with her tail waving once again, "but I am going to let you figure out that part on your own gem-girl."

I gave her a look of really before I spoke to her, seeing everyone seemed to be amused now at Aria's antics, seeing her deflate as I made a comeback to that, "well, then maybe you could 'detail' it better with trying to guess what I am as well, Aria." I smirked as she seemed confused for a brief moment and then sighed as Aria then knew I won this little debate I guess.

Dad, Beerus, as well as Whis now looked to me firmly as dad gently yet firmly told everyone, making my sisters as well as the other two girls, and all my mates look to him as if why or I just got here, "now please leave as I need as well as both Beerus and Whis to explain as to what we need to do later on when she is healthy and ready to train." I was slightly sad yet knew from dad's look that it might be serious, and my mates one by one kissed me on my left cheek as they left with my siblings, and I also saw as Aria and Suki were now back to looking like normal girls now, held my sister's hands briefly without me noticing. I decided to seek them out later or when I do get a chance to speak to them if I have to remain here some more, as dad then closed the door.

It was then I knew then that the conversation I would be having would change my life a little as well as from what I learned, stunned me to my very heart as to who attacked me. Yet what hey would tell me would bring a lot of more emotions up-front as well as hearing who attacked me, be in both sorrow as well as felt betrayed.

* * *

Well guys sorry to leave another cliffhanger to a Jade Chapter, as like I said I will be working on a single chapter to each of my other stories before making another one to this. So like I stated as well as adding to as such: tell me who you wish for Jade to team-up at and on what world in reviews if you can.

Also for those that seems to think me killing off Jackie Chan like that as such, will later on will be important in future chapters to this story. Also as a spoiler though about Jade's other people that she considered family: they are alive and well. Also you be truly surprised as to who attacked Jade out of pure jealousy as well as being spelled or controlled as such.

This is Aeroza signing off… Peace out guys till next chapter!


End file.
